


Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian’s Mate

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Babies, Birth, Black Butler love story, Ciel loves Sebastian, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Female Ciel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Loving Sebastian, Marriage Contracts, Plot Twist, Pregnancy, Revenge, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sexy Sebastian, ciel wants revenge, dominant Sebastian, how things would have been if contract terms were different, sebastian loves ciel, sebastian wants a family, sexy ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: After the murder of Earl Phantomhive and his wife, their only child, Ciel, becomes a victim of human trafficking, where she is saved by Sebastian Michaelis. But, instead of bargaining for Ciel’s soul, Sebastian agrees to help Ciel achieve revenge in exchange for the bluenette becoming his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates frequently!  
—————————————————————

Ciel Phantomhive, the only child of Earl Vincent Phantomhive, was eighteen years old when she found her parents murdered on that dreadful night.

Ciel Phantomhive was eighteen years old when her home was burned to the ground on that dreadful night.

Ciel Phantomhive was eighteen years old when she was taken captive and traded into a human trafficking ring.

They held her in a dank, dark cellar where she spent many dreadful nights. 

Alone and afraid, she squatted in filth, confined in a crowded room with other unfortunate souls.

Ciel Phantomhive was kept in a cage and given little food, little water, but they did not touch her.

Not the traffickers, no.

She kept her true identity hidden under the filthy nightshirt they had stolen her in.

Her figure was slight and petite.

Her bluenette hair had been chopped short.

She could hide.

As she sat in her cage and looked out, she watched the traffickers parade potential buyers past, day and night.

……...But no one ever looked at her.

She still held out hope.

She was hopeful she would be bought by a good person……..someone who needed a worker….

Someone who would help her.

Or perhaps she would be sold as a servant to another wealthy person……

Someone she could escape from and alert the authorities.

Then she could prove who she was and regain at least some of her dignity.

As long as she stayed hidden…….

She did not want to know what they would do to her, or who she may be sold to, if they found out she was female.

——————————————————————-

Sebastian Michaelis rolled his eyes as he followed the fat man down the steps to the dingy cellar.

This was a waste of his time, the handsome, raven-haired man knew that.

Why he had agreed to follow the fat man, he didn’t really know.

The fat man had given Sebastian such an entertaining speech about the goods he had for sell when he had accosted him in the alley….

Maybe Sebastian was curious.

Maybe Sebastian was simply bored.

Sebastian’s eyes widened when they reached the bottom of the steps.

He saw the cages in the disgusting cellar.

These were…...people.

The fat man was selling people.

Sebastian sighed.

All this filth was going to get his suit dirty.

He could hire anyone he needed, workers, house help, etc.

Oh well.

He was down here now.

He would take a quick look and leave.

“I’m sure I’ve got some thin’ down heres for ya!” The fat man flashed Sebastian a shark-like grin, beginning to show him around, gesturing at all the people the traffickers had taken captive as they walked along. 

“I doubt that very much.” Sebastian replied with a frown. 

“What’d ya need, then?” The man laughed. “Maid? Kitchen boy? Something to beat up? Name it, mister, it’s all here!”

Sebastian did not need anything or anyone.

He was very wealthy and very attractive.

He had everything he needed.

Well, mostly everything……..

Sebastian thought about his empty, silent home.

All the lovers he brought in, yet no one seemed to stay.

Regardless…….

There was nothing for him here.

——————————————————————

“This one’s a fine specimen, and nobility, to boot! A pedigree blueblood!” Another vile man chuckled toothlessly across the room, while an ominous character stood in front of her cage, inspecting Ciel for purchase.

“Is that true, boy?” The odd man asked Ciel with a smile.

It was an eerily nice smile.

A smile far too friendly under these circumstances to mean anything good…….

“Answer him!” The toothless seller spat at Ciel, clanging his cane against her cage bars.

“Um, yes, that’s true!” Ciel stammered quickly, shaking.

Friendly or not, she would say anything to get out of here!

If this man took her away from this place, she could always flee from him later!

Little did Ciel know, but the man currently considering her for purchase was a member from an evil cult and he thought that the bluenette may make an excellent candidate for a sacrifice.

If he agreed to the sale, there would be no escape.

But what other choice did Ciel have?

How long?

How long had she been here?

Probably a few weeks, but it felt like eternity.

This was the first time someone had looked at her! 

She had to convince him!

“I…..I can do whatever you need! Anything! If you take me away from here!” The bluenette pleaded with the man.

“Quiet, you!” The toothless seller spat again, ramming his cane down against the cold steel bars.

—————————————————————-

The man banging his cane on Ciel’s cage was making so much noise, that Sebastian turned around.

Between the two standing in front of the bluenette’s cage, he couldn’t see what or who all the fuss was about, but his interest was piqued.

Sebastian walked away from where he was standing and made his way towards the commotion.

“And over ‘ere, we have…….Hey! I was talkin’ to you!” The fat man who brought Sebastian to the cellar shouted as he watched him stalk off.

——————————————————————

“I’ll give you three hundred.” The man with the too friendly smile offered the seller for the bluenette. 

“Three?!? He’s worth at least five!” The seller snorted.

Sebastian made his way up to the two men and looked into the cage.

His eyes widened as Ciel looked back.

Another potential buyer…..

This raven-haired man did not have the same eeriness the other did.

Ciel could tell…..

This raven-haired man was the better choice..

Ciel drew her knees up to her chest, pleading to Sebastian with her eyes.

Sebastian was struck.

Such a noble face………..

What rich, creamy skin………

What sapphire eyes………..

Something about those eyes moved Sebastian.

The rage, the fear, the arrogance, the determination………

“Help me.” Ciel called to Sebastian.

“I said quiet!” The seller shouted, slamming his cane down again.

Sebastian watched Ciel whimper and cower at the noise.

Anger rumbled in his heart.

For such a creature to be kept in a place like this…..

The toothless seller saw Sebastian looking and gave him an evil, empty grin. “Another interested party, eh? He doesn’t come cheap! Blueblood and all!”

Sebastian smirked.

He?

She may have these imbeciles fooled, but the raven-haired male could tell that wasn’t a boy.

Goodness, she was beautiful though.

Just a bit dirty.

Like a sapphire sitting in mud.

And her spirit…..

Sebastian could almost feel the willpower burning from her as those rich, blue eyes bored into him.

His lips parted in a smile.

No, there was nothing here that he needed.

But there was something here that he wanted.

He wanted the little bluenette.

He wanted her. 

Come to think of it, there may be something he needed after all……..

Ciel didn’t know anything about Sebastian, but she could sense power.

And she needed power right now, as she found herself completely powerless.

“Sorry, but this one’s not for sale, I’m purchasing him.” The man with the eerie smile said to Sebastian, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“For five hundred.” The toothless seller reminded him.

“Three fifty.” The eerie, smiling man countered.

Sebastian pushed the unwelcome hand off his shoulder and walked past them both, kneeling down to get eye level with Ciel.

The bluenette stared back with wide, sapphire eyes.

Sebastian marveled at how brilliant they were up close….

“Help me.” She repeated. “Please! Get me out of here!”

Sebastian would help, but everything came at a price……..

“I need a mate.” Sebastian replied simply.

“W-what?!” Ciel responded, her wide eyes growing even bigger.

“I need a mate. I don’t have much luck with women, they only seem to want one thing from me. If I help you and take you away from this place, I expect you to marry me and bear my children. I need a mate.” 

Ciel blushed in the cage. “I…...I don’t even know your name!” 

“If you’re not interested, I’ll just….” Sebastian started to say as he went to stand. 

“Fine! I’ll do it! I’ll do it if you’ll help me! I want my home back! I want my parents avenged and I want all these other people freed!”

Sebastian’s lips parted in a smile. 

“We have a deal.” The dark-haired man purred.

Ciel watched in horror as Sebastian stood, walked over to the two bickering men and broke both of their necks with his bare hands.

The fat man who had showed him the way there saw too and with a horrified scream, he tried to run.

But Sebastian was too fast, far too fast.

He caught the portly man easily and snapped his neck like a twig.

The fat man was dead before he hit the ground.

Sebastian removed the keys from the fallen men’s pockets and opened the doors to all of the cages, letting the other captives flee to the authorities and get back to their lives.

Ciel didn’t know what to think now.

She had just made quite a contract with a dangerous stranger.

What if he changed his mind?

This man could kill her in an instant.

Maybe he would?

Who was he?

“My name is Sebastian Michaelis.” The dark-haired man said as he opened Ciel’s cage door.

“I am Ciel Phantomhive, the only child of Earl Phantomhive and the heir to the Phantomhive estate.” The bluenette said as she stepped out and looked up at Sebastian. 

She stood there, dirty and battered, clad in only her filthy, wrinkled nightshirt.

“From now on, you belong to me.” Sebastian said very seriously, looking down at her.

“I want to go home, but my home was destroyed.” Ciel said sadly.

Her eyes widened as Sebastian scooped his new prize up in his arms. “Then for now, we will go to mine.” 

And the tall, raven-haired man swept her away from the dark cellar and into the night, towards his own large home, and towards the next chapter of the bluenette’s life.


	2. Chapter 2 - That Contract, Binding

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Under the dark blanket of night, Sebastian arrived at his grand home with Ciel in his arms.

He opened the door and carried the little bluenette through the house, to the largest bathroom. He sat her down and turned on the water in the tub as he prepared to bathe her.

“I can wash myself.” The bluenette whispered quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can barely stand, I will clean you and then you will rest.” Sebastian replied, touching the water to make sure it wasn’t too warm or too cold. 

When he felt positive that the temperature was pleasant, he looked over at Ciel. 

The bluenette did not move. “I said I can wash myse-Ack!” Her denial was interrupted by a deep, wheezing cough.

Sebastian could hear the phlegm rattling in her lungs.

The tall, dark-haired man walked over and gently pulled Ciel’s chin up so her sapphire eyes met his own crimson gaze. “You’re being a little too stubborn right now. You are in such deplorable condition that you can’t even treat your own injuries correctly. Do not make me waste my time.”

There was a low, dangerous undertone to Sebastian’s voice that made Ciel’s eyes widen.

“How do I know….that you….won’t….” Ciel began, her voice cracking.

Sebastian sighed. “If I wanted to take you by force, don’t you think I’d have already done that?”

Ciel looked a little ashamed.

“You’re my mate, now, but you’re also dirty and you’re ill. You need my help. Your well being is my responsibility and my utmost priority.” Sebastian assured the fragile bluenette.

Ciel frowned at him, but gradually, raised her hands and removed her disgustingly filthy nightshirt.

Sebastian promptly threw the soiled garment in the trash.

Then he took her hand and helped her into the warm bath.

He frowned as he carefully and gently washed her hair and body as thoroughly as he could.

It was worse than Sebastian thought…...

She smelled absolutely awful.

Her hair was almost crusted in places with dirt and blood, cuts and bruises covered her arms, her legs, her torso……...

Her flesh was chapped and cracked, oozing blood here and there.

Her fingernails were overgrown and splitting.

Her body itself was emaciated, her bones jutting out grotesquely.

Sebastian felt like he was washing a living skeleton, not a woman.

Once he had rinsed all the filth away, shampooed her hair until it gleamed, and clipped her nails, Sebastian helped her out and dried her off. He applied some antiseptic to her wounds and then he gave her one of his own shirts to wear.

Ciel had not looked at him the entire time.

Sebastian had only looked at her body to wash her and treat her injuries.

His new mate was beautiful, she was unique, but she was broken right now, and Sebastian meticulously handled her with care.

He picked her up, carried her to his own large bed, and placed her in it.

“Rest.” Sebastian said, sitting in a chair beside of her, showing her he did not intend to hurt her.

Sebastian wondered if she would protest again.

Oddly, with Sebastian, even though he was still merely a stranger to her, Ciel finally felt a sense of safety, and she was so tired, so hungry, so thirsty…….

She fell asleep almost instantly as Sebastian sat beside her, watching.

His new mate was dehydrated, malnourished, ill, injured, traumatized, and frightened.

This was going to be more work than he thought.

——————————————————————

Before either side of their agreement was fulfilled, first, Ciel had to recover.

After Sebastian first rescued her, she began to run a dreadful fever, coughing and wheezing day and night.

Sebastian had sent for a doctor who prescribed proper medication and informed Sebastian his little bluenette suffered from asthma.

Sebastian was just glad that with the medication, her fever gradually came down.

He watched over Ciel constantly and carefully kept her clean, warm, and dry.

Sebastian made sure she drank plenty of water and was very particular about her diet, making sure to feed her well.

Over time, her body began to recover.

Her figure, though still petite and slender, began to form, and she looked like a woman.

Sebastian found her to have positively beguiling, teasing curves.

Supple, but not overdone.

Her cuts healed, bruises cleared.

Sebastian was able to see the true beauty of her skin, as pale and as flawless as a porcelain doll.

Her cough left when her fever broke.

Her sapphire eyes seemed to shine a little brighter as she began to feel better, stronger.

Her mind was the only thing that had not recovered.

Ciel seemed to suffer from regular nightmares, waking up screaming at all hours during the night.

Sebastian stayed beside her, in the chair, and when she woke, he would pull her close and hold her comfortingly, until she eventually quieted and fell back asleep.

It seemed the trauma of the past few months had left a deep impact that could not be seen.

As Sebastian became a constant, reliable source of comfort for the bluenette, the nightmares seemed to occur less frequently, and she was able to sleep again.

Now, body and mind, Ciel had improved.

One morning, as Sebastian brought in her breakfast, he was pleased to find her already awake and sitting up in bed. 

“Good morning.” Sebastian greeted her with a smile.

“Good morning.” The bluenette replied.

Sebastian served her breakfast and tea, sitting silently beside her as he had now grown accustomed to doing.

His eyes widened when he heard what she said next.

“I’m ready.” Ciel said softly, in her low voice.

Sebastian looked at her.

“I’m ready to get on with it. I agreed to be your bride and mother your children in exchange for my home and my revenge. I want to move forward.” Ciel spoke solemnly.

“In exchange for your freedom, the others’ freedom, your house, and your revenge.” Sebastian corrected her, raising an eyebrow. “I have already fulfilled two of your conditions from our agreement, yet you have fulfilled none of mine.”

Ciel looked insulted. “Then what will you have me do, then?”

Sebastian smirked. “I would like for you to show me the seriousness and commitment you have towards keeping your promise to be my mate. I will call a priest and I want you to marry me immediately, today.”

“Marry you today?!” Ciel spat.

“Don’t think of it right away as a true love marriage.” Sebastian chuckled, “Just think of it as a representation of your seriousness concerning our mutual contract.”

“And you can bring me my home? You can guarantee my revenge?” Ciel asked.

“Without a doubt.” Sebastian replied confidently in his velvet voice.

His smirk remained.

“I need you to stay beside me, until the end.” Ciel went on. “I expect you to never lie to me. I’ll be in charge until I receive my revenge, I want you to obey any order I give you.” The bluenette demanded stoically.

“And in return, on that day, when you have your revenge, I expect you to turn yourself over, completely and without hesitation, to me. You will belong to me and only to me for the rest of your days, in this world and the next.” Sebastian replied.

Sapphire eyes stared intently into crimson orbs, as both silently agreed to those terms.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Ciel asked cooly. “Call the priest.”

——————————————————————

A short while later, Ciel laid her delicate, milk white hand in Sebastian’s, as the priest began to recite the vows.

Ciel was still sitting in bed, Sebastian standing beside her.

“Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?” The priest asked Sebastian.

“I do.” Sebastian purred.

“And do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?” The priest asked Ciel.

“I do.” The bluenette nodded grudgingly, as if she were signing her own death warrant.

“Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, til death do you part.” The priest said quickly.

He was anxious to get the ceremony over with.

He found Sebastian’s home eerie and foreboding, and the nature of this union seemed a bit…….off.

But both parties had consented, and a short while later, after the marriage license was signed, the priest found the onerous task finished and took his leave.

The sun was setting as Ciel and Sebastian were left alone.

“Do you expect me to give you my body now? Is that not what happens on a wedding night?” Ciel chuckled bitterly.

“I expect you to give me your body, yes.” Sebastian replied. “But not now.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I have no interest in forcing you. Besides,” Sebastian grinned. “You will give me your body one day, freely, at will. Then I will happily accept it, and see it as a fulfillment of our contract.” 

Ciel scowled at the smug smirk on his face.

After everything she had been through, consummating a marriage with anyone, let alone Sebastian, was the last thing on her mind.

But, Sebastian was perceptive.

He saw the way the bluenette seemed to enjoy inhaling his scent, he noticed how his voice seemed to soothe her and calm her when she raged in the night, he saw that Ciel still blushed every time he washed her.

Yes, one day, Ciel would give herself to him, completely and without restraint.

On that day, Sebastian would be paid dearly for his efforts and claim her as his own.

He just had to bide his time.

“Now then, if you’ll excuse me,” Sebastian nodded to his new bride. “I need to make a few calls. We have a mansion to rebuild.”

“Til death do us part.” Ciel said bitterly.

Sebastian turned, his lips parted in a grin. “Til death do us part~.”

——————————————————————-

Sebastian did painstaking research, consulting with Ciel about everything, as crews of men worked day and night, rebuilding Phantomhive manor down to the last detail.

When the house was finally ready, the grounds perfectly landscaped, and the new stone in place for the driveway, Sebastian prepared to take Ciel home.

“We haven’t truly discussed how this will be done.” Ciel said quietly, one evening, after he informed her the mansion was ready.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“They will never let a female be Earl. The Earl Phantomhive needs to return in order to avenge those who wronged my parents, I am positive someone in my father’s social circle is to blame.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian sat and listened.

“I…….I lied. I am not an only child, I had a twin brother before…...that…..dreadful night. I want you to cut my hair short again and have some pant suits tailored for me. I will assume his identity and reclaim my wealth and status.” Ciel added.

“And how shall I be able to assist you, then?” Sebastian asked.

“You will pose as my butler.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Your butler?”

“Yes. That will allow us to work closely together without arousing suspicion. No one needs to know I am a fake Earl or that you’re a fake butler. We just need to be careful and keep up appearances for a little while. Then, once my revenge is achieved, I can donate my estate to charity, fake my brother’s death, and fulfill your remaining terms of our contract.” Ciel replied solemnly.

Sebastian nodded. “Very well, C-“

“We must start immediately, Sebastian! Never call me by my name! A servant would never use his master’s first name!” Ciel shouted.

Was this going to work or not?!?

Sebastian saw the doubt in her eyes.

So for now, he had become the servant to an Earl, eh?

Sebastian stood and gracefully bowed his head, kneeling down in front of her as he spoke, “Yes, my lord.”

After they had clothing manufactured, Sebastian took his little mate to her reconstructed home.

He enjoyed seeing her pink lips part in awe and amazement as she walked through the house, every last detail perfectly replicated.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a grin.

He was tired of going through useless lover after useless lover.

The bluenette was noble and stubborn, but also fragile, She was cold but needy, quite intriguing……….

The bluenette was gorgeous…….

Unique.

She was worth waiting for.

Their contract stood to benefit them both.

Ciel wanted revenge.

But Sebastian……..

Sebastian just wanted Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

With Sebastian’s help, shortly after Ciel was able to move back into her childhood home, she reclaimed her wealth and her status in the aristocracy.

Her brother had been short and petite.

With her hair cut, her figure hidden under the frilly pantsuits, and her low, velvet voice, no one doubted her as she assumed his identity.

Tending to Ciel full time and running the manor proved to be quite a task and both Sebastian and Ciel soon recognized the need for additional staff.

“Find people who don’t ask questions. Find people who need somewhere to belong.” Ciel had instructed Sebastian.

So, in accordance with their contract, Sebastian followed his master’s orders.

A woman with incredible marksmanship but nowhere to go.

A forlorn soldier.

A victim of human experimentation.

Sebastian sought out three unfortunate individuals, brought them to Phantomhive manor, and helped each of them happily assimilate into their new lives as chef, gardner, and maid.

At the news of Ciel’s return, the previous Phantomhive butler, Tanaka, knocked on the front door one day.

The elderly gentleman was amazed to see just how accurately his old employer’s home had been recreated.

Although his age was detrimental and he could no longer provide the same service as in years past, Ciel was happy to accept him back as a member of the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian was grateful to have him as a resource to learn from.

As time passed, everyone began to settle into a routine.

The servants learned their duties, although they sometimes fumbled a bit……..

Ciel grew accustomed to impersonating her brother, getting used to the pantsuits and her new, short hair.

Sebastian grew more and more adept at cooking, cleaning, and overseeing the running of the household as the head of the Phantomhive staff.

Sebastian and Ciel began their research into who was actually behind the murders of the cursed family.

And their adventures began…………..

——————————————————————-

While they worked, Sebastian was granted the privilege of seeing his little mate naked every morning and every evening, since he was with her at all times, dressing her and undressing her for the day, bathing her, helping her to wake, and helping her to sleep.

How badly he wanted to touch her…..

Taste her…….

Feel her……

But he would not rush her.

She would give herself to him on her own terms.

Complete and utter submission, total surrender, that was how Sebastian truly wanted her.

Even though Ciel maintained an almost constant scowl on her face, or, at the very least, a frown, it seemed she wanted Sebastian to be with her constantly.

And it had not escaped his notice that the little bluenette had no problem now with him washing her, carrying her, dressing her…….

As formal and as proper as Ciel was, it was in these private moments that both of them felt connected.

That all pretenses they both carried on during the day were dropped.

In that privacy, Ciel acknowledged that she belonged to Sebastian by allowing him to be so close to her, to see her in her most intimate form, to listen to her hopes and fears.

In that privacy, Sebastian acknowledged that he belonged to Ciel, his world was literally consumed with her now. Her wellbeing, her health, her happiness through finding her revenge, he took them all on as his personal responsibilities.

And his pleasure……….

Each night, Ciel ordered Sebastian to stay beside of her until she was sleeping, to chase any random nightmares away.

However, more often than not, after Ciel had fallen asleep, Sebastian would linger in her room, purring with a satisfied smile as he watched his little kitten rest.

She did look so adorable when she slept!

Her face was soft and relaxed, her pouty lips open in a little “o”, her delicate hands folded neatly……..

After he had glutted his eyes at the sight, Sebastian would retire to his own room and dream of the day when Ciel finally dropped her icy guard……….and let him inside…….inside of her…..

Body……..

Mind…….

Heart…….

Yes, Sebastian’s sweetest dreams were always about he and Ciel becoming one.

——————————————————————-

It was not often that Sebastian nor Ciel spoke of their contract, choosing instead to silently go through their days beside each other with a silent, mutual understanding.

Besides, there was much work to do.

In addition to seeking revenge, Ciel needed to perform the social and business obligations her brother would have had to shoulder, had he been alive

And part of the Earl Phantomhive’s duties included running certain “errands” for the Queen, acting as her watchdog.

While performing those tasks, Sebastian and Ciel spent many long nights, traveling through the filthy London streets, tracking down a certain lowlife, or a criminal, or whoever had information concerning a series of grisly murders of young, pregnant women.

One clue led to another. 

Unfortunately, they discovered that a flamboyant red-headed reaper and Ciel’s Aunt were involved.

The escapade culminated in a dark alley, as Madame Red, Ciel’s only surviving family, attacked her, with wild, murderous eyes.

The bluenette had never seen Sebastian look as frightened as he did in that moment before he stepped in and saved his young master from certain death.

Ciel couldn’t help but wonder.

That look in Sebastian’s eye……..

Was that fear, that gut-wrenching, anxious, horror…….. just about saving his mate?

Or…...was there something in that terror, a desire, a need…….about saving her, Ciel?

It was ironic that Sebastian wondered the same about the bluenette, a few minutes later, as after a particularly violent scuffle with the reaper, Sebastian found himself wounded and bleeding.

To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel was at his side instantly, concerned and worried, as the reaper escaped into the night.

That evening, it was Ciel who helped Sebastian to the carriage, although he insisted he was fine.

Ciel quickly ran and took her own bath secretly while Sebastian tended to his wounds.

Ciel then stood outside the bathroom anxiously as Sebastian finished bandaging his wounded side and changed out of his ruined uniform into a white dress shirt, black necktie, and black trousers.

It was quite late.

The other servants were already in bed asleep.

“You bathed yourself tonight, young master.” Sebastian remarked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

His voice was as sure and as smooth as ever, but Ciel could detect just a hint of pain.

Sebastian was hurt, he was trying to hide it.

Even in total privacy, Ciel insisted Sebastian keep addressing her as if she were the true Earl Phantomhive, just in case someone was ever listening.

Ciel scowled but stayed silent.

“Let’s get you into bed, shall we? You’ll be missing your rest tomorrow.” Sebastian said, lighting a candelabra and leading the bluenette to her room.

Once they arrived, Ciel walked in first and Sebastian followed.

Normally, he pulled back the sheets for her but tonight, she just huffed and quickly crawled into bed herself, sitting up, not laying down.

Sebastian looked at her.

Ciel frowned.

He wondered what she was so angry about…….

Did she still want him to stay until she slept?

“Will you be needing anything else, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t ever want you to do that again!” Ciel roared suddenly, her voice full of rage.

Sebastian blinked.

“Do what again, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

“I never want you to put yourself in danger like that again! Look at you! Look at what happened to you!” Ciel screamed, pointing to Sebastian’s bandaged side.

Sebastian smirked.

Did he detect a hint of…..tears…..in her voice?

Was his little kitten that upset over his injuries, that it reduced her to weeping?

They weren’t serious………

“I have sworn to protect you at all costs. As my mate, guarding you is my responsibility and my pleasure. I have already worked quite hard. I can not afford to be robbed of you now.” Sebastian replied.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper as she drew her knees up to her chest.

Sebastian’s smirk disappeared into a frown. 

He didn’t want the bluenette to be so upset.

“Young master….” Sebastian breathed as he walked over and knelt beside the bed so he was eye level with her, “I am alright, you do not need to concern yourself so.”

Ciel looked up at him, in the glowing candlelight, her watery, sapphire eyes burning at him as vivid as two blue fires.

There was an unreadable expression on her delicate porcelain features that Sebastian couldn’t decipher.

Anger…….?

Terror…….?

Anguish……?

Fear……?

A long moment passed but Ciel just kept staring at him, her breath seeming to become labored, heavy.

Sebastian was beginning to get worried.

“Bocchan?” He asked after another moment.

Sebastian did an excellent job as a butler and he was prepared for almost anything……...

But he was not prepared for what Ciel did next.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes and reached out, Sebastian first thought she might slap him, but no, instead she grabbed hold of his neck tie.

And pulled him in………..

Sebastian’s eyes widened as she closed her eyes and pressed her pink, velvet lips against his, gently, timidly.

Sebastian felt his pulse race as he closed his eyes and pressed his own soft lips back.

He had come to appreciate the scent that rose from Ciel’s skin.

When she had first recovered and they had begun to buy clothing and replace belongings, Sebastian had thought it was a perfume.

He was surprised to find that she wore no perfume, it was simply the scent of her that he found so enticing.

Ciel had come to appreciate Sebastian’s handsome features and his deep, lingering gaze.

Sometimes she felt like he wasn’t even looking at her, he was looking through her.

His crimson eyes seemed to bore right into her own, through her flesh, into her heart.

His eyes, yes, and his voice.

That voice…...

From the first day they spent together, as Ciel lay, wasting and traumatized, she found comfort in his velvet, rich voice.

All too soon, Ciel pulled her lips back from their sweet kiss, but she was still holding onto Sebastian’s necktie, and her eyes met his.

Ciel’s sapphire gaze burned with all the same intensity, but she couldn’t hide her innocence from Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel was trying to appear dominant but Sebastian could tell she was…...inexperienced……..unsure of herself.

Sebastian’s gaze had changed dramatically, his eyes seemed to glower at her, soft with desire, heavy with need.

Ciel’s black eyelashes fluttered against the creamy skin of her cheek as she glanced down at Sebastian’s lips and pulled him in again.

This time, it was Sebastian who captured her mouth with his own, stifling a moan that threatened to rise from his throat.

Oh, how Sebastian wanted this…….

His lips melting into Ciel’s, at last, even just this single bit of affection from his little mate….

A sign that she was opening up to him.

He was careful not to touch Ciel, he wanted her to feel in control.

At least, until she moved his hands gently to her waist, giving him permission to touch her, the little bluenette herself raised a delicate hand to shyly cup Sebastian’s face while they shared the intimate moment, their needy kiss.

Sebastian was determined not to push her…….not yet anyway…...

Although the sweet little coo she gave when Sebastian dared part her lips with his tongue nearly broke his resolve.

How he wished he could just climb onto the bed with her and make her scream his name into the night……….

Watch her writhe and blush as Sebastian overwhelmed her body with the deepest of pleasures……..

Yes, that was a sight Sebastian would love to see, now.

Waiting was so difficult.

But for now, he would enjoy this moment…Sebastian was patient…...

Ciel let go of his face and both of her small hands clutched tightly at Sebastian’s shirt as she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore.

Sebastian felt his eyes rolling back into his head.

Ah~

How sweet his dear little kitten tasted!

For her to give him such a gift…….

It was well worth the pain he had endured from saving her life.

Wet, smacking sounds filled the air in Ciel’s room as their lips locked over and over, sweetly, but hungrily.

Sebastian wanted to groan as his trousers became uncomfortably tight, thankful Ciel could not see from where he was still kneeling.

Sebastian was patient, yes, but that didn’t make it any easier when Ciel finally ended their kiss, her hands slowly letting go of his shirt as she pulled away.

“I never want you to get hurt again, Sebastian. You are supposed to be by my side, forever.” Ciel said quietly as Sebastian went to stand, hurriedly smoothing his pants, willing his obvious arousal to vanish as quickly as possible.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian cleared his throat. “Is there anything else?”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep.” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian nodded and went to sit in his usual chair before Ciel stopped him.

“No……..not there, not tonight. I want you closer.” Ciel insisted, moving over so Sebastian could sit on the side of her bed.

In the candlelight, Sebastian’s eyes flickered with happy anticipation.

“As you wish, my mate~.” He purred, sitting beside Ciel on the bed.

A dark chuckle left his chest as there, under the cover of darkness, Ciel crawled onto his lap and grabbed his tie again, resuming their sweet but passionate kiss. Now, he was careful to keep Ciel on his lap, away from his groin.

His kitten was innocent.

It was only a kiss…..

But it lasted for hours.

For hours, Ciel sat on his lap, allowing Sebastian to hold her close, one hand clutching his shirt, one hand cupping his face………

It lasted until exhaustion forced them apart and Ciel blinked at him with heavy eyelids.

Careful not to lay on his bandaged side, Ciel nestled against Sebastian and closed her eyes to finally sleep.

Sebastian smirked triumphantly.

Yes, Ciel was his mate and the day was coming that he would have her completely, as his own.

Sebastian found himself purring with joy and excitement for some time after she slept before he too, found himself succumbing to drowsiness.

If this was how he would get to spend his evenings, he would gladly fight that annoying red-headed reaper every night~.


	4. Chapter 4 - You’re Mine

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

After Madame Red, Ciel’s only remaining family, was laid to rest, there was a period of reflective mourning at Phantomhive manor.

As time passed, Ciel seemed to accept her aunt’s death.

A few weeks later, the search for the culprit behind the Phantomhive murders resumed at full pace.

Ciel seemed more determined than ever to find those responsible, as if Madame Red’s feat had given her some kind of new inspiration.

Sebastian found that his little bluenette also seemed more determined than ever to kiss his lips right off his face.

Ever since the night he had been injured, the night when Sebastian and Ciel had spent so long kissing, Ciel seemed to want Sebastian’s kiss constantly.

That was all.

Nothing more.

Just a kiss.

Just his kiss.

But goodness, Sebastian did enjoy those blissful moments each day when Ciel allowed him to cradle her close, his gloved palms against the soft warmth of her body, his face held tenderly in her hands as their lips interlocked and their tongues intertwined.

Sometimes, it was quick, simply a soft peck good morning, when Sebastian brought Ciel her breakfast and tea.

At other points in the day, it was long and languid, seeming to go on and on and on……...after Ciel’s bath at night, in her study during the afternoon, an extended passionate moment in the library…………

Sebastian always let Ciel approach him.

He had not been given permission yet to do otherwise.

Although, even for one as stoic as Sebastian, it was getting very difficult to hold back.

And something about Ciel seemed to be changing……….

Or………...maybe she was…...struggling?

At first, Sebastian found that the little bluenette’s kisses were soft, sweet, and innocent, sprinkled with an adorable measure of uncertainty.

Sebastian patiently and lovingly accepted his mate’s lips every time she offered.

How could he not?

She was learning.

She was learning about herself and how she felt about Sebastian.

He was happy that for now, at least, his little mate seemed to enjoy his kiss and embrace.

It wasn’t until several weeks passed that Sebastian noticed the change.

An odd thing……….

Ciel’s soft, sweet kisses became tinged with a sense of urgency, a forcefulness, an almost……...angriness?

Her soft coos of happiness while they embraced turned to nearly irritated whines.

Sebastian didn’t understand what he had done to make her upset or resentful.

Not at first……………….

Not right away………….

No, and he was a bit distraught the first night that Ciel declined his usual duty of waiting with her until she fell asleep.

He had just tucked the bluenette in and went to take his seat when she spoke. 

“I’m fine, Sebastian. You may go.” Ciel said quietly.

“You don’t want me to stay with you until you fall asleep, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“No.” The bluenette replied.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian frowned.

He actually had come to enjoy staying. It felt good that his little mate needed him for comfort and for protection, and it was also a joy to watch the little bluenette sleep.

Sebastian always silently marveled at how adorable she looked while she snoozed.

“Yes, I’m fine. You may go now.” Ciel nodded.

Sebastian’s frown remained as he spoke. “Yes, my lord.” 

Ciel rustled around in the covers as Sebastian picked up the candelabra and took his leave.

As he exited her room, his frown remained.

Walking down the hall, he looked like Ciel had just slapped him.

This was the first night since her rescue she had not asked Sebastian to stay beside her……

Was she no longer afraid of the dark, of the past?

Well, Sebastian supposed that was good, then.

But………….what if Ciel just didn’t need him anymore?

—————————————————————

A few days passed and things seemed rather normal.

Sebastian and Ciel continued their work tracking the one responsible for the Phantomhive massacre while posing as Earl and butler, all the while, the bluenette continued to steal juicy, daily kisses from Sebastian in secret.

The servants carried out their duties.

Ciel had asked Sebastian to stay with her until she slept for the last several nights.

Sebastian thought things were resolved.

Perhaps his mate had simply been exhausted that one night.

But, after a few days had passed, things changed again.

Sebastian had just helped Ciel bathe and dry.

He took out a clean nightshirt for her and slipped the white garment over her head. 

Once the soft cotton slid over her shoulders, Sebastian’s gloved hands skillfully closed the buttons that fell between her modest but full breasts.

His crimson eyes flickered up to meet Ciel’s sapphire gaze.

Sebastian smirked.

He knew that look.

Ciel was staring at him like he was a chocolate cake she was about to eat.

She was……..

Hungry………

For him~.

Sebastian let out a purr as the little bluenette closed the distance between them, clasped his face between her soft palms and began to give him sharp, sweet little kisses.

Tonight seemed a bit different though.

Ciel forced Sebastian to lean in, her knees pushed apart so she became chest to chest with her butler, her small hands guiding his to rest on her hips tonight, instead of her waist.

She bit gently at Sebastian’s lips, deepening their kiss, her hands moving back to cup his face as if something was going to emerge from the shadows and rip them apart.

Sebastian was indeed lost in the pleasure of tasting her but he couldn’t help the questions that wandered through his mind.

Tonight, their kissing seemed urgent, almost……...desperate……

Why?

Ciel allowed him to hold her hips, yes, but she made no indication that she wanted to go any further.

Or was that what she secretly wanted

Was that what the shy bluenette was trying to tell him?

With a sharp gasp, Ciel suddenly ended their kiss, pulling back from Sebastian as if it had been a great effort.

It was Sebastian’s turn to look hungry, as he gazed lustily at his little mate, licking his lips as he pulled away.

Sebastian was perched there kneeling in front of her, like a tiger waiting to pounce.

All she had to do was order him……….

He would happily do whatever she wanted.

Ciel looked a bit angry and flustered, her eyes narrowed, her cheeks colored with just a hint of pink, her breathing rapid and labored……

Ciel looked away.

No!

Sebastian had never felt such anguish!

The moment of tension passed.

No.

She was not ready yet. 

Not now.

Sebastian’s heart sank in disappointment.

Ciel went to lay down and Sebastian stood to take his seat beside her. 

His eyes widened when she said, “I’m fine, Sebastian. You can go.”

“You do not require my presence while you fall asleep, young master?” Sebastian asked, a look of despair on his face. 

Why was she pushing him away?

“No, I’m fine. You can go.” Ciel replied quietly, rustling around in the covers.

Sebastian frowned down at her.

That was not the order he had hoped she would give him this evening.

Ciel looked up at him, her cheeks still a bit flush.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, he picked up the candelabra, and made his way out of her room.

He did not try to hide the disappointment in his voice as he did so.

Ciel heard it.

She laid awake in bed for some time after he had gone, unable to sleep from the thoughts and the feelings that rattled around in her mind and in her heart.

——————————————————————

The following night, Sebastian found himself in the same situation.

Ciel gave him the most heated, passionate kisses, until both of them were on the brink of burning with desire, then she abruptly broke away, and released him, declining his company and his comfort. 

The following night, to Sebastian’s great displeasure, the same thing occurred.

That was the third night Ciel had so greedily accepted him, only to push him away.

On the fourth night, Sebastian had enough.

He had made up his mind to secretly observe the little minx and find out what was going on.

Why didn’t she want him in the room with her?

Sebastian helped Ciel bathe, washing her with care, then he helped her dry off and dress.

Sebastian returned Ciel’s heated kiss, but tonight, he did not allow himself to become too enamoured.

Sebastian did not resist as Ciel ended their kiss and began to make herself comfortable in bed.

“I’m fine, Sebastian. You can go.” Before the words left the bluenette’s mouth, Sebastian had already stood and was walking towards the door.

He closed it quietly and walked down the hall so she would hear his footsteps as his polished shoes clicked against the floor.

Ciel scowled at his hurry as he left and sighed, curling up in her bed.

Once Sebastian was far enough down the hall, he stopped, and carefully slipped off his shoes. With only his socks covering his feet, he stealthily padded back to Ciel’s room and crouched down, looking through the keyhole in the door knob.

What was she doing?

Sebastian saw Ciel laying in bed, tossing this way and that way.

He heard a frustrated sigh.

He saw her throw the covers off, roll onto her back and place her feet flat on the bed, legs bent at the knee.

Sebastian was curious.

She wasn’t sleeping………

What was……….!

The butler’s breath stopped at the sound that escaped her lips.

“Aaaaaaah~.....”

Sebastian’s eyes widened as Ciel spread her knees apart and he watched her hand slide down, down, down…….until she let out a delicious coo when her fingers finally touched something lovely.

Sebastian pressed his eye against the keyhole until it threatened to bore into his flesh as he heard Ciel start to pant, mewling as her arm began to move up and down, up and down……

“Oooooh~............Sebas…….”

Sebastian felt his heart start to race at an alarming rate as blood rushed to his groin, one gloved hand splayed against the outside of her door.

The little minx was too shy still to come to him so she was trying to pleasure herself.

And she was moaning for him…..

She wanted him.

His poor little innocent mate just didn’t know how to ask!

Sebastian’s lips curled into a grin as he watched Ciel writhe and moan on the bed while she struggled to help herself release.

Yes, this is why she had been sending him away.

His kisses made her…….want something.

And she was trying to find out what it was.

Sebastian’s eyes became half-lidded as he heard a very distinct, wet sound in between Ciel’s moans.

“Mmmmmm……..!”

Unconsciously, using one of his gloved hands, he began to palm at his groin as he listened to Ciel, watched her legs drift on the bed, back arch……..

Sebastian found his own breath becoming ragged as he watched the show his little mate was unknowingly putting on for him…..

“Mmmmmmnnn!”

Through his own heavy breathing, Sebastian noticed that Ciel’s moans seemed to become more desperate, her body jerking involuntarily.

Sebastian smirked.

His little Bocchan, his little bride, was having trouble……

If she needed help, all she had to do was ask.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried, thinking of the tall, black-haired man she had given her life to.

How good he smelled, his voice was like velvet, fingers so skillful, build so slim and muscular….

As she laid there, her fingers working on her most sensitive area, she imagined giving herself to him completely, having him hold her in his arms while he took her body, claimed her, devoured her…..

Sebastian gasped.

She did it.

She asked…...

She wanted him!

“Sebastian!” 

He pulled his hand away from his groin and stood up, using his teeth to pull of his gloves.

His mate needed him.

“Sebasti-!!!”

Sebastian burst into the room and practically flew over to where Ciel was on the bed, one hand holding her creamy thigh as the other quickly dipped to the hidden area between Ciel’s legs. 

Ciel’s sapphire eyes went wide as her mouth was suddenly covered by her butler’s. 

Sebastian immediately began to use his middle finger to stroke over the pink folds, shuddering at how positively soaked they were.

“S-S-Sebastian…..” Ciel whimpered as bolts of electricity surged through her body, her hazy eyes gazing into his lust-filled dark orbs.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed a deep red with desire and embarrassment.

She had been fantasizing about him, but she hadn’t realized how loud she had been…..

Now here he was, on top of her…...

“Having trouble, young master? I am your mate. If you want me, all you have to do is call my name.” Sebastian purred, daring to let his fingertip slip through just the surface of her pink folds.

As it began to sink deeper and deeper, Sebastian growled at the thought of how good it would feel to mount the bluenette and bury his manhood deep inside her…...

“Sebas…...tian……” Ciel breathed, moving her hips.

Sebastian looked down upon her like a predator looking at its prey. 

He pulled back, one hand firmly grasped the top of her thigh as he positioned her other leg so it was over his shoulder, leaving Ciel completely exposed, completely open to him, disheveled,  
and panting.

Sebastian felt his own arousal aching in his trousers.

Ciel glanced down, anxious, curious, and hungry all at once as she watched the fabric strain.

Sebastian wasn’t looking at her face anymore, no, he removed his middle finger and gently spread his wife’s most intimate spot, earning a gasp of surprise from Ciel.

Sebastian smirked as he saw there, on the apex of her opening, her little rosebud, red and swollen, exposed perfectly before him.

“Ah~, here we are, young master. This should feel lovely, I believe.” Sebastian smiled, daring to quickly slide his middle finger directly across it with a tantalizing amount of pressure.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped.

Sebastian purred as he watched her womanhood pulse with the sensation.

His smile was replaced by a smug smirk.

“Aaaaaaaah~!”

“Sebastian~!”

“Ooooooh~!”

Up and down, up and down, across and back, across and back, pushing a little harder, a little harder, a little harder, Sebastian began to work Ciel over with his fingers at a merciless pace.

He struggled not to ruin the sheets as her fluids soaked past his fingers to his wrist, ending her anguish with one final, brutal stroke.

As soon as he felt her start to spasm, Sebastian quickly moved his fingers, hissing as Ciel practically sucked them into her opening.

“OOHHHHHHSEBAAASTTIAANNNNNNNAAAH!”

Sebastian could have found release himself just from the cry that tore from Ciel’s throat as she hit her climax hard.

Sebastian purred as he heard her cry out his name, saw the tears well in her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

Ciel panted as if she had been running for miles, her heart thundering in her chest as Sebastian swiftly attacked her lips, covering them in rough kisses as he growled possessively, “You’re mine.”

She was ready, her body was still pulsating with pleasure.

She wanted him and he wanted her.

Both of them knew that.

Ciel responded with a squeak, feeling Sebastian’s arms wrap around her, watching him move over top of her, when a voice came from the doorway to her bedroom.

“Is everything alright, then?”

“We heard yelling!”

“Is young master ill?”

Ciel’s cheeks flushed even redder in pure mortification. 

Sebastian snapped his head towards the door. HIS eyes wide and wild like an animal’s at being interrupted. In his trousers, his manhood throbbed angrily at being kept from his mate.

There in the doorway, stood Finny, Baldroy, and Mey-Rin, holding candles.

Sebastian hissed internally.

In his lust-fueled rush, he had been careless.

He had left the door open.

Ciel’s cries echoed down the hall.

Fortunately, Sebastian was still fully clothed, and from where they all stood, all they could see was him kneeling over Ciel on the bed.

Ciel was still panting underneath him, trying to stay quiet.

Sebastian discreetly pulled the covers over her, burying her inside as he stood up and turned around, his arousal not visible in the darkness of the shadows.

“Young master is fine.” He replied, he cleared his throat, finding his voice to be too much of a husky growl. “I’m afraid he’s only had a nightmare, I apologize, in my hurry, I must have left the door open when I came to check on him.”

Sebastian smiled warmly on the outside.

On the inside, Sebastian wanted to snap all three of their necks.

The servants just stood there.

“So then, you all may go back to bed now.” Sebastian replied, maintaining his warm smile.

“Aren’t you gonna leave the young master to rest?” Baldroy asked.

Ciel had not moved since Sebastian had covered her up, terrified they’d be found out.

“He seems to be asleep now!” Finny smiled happily.

Sebastian widened his own smile to avoid screaming in anguish.

“You don’t have a candle, so I’ll walk you to your room!” Baldroy offered.

“How thoughtful.” Behind his happy face, Sebastian grit his teeth.

He had no choice now but to walk out of Ciel’s room, which he did, grudgingly, closing her door behind him.

“Goodnight, Mr. Sebastian!” Mey-Rin called as she walked back to her room.

“Good night Sebastian!” Finny echoed, doing the same. 

“These nightmares are really something else, eh?” Baldroy asked Sebastian as he walked the butler to his room.

“Yes, they’re quite…….powerful, for the young master, it seems.” Sebastian smirked in the darkness, thinking about the look on her face and the roar Ciel had let out when she finally came.

As Baldroy prattled on white they made their way to Sebastian’s room, the butler’s mind was consumed by thoughts of his little mate.

Once he was in his small bedroom, Sebastian locked the door and laid on the bed to take care of his own unquenched arousal.

His mind went to Ciel and her wanton moans, Ciel and her perfect hair, her flawless skin, Ciel and her teasing little figure, that flirtatious blush on her cheeks…..

Ciel…….

Ciel…

Ciel!

The thought that drove Sebastian over the edge though was the little bluenette’s absolute need of him, emotionally and physically.

Sebastian growled as he released, panting harshly as he closed his eyes and imagined her, lying there in her bed, all alone, snoozing silently, dreaming of him. 

He whispered into the darkness what he would say to her if he had been fortunate enough to have claimed her a few moments ago, to be lying beside her now, “You’re mine~.”


	5. Chapter 5 - Little Kitten

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Thanks so much for all the reviews, especially last week! They are all greatly appreciated! Please continue to let me know what you think! Updates weekly!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks that followed that deliciously eventful evening were filled with tension.

It didn’t matter what time of day it was, Sebastian wanted to take Ciel back to her bed and devour her, to claim her as his.

Ciel craved Sebastian just as much but she knew they had to be careful.

The servants were a bit worried, maybe even, suspicious, after they had walked in on Sebastian crouching over Ciel.

Of course, they believed Ciel had a nightmare.

At least, they wanted to…….

But the scorching looks that Sebastian and Ciel exchanged did not help allay their suspicions, and the other Phantomhive servants began to whisper rumors.

Rumors that Ciel couldn’t afford to let them validate.

Sebastian and Ciel were now even more constrained as to when they could kiss, when they could touch.

It frustrated Ciel, deepening her scowl.

It angered Sebastian, narrowing his eyes.

Never had Ciel been closer to completing the agreement between them, and besides, Ciel was his wife and he was her husband.

It was their right to be together.

They shouldn’t have to hide their relationship from the others as if their love was something illegal.

——————————————————————

One bright, sunny morning, Sebastian shipped the other servants off to London on a shopping errand.

He was tired of having to sneak around with his little mate.

This morning, he was determined to have some uninterrupted private time with Ciel, even if all they did was kiss and cuddle.

Even if Sebastian could only nuzzle his little kitten and inhale her lovely scent. Even if he could just listen to the soft purr of her voice as he held her in his arms protectively…..

Sebastian cherished the moments they shared together, even though they were few and far between recently.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Ciel was his mate and she belonged to him.

The others had no right to interfere and Ciel had no right to let them.

He was tired of being kept from what was his.

—————————————————————-

As the servants departed, the sound of their carriage pulling away from Phantomhive manor echoed across the estate.

The bluenette heard the horses’ hooves clip-clopping into the distance. 

She knew that meant Sebastian and her were alone in the house.

Not a moment later, Sebastian knocked at her door and after Ciel gave him permission to enter, he walked in with her breakfast cart.

“Good morning, my lady.” Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he admired how beautiful she looked, having just woken from her sleep moments ago, her eyes bright and complexion flawless.

“Good morning, Sebastian. So they’re really gone, then? We’re alone?” Ciel asked as she took her plate from her butler, which he had loaded down with chocolate scones.

“If you would tell the others the truth, young master,” Sebastian suggested as he stood beside her bed. “Then we wouldn’t have to hide anymore. We wouldn’t have to resort to sending them on errands to get a moment to spend with each other.”

Ciel chuckled as she sipped her tea. “Sebastian, if I were to tell the others, half of London would know in an hour. Do you think those three can keep a secret? I’ll be outed as a fraud and forced into obscurity, dishonoring my family name forever. I would live out the rest of my life in shame and mortification. Is that what you want, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, her long black eyelashes batting flirtatiously against the soft swell of her cheeks as she finished her scones and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Well, she meant it to be a quick kiss.

Sebastian purred softly at the affection she offered and greedily captured her lips in his, gradually deepening their kiss until it became so heated with mutual longing that Ciel pushed the covers aside roughly, desperate to get closer to him.

When she did the plate slipped off the bed and fell to the floor, shattering.

The noise caused them both to break away for just a moment.

When Ciel looked over and saw it was the only the forgotten plate that had fallen, she quickly turned her head back to Sebastian.

A deep flush covered her cheeks at the lascivious gaze she was met with.

“I just want you.” Sebastian said in a low, husky purr, kneeling down beside her, his eyes intently and lovingly fixated on his little bride.

Ciel’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“Then take me.” Ciel replied. The tone in her voice was shy but her sapphire eyes lit up hungrily as she spoke.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at her words. 

Was she ready…..?

Really ready……?

“Bocchan….. right now?” Sebastian grinned.

My, he would really cherish their time this morning wouldn’t he?!

He did not think his mate would offer herself to him right then, but Sebastian would certainly not refuse such a gift from his little wife.

“Take me now, Sebastian.” Ciel repeated softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly, sweetly. “That’s an order.”

Sebastian had promised to always obey her, to always stay by her side….….

“Yes, young master~.” Sebastian cooed.

The zeal he attacked Ciel’s lips with caught the little bluenette off guard, her eyes widening as Sebastian scooped her up into his arms and quickly laid her back on the bed.

At once, he was hastily covering her completely, his lips locked with hers, his hands roving over her body, his knees apart, urging Ciel.

Ciel squeaked as she spread her knees for Sebastian and only Sebastian, a soft sound escaped her throat as his hands gently moved over her small but round breasts, hidden under her nightshirt.

Sebastian pulled back from their kiss, licking his lips, his eyes heavy with lust for his mate, silently asking Ciel’s permission.

When Ciel met his gaze and began to take off her nightshirt in silent consent, to her surprise, Sebastian’s hands shot out to cover her wrists, stopping her.

Instead of allowing her to expose herself immediately, Sebastian decided to tease her first, capturing one of Ciel’s pert nipples in his mouth through the silky fabric.

“A-Ah~!” Ciel whimpered as Sebastian began to suck.

He smirked as he felt her fingers knot in his hair.

His little minx hadn’t allowed him to play with her breasts yet, although he had been aching to….

He would make Ciel pay for making him wait.

Ciel writhed at the blockage the fabric created.

As Sebastian let go and moved to the other rosy peak, Ciel mewled in frustration.

She wanted to feel his wet, hot mouth on her bare skin, she needed that contact!

“My, you’re just like a little kitten, aren’t you, young master?” Sebastian chuckled as Ciel instinctively wrapped her legs around him and cooed when he gave her nipples a hard pinch after he divested himself of his own attire, purposely letting the thin and now wet nightshirt remain irritatingly on Ciel’s body.

“P-please, Sebastian! Take….take it off!” Ciel mewled, her feet sliding up and down his bottom as he held her close. 

“Take what off, Kitten?” Sebastian asked, causing her to squirm underneath him.

Sebastian’s eyes widened when in a fit of frustration, Ciel released him and thrashed on the bed, ripping off her nightshirt and spreading her legs, exposing herself completely before him.

Sebastian and Ciel gazed at each other.

Sebastian focused on the curves of her breasts, the neat, taut flesh of her abdomen, the lines of her hip, her creamy thighs that were on either side of her heated center.

Sebastian’s manhood twitched in the open air, longing to be deep inside his mate.

Ciel’s eyes traced over the chiseled lines of Sebastian’s lean, muscular body, centering on his navel and dropping down to his exposed arousal.

No more words passed between them.

Sebastian’s gaze was loving and lusty.

Ciel looked at him in awe and laid back, offering herself to her husband.

His eyes locked in on the way her breasts jiggled just a little with the movement. 

Sebastian crawled over her, his body tensed, ready to pounce like a panther…….

Ciel wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist……….

And then they were kissing………

Ciel felt wet and open and ready and Sebastian tasted so good, smelled so good, she……

She felt her body tense as she felt something foreign and large touch just the outside of her pink folds.

She looked down between them and saw Sebastian’s arousal, poised at her opening, begging for entrance.

Sebastian’s heart was racing with anticipation but his eyes were soft as he reassured his virgin wife, “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, kitten.”

The look in Ciel’s eyes told him her mind was made up.

They had reached the point of no return.

“Take me.” Ciel repeated.

Sebastian shuddered at the command he had so longed to hear.

“I’ll be very careful, my lady.” Sebastian cooed to her, giving her a kiss but she shook her head.

“No, make it hurt. Let me feel it. I want you to carve the pain all the way into my soul.” Ciel replied.

“Why have pain when I can give you pleasure~?” Sebastian growled and resumed their kiss.

He grabbed Ciel’s hands and pushed them out to either side of her head, intertwining his fingers with hers.

In one low thrust, he expected to enter her, swift and sharp, but he was not given the option.

Ciel wanted him worse than he had expected, and even though it hurt the virgin bluenette, as soon as Sebastian began to push, Ciel’s body practically sucked him in.

Sebastian gasped at the tight, wet heat that he very suddenly found himself immersed in.

Ciel moaned at the new sensation of being filled.

Immediately, their lips met in a fury.

Moans and growls, grunts and whines echoed off the walls as their two bodies melted into each other and they finally consummated their marriage.

Sebastian was everywhere, on her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her hips, her bottom, kissing and licking here and there, his hands touching and massaging as they made love.

The pain has worn away and Ciel was helplessly lost in pleasure in Sebastian’s arms, her soft sighs and mewls spurring him on, her nails scratching at his skin.

His pace began to grow more urgent and Ciel sensed it, beginning to rock against him.

They were both panting and gasping for breath when Sebastian gave her a sharp, cutting kiss and Ciel could see he was trying to leave her body.

She scowled and wrapped her arms around him in defiance.

Ciel didn’t understand…….

She finally rewarded Sebastian with claiming her and consummating their marriage and now he wanted to pull away from her?

Sebastian’s eyes widened at her resistance, he was completely unprepared for how incredible she would feel and his body couldn’t stand much more.

He was trying to protect her.

Sebastian tried again to remove himself from her core with a hoarse groan.

Ciel locked her legs around him.

“I said carve it into my soul, Sebastian! I want to feel it!” Ciel shouted.

“This is how children are made, Bocchan!” Sebastian pleaded, feeling himself start to throb inside of her.

Ciel’s eyes widened and Sebastian smirked. 

“Unless of course, you’re ready to bear my children as well~.” He chuckled through his raspy breaths.

Ciel missed her chance.

The idea of his mate swollen with his child drove Sebastian over the edge and he let out a long, low moan as he found his release deep inside his wife, his heart thundering as he buried his seed within her.

Sebastian’s pulsating organ caused her walls to flutter and she screamed out her husband’s name as her nails dug into his skin, her body twitching as she finally found her climax.

“SSEBBAASSTTIIANN!”

He leaned down close and whispered into her ear, his breath still ragged, “Ciel~..........”

Ciel had tears of joy in her eyes as she cuddled into his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

Sebastian purred and finally, was allowed to remove himself, nuzzling her hair and kissing her cheeks.

She did it.

She had finally given herself to him.

Their marriage was consummated.

She belonged to Sebastian more than ever now.

And Sebastian belonged to her.

Now all Sebastian had to do was find who had killed her parents, finish giving her her revenge, and then he could whisk her back to his house and keep her as his adorable little mate.

Sebastian was going to go and get his work started for the day, but Ciel all but collapsed on him and closed her eyes.

Sebastian could see she was instantly asleep.

He smiled, gazing at her softly. 

Gently, he rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered,

“I love you, my little kitten~.................


	6. Chapter 6 - Book of Circus

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know what you think! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Ciel’s pale, delicate fingers turned even more pallid as she clutched onto Sebastian’s shirt, laying her head against his chest, she let out a groan.

“Young master, what’s the matter?” Sebastian asked, his voice tense with worry.

He had brought his little kitten her morning breakfast and found her curled on the bed, her eyes squinted shut in pain, again.

For the past couple of days, Ciel had been tortured by painful abdominal cramps that seemed to leave as suddenly as they began.

But where was the pain coming from?

Digestive tract?

Kidney problems?

She had pain but so far, Sebastian had not seen any blood.

It shouldn’t be her cycle…….

What was it?

“Tell me what's hurting, Kitten. I think we should send for a doctor.” Sebastian said firmly again, his eyes focused on Ciel, who shifted on his lap.

“No, I want a bath.” Ciel murmured.

Sebastian carefully sat her down on the bed and went to the bathroom, turning on the water.

Once the tub was ready, he walked back to Ciel and slipped her nightshirt off.

His eyes immediately flickered down to the faint, red dots that stained the bottom of the white cotton garment. 

The spots were right in the area where she had been sitting…….

Sebastian frowned.

Oh dear. 

He had so busy focusing on seducing his little kitten and keeping up with his household duties, he had become neglectful.

He glanced at the calendar on the wall.

The dates seemed odd, but this must be her menstrual cycle.

And Sebastian hadn’t even gathered a pain pill or a sanitary napkin for her this morning….

Really, how lazy of him, a butler that couldn’t do this much wasn’t worth his……….

Hmm.

Sebastian thought.

This wasn’t how Ciel’s menstrual cycles usually began….

Sebastian’s frown deepened as another thought crossed his mind.

If this was her cycle though, that meant……

“How disappointing, young master.” Sebastian sighed and picked up the pained bluenette. 

He had not brought it up to Ciel again, no, but since she seemed in no particular hurry to achieve her revenge, Sebastian had hoped that one of their passionate trysts would result in a pregnancy.

Every month when it was apparent that hadn’t happened, he became a bit sad.

Ciel scowled as he placed her in the tub, and left her to soak for a while while he cleaned everything up.

Strangely, he did not see any stains of red anywhere else.

Normally, the entire bed had to be bleached and scrubbed……..

While Sebastian changed the sheets, he smirked.

Heh.

He had been working twice as hard since Ciel had opened her body to him…..

Twice as hard to find the Phantomhive murderer so Ciel could have her revenge……

And Sebastian could take her away for his own.

He would continue to work twice as hard to speed things along. 

Sebastian furrowed his brow at the unstained sheets she had laid in all morning.

No stains, no red, just some spotting on her nightshirt……

Another cycle, but still, how strange……...

Oh well!

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed with lust as he fluffed the pillows, thinking about his little bluenette sighing as the water relaxed her aching body.

He would just have to…………

try again~.

——————————————————————

Much to Ciel’s displeasure, Sebastian’s research led them to go undercover in the grim Noah’s Arc Circus.

Ciel was of course, dressed as a boy, and once they were able to join the Circus under cover, she was given a black and white striped, blue-bottomed clown suit to wear.

Sebastian found it humorous that his scowling little mate was given the nickname “Smile”.

He also liked that her costume allowed him to see a teasing but of her thighs all day long, there were times during practices and performances when Sebastian had to force himself to resist the urge to purr.

Sebastian did not like it when the two were forced to sleep apart.

Not only could he not cuddle her, they were no longer able to physically become one now, in their current situation.

Time had passed since Sebastian and Ciel first made love and ever since then, that was how they had been beginning and ending nearly every day.

Sebastian spent his nights tossing and turning alone in his rickety bunk bed to which he had been assigned.

“Will you lay still? I’m trying to sleep and you’re shaking the entire bed rustling around.” William T. Spears said in a very irritated tone from the bunk above Sebastian one evening. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to be quieter.” Sebastian replied, rolling onto his back.

If kitten was here, the bed would really be shaking. Sebastian smirked to himself as he thought.

Then he frowned.

Sebastian has to find the information they had come here to gather.

As long as they were in the Circus, he would spend every night apart from his little kitten……

And most of the day…….

What a dreadful thing!

Sebastian reached up and as silently as he could, he removed his pillow from behind his head, clutched it to his chest, and nuzzled it, pretending it was Ciel.

It wasn’t just their physical love that he missed.

Sebastian had grown quite attached to his mate.

Sebastian just wanted to be close to Ciel, to smell her, to hold her, to listen to her steady breathing.

Back at the manor, even though he had to sneak in and out of her room each night, at least they were together.

Sebastian wondered, what cruel development was this………...

……..that led them to this dreadful place?

——————————————————————

Across the little village of striped tents that composed the circus, Ciel had similar thoughts while she tossed and turned in her bed too.

She had to be more careful though……

There was a performer who wore a white dress called “Doll” that Ciel had been told to bunk with.

Ciel thought “Doll” was female, but, when they had made it back to the tent the first night, “Doll” removed the white dress that served as a costume…....

It was then that Ciel’s cheeks turned bright red as she discovered the opposite was true.

And in Doll’s tent, there only seemed to be one bed…..

Ciel’s eyes widened she thought in the darkness.

Beside of her, Doll snored away.

Doll had no idea Ciel was female, let alone married.

Sebastian could never find out about this.

Ciel’s butler, Ciel’s mate, seemed to be very possessive and he would surely be incredibly jealous.

Ciel feared for the safety of everyone at the circus if Sebastian found out she had been taken from him to share a bed with another male………

——————————————————————

Time passed and Sebastian and Ciel grew desperate to get information. 

The lion tamer, the beautiful woman that was called “Beast”, knew something….

Sebastian could tell.

Had he not been bonded to Ciel physically and emotionally, he could have simply seduced her for the information.

Instead, he decided to talk it out of her over a bottle of wine much finer than the circus members were used to.

Sebastian discussed it with Ciel first, and Ciel agreed……

As long as there was no touching.

When she had requested that, Sebastian had smiled happily.

It seemed he wasn’t the only possessive one…..

Ciel did not want anyone touching her Sebastian and she did not want her Sebastian touching anyone else.

Fortunately enough, Sebastian found Beast heartbroken and alone later that very evening, and he cordially offered her a drink, which she gratefully accepted.

In Beast’s private tent, her and Sebastian sat and talked about things over a bottle of French Rosé.

Sebastian was smooth and clever, he got Beast to tell him exactly what he wanted to know, while offering her exceptional advice and encouragement on her romantic endeavors with Joker, leaving her to fall into a state of peaceful sleep.

Yes, the evening had been a success indeed and with the new information, he and Ciel could leave the circus very soon.

Sebastian could not wait to tell her.

So, he decided to give her the news right away. 

He quickly stalked over to the barracks Ciel shared with Doll.

Sebastian was still under the assumption that Doll was female.

He had never seen where Ciel slept before and Sebastian wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the tent.

It was even filthier than his and William’s.

Sebastian looked around.

Dirty and drafty.

No, his mate couldn’t sleep in a place like this, this was unacceptable. 

They were leaving tomorrow, that was final.

Sebastian purred as his eyes landed on Ciel, the bluenette lying in the cramped bed with Doll.

Sebastian knelt down beside her for a moment and just watched her doze peacefully.

She wasn’t fully asleep but she wasn’t fully awake either and Sebastian wondered curiously why she seemed to be sleeping in her rough vest….?

He pulled the covers back.

And her shorts…..?

Shouldn’t she be in her nightgown?

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Something was off.

In his sleep, Doll smacked his lips and rolled over, sighing in his dreams, he laid an arm over Ciel, which she furrowed her brow at and promptly pushed off.

Sebastian saw Doll swallow, watching his adam’s apple bob.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide as he pulled back the covers and looked at Doll in plain clothes.

That wasn’t a……….

That was………

Doll was……..

Doll was sleeping……

Doll had just touched………

Sebastian’s eye twitched.

With a deep, throaty roar, he yanked Ciel out of the bed, tearing a yelp of surprise from the bluenette’s throat before Sebastian clamped his hand down over her mouth. 

“Sebas…..!” Ciel cried, her voice muffled.

“Ah, it seems that you need to be reminded who you belong to, young master.” Sebastian growled as he ran back to his tent with Ciel in his arms, biting down on her neck.

Ciel whimpered in pain and pleasure at the prick of his teeth and the swirl of his tongue. “Se….Sebastian….I...I didn’t know…..please…..I was told…..”

“I’ve been kept apart from you so you could lie beside another man?” Sebastian huffed angrily as he burst through the flap of his tent and all but threw himself and Ciel down on his lower bunk.

“Hey, you! What have I told you about being quiet?! You’re too noisy!—-!” William T. Spears shouted down, his bland expression changing into one of shock when he saw Ciel pinned under Sebastian.

“THEN GET OUT.” Sebastian seethed at him dangerously.

William would have been a strong opponent for Sebastian, but the expression on Sebastian’s face, the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes told William that he was too tired from the day to fight Sebastian successfully in his current state.

William scowled in response but promptly took his leave, seeking lodging in another tent for the night.

As soon as William left, Sebastian turned back to Ciel and glowered down at her.

“You taste different.” Sebastian growled, his voice a low rumble deep in his chest. “You smell different.”

Ciel was afraid of how Sebastian was going to react.

Now that she was fully awake, she understood.

Sebastian had seen that Doll was a male.

The anger in Sebastian’s face frightened her.

But the hungry look in his eyes thrilled her.

Sebastian easily ripped Ciel’s clothes straight down the middle, earning a squeak from the bluenette. 

Sebastian’s long, tapered fingers tore through her, thin garments, and he hovered over her, gazing at her bare flesh in front of him.

Ciel shivered in the cold air, her nipples hardening to rosy peaks under Sebastian’s gaze.

“You taste different.” Sebastian repeated again, his dark eyes fixed firmly on her pebbled nipples.

She felt a pang of excitement shoot down her abdomen and straight into her groin as Sebastian licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

“Sebastian…..please….”

“I watched him touch you.” Sebastian growled, leaning down to bite and kiss at her neck again, the exact place Doll had flung his arm over.

“He was asleep! It was an accident!” Ciel cried.

“Did he touch you here?” Sebastian asked, nipping at the soft flesh just above her breast.

“Ah~! No, no he didn’t, Sebastian! I promise!” Ciel pleaded. She could feel her mate gently stroking her leg and it made soft little bumps ghost along her skin.

Sebastian smelled like chocolate and vetiver mixed with just a little bit of musk, even in this dirty place, and Ciel breathed in his scent. 

Ooh, he smelled so good!

How she had missed that smell, full and rich…...

“Did he touch you here?” Sebastian asked in a low, quiet voice, moving his mouth down to her breast, making sure to give her an extra sharp nip on its underside, purposely avoiding her nipple to tease her.

“Mm~! No, Sebastian, please!” Ciel exclaimed, knotting her fingers in Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian’s hard nips turned into soft kisses as he all but smashed his face into the soft mound of Ciel’s breast, rooting his way up to latch onto her nipple, he began to suckle greedily.

Ciel gave him a relieved sigh and cradled his head, gently stroking his hair as he let go after a moment and moved to the other one.

She had spent many nights at the circus dreaming of when this would happen again……….

When Sebastian released her rosy peak, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, and peppered Ciel’s pouty lips with loving, sharp little kisses as he spoke. 

“No one touches you but me~.”

“And no one touches you but me~.” Ciel cooed flirtatiously, her long eyelashes framing her deep sapphire eyes as she gazed back at Sebastian.

“But do you know, Sebastian?” Ciel asked as her fingers traced up and down Sebastian’s chest.

“Hmm~?” Sebastian purred, just listening to Ciel’s voice and holding her in his arms was soothing his rage and igniting his already intense desire for her.

Sebastian wanted to be with her, in every way.

Ciel wanted Sebastian inside of her.

Both Sebastian and Ciel’s hearts were already starting to race, both of their breaths were already starting to come raggedly……...

As they looked at each other for just a moment, especially after so much time apart, they both knew what was about to happen…….

“You can touch me anytime and anywhere that you want…….” Ciel chuckled seductively, giving Sebastian a smirk that was both lascivious and innocent all at once.

Sebastian growled in response, a surge of arousal flooding his groin, and Ciel flinched as she felt his manhood smack against her thigh, growing impatient. “You’re mine~.”

Ciel could almost see Sebastian’s pupils dilate as they both grabbed onto each other at the same time, in the same heated manner.

“Inside……” Ciel all but begged, spreading her knees even wider apart as she gave Sebastian what had become his favorite order to follow. 

“Yes, my lady~.” Sebastian whispered huskily as he squared his hips and began to dive down…..

The tent William had left a few moments ago was filled with the sound he abhorred as the bed squeaked to the point it threatened to break, the thin sheets on the lower bunk were nearly soaked through with sweat, and passionate groans and coos were carried on the wind from the tent flap as Sebastian spent he rest of the night reminding Ciel just who she belonged to. 

Shortly before sunrise, Ciel lay cradled against Sebastian, panting and sweaty, her elegant pale skin marred by the possessive love bites her mate had eagerly cover her in, at least the areas her costume covered…….

As his chest heaved and fell heavily, Sebastian was exhausted and thoroughly spent, but he still found the strength to hold his bride protectively in his embrace. 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly as he declared proudly, “My mate~.”

Ciel used her last bit of strength to nod before she leaned back and closed her eyes to get a few minutes of rest before their day began.

Sebastian watched her as she slept with concern in his eyes.

The bluenette furrowed her brow in her sleep and pulled her head to the side, giving a deep, chesty cough.

That didn’t sound good………..

Sebastian hoped she wasn’t falling ill…….

He hadn’t been lying when he said she had tasted and smelled different.

Something wasn’t right with his little mate and he knew it.

The faster he got Ciel home, the better.

Sebastian closed his eyes as well, he knew he didn’t have long, though.

They needed to get up and get dressed before anyone asked any questions, before they were discovered.

He would only nap for a minute, then they could get up and leave this place……..

And even though they both only rested a short while, lying there together, finally in each other’s arms, that was the best sleep either of them had had since coming to the Circus.


	7. Chapter 7 - How the Game is Played

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

As morning came, Sebastian quickly woke Ciel and hurriedly got them both dressed, ready, and in their proper places for the day.

“Meet me tonight and we can discuss our departure.” Sebastian whispered to Ciel before he walked back to his own tent.

Ciel owned a townhouse in the city not far from the circus that the two could stay at for a few days.

Currently, the townhouse was occupied by Prince Soma and his butler, Agni, two individuals who had become Ciel and Sebastian’s friends in the least likely way.

But that didn’t matter, Sebastian knew something was wrong with Ciel and he just wanted to get her to a place that was warm and dry.

Ciel gave Sebastian a nod and quickly went back to her bed, making sure she was there when Doll woke.

Sebastian and Ciel both went through the motions that their current disguises as circus performers demanded.

The day passed normally, although Ciel was constantly bothered by fits of coughing.

As afternoon came, the bluenette’s chest began to feel tighter and tighter.

It was so uncomfortable that Ciel struggled to practice her circus act and perform her chores

And her cheeks started to burn as her body temperature rose……

She brushed it aside as asthma.

That’s all it was, nothing more.

Very persistent, annoying asthma.

By nightfall, despite her denial, her cough had gotten much worse, and Ciel was very weak, but she still met Sebastian just as he had asked.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he watched his little mate walk towards him.

Their discussion began, with Sebastian speaking lowly, and Ciel struggling not to cough.

“Then we’ll return to the townhouse in London….” Sebastian purred in his low, velvet voice.

It was that moment when Ciel was seized by a violent, undeniable attack on her airways.

She did have terrible asthma and that familiar feeling of an intense spasm, of her breathing being shut off, overpowered her.

She turned away from Sebastian in a fit of violent coughing as she struggled desperately to clear her cinched throat, to regain air in her lungs.

“Young master, what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked in concern as he watched her fall to her knees.

He was instantly at her side and gently put a hand on her back.

“BLERGHHH!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened as Ciel’s coughing crescendoed to a horrible, raspy noise deep in her chest and Sebastian watched in shock as she vomited on the ground.

“Young master! What on earth is the matter?!” Sebastian cried, his face wrought with panic.

Ciel’s coughing finally stopped as she lost consciousness.

“Smile! What’s wrong?!” Doll called from behind Sebastian, walking up and watching Ciel crumple to the ground, clearly very sick.

Sebastian had been right, something was badly off with Ciel. 

In this cold, filthy place, his poor kitten had fallen terribly ill.

Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms, watching her chest rise and fall as she gasped for breath desperately, even in her unconscious state.

Enough of this……..

Sebastian was in no mood to continue their charade any further.

“We’ve finished our business here, so then, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way.” In a hurried voice, Sebastian spoke, brushing past Doll, he quickly carried Ciel away from the Circus.

Sebastian hastily took Ciel through the streets, and back to the townhouse that she owned in London.

It was much closer than the manor……..

Due to Ciel’s fragile condition and the coldness of the winter night, proximity was a necessity.

“You’re back! Hello, Mr. Sebastian! Ciel!” Prince Soma greeted them happily as Sebastian all but burst through the doors with Ciel in his arms. 

“Oh dear…..” Prince Soma frowned as he looked at Ciel, feverish and unconscious.

Sebastian paid him no mind and spoke to Agni, who was standing close behind the prince.

“Mr. Agni, call a doctor right away, please! Tell him to hurry!” Sebastian spoke as Prince Soma laid a hand on Ciel’s warm forehead.

“Of course, Mr.Sebastian!” Agni shouted dutifully as he ran towards the phone.

“Ciel! You’re sick!” Soma cried as the bluenette’s eyes fluttered, “You should be in bed!” 

“That’s exactly where we’re going.” Sebastian growled, whisking Ciel up the stairs and into the largest bedroom.

Sebastian closed the door, quickly got Ciel cleaned up, and tucked her into bed.

Sebastian’s heart ached as Ciel wheezed pitifully.

She had been doing strenuous chores, spending large amounts of time outside in the cold, pushing herself to exhaustion, and now she was paying the price…..

Sebastian hadn’t even gotten to tell her what he had learned from Beast.

Sebastian scowled.

Information or not, they should never have gone to the circus.

He was only trying to help her get her revenge, to uphold their agreement….

But……

He should have been more careful with his mate, more sensitive to her needs.

Ciel drew in a deep, shuttering, stunted breath that caused Sebastian to frown.

How could he have let this happen to his poor little kitten?!

——————————————————————-

The doctor came within the hour.

Sebastian stood by Ciel’s side as the man walked into the bedroom and opened his black bag.

The physician would only examine the parts of Ciel that were clothed, nothing more……

Sebastian would not allow him to pull the blankets down.

Lest her secret be discovered…….

“So this young man collapsed tonight? Asthma, you say?” The physician asked Sebastian.

“Yes, sir, vomiting and a fever as well.” Sebastian informed him. 

“I see.” The doctor nodded before he began to look over Ciel.

Sebastian watched the man as he listened to Ciel’s heart, took her temperature, administered some medications, and wrote down some notes.

To Sebastian’s relief, Ciel seemed to be breathing a little easier after the doctor’s care.

Once the physician concluded Ciel’s exam, he turned to Sebastian.

“Asthma? Maybe a little, but this is more of a respiratory illness. Probably just a cold. Watch it though, that it does not turn to pneumonia. Keep this man warm and dry. The fever should break soon. His cough is very deep. Although, it is not quite that bad yet, so I am not positive why the vomiting occurred. Here is a list of the medications he is to have and when.” The doctor nodded to Sebastian, handing him his notes as he picked up his bag. “I could perform a full body exam if you would like, to rule out digestive problems.”

“No, doctor, not tonight, I do not feel my master is strong enough. But thank you for all of your help.” Sebastian nodded as the man took his leave.

No, Sebastian did not need the doctor to learn Ciel’s true gender, that would never do.

Once the physician left, Sebastian locked Ciel’s door and frowned, sitting beside of her, he gently stroked her hair.

Ciel’s eyes were closed and her cheeks burned a deep red from her fever.

Sebastian frowned.

It would be alright.

Ciel would be alright.

After all, a butler that couldn’t nurse his mate back to health wasn’t worth his salt.

——————————————————————

Sebastian was no longer concerned with the circus or the information he had acquired, and his little bluenette was far too ill to care.

They would deal with that later.

Ciel’s recovery was Sebastian’s number one priority.

Sebastian lavished Ciel in tender, doting care every minute.

Sebastian and Ciel stayed at the townhouse in London while she healed.

Her recovery was a slow, gradual process.

Ciel would lie in bed, suffering, miserable, nearly delirious with fever but she only asked for one, the one person she needed, “Se…….se……..bas….Sebas...tian…”

“I’m here, young master. I’m right beside you.” Sebastian would comfort her every time she called out for him.

He would hold Ciel close while she groaned and cuddled into him.

Just knowing he was there was soothing to the bluenette…..

And her asking for him, wanting him, when she felt her worst made Sebastian’s heart swell with pride….

Yes, his little mate had grown quite attached to him.

How pleasing~.

——————————————————————-

Sebastian followed the doctor’s instructions to the letter and with time, she improved.

Ciel’s fever broke and her cough lessened.

Although, when she suffered a particularly bad coughing fit, she still got sick occasionally.

Sebastian’s brow raised when once, she vomited without coughing at all, shortly after waking.

He assumed it was simply the illness leaving her system.

The first day Ciel felt well enough to be out of bed and moving around was the happiest Sebastian had been since she fell ill.

His mate was improving.

That was great news!

Prince Soma and his butler, Agni, were still staying at the townhouse and both of them were also excited to see Ciel up and dressed.

Sebastian had placed her in one of her frilly black pantsuits for the day, simple, comfortable, and elegant.

“Want to play a game of chess with me after lunch, Ciel?” Prince Soma invited.

“I don’t see why not.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian was not surprised.

He had noticed his little mate loved games and after nearly a week of lying in bed, she would probably enjoy the mental stimulation.

Sebastian went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and ready for the afternoon tea when he felt someone looking at him.

He turned around and purred when he saw Ciel standing behind him, staring at him intently. “Hello, Kitten~.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel began as she walked closer. “I want a treat after lunch.”

Sebastian smirked at his little bluenette. “The doctor’s instructions were very strict about not feeding you any sweets.”

“But I want a treat.” Ciel persisted. “I want a sweet taste.” 

An idea blossomed in Sebastian’s mind.

A lascivious, indulgent idea that caused his lips to curl into a greedy grin.

“As you wish, my lord.” He said with a smirk. “A sweet taste…….you will get your treat after lunch.”

——————————————————————

Later, shortly after Sebastian had served the afternoon meal, Ciel and Prince Soma seated themselves at the elegant wood table in the townhouse parlor.

Agni was in the other room, meditating.

Sebastian had been careful to already have the chess board assembled.

All the pieces were there…..

All in position……..

But where was Sebastian?

Ciel scowled.

And where was her treat?

“Sebastian…” Ciel called from the table.

He did not answer.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called again, a bit louder.

“Ciel, are you ready to start?” Prince Soma asked.

He didn’t see what was wrong.

“Just a moment. Sebas——-!” Ciel turned her head towards the open doorway to call again when she stopped abruptly.

Something brushed her knee.

Under the table…..

Soft as a feather………

That same, light, teasing touch trailed from the inside of her thigh all the way to her groin.

Warmth suddenly encircled her crotch as hands wrapped themselves around her legs.

Prince Soma was thankfully distracted, looking at the chess board as Ciel’s sapphire eyes immediately shot down.

The bluenette struggled not to squeak as Sebastian’s dark, lusty orbs gazed back at her from the clothed entrance to the core of her body.

After lunch, Sebastian had readied the room for their game and then he had hidden himself here, under the table, waiting for his little kitten to come in and sit down, blissfully unaware of his presence until it was too late~.

Ciel’s eyes widened with apprehensive excitement and sheer shock, but Prince Soma did not see.

“Actually, I think I need to visit the restroom before we start, Ciel. I’ll be right back. Excuse me for a moment.” The unknowing prince said as he stood up and left the room.

Ciel’s heart caught in her chest.

“Sebastian!” Ciel hissed as her butler’s lips curled into a smirk. “What are you doing?!”

“Did you not request a treat after lunch, Kitten?” Sebastian chuckled darkly.

Ciel’s eyes grew even wider as she realized in horror that Sebastian was unzipping her shorts, pulling them down along with her white cotton panties, the one scrap of femininity that she wore in secret every day.

“I said I wanted to taste something sweet!” Ciel huffed, her cheeks turning red.

She sat at the table, clothed and noble from the waist up, but now, exposed and vulnerable from the waist down.

“No, you said you wanted a sweet taste. Well~,” Sebastian chuckled darkly. “I’m going to taste you, my little kitten, and it’s going to be very, very sweet~.”

“Se…..” Ciel began until she heard Prince Soma walking down the hall.

Sebastian stayed perfectly still under the table, grinning silently as Ciel composed herself and nodded at Soma.

“Sorry for the delay! Are you ready, Ciel?” Prince Soma asked as he sat down.

Yes kitten, are you ready~? Sebastian thought as he began to kiss silently, teasingly, along the inside of Ciel’s leg, her creamy flesh gripped firmly in his hands to prevent her escape.

Ciel was giving a strange look as arousal began to pulse through her body.

Sebastian gave her a sharp little nip with his teeth on the smooth, supple skin of her inner thigh and Ciel resisted the urge to jump out of her chair.

“Oh! Yes! I am quite ready, Prince Soma!” Ciel declared.

Soma blinked.

He thought she was just very enthusiastic about chess.

“I know you like games, Ciel, but I’ve never seen you this excited before! I’ll let you make the first move!” Prince Soma smiled happily.

“Very well.” Ciel nodded, and moved the first pawn on the board.

Sebastian stayed still.

“Alright, my turn!” Soma said happily, pausing to look at the board for a moment.

Ciel struggled to keep her breathing even and controlled, when she felt Sebastian pull away….

Soma moved his piece and Sebastian’s lips vanished from her thigh, leaving her nether regions to chill from the cool air.

Ciel urged herself to calm down.

Sebastian was only teasing her, he had stopped now………..

“Your go, Ciel!” Soma announced.

“It’s my……..” Ciel began to speak but lost her words.

Under the table, Sebastian silently wrenched her legs apart and buried his face directly into her womanhood, breathing in her scent and sending strokes of pure, heated lust surging up the core of her body.

“Ciel?” Soma asked, confused.

The bluenette slammed a fist down on the table to resist the urge to moan as Sebastian’s pink tongue darted out and proceeded to give her a long, wicked lick from the base of her weeping entrance up to the pink little pearl at the crest of her womanhood.

“I.I.It’s…………..” Ciel stuttered, her eyes looking off into the distance as the sensations of pleasure shooting through her body threatened to overpower her.

“Ciel?” Soma asked again, concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s my fault for not predicting your counter to my move!” Ciel exclaimed suddenly as she felt Sebastian’s fingers spread her open and his tongue start to invade her sensitive entrance.

Soma blinked, finding Ciel’s reaction a little dramatic. “Well, it’s only the beginning of the game. It’s really not that…..” 

Yes, Kitten, this is just the beginning……. Sebastian thought as he dug his nails into the supple flesh of Ciel’s thighs.

“Every turn counts! Make your move!” Ciel shouted at Soma while she moved another chess piece, her eyes wide and exaggerated as Sebastian began to silently lap at the wetness between her legs.

“Alright, alright, give me a moment……” Soma replied, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

And so, the games began.

Soma thought he was simply playing chess with his friend, Ciel Phantomhive.

He had no idea Ciel was a female impersonating her brother and her butler was actually her husband who was consuming her in the most intimate way underneath the table at that very moment.

If Ciel had not been so prideful, she could have played poorly to end the game early, but under no circumstances would the competitive bluenette allow anyone to win anything against her on purpose!

No, she played their game of chess with all of her skill and cunning.

Even if all the while, she was secretly struggling not to weep from the pleasurable torture Sebastian insisted on putting her through.

Under the table, Sebastian was playing his own game with Ciel, using all of his skill and cunning as well.

He was careful to stay silent but Sebastian was absolutely devouring his little bluenette.

His hands kept a firm hold on Ciel’s thighs, ensuring there was no escape, as his mouth licked, kissed and nibbled. Sebastian’s tongue swirled slowly, decadently around every pink crevice and every wet bit of flesh he could find.

To Ciel, the game of chess seemed to go on forever.

But to Sebastian, it only seemed to take a few minutes of his careful affections to have Ciel’s womanhood open and engorged in front of him, her body practically begging him to take her at his will.

Sebastian grinned as he pulled back and pushed a finger roughly against the swollen red pearl that throbbed atop Ciel’s entrance.

The bluenette’s legs jerked involuntarily as she felt something warm and wet drip from her, her body desperate to rock her hips against Sebastian’s finger.

Desperate for him to rub just a bit……

Right there…….

Ciel was on the edge and Sebastian knew it.

You want pleasure, don’t you Kitten? I’ve worked you to the point of bursting, and now you’re craving for me to finish you off, aren’t you? Sebastian thought as he grinned under the table, cruelly removing the finger, leaving Ciel without any stimulation at all.

Ciel wanted to scream in anguish.

No!

No! No! No!

She was open and hot and…...and Sebastian couldn’t just leave her like this!

From above the table, Sebastian heard Ciel’s breath catch raggedly in her throat, which she quickly disguised from Soma as a cough.

Sebastian watched the pink bundle of nerves at Ciel’s entrance pulse right in front of him and he quickly replaced his finger with his entire mouth, drawing the sensitive little piece of flesh into his lips, he began to silently, slowly, teasingly, suck.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt it throb in his mouth and he smiled to himself, showing his pace, then speeding up, then slowing again……

Ciel’s thighs trembled in his hand with the urge to release.

Sebastian purposely kept adjusting his pace to deny his mate her climax!

Agonizing, ecstatic torture………...

Above the table, Soma was oblivious, of course. 

“You’re playing really well this afternoon.” Ciel said to Soma, urging him to hurry up and take his turn.

But Sebastian could hear the strain in his master’s voice as she fought to keep her words steady…….

“Thanks, Ciel!” Soma replied.

Sebastian knew Ciel had really intended the compliment for him, not Soma.

I could keep you just like this for as long as I want…...Sebastian thought silently, smirking as he let his teeth graze her most sensitive bits.

Ciel nearly lept out of her chair.

If she couldn’t scream and she couldn’t move, she had to grip something….

Cie took her left hand off of the table.

Soma thought Ciel moved her left hand to lie in her lap, but really, it was under the table, knotting in Sebastian’s hair.

She could not bear his ministrations anymore!

Sebastian!

Sebastian! 

She needed Sebastian!

How much longer would this stupid chess game go on?!

Ciel realized it was her turn and she moved her game piece…...

She didn’t do it on purpose, no, she simply wasn’t able to think clearly at the moment.

She made a lazy mistake on the chess board.

Soma saw it and made his move.

“Checkmate, Ciel!” Soma declared happily. “I win!”

Normally, Ciel would have been furious, but in her now desperate need for her mate, she couldn’t care less.

“Oh, my…….congratulations. You’ve never beaten me before.” Ciel said.

Please take Agni and leave…...Ciel whimpered in her mind.

Under the table, Sebastian was losing his patience.

Why couldn’t his little kitten have just lost on purpose?

This could have been over a long time ago.

He could already be……..

“You’re taking this really well. I’ve heard you can be a poor sport.” Soma said as he stood.

Ciel grit her teeth as Sebastian slipped a finger into her, underneath where his mouth was working, and narrowed her eyes in a scowl at Soma.

“But I’m glad to see that’s not true.” Soma smiled.

Footsteps came down the hall.

“My Prince! I need to go into the city to buy some spices for this evening’s curry! Do you want to come?” Agni asked from the hallway

“Absolutely!” Soma said as he walked to the hallway to go. “It was a good game, Ciel! Thanks for playing with me!” 

Ciel nodded politely at Soma as they walked out.

Go already!....The bluenette thought.

She just wanted to finish her game with Sebastian!

As soon as the door closed, Sebastian began to open his mouth and let the slick, wet sounds of her fluids and his saliva mixing echo throughout the room.

“SSEEBBAASSTIANN!” Ciel moaned as both hands grabbed Sebastian’s hair, threatening to rip his raven-black locks out in clumps from his head.

He would finish her like this, if she begged.

He picked up his pace while Ciel began to slam her hips violently against his face, her back arching while she groaned. “PPPLEEAAASEEE! PLEASE! SEBASTIAN! I NEEEED!.....”

The zipper on Sebastian’s trousers creaked as his arousal strained, wanting to be free, his eyes narrowed as he kept up his same pace, pressing harder and harder, deep into Ciel’s womanhood, his fingers stroking her furiously while his mouth nibbled.

Ciel’s voice was soft and sweet, pitiful and whimpering at first as she hit her climax, but Sebastian had pushed her too far.

“OOOOHHHH~! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAHH~!NNNNNGGGHHH!”

Ciel’s hands pulled Sebastian’s hair hard, causing him to grunt in pain while her thighs freed themselves from his grasp and clasped his head between them as she rode out her forceful orgasm.

Her face reddened with the effort her long-awaited release finally bathed her in.

She felt her toes curl in her shoes.

“NNNNNNGGGHHHH!” 

Her blissful cry of relief turned into a primal, guttural groan as her entire body throbbed with waves of pleasure. 

Once it was over, she seemed to dissolve.

Her legs released Sebastian from their grip, her chest heaved as she gasped breathlessly.

Her eyes locked onto Sebastian’s and his gaze made her want to squirm but she no longer had the strength.

She was completely his, she would give herself to him totally, without abandon.

“Did you enjoy your treat, young master~?” Sebastian purred as he pulled back, licking his lips.

Ciel eyed his arousal and reached out before he could stop her, palming at his erection through his trousers.

Sebastian groaned at the soft touch of her hand.

“More.” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian glowered at his mate.

It didn’t matter that she impersonated a man, that she pretended to be the one in charge…...

Sebastian’s gaze was a silent command.

Ciel obeyed instantly.

In a second, she was out of her chair and on the floor, on all fours, her pale, round bottom splayed enticingly before Sebastian as she offered herself to her husband.

Sebastian’s eyes were dark as he quickly came behind her, placing his hands on her lower back for just a moment, he began to stroke her skin gently as he whispered, “Mine~.”

No more warning……

No more waiting…….

Ciel’s eyes widened in blissful relief as Sebastian sunk into her suddenly.

Hip to hip, sounds of ecstasy filled the room as together, Sebastian and Ciel enjoyed the intimate pleasures that their secret love brought.

Tears poured from Ciel’s eyes as she climaxed hard again, with Sebastian inside of her and his fingers stroking the abused outer bits of her that were still exposed.

Sebastian growled and bit down on her neck as he too, finally found his own release, nuzzling her gently afterwards, still buried inside his wife.

For just a moment, they stayed exactly like that, both too spent to move. 

Sebastian panted as they came down from their mutual high.

Ciel gasped for breath as Sebastian removed himself from her body and turned the little bluenette to sit on his lap, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, Ciel noticed the frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her breath still ragged.

“You still smell different.” Sebastian noted. “And you certainly taste different, every inch of you~. Delicious, but different~......”

——————————————————————

Another week and Ciel was strong enough to travel, having nearly made a complete recovery.

Sebastian took his little mate and the duo waved goodbye to Prince Soma and Agni one morning as the carriage departed for Phantomhive Manor.

They had been away long enough.

Sebastian had relayed the information he received from Beast to Ciel and both butler and master were eager to investigate once they arrived back home.

As the carriage tumbled along, Sebastian noticed his little kitten’s color didn’t look so good…..

Her pale face turned an almost milky shade of sickly, greenish, grey but she stayed quiet.

Sebastian watched the muscles in her neck strain as she struggled to swallow before she suddenly stood up while they were still riding and commanded Sebastian in a choked voice, “Stop the carriage. Stop it right now!” 

Sebastian signaled the driver and Ciel opened up the carriage door just as it came to a halt. 

She did not have time to wait for Sebastian to do it for her.

She jumped out quickly and ran to the side of the road, leaning over, she vomited violently on the ground.

Sebastian was out of the vehicle and at her side in an instant. He put an arm in front of her, giving his little mate something to clutch on to, while he soothingly rubbed her back with his free hand.

“Kitten, are you having trouble breathing?” Sebastian asked quietly in between Ciel’s heaves.

Was her asthma acting up again?

“No.” Ciel gasped hoarsely.

Sebastian frowned.

Apparently not.

That was odd.

Once she was finished, Sebastian helped her clean herself off and they walked back to the carriage.

“Do you feel like your asthma could be bothering you again?” Sebastian asked as Ciel leaned on him to steady herself.

“No, I don’t.” Ciel admitted.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

She hadn’t coughed at all for days.

Her stomach had been doing well……..

“Should we linger a moment, my lord?” Sebastian asked Ciel as she climbed back into the carriage.

If there was another episode, it would be far easier to deal with outside of the carriage.

“No. I feel fine now. Much better, actually.” Ciel replied.

Yes, it was true.

Her color had come back and her vivid sapphire eyes were as bright as ever.

Sebastian scowled.

As the carriage departed for the manor, since they were alone, he put his arm around Ciel and allowed his mate to cuddle against him.

“Young master…….” Sebastian began.

Perhaps a doctor should be called, they could pay one off, swear him to secrecy to let Ciel have a full physical exam.

Ciel already knew what Sebastian was thinking.

“No doctors. I’m fine.” Ciel cut him off quickly.

As the carriage pulled into the manor driveway, Sebastian frowned.

How could he care for his mate and protect her health if she refused to learn what was wrong?

—————————————————————-

As several days passed uneventfully, Sebastian and Ciel began to fall back into their “normal” routine.

Five days after the carriage episode, there was another brief recurrence after breakfast one morning.

No vomiting, Ciel just had a fleeting moment of nausea.

“I’m fine, I just felt off. I had trouble sleeping last night, I think it’s indigestion.” Ciel insisted after the wave passed.

Sebastian gave her an incredulous look, but did not press the matter, since Baldroy happened to be walking past the room and the bedroom door was open.

“If you insist, my lord. Anyway, I have some news. A letter from the Queen has arrived and she wants you to take another mission.” Sebastian informed his mate, holding the letter in his hand.

“How are we supposed to find my parents’ killers if Her Majesty does not give me time to rest?” Ciel asked Sebastian and inclined her head, waiting to hear more. “Very well, what is it this time?”

“The Queen wants you to go to Germany to investigate a series of mysterious deaths in a small village.” Sebastian explained.

“The Phantomhive family protects England, not Germany.” Ciel sniffed.

Ciel didn’t want to go all the way to Germany.

She and Sebastian had just come home!

They hadn’t even had a chance to conduct their own investigations with the new information gathered from their time spent in the circus!

Baldroy’s footsteps disappeared down the hall and Sebastian closed the door so they could speak more privately. 

“Ah, but Germany is very romantic this time of year, and they do have some of the best chocolate in the world, Kitten~.” Sebastian cooed to his mate. “Unless of course, you want to decline the mission, tell the truth to everyone, and come home with me~. We can give up on your quest for revenge today, and then you can get on with being my lovely wife and mothering my children.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel scowled.

As if she was going to let the exact purpose she had traded herself for, the purpose she had essentially sold herself for, just be disregarded because of a minor inconvenience like a trip to Germany?

Of course not. 

Ciel scowled. “Very well, Sebastian. Pack the luggage, we will leave for Germany in the morning.”

Sebastian knew his little kitten wouldn’t give up so easily.

How intriguing~.

Sebastian smirked. “Yes, my lord~.”

 

 

 

-


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wolfman’s Curse

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel left for Germany, along with all of the other members of the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian and Ciel shared a carriage.

The others traveled separately.

The journey was long and somewhat treacherous.

On the long ride from France to Nuremberg, Sebastian smiled over at his scowling little mate.

“What do you look so happy about?” Ciel asked.

“You know, we still have several hours before we reach our destination.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel’s scowl seemed to relax at that statement.

“Oh?” The bluenette asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian’s smirk remained as Ciel’s eyes beckoned him over.

Slowly, stealthily, Sebastian purred as he crawled across the seat, pulling Ciel into his arms.

The bluenette let out a small yelp of anticipation as Sebastian tenderly but firmly held her close and began to nibble on her ear, slowly moving down to her neck.

“Quiet, my kitten~.” Sebastian’s low, velvet voice purred in her ear. “We must be discreet, we don’t want our driver to hear.”

Sebastian was already undoing the top buttons of his mate’s shirt.

“Sebas-!” Ciel cried as Sebastian’s mouth found a very sensitive spot close to her collarbone.

The butler covered his wife’s mouth with a gloved hand to muffle her mewl of pleasure.

Yes, that was it.

That was all it took.

A few sweet words, a feather-light touch, and Ciel became putty in Sebastian’s hands.

Ciel was prepared to offer herself to her husband, right in the middle of their ride.

And Sebastian was more than prepared to take what was his.

The couple quickly closed the carriage window shades.

Sebastian began to kiss down Ciel’s neck and across her breasts as he finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her torso.

He was careful to keep his hand clamped over her mouth.

Ciel’s moans vibrated against his fingers, a feeling that made Sebastian want to growl…….

She couldn’t help it.

Sebastian’s affections just felt too lovely.

“AAAH!”

“mmmn~......”

Several minutes later, the two carriages still rode towards their German destination

Inside the first carriage, Sebastian found himself deep inside his wife. 

He was struggling not to moan, watching intently as his gorgeous bluenette bit her lip while she rode her husband shamelessly right on the carriage seat.

Inside the other carriage sat the rest of the Phantomhive servants discussing dinner options, completely unaware.

Sebastian growled as his little mate bounced up and down, up and down, sensuously slow, then deliciously fast, on his erect manhood…

He was almost ashamed of how needy Ciel had made him as he felt himself pulse inside of her, his fingers digging into Ciel’s fleshy bottom.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with wide eyes and he instantly captured her mouth in a deep kiss, stifling both of their cries as their climax washed over them.

Ciel nipped his lips sharply and it forced a growl deep from Sebastian’s chest.

Once it was over, Ciel folded herself against Sebastian, both of them panting hard.

Sebastian’s arms came up to cradle her close as she nuzzled into his neck.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak when he heard a soft sound.

Snoring?

He blinked and looked down.

Ciel had her eyes closed, lying against him, sound asleep.

He found that a little peculiar but attributed it to his mate just being exhausted from their journey.

Instead of speaking, Sebastian lovingly laid his head down on top of Ciel’s, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

To Sebastian, she was…...  
——————————————————————-

Eventually, the Phantomhive household made it past Nuremberg and then began to make their way through the treacherous German forest that bordered the village Ciel had been asked to visit.

The forest was the same one in which the murders had occurred that Queen Victoria had written Ciel about.

Though the woods were dark and foreboding, the travelers made it through unscathed…..

There certainly seemed to be a strange feeling in the air though……

A grim, lonely feeling……

Ciel and all of her servants were relieved when they finally made it to the village of Wolfsshlucht just as evening was falling.

Ciel stepped from the carriage, dressed in her black and white traveling suit.

She was followed by Sebastian, clad in his black trench coat.

He had managed to put both of them back together quite well.

The others did not suspect the activities Ciel and Sebastian had engaged in earlier.

However, as the group soon found themselves surrounded, the people of Wolfsshlucht seemed not to accept anything.

Ciel’s German was so bad, she could scarcely make out anything that the villagers shouted.

“They want us to leave.” Sebastian whispered to his wife, translating.

The villagers, who happened to be all female, seemed to grow angrier and angrier, and some even picked up weapons and started to approach.

Sebastian’s hand shot out protectively over Ciel, instinctively ready to guard his little mate, but before a battle ensued, a tall, wolfish man stepped through the crowd, carrying a young girl with black hair, who was about the same size and build as Ciel.

Ciel watched the girl and Sebastian exchange words.

She heard the villagers shout again, and then she saw them retreat, going back to their business.

The man and the girl began to walk away and Sebastian pulled Ciel along, nodding to the others to follow.

“What’s going on?!” Ciel hissed to Sebastian.

“They’ve invited us to stay the night. They’re impressed we made it through the forest. That girl is the leader of the village, her name is Sieglinde Sullivan. She’s concerned about us traveling through the forest in the evening.” Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

“They told us to leave and now they’ve offered us lodging?! What are they playing at?!” Ciel hissed.

As they walked toward Sieglinde Sullivan’s castle, they passed an abandoned yard full of…….

Everyone’s jaw dropped in surprise and horror.

The yard was full of cruel and terrifying instruments of torture.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know. Stay close to me, kitten. Something strange is certainly afoot in this village.” Sebastian replied.

Of course, despite her moodiness and her signature scowl, Ciel wouldn’t waver from Sebastian’s side for a moment.

Of course, she had intended to stay close.

But something about this village and the concerned, wary look on Sebastian’s face made Ciel feel……...uneasy, at best.

——————————————————————

Ciel, Sebastian, and the others were welcomed into Miss Sullivan’s home, the Emerald Castle, and shown to their rooms.

Later that evening, Ciel found herself suffering through a very tense and awkward wait for dinner across from Lady Sullivan.

Sebastian stood beside of Ciel translating Sieglinde’s speech from German to English before he sent himself to the kitchen to help Miss Sullivan’s hideously unskilled butler prepare dinner at a more timely pace.

Then it became even more awkward…..

Ciel and Sieglinde communicated sparsely, since Ciel’s German was not fluent.

However, the bluenette could sense that it was not that but…..something else…. that kept Sieglinde staring at her throughout the evening.

Ciel was starting to worry the black-haired girl found her attractive.

——————————————————————

After dinner, Ciel retired to the large bedroom she had been given for the night in the stone castle.

Sebastian stood quietly beside Ciel, noticing his little mate was deep in thought.

The couple had been sent to this village to investigate seemingly horrible murders.

The victims had been mutilated, their flesh burned…..

One victim had actually survived, but tragically lost his mind from the attack…….

The villagers warned them of a wolfman that stalked the forest.

And a curse…...

Ciel had thought those claims were rubbish until she watched in horror when she and Sebastian accompanied Sieglinde after dinner to help an injured woman who had returned from the forest.

The woman’s back had been brutally slashed open by this supposed wolfman.

Ciel and Sebastian were both surprised when Lady Sullivan healed the injured woman with magic.

That caused the duo to tread even more lightly around Lady Sullivan and the austere village.

A wolfman?

Maybe, maybe not…..

But nothing good came from angering a witch……

Ciel shifted on the bed and then she finally spoke.

“Do you really think there’s a wolfman in the forest?” Ciel asked Sebastian as she looked up at her mate.

“I’m not sure, young master. We shall have to investigate.” Sebastian said simply. “At least for tonight, we have secured accommodations.”

“Then maybe—-“ Ciel began to say something, something neither of them wanted anyone else to hear, before Sebastian covered her lips with his hand.

He looked over at the door.

A small sound came from behind it.

Ah…..

Someone was listening.

Sebastian walked over and quickly swung it open.

Sieglinde Sullivan fell into the room.

“Well, well, Lady Sullivan!” Sebastian cried, scooping the small girl into his arms to save her from falling on her face. ”I cannot say that I approve of a lady eavesdropping outside a gentleman’s door.”

A jealous scowl clouded Ciel’s expression as she looked at the black-haired girl in Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian shut the door, “So tell me, Lady Sullivan, why were you spying on us?”

“I was only curious.” Sieglinde pouted as Sebastian carried her over and sat her on the bed beside Ciel. “And besides, I have never seen an actual man before, with the exception of Wolfram. I have been waiting eighteen years for someone to come and show me…….”

Now instead of German, she spoke in English.

Why couldn’t she have done that at dinner?! Ciel thought angrily.

Sebastian and Ciel both looked on, mortified, as Lady Sullivan laid herself flat on her back across the mattress. “I never thought I’d be in a three-way, but, I suppose I shall take what I can get, so to speak.”

“What are you on about?!” Ciel shouted angrily at her. 

Instead of teasing Ciel, Sebastian remained silent for a moment.

No, of course he would touch no one else besides Ciel, and he would certainly not allow Ciel to be touched by anyone else, but…….

He resisted the urge to fantasize about this bold and audacious Lady Sullivan playing with his bluenette right in front of him.

No, he would never allow it, of course.

It was only a fleeting thought.

Ciel was only for him and he was only for Ciel.

Lady Sullivan pulled herself up to sit on the bed in the awkward silence.

“Books always detail how lusty men are, how consumed with hunger for the fleshy pleasures they become, but you,” Sieglinde leaned in close to Ciel and gave her a strange look. “I sense something is different about you.”

Oh dear.

Anxiety raced through Sebastian and Ciel as Lady Sullivan lifted a hand.

She was a witch……..

Did she know Ciel’s secret already?

Ciel’s haircut, her clothes, the way she spoke and walked…...it was all enough to convince the rest of the world that she was male.

Would it be enough to fool a witch?

Sebastian and Ciel were both terrified Sieglinde may place her hand on a more informative part of Ciel’s body, but instead she simply laid it on Ciel’s thigh.

Silence filled the room.

“Oh…..” Sieglinde breathed as her eyes widened.

She certainly sensed something.

Sieglinde removed her hand and seemed to act more demure after that. “I’m sorry if I offended either of you, I didn’t realize…..”

“Didn’t realize what?” Ciel cut her off coldly.

“You know I’m a witch, right?” Sieglinde snapped back. “I can see through you.”

Her eyes bored into Ciel’s as she spoke.

“All the way through you. Both of you.” Sieglinde spoke those words, “both of you”, but she continued looking only at Ciel.

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian were exactly certain about what that meant but both were hoping that if Sieglinde knew Ciel’s true gender, she would keep quiet about it.

Sebastian intended to ask Sieglinde for her secrecy, but he didn’t get the chance.

Sieglinde spent the evening in Ciel’s room, chatting away with both of them and playing cards with the bluenette until she fell asleep.

Wolfram came and collected her for the night and then finally, Ciel and Sebastian were alone once again.

“Let’s go.” Ciel said as soon as Wolfram disappeared with the sleeping witch in his arms.

“Into the forest, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“We won’t get a better chance than this.” Ciel replied confidently.

Sebastian nodded.

They had only been invited to stay the night.

That meant they had one evening to investigate a series of murders……...

It was now or never.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian bundled his little bluenette up in her fur coat against the cold night before they snuck out of the castle.

Since their arrival, the villagers, the witch, and even her butler had all been clear: do not go into the forest.

Sebastian was nervous about taking Ciel with him, but his little kitten had been insistent.

They had just made it past the entrance to the forest when Ciel’s eyes suddenly started to drip with tears.

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” Sebastian whispered, trying in vain to dry them.

“I don’t know. They won’t stop!” Ciel hissed in an irritated voice.

A twig snapped.

Ciel and Sebastian looked up.

Their eyes widened and their mouths fell open in horror.

A few yards away from them, a massive creature, more wolf than man, stood staring at them.

Yes.

There was a wolfman in the forest.

The creature’s fur was black, it’s eyes glowed an ominous yellow, and the monster gave off such an aura of impending doom that even Sebastian shivered before it.

The wolfman did not attack, it simply stared at the duo and then it disappeared into the dark forest. 

“Sebastian! We must chase him!” Ciel cried, still attempting to stop her tears.

“No, kitten! It’s too dangerous! I’ll take you back to your room, then I’ll go after the creature!” Sebastian answered.

Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian sped back to the castle, put Ciel safely in her bedroom and then raced after the wolfman.

As he ran, Sebastian felt the oddest sensation creep over him……

As if his very bones were shuddering….

Sebastian felt wetness on his glove.

Water.

He felt wetness on his face.

He stopped and touched his cheek.

Tears!

Tears?!

Sebastian hadn’t cried in………

He ripped off his glove to wipe at his face and his jaw dropped in horror.

Bubbly, red welts covered his hands and wrists.

He quickly discovered the same welts marred his face.

In terror, he recalled one of the strongest warnings he and Ciel had received earlier, All who look upon Herr Wolfman will be cursed.

Sebastian had seen the wolfman.

This was…….

This was the burned flesh of the murdered…...

Sebastian was cursed and Ciel had been with him when…….

Sebastian gasped.

Ciel had seen the wolfman too!

Sebastian practically flew back to the castle and dashed into Ciel’s bedroom, his face twisted in worry and fear.

There on the floor, in front of a pile of vomit, lay his little mate, weeping uncontrollably, with all of her visible flesh covered in hideous, red, swollen welts.

“Se…….se…….Sebastian…..” Ciel whimpered.

——————————————————————-

At a blinding speed, Sebastian scooped the sick and suffering bluenette into his arms and raced down the hall to Lady Sullivan’s room.

“Hold on, kitten, hold on….” Sebastian urged his bride as they ran.

Sebastian felt awful himself, but his mind was on his dear little bluenette.

For a fever, he could offer her medicine.

For stomach issues, he could offer her rest.

What could Sebastian offer Ciel to heal her from this?

“I’m…...I’m…...burning….” Ciel gasped as Sebastian banged on Lady Sullivan’s door.

“Lady Sullivan! Please! Your help, I beg of you!!!” Sebastian cried frantically as he slammed his hand over and over against the witch’s bedroom door.

A moment later, the door opened and Sieglinde stood, eyes wide, mouth agape at both of them. “You’ve been in the forest, haven’t you?! What has everyone told you about the forest?!?”

“Please, Lady Sullivan! You can give me whatever punishment you see fit, but I beg you, please save my wi-, my master!” Sebastian shouted.

In his fearful haste, Sebastian had almost slipped and called Ciel by the wrong title……

“Wolfram, take me to the purification chamber! You two follow me, quickly!” Lady Sullivan cried as the four dashed down the hallway.

Once they were in the chamber, Lady Sullivan raced up the steps that circled a large cauldron.

“Now, take your clothes off and throw them into the oven! Then into the cauldron with you both!” Sieglinde cried.

Sebastian panted from his pain and from exertion.

Oh no….

Ciel had to be stripped naked…..

The witch would definitely know now…..

“Come on, then! Off with your clothes! You need not hide from me! I already know she’s female!” Sieglinde shouted to Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes widened but he felt relieved.

At least he did not have to worry about hiding their secret right now.

He quickly tore off his own clothing and then Ciel’s.

He jumped and plunged them both into the cauldron.

Sieglinde had Wolfram boil some water and on her order, Sebastian kept himself and Ciel submerged while the witch chanted a cleansing spell.

When they surfaced, Sebastian was feeling better.

He could see the blisters on his skin starting to heal and he was no longer in pain.

Ciel, on the other hand, seemed to still be struggling.

“It’s not working for her! What should we do now?!?” Sebastian shouted to the witch.

“We’ll have to cleanse her from the inside out!” Sieglinde cried handing Sebastian a funnel and a pitcher. “Make her drink this and have her vomit it back up!”

“Sebastian…..” Ciel whimpered pitifully, cracking her eyes open to silently plead with her mate.

It broke Sebastian’s heart and for just a second, he hesitated.

How could he cause her any more pain?

“Sebastian, hurry! Do as I say! We must move quickly if we want to save the baby!” Sieglinde cried.

Ciel panted, lost in her own world of suffering, but Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock at the witch’s words.

What………?

“The…...the…...the baby?” Sebastian asked in a stunned, quiet voice.

Oh my……….

Tha…...that was…….that was why his little mate had been sick?

That was why she smelled different……..tasted different now?

“Yes, of course, you moron! Have you not realized she carries a child in her womb?! Hurry up or that will soon change!” Sieglinde shouted.

Sebastian, his eyes still wide, gripped Ciel’s cheeks and inserted the funnel into her mouth.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I’m so sorry, please forgive me……” Sebastian murmured as he poured the disgusting liquid down Ciel’s throat.

Sebastian did as he was instructed but he did not have the time to be gentle.

“I love you, kitten, I love you so much…..” Sebastian whispered soothingly to Ciel as he carried out his order.

Ciel clawed at Sebastian’s wrists, putting bruises and marks on his skin, begging him to stop, just to please stop….

It pained Sebastian greatly to cause Ciel any further discomfort but he did not have a choice.

He had not come this far to lose her now.

And the……..

What if…….?

Sebastian forced that out of his mind for a moment.

He had to focus on Ciel, he had to help his poor wife fight through this.

Sebastian only hoped his efforts would be enough……...

Ciel was so dazed from the curse, her eyes were open but she was no longer fully conscious of what was happening or why.

Sebastian……. Ciel thought as she wretched over and over again, until the crippling blackness of sleep consumed her as her body weakened. Why are you hurting me so?


	9. Chapter 9 - Come Back to Me

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Baldroy and Snake stood, solemnly gathered around Ciel’s bed.

They had all been waiting silently for her to wake since the night before.

Not a single word was spoken in the large, cold room.

They were quiet because they were worried about Ciel, yes……

But they were terrified at the deep despair that wrinkled Sebastian’s face.

The others shifted, moved, paced up and down now and again, but since Ciel had been placed in bed, with bandages over her wounds, Sebastian had sat there beside of her.

The usually composed butler was seemingly frozen with worry as he sat on the side of Ciel’s bed, staring down at her.

The others had never seen Sebastian look so……..distraught.

But Sebastian had much more to worry about than they knew…..

What if…...what if his darling Ciel never woke up?

What if their baby……..didn’t make it?

What if she started to miscarry right in front of everyone and Sebastian had to explain everything?

Under Ciel’s orders, he couldn’t tell the truth about her gender, but he was also not allowed to lie.

So what was he supposed to say?

Everyone had grown accustomed to the silence in the stone castle room when Ciel suddenly sat up with a great shriek, her hand outstretched.

“NOOOOOOO!”

Everyone jolted in surprise.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Everyone gasped.

“NOO! You can’t take him! Don’t leave me all alone! Stop it!! Stop it right now!” Ciel cried as she thrashed around on the bed.

Of course, Sebastian attempted to soothe the bluenette.

Speaking softly, Sebastian reached out and gently grabbed her wrist to steady her, “Young master, it’s alright. You were dreaming. That was close…..you had us all worried.”

“Scared the life out of-“ Baldroy started to say.

“DON’T TOUCH MEEEE!” Ciel screamed at the top of her lungs, slinging her hand through the air to strike.

Ciel nearly slapped Sebastian, but he dodged the blow just in time.

Hurt marred his face.

His mate…..rejected him?

“Young master, it’s alright….” Finny sweetly said, stepping forward.

To Sebastian’s horror, Ciel fled from him and clutched onto Finny’s shirt.

“Who…..who….is that? Please, someone turn on a light! It’s very dark, I can’t see!” She cried pitifully.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open in shock.

Ciel’s eyes were open and they appeared to be perfectly fine, but her gaze didn’t rest on any one particular person in the room.

Was she……..?!?

Sebastian’s face was taut and drawn in despair.

He reached a hand to try touching his little mate again but Tanaka grabbed his wrist and stopped him, shaking his head. 

“I believe that the young master probably cannot see, Sebastian.” Tanaka said quietly.

“But……” Sebastian began.

“It is probably best to seek the advice of the locals on this matter considering the events that have taken place.” Tanaka nodded.

Sebastian’s brow furrowed in concern as he dropped his hand.

On the bed, Ciel nested into Finny’s shirt and wept and wept. “I can’t see…...I can’t see……..It’s so dark in here and there’s……..nothing……!”

Everyone watched Sebastian get off the bed and stand up, his jaw set firmly in pure torment.

They had come here because he was helping Ciel achieve her revenge.

In return, Ciel had wed him and promised to give him a family.

His little bluenette was finally pregnant…..

And now she had lost her sanity and her sight.

What cruel torture was this?

——————————————————————

“I am sure her mental state is in response to the attack. Wolfmen increase human’s fear, even to the point in madness. I am not surprised that the miasma has affected her sight…..” Sieglinde quietly told Sebastian a short while later, as he sought her private council in the dining hall.

Sebastian nodded. “Please, my lady, I beg you, if you will heal my beloved master, I will do whatever you ask of me.”

“Sebastian,” Sieglinde chuckled. “First I must examine her and see if that is even possible. But…...supposing it is, then I will have you as my butler until she is fully recovered!”

Sebastian’s face fell.

Oh no……..

He would be forced to serve another mistress while his pregnant wife lay suffering?

What horrible misfortune Sebastian and Ciel had suffered.

This village truly was cursed.

——————————————————————

In the afternoon, under Sebastian’s watchful eye, Sieglinde examined Ciel.

That produced both good and bad news.

Ciel’s wounds seemed to have already begun healing, her eyes were not physically damaged, and the baby appeared to be alright for the moment.

But Ciel’s mind……

Throughout the day, she had screamed and flailed whenever Sebastian or anyone else tried to touch her.

Anyone except Finny…..

The wolfman had trapped Ciel in a blinding cage of fear and darkness.

Once Sieglinde finished her exam, the witch took her leave and walked out of the room. “I’ll go get the gardner. That seems to be the only one she’ll accept for now.”

Ciel lay whimpering with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“NOOOOO!” She screamed again at an unseen adversary.

“It’s alright young master!” Finny’s cheerful voice called.

Sebastian’s blood boiled as he watched the gardner skip into the room and sit on Ciel’s bed.

Sebastian was the only man who should ever be allowed to sit on her bed…….

Sebastian’s anger burned with jealousy as he was forced to watch his little kitten find comfort in the arms of another man.

Sebastian should be the only man to ever comfort her…….

Even if that “man” was only sweet, innocent Finny.

But there was nothing Sebastian could do for now…..

Upsetting Ciel more increased her pain and the chance that the baby would be lost.

Sieglinde claimed she was the only one who could rescue the bluenette from the Wolfman’s curse.

Sebastian just hoped Lady Sullivan would do so soon.

——————————————————————

Sebastian took over as Sieglinde’s new butler, teaching her and Wolfram everything he could while effectively running the household of the Emerald Castle.

He was hoping his service would please Sieglinde and to show her gratitude, she would help speed Ciel’s recovery.

So far, that had not happened.

In the interim, though it Sebastian’s stomach, Finny had been placed in charge of caring for Ciel.

The Phantomhive butler was biding his time.

Sebastian did not want to press things with either Sieglinde or Ciel, for fear of angering the witch and endangering his unborn child any further.

Time passed.

Sebastian continued to play the role of Sieglinde’s stand-in butler.

To his dismay, Ciel was not improving mentally.

Physically, her flesh was almost back to its creamy, beautiful alabaster as her wounds healed.

But still, the only person she would allow to be near her, or to even speak to her was Finny.

That did not mean that Sebastian did not get to see her, no.

Every night, after Ciel had fallen asleep, Sebastian crept into her room, unseen and unheard.

He resumed the position he had taken when they had first met, and sat in a chair beside of her as she slept, ready to protect her from all of her nightmares.

The castle was quite drafty and Sebastian often worried about Ciel catching another horrible cold.

One night, when he saw his bride shivering and shuddering, he deftly scooped the cold bluenette into his arms and pulled her to his chest, warming her with the heat from his own body.

Ciel cooed in her sleep and laid her head against him, stilling as she finally felt warm.

And safe……….

If only he could do this when she was conscious……

If only she could feel this, remember this…..

“Come back to me, Kitten.” Sebastian whispered with a frown, kissing Ciel’s head as softly as possible.

He placed a hand delicately over her flat abdomen and pleaded with his mate in the darkness, “Come back to us.”

——————————————————————

As another week passed, Sebastian grew more impatient than ever.

Ciel had been right that afternoon that they received the Queen’s letter…….

They should have never come to this village in the first place.

His mate still spent her days weeping, blind, and whimpering.

The longing Sebastian felt was indescribable.

How badly he wanted to take her into his arms and love her until she forgot all of the pain.

His touch, his presence, that was what had comforted Ciel to begin with….

She had felt safe with Sebastian from the very start, so why not now?

How deep did his wife’s psychosis run?

Part of Sebastian resented Sieglinde.

Why did the witch let Ciel continue to suffer?

Sieglinde always went on and on about what a great butler Sebastian was.

Part of him was beginning to think that she was willing to let him stay in her employ for a seemingly unending amount of time.

Even if that wasn’t true, something had to change.

After yet another day of serving the wrong mistress, as Sebastian walked down the hallway, he jumped when he heard the sound of glass shattering and screams coming from Ciel’s room.

CRASH!

“AAAAGGGGHHHH!”

“IT’S ALRIGHT YOUNG MASTER! I’LL PROTECT YOU!”

Filled with dread, Sebastian raced to his mate’s bedchamber and threw open the door.

His eyes widened as the same wolfman he had seen in the forest rocketed past him.

Finny was on the bed, protectively hovering over Ciel, who lay cringing and whimpering.

“What happened?!?” Sebastian shouted, seeing the broken glass on the floor from the window beside Ciel’s bed.

It had been smashed, presumably by the beast.

“The wolfman just attacked us!” Finny cried. “Don’t worry! I protected the young master, mister Sebastian!”

Sebastian noted the bloody slash marks on Finny’s back.

For a moment, Sebastian forgot his jealousy as it was replaced by pure gratitude.

If Finny has not lept into action, Ciel and their unborn child would have been killed.

Finny has just prevented Sebastian from losing everything.

“Right. Thank you, Finnian. “ Sebastian said, clearing his throat as he frowned at Ciel.

Let me hold you my kitten and I’ll take away all your fear. Sebastian thought silently.

“What happened?!” Baldroy asked as he, Mey-Rin, and Snake rushed in the room, Tanaka following close behind.

“I’m afraid there’s a wolfman loose in the castle, someone please fetch Lady Sullivan immediately.” Sebastian informed them.

“I’m right here!” Lady Sullivan shouted, appearing in the doorway carried by Wolfram, her true butler. “Don’t worry, everyone! I will perform my duties as the emerald witch! Close this door and let no one out! I must go to the cellar immediately! Only I can contain the wolfmens’ anger!”

And with that, the witch and her butler disappeared down the hall.

Tanaka pushed the door closed behind them, locking it tightly.

“Come, let's get you cleaned and bandaged.” Sebastian said to the small gardner.

That was a mistake.

Ciel had been mostly quiet but as soon as she felt Finny start to pull away, everything fell apart…..

The wolfman’s aura had been too much for the frail bluenette to bear a second time around.

Ciel’s mind was lost, spinning and swirling tediously through a black labyrinth dotted with pain and filled with the deepest despair.

“NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAGGGGHHHH!” Everyone’s eyes widened as Ciel grabbed fistfuls of her bluenette hair, writhing and thrashing on the bed as if unseen hands were ripping her body apart.

“Blimey!” Baldroy exclaimed.

“Oh, the poor dear!” Mey-Rin said sympathetically with tears in her eyes.

“Young master!” Finny cried, reaching out a hand before Sebastian slapped it away.

“AGGGGHHHH!” Ciel continued to scream, flailing violently.

Rage boiled through Sebastian, rage that was more powerful than the Wolfman’s aura, rage that was stronger than Ciel’s fear…..

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and marched to Ciel’s bed.

Everyone looked on as he climbed over top of Ciel and pinned her against the mattress, his hands holding her wrists, his thighs trapping her legs.

Sebastian was tired of watching and waiting.

Ciel was going to hurt herself, the baby, or both.

Enough.

Enough!

Enough suffering, enough separation, enough tiptoeing to keep others happy……

Sebastian looked into Ciel’s blind, fear-stricken eyes.

“NOOOOOOO!” She screamed in Sebastian’s face.

The contract?

Heh.

Sebastian knew that in his mate’s current state, she wasn’t even capable of enjoying or comprehending revenge anymore.

She may never return to Sebastian, but he had to at least calm her down and protect the child in her womb.

Sebastian didn’t need a witch to do so.

Just like he had done when he saved Ciel from a fate worse than death, he could do this on his own.

They could do it.

Their bond, their love was that strong.

Everyone blinked as Sebastian leaned down close to Ciel’s lips, his silky, raven-black hair brushing her face.

“Ciel……” Sebastian whispered. 

“NNNNNOOOO!” Ciel screamed again.

Sebastian paid her cry no attention.

“Remember me, kitten. Please, remember me.” Sebastian implored his little mate before he crushed his lips against hers, trapping her forcefully in a loving kiss.

Sebastian didn’t care that the others would see…….

Sebastian didn’t care about the contract……..

Sebastian didn’t care if Lady Sullivan became angry……..

All Sebastian cared about was having Ciel back in his arms.

Sebastian poured all of his feelings for his mate into that kiss, their bond, his love, his desires, his sorrow, his joy……..

Sebastian gave Ciel everything, just as he gave her warm milk and honey, to coax her back from her nightmares.

Ciel thrashed and sobbed against his kiss for a moment before something wonderful happened……..

The fear faded from Ciel’s mind, the darkness blew away like storm clouds, replaced by a warm, soft feeling, a lovely feeling…..

Sebastian kept holding Ciel forcefully, kissing her passionately, until he felt her body relax underneath him.

He dared to pull back for a moment and he watched Ciel’s eyes opened.

The first thing Ciel saw when she returned to reality was her mate, her husband, Sebastian, looking at her.

Sebastian saw her eyes focus on him, and to his joy he knew that she was really seeing him for the first time since the wolfman’s initial attack.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and a happy smile broke out over his face as Ciel threw her arms around him and happily kissed him again, “Sebastian!”

Everyone else was looking on, their jaws practically on the floor, in total shock.

What on earth was going on?!

This time, Ciel and Sebastian’s kiss was much different.

It was a deep, needy kiss.

A kiss of longing and reunion all at once.

It was lusty and grateful and Ciel wound her arms around Sebastian, not realizing everyone else was in the room.

Finny, Baldroy, and Snake looked stunned.

Mey-Rin suffered a horrible sudden nosebleed.

But Tanaka just smiled.

He always knew…….but a good butler always kept his master’s secrets.

“Oh, Sebastian…..” Ciel cooed as he grudgingly ended their deep kiss.

Sebastian knew if he didn’t pull away from his mate’s plush, pink lips right then, he may end up taking her right there in front of everyone.

That would be most undignified.

“Mr. Sebastian….” Finny started to ask, but couldn’t find the words.

Ciel wound her arms around Sebastian’s neck and he gently picked the little bluenette up, sitting her on his lap like a doll.

Ciel’s eyes widened at everyone in the room.

She leaned against Sebastian and sighed.

A part of her no longer cared, she was simply happy to be out of the darkness, with her sight restored, resting comfortably in her mate’s arms.

Sebastian smirked proudly at the looks on everyone’s faces.

It was the first day Ciel had not had to bandage her chest since her wounds had healed completely. 

Baldroy’s eye couldn’t help but notice some very feminine curves in that particular area.

“You mean to tell me……..young master’s a dame?!!” He shouted.

If it was possible, Mey-Rin’s nosebleed worsened and the others looked shocked, Tanaka just chuckled.

Sebastian waited for his mate’s permission to speak.

“Go on, Sebastian. There’s no point in hiding it anymore.” Ciel nodded, cuddling against him.

“Indeed, she is female.” Sebastian purred. “And she’s mine.” Sebastian added, giving Ciel a smoldering, possessive look.

Ciel blushed at Sebastian’s words but he could tell that secretly she felt the same relief as he did.

The same pride as well.

“Young master…...er, young mistress…..” Finny breathed.

“You can still address me as “young master”, Finny.” Ciel smiled reassuringly. “Listen, all of you, I kept my true identity along with my marriage to Sebastian a secret because I need it to stay that way, alright? I had a twin brother whom I believe is dead now and it’s up to me as the last surviving Phantomhive to get revenge on those who have destroyed my family.” 

“Marriage?” Baldroy asked.

Sebastian smiled as Ciel spoke. “Sebastian is the one who helped me reclaim my home and my wealth. I was sold into slavery and for my freedom, I agreed to become his wife. I…...we…….well…” 

“Oh, how lovely!” Mey-Rin cried, wiping her nose. “You’ve given us all a home and a family, young master! Of course you can count on us to keep your secrets! You and Mr. Sebastian are the ones who helped us rebuild our own lives!” 

“Yeah, absolutely, young master!” Finny cried.

“Yeah, of course, we won’t blab, but is there anything else you’d like to tell us?” Baldroy asked, suspicious of all the new reveals.

Sebastian placed a hand over Ciel’s flat belly and purred proudly, “Our young master is also in a very delicate condition right now.”

A moment of realization dawned on everyone.

Eyes widened.

“WHATTTTT?!?!!” Everyone screeched, including Ciel.

That was too much.

Everyone except Ciel fainted on the floor from too much shock, too much new information.

Even Tanaka was surprised to hear that.

Sebastian blinked down at the horrified look in Ciel’s eyes.

“Oh dear, kitten, that’s right. How neglectful of me. I forgot, you didn’t know yet.” Sebastian purred, kissing his shocked little mate as he laid a hand on her flat belly.

——————————————————————-

An hour passed and Sieglinde came to announce the castle was secure again, blinking in confusion at those unconscious on the floor.

After Sieglinde left, Sebastian continued to talk and cuddle with Ciel.

“You don’t really know that for sure. She’s a witch, not a doctor.” Ciel huffed some time later, after the shock had worn off about the news.

“Yes, but I think you know it’s true~.” Sebastian purred happily at his mate.

Sebastian had just explained how Sieglinde had revealed Ciel’s pregnancy after the attack.

As he and Ciel discussed that, the others had gradually recovered and regained consciousness.

“Blimey!” Baldroy exclaimed again with a smile at Ciel and Sebastian.

“‘That’s happy news for once.’ says Emily.” Snake chimed in.

“How lovely!” Mey-Rin said, clasping her hands joyfully at both the love story and the promise of a new addition to the household.

“Congratulations, young master.” Tanaka bowed with a happy smile.

“Wow! A real baby!” Finny cried, his eyes bright with excitement, “If I’m really careful, can I hold them when they’re born, young master?”

Ciel was still processing everything but she couldn’t help but chuckle at the warm responses from her beloved servants, “Of course, Finny. Thank you all for your kindness and consideration, but now, if you don’t mind, I…...I need a moment alone with Sebastian.”

The servants all politely took their leave and bid both Sebastian and Ciel goodnight, returning to their rooms.

“Sebastian….” Ciel sighed, leaning against his chest once they were gone, she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent.

Addicting…..

Warm vetiver mixed with amber and chocolate…..

Sebastian nuzzled his little wife. “I’m so glad you came back to me, to us. Now we can pack your things and leave all of this behind, kitten.”

“What are you talking about?” Ciel blinked, looking up.

“Surely you can’t still mean to pursue revenge? Not with a child on the way?” Sebastian asked.

“I surely can and I surely will. Our contract stands Sebastian. I as your wife, will bear your children in exchange for my revenge, those were the terms.” Ciel confirmed as she yawned tiredly.

Sebastian chuckled at his mate’s stubbornness. 

Of course, Ciel wouldn’t give up her goals over something as trifling as a pregnancy.

Sebastian would have to take extra care of his mate since she would be more needy than ever with the precious cargo she carried.

But Sebastian did love it when Ciel was needy…..

It felt good to him to please his little bluenette.

To care for her…….

To satisfy her…….

In more ways than one….

In fact, he would have suggested several delicious ways in which he could satisfy her right then and there, but he glanced down to see her eyes closing as she laid against him.

Ciel was tired.

She had endured a very trying evening, for that matter, a trying couple of weeks.

Perhaps tomorrow?

Sebastian carefully slipped off his uniform and tucked them both into bed, holding Ciel protectively.

“Sebastian…..I’m worried…..” She mumbled sleepily.

Sebastian bent his neck and placed a kiss on her head sweetly.

It felt so good to be able to hold her again.

To touch her…….

To smell her….

“About what, kitten?” He whispered quietly.

“I don’t know how to have a baby.” Ciel said with an adorable coo.

Sebastian purred and held her in his arms as he whispered, “It's alright, kitten. I’ll help you~. I’ll stay by your side, always, from now until the end of our days.”

At those words, Ciel fell asleep with a pleasant smile on her face.

Sebastian soon followed, sleeping with one eye open just in case Sieglinde’s defenses hadn’t been as effective as she claimed.

In the morning, they would leave this horrible village.

Wolfmen or not.

Ciel needed to be home.

And Sebastian needed Ciel.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sebastian’s Delight

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

“Se…….se…...bas...tian…..” Ciel panted for breath, gripping the desk in front of her, white-knuckled.

“Mmmm….kitten~......” Sebastian purred as he held his mate’s hips, thrusting in and out of his small lover.

The door to Ciel’s study was locked.

The curtains were drawn.

On the floor around them lay their clothing.

Ciel bit her lip and whimpered as Sebastian traced a finger across her creamy skin, over her hip, down her thigh…...all the way to that sensitive little rosebud that guarded Ciel’s entrance.

Sebastian smirked wickedly as he pressed his finger down and began to rub teasing circles against the exposed, wet bundle of nerves.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped.

“Hmm?” Sebastian asked. He was trying to sound calm, but his voice came out as more of a needy grunt. “Can you not take it, young master?”

Ciel scowled at his words and clamped her muscles down hard around Sebastian’s member, squeezing him from inside, daring him to climax first.

Sebastian growled at the unwelcome but pleasurable grasp, sweat started to glisten on his brow from the strain of holding back as he looked down at his mate, bent over her desk bare before him……..

Still so competitive at a moment of such total submission…..

“More.” Ciel commanded and Sebastian’s fingers began to pick up their pace.

Ciel squirmed and bucked her hips against him, “No! Inside!” The frustrated bluenette whined. “I’m close! I need……..!”

Sebastian gently pulled Ciel so that her spine was against his chest.

Ciel moaned as she felt Sebastian’s manhood shift inside of her, pushing her body to its limits as her entrance was stretched wide.

Ciel’s handsome lover gave her a possessive squeeze, his hands running over her curves as he whispered softly in her ear, “Let’s go together, kitten. Ready?”

Ciel gave Sebastian a groan of pure lust and he picked up the pace, inside and out until he felt Ciel start to flutter around him…..felt his own organ start to ache…..

A gasp.

A groan.

“SEBASTIAN!”

“NNnngh…...nnn...Ciel~.....”

In one violent burst of mutual bliss, there was no more manor, no more revenge, no more contract, no more…….anything.

For a few wonderful seconds, Ciel and Sebastian were just two lovers, spinning cathartically through time and space, gasping for breath, their bodies still joined as one.

Those few seconds were glorious but painfully fleeting.

When the two lovers opened their eyes, Sebastian gently removed himself from Ciel, kissing down her shoulder.

With a gentle purr, Sebastian picked Ciel up and sat down on the small sofa in the study, holding her on his lap like a doll.

“Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Sebastian asked his mate worriedly.

“Sebastian, I’m positively lovely.” Ciel sighed happily, leaning her head against his chest.

Sebastian’s protective possessiveness had seemed to double since that night of the wolfman’s attack.

Whether that was due to the severity of the attack or the coming baby, Ciel was not sure, but she rather enjoyed it…….

Ciel’s sapphire eyes glanced up and she saw the concern on Sebastian’s face. “The midwife said as ‘long as it feels good’. That felt incredible.”

Sebastian purred proudly, his lips curling into a smug smirk. “I aim to please, young master.”

They had returned from the Wolfsschlucht a week and a half ago.

With them, they had brought Sieglinde Sullivan and her butler, Wolfram, who were staying as guests at the manor for a while.

Once everything had been settled in the village, due to the conspiracies that shrouded the remote place, and all of the unanswered questions the outside world held, the emerald witch had decided to leave her home and come to England.

Sebastian had been surprised to see that Sieglinde and Ciel had started to almost…….become friends?

That was indeed strange for his little mate.

Sebastian thought it was also unusually generous of Ciel to offer Lady Sullivan and her butler the manor as their temporary home.

Sebastian wondered if Ciel felt like she owed Lady Sullivan a favor.

Regardless, Lady Sullivan had been most helpful.

She had saved Ciel’s life and more…...

Since their return, Sieglinde had also been kind enough to suggest a skilled yet trustworthy midwife who had come all the way from Germany to see Ciel.

The woman promptly performed an examination on he bluenette and confirmed what Sieglinde had already told everyone.

Ciel was pregnant, indeed.

The bluenette had scowled at the confirmation.

To her, this was just something else to hamper her revenge.

Why now?

Sebastian was elated at the confirmation.

To him, this was a fulfillment of one of his innermost desires.

The baby couldn’t come soon enough.

The midwife had also said that everything appeared about the pregnancy appeared to be healthy.

Ciel had not struggled with any more morning sickness besides a hint of nausea here and there.

It was still quite early and so far, nothing physically had really changed for the bluenette.

To her annoyance, that didn’t stop Sebastian from splaying a hand over her flat abdomen every chance he got.

Ciel found that entirely unnecessary and utterly annoying.

Every time Sebastian’s hand covered Ciel’s small abdomen, she would give him a rage-filled glare and he would grin, raising an eyebrow at his bride.

“Contract.” Sebastian would whisper to his little mate.

That seemed to make Ciel’s glare even more fierce, but she would allow the intrusion.

She had no choice, Sebastian was correct.

According to their agreement, Sebastian was within his rights to bond with his unborn.

As his wife and mate, Ciel could not deny him that.

Besides, although she wore her signature scowl, the tenderness in Sebastian’s eyes whenever he touched her now made Ciel go weak in the knees…...

Although the proud bluenette would never admit that.

——————————————————————

The other Phantomhive servants seemed even more cheerful once the group returned to the manor.

Why exactly, neither Sebastian nor Ciel knew.

Perhaps everyone was just happy to get out of the dreadful village.

To Sebastian’s annoyance, the servants’ high spirits had seemed to make them all become even more bungling as they went about their usual chores.

But Sebastian didn’t really care at the end of the day…..

Finally, each night, once he had finished all of his tasks, all of his duties, all of his preparations for the coming day, Sebastian was able to walk, with his candelabra held high, to Ciel’s room.

Sebastian was finally able to lay down and cuddle his little bluenette until the sun rose the following morning.

Each day Sebastian woke with Ciel cradled in his arms proudly……

Each morning, when Sebastian started the day, he breathed in Ciel’s scent and kissed her cheek sweetly, then he carefully climbed out of the covers and left the little bluenette to slumber peacefully.

How lovely it was to spend each night with his mate in his arms!

To Ciel, it was lovely too, but to Sebastian……..

Holding Ciel was simply blissful.

——————————————————————

One sunny day, Sebastian stood, frying some bacon on the stove to serve Ciel with her breakfast.

It was an unusual thing, yes.

But that was what his mate had requested for the past five mornings……

Tea, scones, bacon, cottage cheese, and lemon rind, all sprinkled with dark chocolate and star anise.

The combination made Sebastian raise an eyebrow, but each morning, Ciel had gobbled it down, so he did not question her.

When the meat had finished frying, Sebastian prepared his bride’s plate, loaded the breakfast cart, and set out for Ciel’s room.

After he woke Ciel, he would graciously serve the guests of the manor, Wolfram and Lady Sullivan, and then finally he would offer the leftovers to the other servants.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a grin as he knocked at his mate’s door.

He felt the rising excitement of anticipation course through him when he heard her call, “Come in….”

“Good morning, my dear.” Sebastian purred warmly as he entered the room, his eyes falling onto his little bluenette sitting up in bed.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel said, her gaze moving hungrily from him to the breakfast cart.

Sebastian smiled as he presented his little lady with her morning meal.

How lovely she always looked when she woke!

——————————————————————

Time passed and Sebastian was grateful that no more letters from the queen had arrived at the manor.

Ciel’s cravings only intensified, a reminder of the life that was living inside of her.

For that reason, Sebastian was not keen on starting anymore dangerous missions for the next several months….

Lady Sullivan and her butler were still guests at the manor. The emerald witch had chosen to expand her medical training and pursue her license as a physician. 

Sebastian noticed that sometimes his little mate would spend time playing parlor games or chatting with the former village leader.

Since her arrival in England, Sieglinde had made herself known throughout society as a mysterious and interesting newcomer.

Sebastian thought it may be a good idea to keep Lady Sullivan around for the time being……and Ciel didn’t mind that Sieglinde stayed.

In fact, one morning, as he checked the mail, Sebastian thought Sieglinde may be more useful than he realized……

The girl had received a letter from the Viscount Druitt, marked with the same mysterious symbol that Sebastian and Ciel had encountered through their research…….

After breakfast, Sebastian considered speaking with Sieglinde about the letter, but she spoke first, saving him the trouble.

“It seems I’ve been invited to a ball by a man I have only heard of.” Sieglinde explained, politely eating her food.

She had taken Sebastian’s etiquette lessons very seriously.

“Oh?” Sebastian asked, refilling her tea cup as Wolfram scowled at him from the corner of the dining room.

“Yes, but I’m going to decline. I’ve never even met him! Why would he possibly want me to attend a ball?” Sieglinde asked naively.

So he could rape you, sell you, murder you….. Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian did not care for the viscount and he would put no foul deed past the man.

The few times that Ciel and Sebastian had encountered the blonde noble had been the few times Sebastian had been grateful that Ciel was forced to dress as a male.

The Viscount was……..perverted…..

At best.

That much Sebastian could easily see, but that mark on the invitation envelope……

Was the Viscount somehow connected to the Phantomhive murders?

It would be interesting to find out.

Since their return to the manor, Ciel and Sebastian had been working on their investigation efforts, but the information they had gathered so far had led to a bunch of dead ends.

One hopeful clue still remained…..

The same hopeful clue that was a mark on the invitation envelope: the Phoenix Society.

“Actually, my lady, if you don’t mind, may I speak with my master before you send your reply?” Sebastian asked with a friendly smile.

Sieglinde blinked. “Um…...alright…..but why?”

“There may be something we can learn at the event.” Sebastian smiled, taking the invitation from the witch.

He would ask Ciel first, but this could be a great opportunity! 

Sebastian could accompany Sieglinde to the ball and use their time there to investigate exactly what the Viscount Druitt was up to in his spare time….

Ciel had been complaining that no work was getting done on her request for revenge…….

Their investigation had grown cold, Ciel knew that. In her current condition, Sebastian did not feel comfortable traveling with her.

Hmm……..

Sebastian walked out of the dining room once Sieglinde finished eating, dropping the dirty dishes off in the kitchen for Baldroy to wash before walking to his mate’s room.

Ciel was probably just about finished with her mid-morning nap.

Sebastian purred.

He would go and wait for those beautiful sapphire eyes to open……...

——————————————————————-

Sebastian purred as he opened Ciel’s door and saw his suspicions were correct.

His beautiful bride was adorably snuggled in the covers, snoozing peacefully.

Good……..

Sebastian silently stepped over to the bed and ever so carefully sat down beside Ciel.

Gently, he lifted the covers and pulled them down just so, unbuttoning the lower part of Ciel’s nightshirt, he exposed the creamy skin of her belly.

No.

There was nothing yet.

Her abdomen was mostly flat, especially when she was lying down……

But about a week ago, Sebastian had discovered that if he laid his ear flat against her skin…..

He could hear the rapid heartbeat of his growing son or daughter.

Ciel quickly became annoyed with Sebastian pressing his ear to her torso, she thought he was wasting time since it was something she couldn’t experience herself.

So, not to irritate his little mate, whenever Ciel was sleeping, Sebastian tried to steal a few minutes of listening to the life inside of her.

His eyes were warm and loving as he bent his head and pressed his ear just below her navel.

Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub…….

Sebastian closed his eyes and listened, a gloved hand coming to rest on Ciel’s abdomen before he could stop himself…….

“Really, Sebastian? Again today?”

Sebastian’s eyes shot wide open as he felt fingers tangling in his hair.

The few times Ciel had caught him, she had been quite vexed, but as Sebastian looked up into her sapphire gaze, he found he was met with a happy smile not a rageful scowl.

That was a pleasant change.

“Do forgive me, young master.” Sebastian smirked, placing a sweet, gentle kiss right over the rapid heartbeat before he sat up. “I have only come to bring you news, I give you my word.”

“And what’s that?” Ciel asked with a yawn, settling back against a mound of pillows.

“Lady Sullivan has been invited to a ball thrown by the Viscount Druitt at his home. The invitation bore the same mark we’ve seen before.” Sebastian explained, handing the envelope to Ciel for her inspection

“The mark of the Phoenix Society?” Ciel asked as she looked at the paper.

“The same.” Sebastian nodded. “Lady Sullivan intends to decline the invitation but, I have come to ask if you would allow me to accompany her to the ball so I can investigate the Viscount Druitt and this mark farther.” 

Ciel’s relaxed face quickly turned into a hateful grimace.

Sebastian’s plan had not been accepted, it seemed.

“Accompany another woman to a ball while I sit here stagnating?!?!” Ciel roared, crossing her arms. “Yes, well, I suppose that’s fine as long as I allow myself to be attended to by another man! How dare you!” The bluenette snapped.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

He wasn’t the only one in their relationship who was easily jealous.

And Sebastian wasn’t the only one who had gotten more possessive either…..

“Kitten, I can’t put you in harm’s way. Especially not now. You need to stay here where it’s safe. Besides, we’d both have to go in disguise. You’d have to dress as a woman.” Sebastian reasoned as Ciel pouted at him.

“So?! It’s only research and you’d be with me the entire time! I want to go, that’s an order! You’ve kept me rotting in this house for nearly four months! Do you mean for me to not go anywhere for the next five?!” Ciel almost shouted.

“That arrangement would be ideal, yes.” Sebastian smiled.

His smile faded when Ciel quickly turned away from him. 

Sebastian saw Ciel dab at her eyes discreetly with the sleeve of her nightshirt.

His poor little kitten……

His pregnant mate had been doing quite well but the cravings and the hormones were sometimes difficult for the petite bluenette to bear….

“........However I realize that expectation is unrealistic.” Sebastian said, kneeling apologetically at Ciel’s bedside.

Ciel looked over at him hopefully.

Of course, Sebastian would love to have an evening in public with Ciel at his side, dressed as a true lady……..

…….He just thought it would be safer for her to stay home for now.

“Very well. If Lady Sullivan agrees to it, we shall take her invitation and go as a couple to the ball.” Sebastian conceded. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel breathed happily, crawling over to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sebastian resisted the urge to bury his face in Ciel’s fuller breasts that were suddenly crushed right under his chin.

So soft……

So lovely...

Mmm……….

Luscious…….

Sebastian exhaled against them, purposely giving Ciel a teasing hint of warmth as she pulled back.

Sebastian noticed the blush coloring Ciel’s pale cheeks as he spoke. “But Lady Sullivan must agree to give us her invitation. And you will stay with me at all times, no matter what, understood?”

“Yes, Sebastian.” Ciel said quietly. “But I have a question…..”

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked.

“What shall I wear?” Ciel blinked.

The innocent look on her face made Sebastian want to growl, but instead, he kept his voice calm and steady.

Perhaps after lunch though……..

“I shall design and make a dress for you myself, kitten. Leave it to me.” 

With that, Sebastian stood, gave Ciel a quick kiss and left the room.

Ciel thought he was being abrupt, but really, Sebastian didn’t know how much longer he could look at her, blushing so beguilingly in that sheer nightshirt without losing his control.

Lately, Ciel had the most energy in the afternoons.

Sebastian smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway, thinking of how he would take his little mate later in the day.

After lunch yes…….

First, Sebastian needed to speak with Lady Sullivan again.

——————————————————————

To Sebastian’s delight and irritation, Lady Sullivan said she would allow the pair to use her invitation to gain access to the ball.

Sebastian was nervous about taking his pregnant mate into what could end up being a dangerous situation…..

Although he had no doubts that he could protect Ciel, he just thought it would be easier if she stayed home.

However, she had ordered Sebastian and their contract was still in place…….

While he was preparing lunch, Sebastian took out a paper and pen. He began to sketch an idea for Ciel’s ball gown…..

Sebastian wanted his wife to look feminine, cute, and beautiful all at once…..

And of course, the waist would need to be just a bit forgiving…..

There would have to be a corset, but he would be careful not to lace it too tightly…….

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed lustfully as he drew, thinking of Ciel and how beautiful she had looked that morning.

Her dress…..

Pink…..

White……

Black…….

Bows……..

Ruffles…….

And a hat trimmed with flowers!

Sebastian licked his lips as he finished his sketch, thinking of his mate dressed so womanly, for a change.

The outfit would be frilly, feminine, and flirty.

Oh yes, Ciel would completely despise the garment……

…...But she would look absolutely delicious wearing it.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Viscount’s Ball

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Sebastian had the design for Ciel’s dress formally drafted before he sat down and spent several evenings crafting it himself.

He ordered the proper accessories and undergarments anonymously.

Fortunately, a week later, on the night of the awaited ball, everything arrived and the dress was complete.

After an early dinner, Sebastian put on his own disguise, including glasses and an elegant long, brown coat. 

Next, he brought everything Ciel would be wearing to her room.

Sebastian then proceeded to help his bride prepare for the ball.

“Aah…...Aaah!......Se….Sebastian!......Not so tight!” Ciel complained as Sebastian stood behind her, knotting the ties of her corset.

“My lady,” Sebastian chided. “it is not tight at all. I am only tying it so it stays in place. Please bear with it for a few moments longer and you won’t even notice it’s there.” Sebastian explained. 

Sebastian was right, Ciel was not used to wearing corsets anymore. 

Not since she had assumed her brother’s identity…..

How long had it been since she was dressed as a proper lady?

Sebastian had taken deep pleasure in gazing at Ciel’s bare frame when he had slipped the corset on her, yes, but he had carefully selected one with the most flexible boning and the softest silk panels on the market.

No, he had not laced it tightly. 

Ciel huffed in irritation as she could see Sebastia smiling in the mirror as he finished with the corset laces.

Sebastian was amused…...

He had come to notice that his little mate was quite talented at being dramatic.

Ciel let out a breath and Sebastian asked with concern. “Is it really too tight?” 

Only one week had passed, Ciel was still not showing, it should be alright……

“No, I...I’m just not used to it, anymore.” Ciel sighed, looking in the mirror.

Sebastian stood behind Ciel and grinned.

The bluenette was only clad in her corset and petticoats, nothing else. 

The innocent look on Ciel’s face and her cleavage rising and falling over the structured top of the underpiece made Sebastian want to rip it off her and lay her down on the bed………..

Sebastian purred.

Perhaps that was not a bad idea……..

When Sebastian began to gently nuzzle Ciel, she cleared her throat just as his lips grazed her ear teasingly, “So the dress will be next, then?”

Sebastian looked disappointed for a moment before he remembered the time. 

If he didn’t stop, they would arrive at the ball late.

Too late.

“Yes, that’s right. Please lift your arms, my lady.” Sebastian instructed as he picked up the garment.

Ciel raised her arms over her head and Sebastian helped her slip the dress on, carefully and gently. 

Once it was in place, Ciel looked at herself in the mirror while Sebastian placed her hat on her head and her hands in her elbow length black gloves. 

Lastly, Sebastian clipped a pair of specially made bluenette pigtails into Ciel’s hair.

Ciel scowled at herself in the mirror.

This……….

This was not her typical style.

She hated this.

She hated the roses on the hat, she found them frou frou and gaudy.

She hated the pink dress.

She hated the bows, the ruffles, and above all else, she hated the gleeful look in Sebastian’s eyes as he stood behind her, smiling at her in the mirror.

“Well, what do you think, my lady?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“I think I look positively dreadful.” Ciel hissed.

“I daresay you look absolutely gorgeous.” Sebastian beamed.

He loved seeing his little mate like this.

A proper lady.

Perfect alabaster skin, richly colored bluenette hair offset by deep sapphire eyes, the neckline of her dress hinting at an alluring amount of cleavage, and her lithe, petite figure highlighted but not diminished by the many feminine details of her perfectly tailored frock.

Sebastian purred, running his hands over Ciel’s hips.

Ciel looked like a porcelain doll.

A living porcelain doll.

So petite……..

“Such a small mate.” Sebastian commented, suddenly picking the bluenette up off the ground, lifting her under her arms as gently and as easily as if she were a toy. “Small…..and adorable…..”

“Hey!” Ciel cried in surprise as Sebastian kept lifting her until he held her comfortably in his arms, “Put me down, Sebastian! I’m not a doll!” Ciel fussed, crossing her arms.

Her cheeks turned pink at Sebastian’s comments.

“Forgive me, kitten, sometimes I just need you to remind me of that.” Sebastian purred in her ear, kissing her lips sweetly.

Both of them blinked in surprise when Ciel’s stomach suddenly growled.

Ciel’s cheeks turned even redder out of embarrassment.

“Hungry again?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle.

“It’s…...it’s alright. I just had dinner earlier. Besides, you always say a lady should not eat too much.” Ciel pouted.

“You can eat all that you want, kitten.” Sebastian purred happily as his lips kissed down his little bride’s neck sweetly. “You’re carrying a life.” 

Ciel cooed as Sebastian flicked his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot right at the base of her collarbone, “Sebastian?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, my lady?” Sebastian replied, looking at Ciel lustfully.

Say the word and it’s yours, my precious kitten~. Whatever you want…... Sebastian thought, looking at Ciel’s plump, pink lips.

“Can I…...can I have something sweet before we leave?” Ciel asked shyly.

Sebastian blinked, then he chuckled and kissed his mate’s lips.

“Yes, of course, my lady.” He replied.

Whatever you want, my kitten~ Sebastian thought as he walked towards the kitchen with Ciel in his arms.

A few moments later, with napkins in her lap, Ciel sat at the kitchen table, devouring a plate of leftover scones from that morning as Sebastian watched her with amusement. 

It didn’t matter that the carriage was already waiting outside, if Sebastian’s pregnant mate needed more nourishment, they would not leave the house until Ciel was satisfied.

Ball and investigation or not, Ciel and the baby were Sebastian’s top priorities. 

——————————————————————

Once Ciel had eaten her fill, the bluenette and her butler boarded the carriage and departed for the ball.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at Sebastian as they rode along.

He was gazing at her happily.

How beautiful his mate looked wearing the proper clothes of a lady.

The carriage hit a particularly large rock and Sebastian felt a jolt of lust run through him as Ciel’s cleavage jiggled just a bit at the bump in the road.

Ciel saw her husband’s eyes glued to her breasts and although her scowl deepened, an enticing flush colored her cheeks.

She would have said something to Sebastian….

Something inviting, perhaps?

But to the bluenette’s frustration, just as she went to speak, the carriage came to a stop.

“We’ve arrived, my lady. Are you ready?” Sebastian asked as he opened the door, stepped out, and gently helped Ciel out of the carriage.

“I’m ready to get this ridiculous dress off.” Ciel huffed as she smoothed out her skirts once she was standing on the ground.

Don’t worry, kitten, I’m ready to take it off of you~. Sebastian thought to himself with a smirk. 

Once Ciel looked up, Sebastian’s face grew more serious.

“Remember, stay beside me, at least within my sight, at all times.” Sebastian reminded Ciel as they walked up the drive, making their way up the stairs.

“We are not to leave until we find what we’re looking for.” Ciel said under her breath as they stepped up to the front door.

“Yes, my lady.” Sebastian replied with a grin.

Sebastian finally had his little mate on his arm as a true lady.

His perfect little doll!

What an enjoyable evening this would be!

—————————————————————

A little while later, Sebastian discovered that the evening would have been significantly more fun if his beautiful Ciel would stop stepping on his feet.

The couple had been admitted to the event and shown to the Viscount Druitt’s grand ballroom.

As soon as they entered, Sebastian bowed and offered Ciel his hand, which she cordially took, allowing Sebastian to lead her out onto the dance floor.

As small and lithe as Ciel was, she was wearing heels and it did smart when her shoes crunched down on Sebastian’s feet as they danced.

Fortunately, Sebastian had enough elegance for both of them and he twirled them quickly and gracefully around the room.

The only one that could tell Ciel couldn’t dance was Sebastian and his abused feet.

Ciel had told him before that she despised dancing and avoided it at all costs.

Sebastian had thought that was just because she was shy and dreaded socializing with young men.

Now, he saw the true reason his bride avoided the social activity.

“My goodness,” Sebastian chuckled once Ciel stepped on his right foot the fourth time in a row. “It seems some dancing lessons need to be in order, my lady.”

“I never claimed to be able to dance.” Ciel scowled in embarrassment.

Once the song, finally ended, Sebastian decided to spare Ciel any further humiliation. He leaned down and asked her, “Would you care for some punch, my lady?”

Ciel’s cheeks were still pink with embarrassment and she was panting from the effort she had put into her dancing as she nodded. “Yes, Sebastian, I think something to drink right now would be lovely.”

Sebastian smiled smugly and led his Ciel over to the refreshment table. 

While Sebastian poured a cup of punch, Ciel watched the party. She tried to at least, until the hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood straight up as a disgustingly smooth voice cooed in her ear, “My, what a beautiful little robin you are~.”

The bluenette realized that there was a hand on her waist and it wasn’t Sebastian’s.

Ciel turned with wide eyes to see the eerily calm expression on the face of the Viscount Druitt.

“I…….!” Ciel squeaked.

That was all she got to say before the tall, blonde man hurriedly whisked her back out onto the dance floor.

It happened in a flash.

Sebastian only looked away for a second…..

Just a single second as he filled Ciel a glass of punch with the ladle in the bowl…….

“Here you are, my lady.” Sebastian said with a smile as he turned around to offer Ciel the beverage.

His face fell when he realized she was no longer there.

Rage and fear gripped Sebastian and his eyes immediately scanned the crowded ballroom.

What had happened?

Who had taken Ciel?

They couldn’t possibly have gotten far.

Bluenette hair mixed with strands of blonde…….

A growl rumbled from Sebastian’s chest as he spied the Viscount Druitt dancing with his bewildered mate.

Closer and closer, the perverted noble was making sure he twirled Ciel towards the door, intending to leave the ballroom with her.

Sebastian hastily sat the cup of punch back on the table and as politely as possible, stealthily made his way towards the Viscount and his new captive.

Unaware, the Viscount successfully waltzed Ciel right out of the ballroom.

The bluenette whimpered as the blonde man held her close, one arm winding around her waist while the other held her neck.

Ciel knew she needed to scream for Sebastian, but over the noise of the party, she doubted he could hear her.

And the Viscount was gripping her throat so tightly…...

“My, my, how beautiful~. I’m sorry, my robin, but I’m afraid I need to take you somewhere more….private~.” The Viscount smirked.

Those were the last words Ciel heard before she lost consciousness.

The Viscount simply pressed his ring finger against a particular pressure point in Ciel’s slender neck and the bluenette immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Sebastian was standing in the hallway behind them.

He had witnessed what the Viscount had done.

Rage threatened to overtake Sebastian’s sense of reason……….

Just as Sebastian lunged angrily towards them, the Viscount gathered Ciel up into his arms and began to carry her bridal style down the hallway.

Sebastian skillfully and silently stopped his attack in time to avoiding colliding into the blonde man.

If Sebastian tackled him, he would knock Ciel to the floor.

That was too dangerous.

As the Viscount walked, Sebastian stealthily crept behind him, following him down the dark hallway.

Sebastian scowled.

He had to wait for the villain to put Ciel down before he moved in.

Ciel had not been given any drugs, the Viscount had only hit a pressure point, she was safe in his grasp for now.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes even further.

His grasp…….Sebastian thought in disgust. Yes, go on sir, enjoy the sweet scent of my little kitten sleeping so peacefully in your arms. As soon as you sit her down, I will enjoy ripping yours off. 

As the Viscount came to a locked cellar door and began to open it with a brass key, Sebastian had to consciously restrain himself from chuckling at his last thought.

Yes, ripping his arms off would be quite fun~.

The Viscount, with Ciel still clutched against him, headed down a flight of dark stairs and Sebastian crept behind him, watching and waiting.

At the bottom of the stairs, instead of shelves full of wine, Sebastian noticed the cellar was mostly empty……..

Except for several large cages and yards and yards of iron chains.

Cages large enough to hold people……

Sebastian grit his teeth as he watched the Viscount clamp chains onto Ciel’s wrists and ankles, then the man stepped inside one of the open cages, laid the bluenette down carefully, and stepped out, locking the door.

Sebastian was aching to go to his little mate and cuddle her close, but she had given him an order earlier, and there was no better time than now, while she laid carefully enclosed and peacefully sleeping, to carry it out.

“Sleep tight, little robin~.” The Viscount chuckled, turning abruptly on his heel to leave.

“AAmmmf!!!!!” The Viscount’s violet eyes widened as he suddenly found himself nose to nose with Sebastian who promptly clamped his gloved hand down over the blonde’s mouth to prevent him from waking Ciel.

“Tell me everything you know about the Phoenix Society and I may spare your life.” Sebastian glowered at the man.

In his disguise, with his glasses and his hair combed differently, the Viscount did not recognize Sebastian.

However, the anger etched into Sebastian’s face and the absolute coldness in his eyes communicated to the Viscount that whoever this man was, he was in no mood for games.

Slowly, shakily, the Viscount held out a hand and pointed up, past the cellar stairs.

“Ah~....” Sebastian smiled with a fake politeness. “Then you can show me.”

——————————————————————-

A very short while later, Sebastian’s polished leather shoes clicked elegantly against the wood floor as he stepped over the unconscious body of the Viscount.

Sebastian’s face was calm and relaxed as he pocketed several documents and dossiers the Viscount had selected to turn over to Sebastian.

The perverted noble had even given Sebastian a very old, very tattered book that proved to be quite promising to Ciel’s investigation.

As promised, Sebastian had been kind enough to spare the Viscount's life. After the noble had offered his documents, Sebastian had simply rendered him unconscious on the floor in one brutal blow.

Before taking his leave from the room, Sebastian bent down and picked up the brass cellar key from the Viscount's pocket.

The evening’s investigation was over, now Sebastian just needed to rescue his little kitten.

By now, she just may be awake…….

Sebastian quickly made his way down the hallway, back to the cellar door, and pushed the key into the lock.

As Sebastian opened the door, he heard his mate’s desperate cry, “SEBASTIAN!!!!!!”

Sebastian purred as he raced down the stairs towards Ciel.

Sebastian’s lips curled into a grin.

Sebastian absolutely relished it when Ciel screamed for him!

——————————————————————

“SEBASTIAN!!! SEBASTIAN!!! HELP ME! IT’S DARK! IT’S DARK!!!!” Ciel screamed in desperation.

The bluenette had woken only a moment ago to find herself chained in a large cage………

Chained and alone…….

Without Sebastian…….

The bluenette started to panic, breathing heavily, her eyes wide, as unpleasant memories of those horrible days flooded her brain.

Those terrible days before……

“What did I tell you about not wandering out of my sight, kitten?” Sebastian asked with a sigh as he stepped out of the shadows in the dark cellar and opened the lock on Ciel’s cage.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped in relief as the traumatic memories receded.

Sebastian…...

Those terrible days had ended when Sebastian arrived.

The chains were not tightly tethered, and as soon as the cage door was open, Ciel rushed into Sebastian’s arms.

He quickly scooped her up and carried her out.

“Sebastian.” Ciel breathed in relief, laying her head against Sebastian’s shoulders, crushing the flowers that lined her magnificently frilly hat. “It isn’t my fault, he grabbed me before I could do or say anything, but I knew you would come for me.”

Sebastian replied with a purr and held Ciel close for a moment, nuzzling her gently. 

Ciel sighed and Sebastian gazed down at the bluenette as they cuddled.

He could smell the vile stench of the Viscount's cologne, soiling the sweet scent of his beautiful bride.

That was a problem.

Ciel felt his eyes on her and she blinked up at him. “Aren’t you going to remove my chains?”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he adjusted Ciel on his lap, choosing to leave them on for the moment. “You belong to me.” Sebastian declared vehemently.

“Of course I do.” Ciel replied in surprise, blinking as Sebastian began to nip at her lips.

“Entirely to me, yet I can smell another on you.” Sebastian growled as he deepened their kiss.

His hands began to slide over Ciel’s dress and the bluenette felt her core heating up at the fervor of attention that Sebastian was suddenly lavishing upon her.

“Se-Sebastian! I……..I’m yours!” Ciel whimpered as Sebastian’s lips skimmed the top of her soft cleavage.

Sebastian replied with a noise between a purr and a growl as he felt Ciel dare to wrap her legs around him.

She was inviting him…….

How lovely~.

Sebastian raised his hand and whipped his glove off, snaking a hand between them, he carefully undid his trouser zipper and slipped Ciel’s silk panties aside, exposing her entrance underneath the feminine folds of her pink dress.

Ciel’s eyes were half-lidded as she widened her knees and arched her back.

In one smooth, long thrust, Sebastian grunted as he slid into her. 

Ciel’s chains slapped painfully against his back as she flung her arms around his neck, holding on tightly to her butler as he thrusted in and out, claiming her as his own right beside the very cage he had just freed her from.

“Nnnngh…..Sebastian!” Ciel cried as she felt something warm and intense building within her.

Sebastian was cruel enough to tease his little mate even more, tilting his hips so the cold button of his trousers rubbed deliciously right against the top of Ciel’s wet folds as they both drew closer and closer to their peak.

“Ah~! There! There!!” Ciel cried, throwing her head back and rocking her hips against Sebastian’s. 

Sebastian groaned in response before a voice called out in irritation from the darkness.

“How dare you defoul my robin like that!”

Sebastian turned with a look of utter annoyance and pure loathing as the Viscount Druitt ran towards the amorous couple, intending to strike Sebastian.

Sebastian glared at the attacking blonde.

So the Viscount had woken and dared to come looking for Ciel?

Sebastian should have killed him when he had the chance.

Sebastian did not enjoy people abducting his Ciel and he enjoyed it even less when they interrupted him while he made love to the bluenette.

In one swift motion, still hip-deep in Ciel, Sebastian’s hand shot out once the Viscount drew close enough, knocking him cold to the floor once again.

“My……...mate………..mine.” Sebastian huffed while he felt Ciel’s muscles squeeze his manhood, scowling down at the foolish Viscount.

Ciel’s cheeks blushed in pleasure, pride, and embarrassment as Sebastian picked up his pace, moving in and out at incredible speed as if he was trying to prove his point.

Sebastian filling her so completely over and over, the firm warmth from his hands as they roamed over her body, the cold, repeated contact of the ridged button against the tender, pink bits of Ciel’s aroused flesh….

All combined with the possessive look in Sebastian’s eyes….

It was all too much.

It started out slowly……

Her body falling over the edge of intense pleasure…….

Ciel made a noise between a whimper and a whine as she felt herself start to spasm….

The noise became louder and louder until it turned into a loud, feral shout as her entire body practically convulsed around and against her lover while her gloved nails raked his back, “SEBASTIAN!!!!”

The aftershocks were so intense, Ciel’s mind went hazy for a moment.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Sebastian growl again……

Somewhere, at some point, she felt him leave her body and remove her shackles, his lips covering her with grateful kisses……

When it was all over, she found herself cuddled tightly against Sebastian’s chest.

Inside Sebastian’s coat, Ciel glimpsed some of the documents he had managed to collect.

In the foggy aftermath of her orgasm, Ciel knew vaguely what that meant…….Sebastian had managed to still gather information.

Good, they could leave.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel panted against him.

“Yes, kitten?” Sebastian asked.

He was trying to sound as stoic as usual, but Ciel could hear the heaviness of his breathing.

Sebastian had enjoyed their coupling just as much as she had.

“Let’s go home.” Ciel said tiredly.

Sebastian gave Ciel a quick nuzzle and a gentle kiss before he stood and gathered her in his arms. “Yes, my lady.” 

And then they were on their way…………

As they traveled back to Phantomhive Manor, Ciel struggled not to fall asleep and Sebastian wondered…….

Would tonight’s findings be enough to satisfy Ciel for awhile, at least until the baby came?

Tonight was too close, too dangerous.

No, somehow, he would have to find a way to keep Ciel at home and to hopefully get her to be more considerate of their unborn child.

Sebastian could simply not allow a situation like that with the Viscount to happen again.

Not to his mate, his precious Ciel.


	12. Chapter 12 - Discovered

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Upon their return from the ball, Sebastian invoked the terms of the contract to insist Ciel stay home where it was safe until the baby arrived.

At first, Ciel had been quite cross with him about that.

The bluenette was purposely rather cold to Sebastian. 

That is, until Ciel’s hormones got the better of her and she went back to spending her nights and most mornings blushing and moaning in Sebastian’s arms.

The discreet midwife Sebastian had hired came once a week to examine Ciel and Sebastian saw to it that the bluenette had the proper diet and exercise regimen.

As the summer faded to autumn, Ciel’s pregnancy became increasingly more apparent.

Sebastian was quick to notice that the bluenette’s nipples fattened and her patience shortened.

As much as Sebastian enjoyed the changes in Ciel’s body, he was too excited about what was to come to let Ciel’s moodiness annoy him.

Besides, he found his mate’s feistiness rather……..cute.

Ciel was quite adorable when she scowled at Sebastian with a hand on her rounded tummy.

When she did, Sebastian always had to stop himself from grinning.

It was odd, really, to think about…….

Sebastian had rescued Ciel and now she was preparing to birth his child.

In a way, they had each given each other a life...

Every available chance, Sebastian either had his ear or his hand pressed against Ciel’s belly, which had gradually started to grow.

Ciel would always blush and look away.

The bluenette felt distorted and ugly, hoping that the changes her body was going through wouldn’t drive her lover away.

What would she do if she lost Sebastian?

On the contrary, Sebastian thought Ciel was becoming more and more luscious with each passing day.

But in Sebastian’s eyes, all Ciel could ever possibly be was beautiful.

His perfect kitten~.

—————————————————————

One chilly morning in late October, as the autumn sun rose in the sky, Sebastian crouched in front of Ciel as she sat on the bed. 

The baby was expected to arrive sometime in January. 

As Ciel entered the final months of her pregnancy, fitting into regular clothes became wishful thinking.

For the day, Sebastian was trying his best to button Ciel’s shirt over her new curves.

“Here, if I just move this way……..” Ciel suggested with an exasperated sigh, shifting on the bed.

Ciel hadn’t shown for the first few months, but now, as the baby had started to grow, so had Ciel’s belly.

Along with some other things……..

Sebastian purred at the sight as he tried to button the too-small shirt over Ciel’s full, swollen bosom.

Ciel whimpered at the lust in Sebastian’s eyes as her soft, warm breasts jiggled and squished against his hands.

“Goodness~....” Sebastian smirked, trying not to drool.

Ciel looked away, scowling, with her cheeks tinted pink.

Finally, somehow, Sebastian managed to get Ciel’s shirt buttons to fasten.

Barely.

Sebastian’s loving eyes wandered down to Ciel’s swollen abdomen.

Hmm…...

Yes, his efforts with Ciel’s shirt were all in vain.

Sebastian didn’t even try to button the garment over his mate’s mounded tummy.

He would not risk hurting the child nestled within.

Ciel was annoyed.

Sebastian was proud.

He was proud that Ciel was his mate.

He was also proud that she was carrying their baby, a new life resulting from their love.

That was apparent from the soft look in his eyes as he gazed at Ciel’s belly.

Sebastian lovingly scanned over her figure until his stare met Ciel’s sapphire orbs.

The bluenette scowled down at him.

“Kitten…….” Sebastian started to say softly. “I think it’s time to start wearing something a bit more…….accommodating.”

Ciel wanted to slap the smug grin right off Sebastian’s face.

The bluenette grit her teeth and scowled, getting ready to let Sebastian have it, until suddenly, the anger left her face and her eyes widened as her hand flew to her belly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened too and he quickly splayed his hand across her abdomen, feeling the little flutter move across her flesh.

Sebastian purred as the child within Ciel moved and turned, as it searched for a more comfortable position.

Sebastian glanced up at his mate.

Ciel’s eyes were full of wonder………

That made Sebastian relieved to see.

At first, Sebastian had been afraid that Ciel would simply bare the child out of obligation and then neglect it resentfully. 

However, in recent weeks, since Ciel had started to show, Sebastian noticed that throughout the day, he would find his mate resting her hand protectively over her middle.

“Sebastian,” Ciel spoke, her voice softer now, without the hateful edge it held earlier.

“Yes, kitten?” Sebastian purred, not removing his hands, even once the movement within Ciel ceased as the baby settled.

“I…...I need something to wear.” Ciel requested, in a gentle tone.

A tone Sebastian was sure that her raging hormones had helped Ciel achieve…..

His mate was not known for being soft spoken…..

“Then please, my lady, allow me.” Sebastian smiled.

——————————————————————

A short while later, Ciel sat at her desk in her study, dressed rather fashionably and now, perfectly comfortable.

Sebastian had quickly crafted a beautiful royal blue maternity dress with all of the features Ciel preferred in clothing; buttons, ruffles, and a few black stripes here and there, all elegant and sophisticated.

The dress was flattering to Ciel’s figure but not too tight, allowing her and Sebastian’s unborn child the room they needed.

A butler that couldn’t do that much wasn’t worth his salt.

Anyway, they couldn’t hire anyone to make such clothing without giving away Ciel’s secret.

Her true gender would be discovered.

The other servants already knew and the manor presently had no guests, so Ciel could be comfortable in her own home.

Sebastian was glad that he could offer his little bride relief, smiling to himself later in the afternoon as he poured Ciel’s tea.

She had spent the day examining the documents, book, and dossiers again that Sebastian had gathered from the Viscount.

What did they all mean?

“There’s going to be a voyage.” Ciel said quietly as Sebastian sat a plate of scones down in front of her.

“Oh?” He asked.

“Next year, a ship that’s going to sail from London to America. The Campania, I believe it’s called.” Ciel went on.

Sebastian waited silently, he could tell there was something else Ciel wanted to add.

“I believe the Phoenix Society will meet there on the ship, but why, I don’t know.” Ciel finished with a sigh.

Sebastian watched her as she looked up at him and asked forlornly, “Do you think my parents were part of…..this?” Ciel asked, looking down at a book page stamped with the Phoenix mark.

“I am not sure, young master. But there’s a chance.” Sebastian said truthfully.

Sebastian himself had looked through all of the confiscated documents many times as well.

Whether the previous Earl Phantomhive and his wife were members of the Phoenix Society or they were simply investigating it, was still unclear.

The thought seemed to weigh heavily on Ciel’s mind at the moment.

“Do you think maybe if they had……” Ciel’s voice trailed off sadly and Sebastian’s eyes widened.

No…….

Oh no…….

Sebastian knew Ciel’s many new moods.

Over the last couple of months, he had become more skilled at reading his mate’s emotions.

This was despair………..

If Sebastian didn’t do something fast, Ciel would start crying.

And in her current condition, once Ciel started crying, it would take hours to stop her.

As tears pooled in Ciel’s sapphire eyes, Sebastian thought frantically, what could he do to distract her?

Sebastian quickly and carefully scooped the bluenette up into his arms and held her close, kissing her forehead sweetly as he spoke. “Young master, whatever could have been can never be now. Please do not dwell on such frivolous thoughts. I made a promise to you and I will honor it. If it takes an entire lifetime, we will find those responsible for your parents’ deaths.” Sebastian reassured Ciel.

The tears had now welled into the corners of Ciel’s eyes, threatening to fall, as she looked up at Sebastian and asked meekly, “By my side, forever?”

Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel’s lips sweetly. “By your side, forever.”

The bluenette whimpered and kissed Sebastian again, deeper, warmer.

Enticing him……..

Sebastian happily kissed back but when Ciel started nipping at his lips and her hands gripped his shirt collar, he let out a low purr.

Ah, yes~. 

Amorous………….

Sebastian recognized this as another one of Ciel’s new moods.

Before things became more heated, Sebastian gently sat Ciel down on the small sofa in her study, kissing down her neck as she lulled her head back.

The bluenette almost groaned as Sebastian’s lips left her neck and he pulled away, his hands slowly leaving her widened hips.

Sebastian smirked at the flush that was already covering Ciel’s cheeks. “My~, what a needy little kitten I have.” 

“Sebastian, stop teasing me.” Ciel pouted, her chest rising and falling.

Ciel was in no mood for Sebastian’s games.

Ciel was ready to continue and she knew Sebastian was well aware of that.

“How, my lady?” Sebastian smirked.

He half-expected Ciel to balk at the question.

She didn’t.

“Touch me.” Ciel commanded. 

“But where?” Sebastian asked. 

Ciel’s eyes widened as Sebastian’s hands suddenly pushed her knees apart, underneath him on the sofa. His skilled, soft fingers snaked up the inside of Ciel’s legs from the bottom of her ankles to the insides of her thighs, slowly, too slowly, “Here?”

“Y-Yes! There!” Ciel gasped.

Just a few inches more…….

Ciel’s cheeks grew redder as Sebastian’s soft digits reached the entrance to her womanhood, directly between her legs. 

Sebastian’s fingers stroked the fabric of Ciel’s panties for just a moment as he asked with a grin, “Or here?”

“A-ah! There! There!” Ciel cried, attempting to rock her hips against the friction as best her body would allow.

Sebastian chuckled, feeling moisture dampening his fingers through her panties already.

Ciel had been so sensitive lately……

Without the cover of her skirts, Ciel felt the chill in the room more and the cold caused her nipples to harden, pressing through the royal blue fabric of her dress.

It was a sight that caught Sebastian’s eye, causing him to remove his hands.

Ciel gasped as he cupped her full breasts in his palms. “How about……..here?” Sebastian asked with a smirk, running his thumbs across the outline of her hard nipples that poked obscenely through her dress.

“S…..Sebastian!” Ciel cried.

That was all he needed to hear.

Sebastian practically ripped Ciel’s dress down, exposing her bare breasts to his view.

Before Ciel could say another word, Sebastian popped a swollen, rosy bud into his mouth and suckled eagerly, leaving Ciel to writhe in his arms.

Ciel’s fingers knotted in Sebastian’s hair as she moaned, her arms holding his head in place.

Sebastian purred as he pushed more of Ciel’s sweet, warm mound into his mouth. 

Excitement surged through Sebastian’s groin as he knew that in a few moments, he would be buried inside his mate.

His favorite place in the world~.

——————————————————————-

While Sebastian and Ciel were doing everything but looking at books in the study, they did not hear when a knock came at the front door of the manor.

Finny happened to be passing through the foyer and blinked at the sound.

He paused a moment and frowned as the knocking continued but no footsteps came down the hall.

Where was Sebastian?

Sebastian always answered the door, that wasn’t something Finny was usually trusted with doing…..

But Sebastian had instructed the servants to always be polite and hospitable to guests…..

What if Ciel was in trouble and the midwife had come to help?

A little uneasy, Finny walked over and opened the door.

Lady Elizabeth, Ciel’s cousin and her missing twin brother’s fiancé, stood on the steps in her pink coat, smiling back at the gardner. “Hello Finny!”

Finny didn’t know what to say, usually Ciel requested that Lady Elizabeth write and announce when she was coming for a visit…..

In fact, usually Ciel attempted to stop Elizabeth from coming whenever possible.

Ciel found it difficult and awkward to pose as her brother around the giddy, overzealous blonde.

“Hello, Lady Elizabeth.” Finny greeted her politely, a worried frown on his face.

Oh dear………..

Sebastian had specifically instructed him and the others that there were to be no visitors except the midwife until further notice.

Although how could he turn Lady Elizabeth away, politely?

”I’ve come to see Ciel! I want to invite him to come with me to the theatre to see a play!” Lady Elizabeth chirped, then her face fell in concern. “Where is Sebastian?”

“Oh, well, he…...uh…..he’s…” Finny stuttered.

Sebastian and Baldroy normally did the talking in tricky situations.

Finny was not used to being put on the spot.

“Oh, that’s alright! If he’s ill, I’ll help Ciel care for him. CCCIIIEELLL! Where is he this afternoon? In his study like always?!” Elizabeth asked with a confident, happy smile as she swept past Finny and to his horror, into the manor.

Finny’s eyes widened in terror as Elizabeth began to skip down the hall, towards the back of the large house, headed right for Ciel’s study.

“Lady Elizabeth, please wait!” Finny called desperately, starting to run down the hall after her.

Finny was super strong but not super fast.

And with the awful prospect of displeasing both Sebastian and Ciel, Finny’s body felt like lead.

As Finny chased Elizabeth down the hall, his mind raced. 

Finny had seen Ciel wearing the dress earlier……..

If Elizabeth found her like that………

Oh dear!

Sebastian and Ciel would be so angry!

“Lady Elizabeth, please wait!!!!!!” Finny shouted louder.

Ciel could be ruined!

Finny’s eyes widened as he ran after Elizabeth.

The Phantomhive name and household would crumble and…….

Finny would lose this place he now called home, the people he knew as his……. family! 

——————————————————————

Sebastian’s idea to calm Ciel had been successful.

Passionate love making was indeed a useful tool in soothing the bluenette.

There was no other sound in the study, except for the exhausted gasps and pants from Sebastian and Ciel as they laid in post-coitus bliss.

On the small sofa, Ciel’s skirts were fanned out around her on the upholstery, her breasts still exposed, as Sebastian carefully cradled her in his arms.

Ciel watched Sebastian’s brow furrow as he slowly pulled himself out of her body and zipped his trousers. Sebastian purred happily, bending and kissing his mate’s sweet, pink lips again.

“Mmm, my beautiful kitten~.........” Sebastian cooed to Ciel, praising her in his low, velvet voice.

Ciel’s body was still shuddering with the aftershocks of their tussle, her mouth open just a bit as she gasped for breath, her sapphire eyes half-lidded as she all but whispered, “Sebastian…….”

The pregnancy had made every inch of Ciel more sensitive and a more sensitive Ciel meant more fun for Sebastian…….

Of course, Sebastian had been very careful with his petite wife, but that had not stopped their tryst from being quite heated.

Sebastian bore Ciel’s red nail marks on his arms as proof.

Sebastian had shed all of his clothing except his trousers.

Those he had only had time to unbutton.

Ciel had been too impatient to wait any longer.

“More.” Ciel commanded, still fighting for breath.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at his pregnant bride’s endurance.

He gazed down at her for a moment, his hands softly running over her belly, silently asking if Ciel felt like another round was safe.

That angered Ciel.

Was Sebastian deaf?!?

Sebastian chuckled at the frustrated scowl Ciel gave him at his hesitation. “My, such a greedy kitten~............”

Outside, Elizabeth scampered down the hall, rocketing towards the door.

Ciel and Sebastian were so focused on each other and the little nest they had made on the sofa in Ciel’s study, that they had not paid attention to the sounds of Finny’s cries echoing vaguely through the manor’s winding halls.

Now, as they heard someone put their hand on the doorknob to Ciel’s study, both Sebastian and Ciel’s eyes widened.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat as the knob was turned.

The door!

How careless!

He hadn’t been expecting to make love to Ciel…..

In the all-consuming heat of the moment, Sebastian hadn’t locked the door!

The……………

To the horror of both butler and master, husband and wife, the study door flung open.

There stood Lady Elizabeth with a big smile on her face as she cheerfully announced, “CCIIEELL~! I’m here to see y……….”

Her voice trailed off as her green eyes beheld the sensual scene in the room.

Lady Elizabeth’s mind swirled as at first, she only saw Sebastian shirtless on top of Ciel.

Was her fiancé…………

Was Sebastian hurting Ciel?

Or……..?

What was……….?

“E….Elizabeth!” Ciel gasped in simultaneous mortification and terror.

Sebastian for once, did not know what to say, and he could not tell a lie, so he simply looked at Lady Elizabeth in shock, waiting on orders from his mate.

“Why are……..” Elizabeth began to say, her brow furrowing.

Her voice trailed off as she examined the spectacle before her more thoroughly…..

She suddenly noticed the royal blue fabric on the sofa…..

That was a dress.

Underneath Sebastian……..

Those were…….

Elizabeth’s eyes widened even more.

The legs, the breasts of a woman……

Lady Elizabeth’s eyes moved to Ciel’s bump.

And…….

And…….

The……..belly of an expectant mother?!?

Lady Elizabeth put her hands to her mouth in horror.

What was this?!?

What villainy, what lie, what……...what?!?!!

The shock, well, really, the multiple shocks, were just too much.

Too overwhelming.

The blonde did not know if she was going to vomit, cry, or scream, but as Sebastian stood up off of Ciel and walked towards Lady Elizabeth, she felt the room go dark as she fell to the ground.

Sebastian caught Lady Elizabeth just before she hit the floor.

“Mr. Sebastian! Master Ciel! I tried not to let her in! I’m sorry!” Finny cried as he finally ran up to the study, seeing Elizabeth unconscious in Sebastian’s arms.

The petite gardner stopped to catch his breath, panting.

Sebastian frowned over at Ciel.

Oh dear……….

What a dreadful mess.

Well, that was certainly a way to spoil a positively lovely afternoon.

“Your orders, young master?” Sebastian asked Ciel, glaring over at Finny.

Kitten and I were not finished, you bungaling buffoon. Sebastian thought to himself.

“Put her to bed, Sebastian.” Ciel called, turning her back and struggling to make herself decent so Finny wouldn’t see her exposed flesh. “I’ll have a lot of explaining to do once she wakes.”

Sebastian gave Ciel a calculating glance.

If his mate was colder, she could have simply ordered him to destroy the blonde, before she had a chance to talk.

But no, Ciel would not harm family.

Sebastian glanced angrily down at Elizabeth.

If the nosy blonde refused to keep Ciel’s secret, where would that leave their contract?

With or without Ciel’s revenge, Sebastian was never going to give up his mate.

Even if Sebastian had to chain the bluenette to the walls.

Ciel and the baby……..

They were his.


	13. Chapter 13 - Old Friends

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Lady Elizabeth lay on a bed, sleeping off her shock. 

The blonde had been placed in the guest room that was nearest to Ciel’s study.

Sebastian watched as Ciel sat on the edge of the bed as gently as she could, staring nervously down at her sleeping cousin.

“You can go now, Sebastian. I’ll handle it from here.” Ciel said quietly once Lady Elizabeth was settled comfortably.

“Young master, are you sure?” Sebastian asked with a worried frown.

“Yes, I’m positive. Elizabeth has to know the truth now and she needs to hear it from me.” Ciel replied, a hint of sadness permeating her voice. 

Sebastian nodded, taking the time to give Ciel a quick kiss before he left the room.

As Sebastian closed the door, his frown remained while he walked down the hallway.

Perhaps Lady Elizabeth would awaken and be able to accept the truth?

That was a possibility.

Although, there was no guarantee the overzealous blonde would be able to do so……...

Lady Elizabeth may be angry, hurt, perhaps even to the extent of choosing to inform society of her cousin’s deceptions.

Ciel would be ruined.

Yes, that was certainly a possibility, too.

And it was that possibility that worried Sebastian.

————————————————————

While Sebastian walked down the hall, Ciel sat on the edge of the bed in the guestroom, thinking to herself.

Could she really tell……?

How would she tell……..?

The bluenette was deep in thought when Elizabeth’s eyelids began to flutter.

Ciel glanced over at the blonde girl.

Both Ciel’s eyes and Elizabeth’s eyes widened as they looked at each other for the first time since Elizabeth’s scandalous discovery.

The blonde’s emerald orbs immediately scanned over Ciel, analyzing the bluenette’s figure again to make sure she hadn’t been hallucinating.

No, what Elizabeth had seen was true.

Ciel was female.

Ciel was expecting.

“Lizzie, please let me explain.” Ciel said quietly.

The shock and the hurt written across Elizabeth’s face made Ciel feel……….guilty.

Ciel felt sorry.

She was sorry for lying.

She was sorry for deceiving the one person that she had used to trust the most, in earlier years.

When they were small, Ciel and Elizabeth had been close playmates and the best of friends.

Had Ciel’s heart grown so cold that she felt she couldn’t trust Elizabeth with her secrets anymore?

“I…...I……” Lady Elizabeth gasped with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Ciel said, cutting her off.

Lady Elizabeth’s eyes widened.

Ciel had a twin brother that bore her same name and they were different in many ways, but from either the male or the female bluenette, even Lady Elizabeth knew…...

To receive an apology from Ciel Phantomhive was an honor.

“I should have told you the truth, from the moment I returned. I just felt…….I just felt it was easier this way. Safer, like this, I suppose.” Ciel admitted with a sigh.

Lady Elizabeth sat up slowly and gave Ciel a look that was as pitiful as it was scathing. “So……..the other Ciel, he’s really……..really……”

No more lies.

Ciel would tell Elizabeth the truth.

The bluenette felt her own eyes grow wet as tears began to pour down Elizabeth’s cheeks, “I don’t know…….” Ciel gasped.

With a whimper, Lady Elizabeth flung her arms around Ciel and the two women embraced each other for a moment, weeping quietly. 

“I don’t know, Lizzie. I’m afraid that I don’t know much of anything anymore, and that is the truth.” Ciel sniffed once they both quieted.

Lizzie was still hugging Ciel as she asked, “You and Sebastian…..”

“Yes.” Ciel admitted.

There was certainly no denying it now.

“How?” Lizzie pressed.

Ciel took a deep breath. “That night my parents were——“ Ciel paused for a moment to avoid weeping again. “That night,” she summarized, “they pulled my brother away from me and I was taken hostage. I was going to be sold like cattle. I spent a month in a cage with no light and little food, abandoned and abused, like an animal. Sebastian was the man who rescued me from that horrible place, in exchange for me giving myself to him.”

Lizzie’s eyes narrowed in anger, although from their current positions, Ciel couldn’t see her rage. 

“So you’re Sebastian’s slave, then?” Lizzie hissed. 

She could feel the urge to fight rising.

If Sebastian had been raping her friend, forcing her to have this child, Lizzie would be the one to free Ciel now.

The blonde had spent the time since Ciel’s return practicing her swordsmanship to be able to protect her petite fiancé.

What better way to put those skills to use than to duel Sebastian and rescue her cousin?

“No.” Ciel chuckled. “I’m his wife.”

Lizzie pulled back at that statement and blinked curiously at Ciel, silently urging her to continue.

“I agreed to be his mate, yes, but, we…...we fell in love. I belong to him and he belongs to me.” Ciel explained. 

Lady Elizabeth’s eyes drifted from Ciel’s face to her swollen belly.

“So then, the baby?” Elizabeth asked.

“I hadn’t intended a child to come so quickly, but I suppose we’ll make do.” Ciel said, daring to smile softly. 

Though Ciel’s smile was slight, Lady Elizabeth took notice. 

It was quite rare for Ciel to smile.

Ciel’s smile quickly faded when she spoke again. “But I’m not finished here yet. I’ve searched and I’ve searched but I am still no closer to finding those guilty of destroying my family.” Ciel added, rather bitterly.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. “Do you mean that you…...you’ve done all this just to get revenge?”

Ciel didn’t understand why Elizabeth was so surprised. “Yes, of course.” The bluenette confirmed.

Lady Elizabeth’s hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a giggle.

The blonde was unsuccessful and the giggle turned into a chuckle, which turned into a loud laugh.

Elizabeth laughed and laughed while Ciel scowled at her, unamused.

How was any of this funny?

“Ciel!” Elizabeth finally chuckled once she calmed down a bit, “Why are you so foolish? Revenge is a waste of time! You need to learn how to be happy again!”

Ciel scoffed. “On the contrary, I enjoy my investigations. All of my labors will be rewarded once I eliminate those who so cruelly eradicated my home and those within it.”

Elizabeth gave Ciel a questioning look. The blonde dared to reach out and lay a hand on Ciel’s belly. “I think you should focus more on the family that’s still here. You can do a lot more for them than the dead. Look at you!” 

Ciel blushed while Elizabeth’s hands encircled her swollen womb through her royal blue maternity dress Sebastian had made. 

Elizabeth was excited about the baby.

An innocent, new life……….

Before that horrible night of death and destruction, Phantomhive Manor had been a place full of smiles and light, a happy home. 

Perhaps once the child arrived, he or she could breathe new some of that happiness back into the solemn estate.

“When?” Elizabeth asked with a smile.

“January.” Ciel replied.

Outside the door, Sebastian peered through the keyhole, watching and listening.

He had been too worried to get any real work done around the manor, so some time ago, he had simply returned to eavesdrop.

“Can I come visit?” Elizabeth asked Ciel with a warm, hopeful smile.

“As long as you promise not to speak a word of any of this to anybody.” Ciel said intently.

Elizabeth frowned at the seriousness in Ciel’s voice.

“Lizzie, please! I’ll lose everything I have if you do! Mother and father will never be avenged! And who knows?!? Brother could still be out there somewhere! If he is, don’t you want him to have a home to come back to?!” Ciel cried, grasping Elizabeth’s wrists.

The blonde was a bit startled by Ciel’s desperation.

“Alright, Ciel, alright!” Elizabeth yelled, wrenching free from the bluenette’s hold. “I won’t say a word, to anyone, I promise.”

Ciel gave Elizabeth a wary look of warning.

“Did I ever tell anyone about…..” Lady Elizabeth began to say, leaning close and whispering the last half of her statement into Ciel’s ear.

Sebastian wanted to know what she was saying and he strained to hear, but he found it impossible.

Whatever it was, it must have been some mischief the two girls had taken part in when they were younger because it caused even Ciel to chuckle at its memory.

“No, no, you didn’t.” The bluenette responded with warmth in her voice.

Outside the door, Sebastian raised an eyebrow in concern. 

Fond memories of days gone by were lovely, yes…….

But did a fit of nostalgia really mean that Ciel could trust her deepest secrets with Lady Elizabeth?

Sebastian felt this was the right moment to knock on the door and so he did, entering with a smile after Ciel called, “Come in.”

Elizabeth removed her hands from Ciel’s abdomen and cast Sebastian a glance.

There was no shame in Sebastian’s eyes about what Elizabeth had seen earlier.

Ciel was his mate, his bride, the mother to his growing child……….Ciel was his.

Why should Sebastian be ashamed of that?

Sebastian felt that if anything, Lady Elizabeth should be ashamed.

Perhaps her experience this afternoon would stop her from barging into rooms in the future.

“Would you ladies care for some tea?” Sebastian offered.

“Yes, thank you, Sebastian. Tea would be lovely.” Ciel replied in a low purr.

Sebastian may not have felt ashamed, but the heated, lustful stare he gave Ciel on his way out to retrieve the tea cart made Elizabeth blush.

The blonde found her cheeks reddening even more at the way Ciel returned Sebastian’s gaze, as if the bluenette and her butler were undressing each other with their eyes.

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

Maybe her dear cousin wasn’t so miserable after all……..

At least, not all the time~.

—————————————————————

Ciel and Elizabeth shared some tea and crumpets while they spent the afternoon catching up.

That was much easier to do now that Elizabeth was aware of which Ciel she was talking to.

Sebastian stayed conveniently near them, dusting a bookcase, organizing papers, anything he could to be close to Ciel.

He didn’t enjoy being apart from his bluenette, no, but he was also interested in what was being said in the girls’ conversation.

Most of it was drivel, good memories being discussed, dreams for the future, speculations over the crimes committed and Ciel’s lost brother……..

Finally, as it grew late, Sebastian had no choice but to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner, since Lady Elizabeth stated she would be staying for the evening meal.

He sighed as he began to cook.

Ah, well.

Sebastian was certain that if anything was being talked about that he needed to know, Ciel would brief him on it.

Sebastian purred a little while later as he sat the table.

Dinner and then, hopefully, maybe, Lady Elizabeth would go home.

Sebastian tolerated sharing Ciel but he did not care for it. 

He was ready to be left alone with his little mate~. 

————————————————————

Sebastian got his wish.

After dinner, a very cheerful, very excited Lady Elizabeth bid Sebastian and Ciel goodbye, thanked them for dinner, and departed for her own estate.

Sebastian purred as he watched Lady Elizabeth’s carriage pull away.

Sebastian then closed the front door and turned around to face his mate.

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Snake, Finny, and Tanaka were all in various parts of the house, finishing their chores for the evening.

So Sebastian and Ciel were alone……...

“Do you really think you can trust Lady Elizabeth, young master?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at Ciel.

“I like to believe so. If not, I shall have no choice but to give up my pursuit and come away with you, I suppose.” The bluenette said decidedly.

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel wouldn’t be…….angry…..if Elizabeth revealed her secrets?

“You’ll risk losing everything you’ve worked for to protect Elizabeth’s safety? Even if it means being being forced into obscurity from the ostracization of thousands?” Sebastian asked.

This time, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

What was Sebastian suggesting?

Even the cold bluenette had a limit on who she was willing to hurt to obtain her goal of revenge.

“I'd rather rot in a garden of shame then stain my hands with family blood, if that’s what you’re implying, Sebastian.” Ciel sniffed haughtily, turning and starting to walk towards her room.

Sebastian grinned.

Ciel’s dedicated, noble character was one of the first things that Sebastian had fancied about the bluenette.

His fierce little kitten~.

When Ciel lifted her foot to start up the steps, Sebastian saw his opportunity and swooped in, scooping Ciel up into his grasp to carry her bridal style.

“My legs aren’t broken.” Ciel blinked, suddenly finding herself in Sebastian’s strong arms.

“No, but I’ve been deprived of holding you all day. You’ll let me have this small pleasure, won’t you, young master?” Sebastian grinned at Ciel.

Ciel stayed quiet but cuddled against Sebastian with a pout as they walked, her arms circling his neck as she laid her head against his chest.

Once they made it to Ciel’s room, Sebastian gently sat her down and began to slip her dress and undergarments off.

A few moments later, the bluenette yawned as she stood beside Sebastian while he drew her a warm bath.

Gently, carefully, Sebastian helped Ciel into the tub and began to wash her.

“I questioned Elizabeth about the Phoenix Society while you prepared dinner.” Ciel admitted.

“Oh?” Sebastian asked as he cleaned Ciel’s smooth, creamy skin.

Here was a bit of news, perhaps……..

Do tell~. Sebastian thought to himself.

The sooner they found Ciel’s intended targets, the sooner she got her revenge, and the sooner she left all this behind and went to live with Sebastian.

“She doesn’t know anything.” Ciel sighed.

Inwardly, Sebastian felt his heart sink in disappointment.

Not that he expected Elizabeth to be helpful, but, it would have been lovely if there had been some useful tidbit of information she had to offer…….

“She’s never even seen the mark, and I don’t think Aunt Frances knows anything about it either. Lizzie would be aware, they’re very close.” Ciel frowned as Sebastian helped her step out and dry off once her bath was finished.

“Don’t fret, kitten~.” Sebastian purred as he slipped Ciel’s nightshirt over her head. “We’ll find another lead somewhere.”

Ciel was sitting on the bed and Sebastian was kneeling in front of her, so the two were eye-to-eye.

“Where?” Ciel asked with a pout.

Sebastian purred softly, ignoring the question for now since he had no answer. As a distraction, he tenderly pressed his lips against Ciel’s.

Ciel whimpered softly and lovingly returned Sebastian’s kiss, closing her eyes.

There was comfort in it…….

Sebastian’s kiss.

Yes, Ciel felt warm and…...relaxed….. as she laid back on the bed.

Sebastian quickly undressed down to his trousers and climbed in beside of Ciel.

It had been a very harrowing day.

Now, it felt as good to Sebastian to hold and cuddle Ciel as it did to the bluenette to lay in his strong, protective arms.

Sebastian repressed a wave of anger and irritation.

If Lady Elizabeth hadn’t been so meddling, then  
Sebastian could have spent the afternoon hours making love to Ciel over and over again.

Instead of listening to Elizabeth’s sniveling, Sebastian could have heard Ciel moan his name in the throes of pleasure.

Now the stress of the day and the late hour had exhausted his pregnant mate.

What a shame………….

At least Sebastian was able to hold his bride now.

That in itself was a pleasure, since Sebastian found Ciel to be extraordinarily soft and sweet-smelling.

Mmm………...

Sebastian could simply eat Ciel up~.

Under the covers, Sebastian and Ciel kissed lazily and cuddled together while Sebastian’s tapered fingers roamed over Ciel’s curves gently.

Palming here……….

Caressing there……...

Sebastian would have pushed it further if he had not seen his mate’s eyelids fluttering, and this time, not from lust.

No, after a few calming moments of soft kisses and tender petting, Ciel closed her eyes and found her rest, dozing off on Sebastian’s shoulder.

Still awake, Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel’s bluenette head sweetly, cradling her close in his arm while his free hand splayed across her belly, covered only by the thin nightshirt.

Sebastian nuzzled Ciel as she slept peacefully.

“Goodnight, my little kittens~.” Sebastian purred quietly, closing his own eyes to sleep.

Under his hand, Sebastian felt a strong ripple across Ciel’s abdomen, as if in response. 

As he drifted off, Sebastian smiled to himself.

Three months…………...

During that time, they would work on Ciel’s investigation, of course.

But soon, they needed to be preparing a nursery.

Three months would pass quickly.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Coming Storm

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

October turned into November, bringing with it chilly winds and the first, gentle snowfall.

November slowly faded into December and the fireplaces of Phantomhive manor blazed day and night to keep away the frigid cold of winter.

Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Snake had all taken on extra duties around the house.

Sebastian now spent every second beside his heavily pregnant mate.

Ciel’s belly had grown round and firm, taking up a good part of the bluenette’s silhouette.

Ciel found it repulsive, but Sebastian thought it was lovely.

As the pregnancy advanced, Ciel grew more and more needy. With each passing day, she was more reliant on Sebastian to help her do even simple daily things, like bathe and dress. 

Of course, it was a silent joy and secret pleasure for Sebastian to help Ciel. 

With a purr, he gently washed his bride every evening and helped her dress each day.

Sebastian slipped off his gloves in the afternoons to give Ciel luxurious massages. 

Sebastian smiled at the pleased groans that escaped Ciel’s lips when his tapered, elegant fingers gently kneaded the sore muscles of her back and the tender arches of her feet. 

There was a small sitting room directly beside Ciel’s large bed chamber. 

It had remained unoccupied since the manor had been rebuilt. 

So, Sebastian had thought that was the perfect place to sit up the nursery for the soon-to-arrive baby. Once Sebastian gained Ciel’s permission, that’s exactly what he did.

Soon, the room was wallpapered, decorated, and stocked with supplies and plush toys.

Sebastian was rather pleased with how it turned out.

Ciel was too tired to care.

The bluenette was swollen, sore, and irritable. However, seeing the sparkle in her husband's eyes whenever he laid a hand on her belly or talked about the coming birth made it all……..worthwhile, somehow. 

Ciel would never say that out loud, no. She made a conscious effort to maintain her formal, cold aura whenever possible.

She was still a noble, after all.

—————————————————————

Cold aura or not, Ciel was secretly excited to meet the small person who had been kicking her organs for the past several months.

Her child with Sebastian….

There were many times when Ciel pretended to be reading over some documents while she was really wondering what the boy or girl would be like.

Ciel pictured a slim, tall man with black hair and sapphire eyes…….

……..Or a petite, pale woman with the Phantomhive bluenette locks and Sebastian’s dark orbs.

Ciel frowned as she thought…..

Where would the child fit in around the manor, or in their lives at the moment?

Ciel continued to plan her revenge.

How could she be a new mother and still masquerade as a man?

Sebastian had also been struggling with how they would maintain Ciel’s presumed identity. 

Shortly after Lady Elizabeth’s impromptu visit, the Phantomhive butler had written Queen Victoria a letter that stated his master was bed-ridden with a serious illness. His letter stated that Ciel would be unable to take on any new missions until further notice.

Sebastian had expected the letters from the queen to stop arriving, which they did.

Sebastian had not anticipated all the visitors that arrived instead.

Prince Soma….

Agni……..

Several members of the press……

Nobility…….

Friends of the former Phantomhives…..

Board Members from Funtom…….

Even the Viscount Druitt!

Every day, it seemed that someone else showed up on the Phantomhive doorstep to inquire about Ciel’s health.

Yes, every day, Sebastian greeted each new visitor with the same cordial smile, then proceeded to serve them the same darjeeling tea in the same parlor while he expressed his sincerest apologies, but explained that they could not see Ciel.

Sebastian did not lie and say the bluenette was contagious.

Sebastian told all of the visitors that the person in charge of his master’s treatment had advised Ciel not to take any visitors.

That was true.

In mid November, Sebastian had hired Ciel’s midwife to come and stay in the manor until the baby arrived.

The midwife had advised the bluenette to avoid stress and sugar.

Getting Ciel to avoid sugar had proved to be a challenge, even for Sebastian.

Sebastian had often caught Ciel sneaking down to the kitchen for cakes and treats.

But stress……...

In her current condition, Ciel would most definitely find all of the visitors stressful.

If Sebastian couldn’t keep Ciel’s sugar intake down, he could at least keep the visitors at bay.

—————————————————————

One evening, while Ciel sat sipping some hot chocolate that Sebastian had prepared, Sebastian sat down on the sofa and scooped the bluenette into his arms.

They sat in Ciel’s bedroom, on the red velvet sofa in front of the fireplace.

The door was locked and closed.

Sebastian was alone, completely secluded with Ciel.

This was always his favorite part of the day.

“I didn’t know that so many you knew would be this concerned. I didn’t even give a diagnosis.” Sebastian chuckled, referring to the crowds that had come to express their regards for Ciel’s recovery. 

“On the contrary, I didn’t know they cared that much to bother coming all this way just to see me.” Ciel replied, raising an eyebrow as she took another sip of her drink. “This is very good, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian purred at the praise he received from his mate. “I’m glad it is to your liking, my little kitten~.”

Sebastian’s hands moved instinctively to Ciel’s belly. His tapered fingers splayed over her bump and began to rub as a smile formed on his face.

Sebastian blinked when Ciel covered one of his hands with hers. “Not too vigorously, you’ll wake them up and then I’ll never sleep.” 

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. “Them?” He asked curiously.

Had the midwife told Ciel something that she had neglected to mention to him?

Did she think Ciel was carrying……

Had Sebastian fathered twins?

“I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.” Ciel explained with a shrug.

Oh.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of half-relief, half-disappointment. 

He nuzzled Ciel softly, slowing the movement of his hands as he cooed into her ear, “Three more weeks, my kitten~.”

Such a short time until Sebastian finally had the family he craved for……...

“I don’t know if I’m going to make it three more weeks.” Ciel huffed, shifting carefully on Sebastian when her back started to ache.

“Oh?” Sebastian replied quickly, carefully hiding the concern in his voice. ‘Should I send for the midwife? Are you having any pain?” He asked.

Ciel saw the worried look on his face and her relaxed expression twisted into a scowl. “No! That’s not what I meant, Sebastian! You don’t understand what this is like for me! It’s easy for you to just prance about the manor and smile! You’re not the one who has to suffer! You’re not the one who could die!”

The midwife had matter-of-factly informed Ciel of the risks of childbirth.

They were not risks that Ciel was excited to take.

Sebastian blinked at Ciel’s outburst, watching as fat tears rolled down the bluenette’s porcelain cheeks. 

In recent weeks, Sebastian had prided himself on becoming an expert about Ciel’s moodwings. But still, every once in awhile, they surprised him.

This moment was one of those surprises.

“Young master,” Sebastian said, taking his hands off of Ciel’s belly so he could hold her more closely. “Have I not been by your side this entire time?”

“.......yes.” Ciel sniffed, lifting a hand to dry her tears on the sleeve of her wrist.

Sebastian stopped her and dabbed them away with a handkerchief. Once Ciel’s face was dry, Sebastian put the cloth back into his pocket. He bent down to sweetly kiss Ciel’s ear as he whispered, “Have I not held you when you hurt and comforted you when you cried?” 

“Yes…..” Ciel whispered, sighing softly as Sebastian’s lips placed feather soft kisses down her neck. 

“So dry your tears, my kitten~. I’ll be in my proper place when the time comes, just as I am now, by your side, as always.” Sebastian purred. 

He angled his head a bit more so he could nip at Ciel’s collarbone. “No one’s going to die, young master, don’t be afraid.” 

“A-ahhhh~.....” Ciel whimpered at the small sting of pain from Sebastian’s lips.

Ciel sat her cup down on the small table beside the sofa and leaned back against Sebastian. She took in a big, deep breath, making sure her breasts pushed alluringly against the confines of her dress.

Ciel’s cleavage had become more than ample and Sebastian couldn’t resist watching the tops of the creamy mounds surge against the soft fabric.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel cooed as he bent to kiss her lips gently.

Sebastian chuckled at how eagerly Ciel kissed him back, slowly turning on his lap to face him as best she could, putting her hands up to his face.

It was a quiet, cold winter evening and they were snuggled so peacefully together by the fire…...

Ciel saw it as the perfect opportunity to approach Sebastian.

He was an amazing lover and a bit of pleasure would feel wonderful right now, in fact, it may even help her sleep better.

From the way that Ciel clutched onto his cheeks and deepened their kiss, Sebastian could tell that the bluenette wanted to make love.

With a heavy heart, Sebastian knew that couldn’t happen right now, not with the delivery so close.

No, kitten….. Sebastian thought as Ciel’s hands began to wander off of his face, down his chest, and towards his groin.

Sebastian knew it was best that he calm his mate before either of them became more aroused.

Sebastian carefully put his hands over Ciel’s and moved her palms off of him, pulling away from their kiss.

Sebastian opened his eyes and chuckled, seeing the bluenette frown at him in disappointment. 

“Is something wrong, my kitten?” Sebastian asked with a sweet smile.

“Why don’t you want me?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian’s smile faded away and he blinked in surprise. “Young master?”

“Why don’t you want me? Is it……...Is it just the way I look now? Every time I’ve come to you in the last few weeks, you push me away.” Ciel sighed, her plump, pink lips pushing together in a delicate pout. 

Ciel’s words echoed in Sebastian’s mind.

Want her?

Sebastian gazed at Ciel for a moment and his eyes, though intent and hungry, began to glaze over as lust clouded his brain.

Yes, Ciel was right, it had been such a long time since Sebastian had the pleasure of claiming his mate. 

Staring at her now, with the crackling, cozy fire in the background, Sebastian began to fantasize about what he would do to Ciel if he could.

First, he’d pull that irritating dress off and expose her beautiful breasts to palm them and squeeze them gently.

Sebastian felt the blood rushing to his groin at the very thought.

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked at Ciel.

Mmm……

Indeed, Sebastian would tease Ciel for a moment before he started to suckle on her swollen pink nipples.

By that time, she’d be writhing in his arms, pulling at his hair, and he’d be pushing her skirts up to gently slide his fingertips up and down her warm, silky legs. 

Under different circumstances, he’d play with her womanhood for a bit, but not now, no, if he was taking Ciel now, he’d be in too much of a hurry to wait that long.

Under his delicate touch, Ciel would spread her knees happily, eagerly welcoming him into her body as Sebastian plunged himself deep into her aching, depraved core……..

Those ideas and those intoxicating mental images caused Sebastian’s lips to curl into a hungry smirk as he stared greedily at Ciel. 

Ciel didn’t understand.

Did he want her or not?

“Sebastian?” The bluenette asked.

Sebastian cleared his throat, his smirk fading, as the gorgeous fantasy that he had been daydreaming about disappeared from his mind.

Ah, yes, Ciel had asked him something, and it wasn’t to go deeper………

How disappointing. 

“Kitten……” Sebastian sighed, gently cradling Ciel close as he looked into her sad, sapphire eyes. “I’ll happily take you anywhere, anytime, but now I have to use discretion. Have you considered what the consequences of passion on a whim might be for our little one nestled within you?”

Ciel pouted. “The midwife said it was safe.”

“The midwife said it was safe in the beginning. Now she’s advised you to drink plenty of water and save your energy. You’re going to need your strength for the birth.” Sebastian said very seriously.

Ciel could see the spark of excitement in Sebastian’s eyes at the mention of the event.

Ciel’s pout turned into a defeated scowl.

There was nothing she could say, that was the truth, after all. 

“As soon as the baby arrives and you’ve properly healed, I’ll gladly take my young master whenever she wishes. I give you my word.” Sebastian cooed reassuringly to Ciel, nuzzling into her neck.

“Sebastian….” Ciel sighed, holding him close to her chest for a moment.

After they had their chat, Sebastian helped Ciel prepare for bed, tucked her under the covers, and climbed in beside her, cuddling her happily.

Her body had seemed to grow even warmer now that it held two lives instead of one.

Sebastian enjoyed that dearly, it made the bluenette even more of a pleasure to hold. 

Just because they couldn’t make love didn’t mean they couldn’t express their love, and the pair held each other close, exchanging tender, gentle kisses until they both slept peacefully, entangled in each other’s arms. Ciel’s bump pressed against Sebastian’s torso, warmed from the body heat and the bedding.

In Ciel’s dreams, she saw herself finding those who had murdered her parents, she imagined the looks on their guilty faces when she finally avenged their deaths.

In Sebastian’s dreams, he saw himself living with Ciel back at his own home, conducting business while their children played at his feet.

Yes, if only their investigation had been more enlightening, then both dreams could come true.

But, unfortunately, they had run out of clues some weeks ago.

Then the focus had shifted to the impending arrival of the baby.

It worried both Sebastian and Ciel …….would they be able to take on new missions with a small child?

What about that ship that was set to sail next year, the Campania?

As if the thought interrupted his dreams, Sebastian frowned in his sleep and clutched Ciel to his chest more closely.

No matter what…….

Sebastian would stay by Ciel’s side…..

Until the very end.

_______________________________________

While Sebastian and Ciel lay sleeping, far away from the manor, hidden among the filthy docks of London, the Phoenix Society conducted an emergency meeting.

“Then it’s true? The Phantomhive boy is gravely ill?” A man’s voice asked from a dark corner of the shaded room.

“Yes and no~.” A giddy chuckle rang out from a man clothed in black. Long, silver hair flowed down his back and around his shoulders.

“What do you mean by that? Speak plainly! The Phoenix Society is all waiting to hear!” the first speaker demanded, pounding his fists against a wooden table. 

“So?” The silver-haired man chuckled, stepping into the low light of a small lamp. “Why should I tell you anything more?”

Around the dark room, eyes narrowed in irritation.

The Phoenix members had quickly rallied together when they heard of Ciel’s illness. 

The tip had come from the silver-haired man himself, or as he was more commonly known, Undertaker. 

Now he was wanting to withhold information?

“Are you or are you not one of us?!” The original speaker, a dark-haired, middle-aged man retorted.

Undertaker adjusted his large, black hat with a shrug. “Ciel Phantomhive is gravely ill and bed-ridden, that is all I have heard.”

“So that is all you know then?” The dark-haired man asked suspiciously.

“That is all I have heard~.” Undertaker giggled, lifting his handless sleeves in another shrug as he erupted into a fit of giggles.

During his fit of laughter, Undertaker turned and walked towards the door, preparing to leave the room. 

“Dismiss him.” A voice called, coming from a blonde man in a white suit.

Now it was the Viscount Druitt who spoke. “I visited the Phantomhive estate not two days ago, I can vouch that Earl Phantomhive is truly ill.”

Undertaker stopped in his tracks. 

“Then we should attack immediately!” The dark haired-man cried excitedly.

“I would not do that if I were you.” Undertaker warned ominously as he turned around and faced the table, his smile fading from his face. “Believe me when I tell you all, it will take many, much more powerful than any of you to be successful in such an attempt. Something is odd about that manor, something is odd about the Earl. Besides, Viscount, did you actually see the Earl lying in his sick bed?”

The Viscount fronwed, “Well, not exactly, but…….”

Undertaker grinned widely. “Then you have no proof after all! Did any of you buffoons think that maybe he’s just playing possum to draw you all to the manor so you can meet your untimely deaths?! HaHaHaHaHa HaHaHaHa!” 

In a fit of boisterous laughter, Undertaker walked out of the room, leaving the Phoenix Society with that final thought.

As he walked out, Undertaker heard the nervous whispers behind him,

“My gosh! He could be right! He is right! That Phantomhive brat has always been hunting us! Ever since his return!”

“Oh, come off it! We should attack now and kill him before he kills us! That silver-haired mongrel doesn’t know anything!”

Undertaker closed the door to the small, hidden room in which the meeting was taking place.

With a smile on his face, Undertaker walked out of the building, down the filthy London streets, and back to his shop.

Undertaker opened the door and went inside.

Once the door was closed, he swung his hair out of his eyes, revealing his face. “Hmm…. don’t know anything, do I?” 

Undertaker took off his long, black robe and sat on a crate. “No…...I don’t know everything, but I certainly know a thing or two~.”

Undertaker poured himself a glass of absinthe and took a sip of the green liquid, licking his lips as he spoke to himself. “I know the Earl’s illness certainly isn’t contagious~. Heh……..I know that butler isn’t really a butler and the latest Earl Phantomhive isn’t as she--” Undertaker stopped, cutting himself off as he attempted to hold in a violent fit of giggles. He found it funny that he was telling himself the truth he already knew as if it were a great joke. “I mean HE isn’t all that he appears! Hehehehehe!” Undertaker cackled, rolling on the floor in an outburst of giggles.

Eventually, Undertaker composed himself and sat up, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes with his long nails. “Deary me, an attack…...they’re stupid enough to try that, too. I’ll have to keep a watch over Phantomhive manor, just in case. I can at least warn dear butler~.”

Undertaker stood up and walked over to a black casket in the corner of the room. 

He looked down on the person sleeping inside, a young man with bluenette hair and long, black eyelashes. 

Ciel’s lost twin brother.

Undertaker had several bags of fluid and nutrients hooked up to the young man, attempting to repair and nourish his damaged body.

So far, Undertaker’s attempts at saving his life had seemed to be successful, at least for now. 

Undertaker smiled softly down at the young man as he said quietly, “I just simply can’t bear to lose anymore Phantomhives~.”


	15. Chapter 15 - Visit from the Shinigami

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Three weeks tensely passed.

Every day, Ciel grew heavier and rounder while Sebastian grew more protective.

The many visitors had stopped coming along with the queen’s letters.

London was waiting for Ciel to recover from her illness.

The Phantomhive Manor was waiting for the youngest family member to arrive.

It was a state of suspenseful peace.

The day of Ciel’s due date, everyone stared at the bluenette as if she were a bomb that was about to explode.

Sebastian kept glancing at her apprehensively and Ciel kept catching him, scowling at her lover until he looked away.

“The moment anything changes, I’ll let you know.” Ciel grouched, turning back to the documents she was examining that afternoon.

Sebastian stood beside her desk.

He chuckled at Ciel’s irritation with his hovering.

“Kitten, I offer you my apologies. I’m not trying to annoy you.” Sebastian purred. “I’m just as anxious as you are to meet our little one.”

“I’m not anxious, Sebastian. I’m just ready.” Ciel huffed, laying a hand on her rounded belly.

She was barely able to sit at her desk now.

Ciel couldn’t eat much, she couldn’t sleep comfortably, and she had trouble walking.

The pull of the extra weight around her middle made it feel like her spine was breaking.

The idea of bearing Sebastian’s children had been much more attractive when he had been inside of her, nipping her skin and purring her name………….

Ciel grimaced as she thought of something else she could no longer do.

Ciel missed Sebastian’s touch, she missed the feel of his body on hers………

Ciel also missed the way his dark eyes gleamed with love and adoration when he crawled over top of her……

The bluenette sighed.

Sebastian was waiting on the baby so he could finally became a father.

For Ciel, the birth wasn’t as much about parenthood, no.

To Ciel, the sooner the child was born, the sooner she could get her life and her lover back.

Wasn’t that something to be excited about?

————————————————————

The day passed and Ciel went to bed.

She woke up, spent her next day going about her normal business, and again, went to bed.

The other servants began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering if everything was still alright.

The fifth day past Ciel’s due date, Sebastian found himself waiting outside Ciel’s door while the midwife conducted a thorough examination.

Sebastian frowned in the hallway.

Had something gone wrong?

After nearly an hour, the woman stepped out of Ciel’s room and smiled kindly. “Mr. Michaelis,” She began.

Sebastian perked up and asked quickly, “Yes?”

“So I’ve just had a look at Mrs. Michaelis, and it seems your little one should have arrived by now.” The midwife explained.

Her calm smile remained but Sebastian heard the seriousness in her voice.

Sebastian quietly listened, waiting for her to go on, but his mind raced.

Silently, Sebastian felt himself tense.

What did this mean for Ciel and their baby?

“I’d like to try to bring on labor before we take her to a hospital. Some women just need a little help with starting the process.” The midwife counseled.

“Would a hospital not be more useful in that pursuit?” Sebastian asked.

He wanted to use the safest method for his little kittens.

Shouldn’t medical staff handle this?

“Unfortunately, the hospital doctors will revert straight to surgery and I’m afraid the mortality rates are quite high for such procedures.” The midwife frowned.

“Oh, I see.” Sebastian said, mirroring her frown.

Never mind then.

“So what can we do?” He asked hopefully.

The midwife blushed and giggled.

She motioned for Sebastian to come closer.

He blinked and tilted his head.

Standing on her tiptoes, the midwife whispered in Sebastian’s ear.

Once she finished, Sebastian resisted the urge to growl, choosing instead to wear his usual cordial smile, albeit much bigger and wider now.

“I see, my lady. Do not trouble yourself, then. Simply leave it to me.” Sebastian said with a formal bow.

The midwife could not stifle one last giggle, nodding as she started to walk back towards her room. “Please just come and fetch me as soon as she starts to feel anything, Mr. Michaelis!” 

As the woman walked down the hallway, Sebastian smirked so wide hat his lips parted.

Without wasting another second, he opened the door to Ciel’s room.

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes immediately locked onto Sebastian’s lustful gaze.

Both of them eager and impatient.

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked at Ciel, so innocent and wanton, cuddled on the bed.

The midwife had told Sebastian to take his wife into his arms, to bounce her and please her, to make her body spasm over and over again until the child was jarred from her very flesh itself.

Sebastian stalked towards Ciel like a panther.

It had now been nearly three months since they had made love.

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel had to receive the midwife’s instructions twice.

————————————————————

“OOOHHHHH! SSSEEBBAASSTTIIAAN!!!” Ciel’s throaty cry rang out through the manor’s empty halls.

The other servants blushed as they went about their duties.

In her room, the midwife smiled as she sat in bed, reading avbook.

It was the evening of Ciel’s seventh day past her due date and instead of panting in labor, she was on her knees, back arched, in Sebastian’s lap, panting as she came down from her pleasureable high.

Sebastian gasped for breath along with Ciel, still sheathed inside of her.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel sighed happily as she relaxed once the aftershocks faded, laying her head down on his chest. 

Sebastian pulled Ciel towards him and lay back against the pillows with a tired purr.

Sebastian had to admit.

He was impressed with his little kitten.

Ciel’s stamina was extraordinary, especially in her condition.

Whether it was her hormones or simply the time they had spent abstinent, Sebastian had not left Ciel’s bed for the past two days.

It had been forty-eight hours of heavy, intense love-making.

The couple stopped only to eat and sleep.

Sebastian even put the other servants in charge of preparing meals, feeding Ciel and himself in between breaks of their coupling.

Ciel nuzzled into his chest and Sebastian held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

Sebastian had never been so satisfied in his life, and he was certain Ciel felt the same.

She was always vocal, but now, each orgasm seemed to send the bluenette screaming.

Her body was so sensitive that every touch, every kiss, and every thrust was magnified.

Sebastian looked like he’d been mauled by a wild animal.

Sebastian’s chest, back, and abdomen were covered in angry, red scratches, bestowed upon him by Ciel in the heat of the moment.

There had moments during the past two days where Ciel had felt like a wild animal.

Sebastian’s smell, Sebastian’s voice, his touch, everything seemed to drive Ciel insane. As if she had a new, primal need to be near Sebastian, to be with him in the closest possible way.

It was Sebastian’s duty and utmost pleasure to be of such satisfactory service to his mate at such an uncomfortable time.

Even during the pauses between their passionate embraces, Ciel never let go of Sebastian, choosing to eat while she sat in his lap and sleep on his shoulder.

Sebastian purred happily and nuzzled her when she did.

Sebastian noticed that as the hours passed, Ciel became more relaxed. He could almost feel her tense muscles easing with each crest of pleasure she experienced.

Sebastian took that as a good sign.

As Ciel came down from her latest high, she panted and curled onto Sebastian’s chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Are you alright, my kitten?” Sebastian asked, gently trailing his fingers down Ciel’s arm.

Sebastian had gotten a bit carried away this last round.

Sebastian hoped he hadn’t hurt his mate’s fattened, tender nipples with all of his voracious suckling.

Sebastian smirked to himself.

It wasn’t his fault Ciel’s breasts had grown even more delicious~.

“I just need to rest my eyes.” Ciel said with a yawn.

Sebastian purred and placed a pillow supportively behind Ciel’s back, pulling the blanket around her to tuck her in.

Sebastian leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes as well. 

He knew that Ciel would wake again soon, it was almost as if her body was in a strange, restless state. She was unable to sleep for more than an hour or two at a time. 

It had to be soon.

Sebastian pushed away the worry that gnawed at the edge of his mind.

It would all be fine.

The baby would come soon…...

Sebastian frowned in his sleep, thinking of a dreary hospital with dirty instruments.

It had to…..

Sebastian couldn’t lose Ciel.

Not his kitten….

Not over something as natural as childbirth…..

————————————————————

The moon rose in the sky, its low light drifting in through the curtains into Ciel’s bedroom.

Sebastian was still peacefully cuddled with Ciel, his head leaned in towards hers.

In his dreams, Sebastian heard a thud……..

A distance from his ear.

Sebastian furrowed his brow in his sleep when he heard the sound again.

Over and over.

Again and again.

Thud…..

Thud…..

Thud…..

Sebastian woke with a low growl, cracking his eyes open.

Thud……

Thud….

Thud……

So it wasn’t a dream?

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

He carefully, gently, scooted Ciel off of him and eased her onto the soft pillows. Then Sebastian rose from the bed to investigate.

Thud……

Thud…….

Thud……

The noise was coming from the window in the room next door.

Sebastian glanced back at Ciel, then he padded across the carpet, walking barefoot to the adjacent room.

A figure stood in front of the window.

“It’s just me, Butler, open up.” A familiar voice called from behind the glass.

Was that…….?

Sebastian kept his scowl and cautiously unlatched the window.

Sebastian knew there was a knife in the drawer of the nightstand next to him.

He could instantly use it as a weapon if he needed to.

But as Sebastian watched Undertaker climb in through the open window, his eyes widened in fear that the knife may not help him.

Why was a shinigami visiting his house when his mate was in such a delicate state?

“Why are you here?” Sebastian spat out before he could stop himself.

Sebastian’s throat went dry.

Surely Undertaker had come to claim a soul…..or souls.

Who was Sebastian about to lose?

Not moments ago, he had held his beloved mate in his arms.

Would she be ripped away from him forever now?

“Relax, Butler. I’ve only come to talk to you. I don’t have any souls to collect here.” Undertaker assured Sebastian.

Silently, Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief.

Undertaker noticed and just to tease the expectant father, he giggled and added, “Tonight~. Hehehe….”

Sebastian scowled. “Then why have you come? My master needs me at the moment, it is best I return to his bedside soon.”

“His bedside, eh?” Undertaker snickered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

Undertaker continued to giggle.

“What do you know of my master?” Sebastian asked.

Undertaker gently pushed a strand of his bangs out of the way, revealing half of his face to Sebastian. 

Undertaker wanted Sebastian to see the serious expression he wore as he spoke, “I know everything, Butler. I know everything.”

————————————————————

In the next room, Ciel’s pink lips pursed into a pout as she tossed and turned in bed after Sebastian left.

She was having a dream that iron bars were being pressed down into her belly, into her body, pushing and pulling her in all different directions, wringing her like a used wash rag.

The dream became so intense that Ciel woke with a gasp.

The pain did not disappear.

It took Ciel only half a second to release that the pain wasn’t imaginary…….

The bluenette’s eyes widened and her hand flew to her belly.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel panted, reaching behind herself to grab hold of her husband and wake him up.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened even more when instead of Sebastian’s chest, she found herself clutching a pillow.

The room was empty.

Sebastian was gone!

But the pain wasn’t…..

Strong and forceful, Ciel held her belly as the sensation became white hot, tears springing to her eyes.

“Sebastian……” Ciel begged in a hushed whisper.

Where did he go?!?

A wave of nausea swept over Ciel as a cold sweat broke out on her skin once the pain finally ebbed away.

Panic sat in and the bluenette found herself trembling as she rose from the bed, her shaky arms cradling her pregnant belly.

If Sebastian wasn’t in the room, there must be a reason.

He couldn’t have gone far.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called.

Her voice came out quieter than she expected, as if she were afraid of offending him by shouting too loudly.

Slowly, Ciel began to walk across her expansive bedroom, putting one foot in front of the other.

Ciel had nearly made it to the door when another pain struck, shooting through her middle like a bullet. It squeezed the top of her womb, rolling down her spine in a crushing, torturous grip.

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed as she fell to her knees.

If there was ever a time to call for Sebastian, it was certainly now.

—————————————————————

Undertaker had spent a couple of minutes explaining the looming threat, warning Sebastian of the potential attack to come.

He also gave the Phantomhive butler his business card from his shop.

“If you get into a tough spot, let me know. I’ll be here in a hurry.” Undertaker said as he walked back towards the window to take his leave.

“Why are you doing this?” Sebastian asked.

Why should Undertaker help Sebastian’s little mate?

Why should Undertaker care?

Undertaker giggled at Sebastian’s question. “You know, I don’t think I’m allowed to talk about that yet. Goodnight, Butler~.” Undertaker laughed, jumping out of the window and into the night.

Sebastian frowned and closed the window once he was gone.

An attack against the manor was currently being planned?

By those who Ciel was searching for?

Sebastian began to think……

This was horrible timing with the baby…..

But this could be Ciel’s opportunity to get her revenge…..

Then they could leave this all behind.

Sebastian was just considering various defense strategies when he heard the scream from Ciel’s room.

“SEBASTIAN!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

He dashed across the hall and threw the door to Ciel’s room open.

Sebastian felt his heart clench.

His face twisted in a mixture of nervous excitement and absolute terror when he saw Ciel on the floor, gasping for breath, and holding her huge belly.

“IT’S TIME!” Ciel shouted.

“Kitten!” Sebastian cried.

Sebastian was at Ciel’s side in a moment, racing over, and kneeling down to her.

The breathing exercises…….

The midwife………

Hot water and scissors……

Sebastian’s mind focused on the birth, all thoughts of the possible attack being momentarily paused.

One idea dominated Sebastian’s mind as he held Ciel’s hands while she panted through the pain.

He was going to meet his baby tonight!


	16. Chapter 16 - The Legacy of Michaelis

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Sebastian…..” Ciel panted, clutching onto his gloved hands while she knelt on the floor.

“Breathe, kitten. Breathe…” Sebastian whispered soothingly, eyeing Ciel nervously.

As stoic and suave as Sebastian was, he was close to panicking.

His mate was going into labor!

This was the most exhilarating and the most stressful moment of Sebastian’s life.

After years of searching, years of longing, Sebastian would finally have his heart’s truest desire…..

A family.

First, though, the baby had to make its entrance.

As the pain eased again and Ciel’s breathing slowed to a normal pace, Sebastian thought for a moment.

The midwife’s room was across the manor.

The other servants needed to be notified to stand guard, just in case Undertaker’s warning came to pass.

Ciel whimpered, looking up at Sebastian helplessly with frightened, sapphire eyes, “D-don’t l-leave me...Sebastian….p-please, d-don’t leave me…..” Ciel stammered, one hand sliding down to press against her belly.

Sebastian made his decision.

He couldn’t leave his laboring wife alone.

It would be best to just take her with him.

In a split second, Sebastian had scooped Ciel up into his arms and left the bedroom, fleeing down the hallway. He raced towards the wing of the manor that held the servants’ rooms.

By then, Ciel started to moan again, writhing in Sebastian’s arms as he hurriedly knocked at each servants’ door, waking them from their sleep.

“OOOOHHHH! SEBASTIAN! HURRY!” Ciel groaned, clutching her belly and squeezing her eyes shut.

Sebastian felt his heart race when he glanced down and saw Ciel’s brow already starting to dampen with sweat.

An entire week overdue, now their baby seemed to be in a hurry.

“What is…...blimey!” Baldroy remarked, seeing Ciel in pain and the stern, tense look on Sebastian’s face.

“Oh, the poor dear.” Mey-Rin frowned as she stepped into the hall and looked at the couple.

Finny looked both sympathetic and anxious as he spoke, “Are we going to help the baby be born, Mr. Sebastian?” He asked shyly.

Ciel panted for breath as Sebastian replied, “I think the midwife and I can handle that. Sorry to bother you all at this hour, but I need each of you to take your emergency positions right away.”

The servants’ eyes narrowed as they braced themselves for a fight.

“Who’s attacking us, then?!” Baldroy asked as Sebastian already began making his way down the hall, going to get the midwife.

“Possibly no one. Possibly the same people who destroyed this manor before.” Sebastian said with a deadly seriousness, turning so his eyes bore into Baldroy’s.

“W-what?AAAAHHHH!” Ciel tried to ask before she was cut off as another strong contraction washed over her.

“Focus on our child, kitten.” Sebastian reassured Ciel, kissing her forehead quickly.

The servants stood there for a moment with their mouths agape. 

They were a little in shock at what was happening all at once.

“Don’t just stand there! Hurry up and do as I say! There isn’t a moment to lose!” Sebastian snapped.

Sebastian’s command sent them all rushing to change out of their nightclothes, grab their weapons, and scurry to their posts.

Sebastian sighed in relief.

Finally, he could get the care he needed for his pained mate.

Whispering soothing words to Ciel, Sebastian dashed down the hallway and quickly knocked on the midwife’s door.

Sebastian and Ciel both heard footsteps as she got out of bed and walked over to answer the knock.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel whimpered.

“It’s alright, kitten. It’s alright.” Sebastian said with a deep purr, nuzzling Ciel gently.

Sebastian didn’t feel what Ciel did, the horrible building pressure in her pelvis that mimicked an iron bar crushing every vertebrae in her spine as the baby moved down, down, down…...

“Yes?” The midwife asked with a kind smile as she opened the door. 

“Sorry to disturb you, madam, but I’m afraid Mrs. Michaelis isn’t feeling well.” Sebastian said with a tense, but proud smile.

Ciel groaned in response, her hands splayed over her swollen abdomen with her eyes still squinted shut.

The midwife took one glance at Ciel and quickly stepped aside, gesturing for Sebastian to bring the bluenette in the room. “Oh dear, let’s have a look at her, then.” 

Ciel began to pant as another contraction hit. 

Sebastian hurriedly stepped into the room and the midwife went to the bathroom to wash her hands while she called, “Sit her down, Mr. Michaelis, and I’ll check how far she is.”

“S-Sebastian…..no…..” Ciel groaned as he gently bent to sit the bluenette on her feet.

“Just for a moment, my dear, just for a moment.” Sebastian cooed, placing one hand cautiously on Ciel’s lower back and the other on her belly as she stood.

The midwife walked back into the bedroom and smiled kindly at Ciel. “Alright, love, let’s have a look and see-...” 

She was interrupted by a screech from the bluenette.

This pain was worse than any of the others Ciel had experienced so far.

It felt like her bones were snapping, like her body was being crushed.

Ciel put her hands on her knees and squatted down with the pain, obeying the commands her body was giving her as she opened her mouth and screamed, “AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!”

The only sound over Ciel’s blood curdling cry of pain was a loud pop.

Fluid flowed from her, soaking the carpet.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

The midwife just smiled. “Never mind, Mr. Michaelis. Let’s put her straight to bed, then.”

—————————————————————-

“Who do ya think we’re looking for?” Baldroy asked Mey-Rin as they sat on the rooftop, peering out into the darkness.

Both were holding their guns, ready to shoot at any second.

“I don’t know.” Mey-Rin replied. She had taken her glasses off and her sharp, sniper eyes scanned the dark estate grounds. “But whoever it is, they’ll be no trouble for us, that’s for sure.”

Finny and Snake were stationed farther out, waiting to ambush and strike at the right moment if someone approached the manor.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin were positioned on the roof.

Together, the four of them were the best security system any manor could have.

Even without Sebastian, an opponent would have to be very powerful or extremely numerous to get past them.

“How do you think it’s going?” Mey-Rin asked Baldroy as they sat in the silence of the night.

She was referring to the birth.

Baldroy knew.

He shrugged. “I’m sure everythin’s fine. You women are tougher than you look, ya know?” He asked, chewing his toothpick.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Mey-Rin said, her words were confident, but her voice faltered with worry.

A gentle breeze blew past, ruffling Baldroy’s shirt and Mey-Rin’s pigtails.

Mey-Rin narrowed her eyes, looking out over the landscape as she turned back to the task at hand.

Baldroy snorted.

Of course, Ciel would be fine.

She had to be.

This was their home.

This was their…..family.

—————————————————————

Inside the manor, things were much less peaceful.

“I CAN’T DO IIIITTTT!” Ciel screamed, loud enough that Sebastian was surprised the servants outside couldn’t hear.

“You CAN do it, Kitten.” Sebastian reassured her, mopping the sweat off of Ciel’s forehead. “Besides, I’m afraid you don’t have much choice.” He said with a chuckle.

Sebastian and the midwife had hastily moved Ciel back to her bedroom.

That was three hours ago.

Ciel’s contractions were on top of each other and the baby was ready to enter the world at any moment.

It was the darkest part of the night but Sebastian had followed the midwife’s instructions and kept the lighting in the room adequate but minimal.

The midwife had said Ciel would be more comfortable that way.

The midwife had gathered all of the necessary supplies and now she sat, ready with her bowls of water and clean towels at Ciel’s feet.

Well, close to them, anyway.

Sebastian had an arm wrapped under each of Ciel’s thighs, holding the bluenette’s legs spread open so the midwife could work easier.

Ciel had nearly kicked the poor woman senseless during one particularly brutal contraction.

Sebastian’s hands were still available for Ciel to grab and whenever he wasn’t wiping her forehead, the bluenette clutched onto them, white-knuckled.

Ciel began to groan in pain once more, shifting around and the midwife began to coach, “One more, love, one more, when you feel ready.” 

Ciel grit her teeth and tucked her chin to her chest, squeezing Sebastian’s hands tightly as she bore down hard again. “NNNNGGGHHH!”

“Just a couple more, kitten, and we’ll have our baby in our arms.” Sebastian cooed to her while Ciel groaned through her push.

When it was finally over, Ciel collapsed backwards against Sebastian, panting and soaked in sweat.

Ciel swallowed dryly. She spoke defeatedly, her voice barely above a whisper, “You said that half an hour ago…….”

Ciel felt completely drained.

Sebastian tried to smile reassuringly at her.

Glancing down at the midwife, though, he saw the worried frown on the woman’s face.

Sebastian was growing worried too.

Sebastian’s mate had pushed for a half an hour but still there was nothing yet.

Ciel’s strength was waning and that put her and her child’s life at risk.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Sebastian asked as the midwife inspected the bluenette.

Ciel’s eyes threatened to roll back into her head, her lips almost white from her exhausting, intense efforts.

Ciel’s mind began to blur.

Wouldn’t it feel good to just sleep?

To sleep forever?

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“Stay with me, kitten. Stay with me. I’m here and you’re here, right?” Sebastian asked, gently tapping the side of Ciel’s face with his hand.

“.....here…..?” Ciel asked vaguely, slowly blinking her eyes. 

Sebastian knew that Ciel was small, but small women produced children.

Why was she having such a hard time?!

“You’re fairly tall and your wife’s fairly petite, Mr. Michaelis. The child could just be larger. Let’s try putting her on her knees.” The midwife suggested.

“I…..can’t…...I can’t…..” Ciel mumbled weakly, hearing the woman’s words hazily echo through her foggy mind.

“I’ll help you. I’ve got you, my darling.” Sebastian cooed lovingly as he carefully lifted Ciel up and sat her down on her knees, spreading her gently in a kneeling position.

Sebastian supported Ciel, holding her in place with a hand on her back. He began to rub gentle circles there while he placed Ciel’s arms on his shoulders as the midwife readjusted herself and her supplies.

A new pain started and Ciel just whimpered pitifully, having lost the voice to cry out at the moment.

Her eyes widened when she felt a strong urge that was impossible to ignore.

PUSH!

“I…..I have to….” Ciel gasped.

The midwife leaned forward with her towel in her hands. “Go on, dear, do as your body says.”

“SEBASTIANNNN!” Ciel screamed once again as blinding pain raged through her core, electrocuting every nerve in her system as she felt herself being spread wider than ever before.

Sebastian saw the excited smile on the midwife’s face and he purred happily, rubbing deep, soothing circles into Ciel’s back. “That’s good, kitten! Just like that! Keep going!”

Ciel keened like an animal and dug her nails into the flesh of Sebastian’s hands while her nether lips seared with a burning, blinding pain.

The sound of Ciel in so much pain hurt Sebastian to hear, but it also filled him with hope.

Ciel’s cry was deeper.

The baby was truly coming now!

Sebastian peered over Ciel, trying to see what was happening as she gripped his shirt tight, hissing and panting.

The midwife glimpsed the look on Sebastian’s face and she smirked knowingly.

Some fathers wanted to see.

It was rather sweet, actually.

Without leaving Ciel, the midwife reached over to her supply table and grabbed a small mirror, propping it up against the towels.

She was just in time.

“NNNNNGGGHHH!” Ciel gave one last, agonized wail and Sebastian watched as a patch of dark hair slipped into the midwife’s hands.

Then some shoulders…

Hips……

Feet…….

“WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” A loud, angry cry filled the room.

Sebastian gasped while Ciel collapsed forward onto his chest, gasping for breath.

Sebastian’s eyes sparkled with tears.

Behind Ciel, the midwife held a chubby, squirming baby in her arms.

The newborn kicked its legs and Sebastian’s heart swelled with pride.

“It’s a boy.” The midwife declared with a smile.

Ciel resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

From her kneeling position, the bluenette couldn't see the baby and Sebastian was too awestruck to notice.

Ciel wanted to look at her baby, the fruits of her labor!

Her child with Sebastian...

Why weren’t they letting her see her newborn?!?

Ciel let go of Sebastian and sank down on her knees.

Sebastian blinked.

“Give him to me!” Ciel demanded hoarsely.

The sound of his mate crying out to see their child struck Sebastian deeply.

It was a beautiful noise.

“Sorry, kitten.” Sebastian cooed sheepishly, nuzzling Ciel while the midwife quickly cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel. She then reached around Ciel to place the newborn in his mother’s waiting arms.

“WWWWAAAAA!” The baby cried in protest at the cold, dark world he had just been born into.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered from Ciel to the baby, curious, thrilled, and anxious all at once.

He had waited nine months to find out…..what would Ciel’s reaction be to seeing their child for the first time?

Part of Sebastian was afraid that Ciel would reject it, shunning it away coldly.

Sebastian’s heart melted as the opposite happened.

Ciel took her shaky hand and gently, soothingly stroked her baby boy’s damp, raven-black hair just as the first rays of daylight began to peek through the curtains.

The baby’s shrill cries turned into fussy whimpers as Ciel bent her head, exhausted as she was, and kissed his little forehead.

Sebastian beamed, letting out a low, deep purr.

His mate loved their baby!

Sebastian’s perfect little family was together at last.

Ciel’s tired eyes were full of wonder as she looked over her little one. She placed a finger his tiny little hand, letting him squeeze it.

The baby’s eyes opened and Ciel smiled softly when she found herself looking back into the same sapphire orbs that she saw in the mirror everyday.

Phantomhive sapphire blue.

“He’s lovely.” Ciel said softly as the baby cooed at his mother’s praise.

“He’s ours, my beautiful kitten.” Sebastian said with a purr.

The midwife smiled knowingly behind them.

This was always her favorite part of the job, watching a new family together for the first time.

Ciel shifted suddenly with a gasp as she felt that horrible, wrenching pain in her womb again. 

Though this time, it was not as intense.

The midwife grabbed a clean towel and got behind Ciel again. “Just a last little bit of work, my dear. I promise the placenta isn't as bad.” She said, gently patting Ciel’s still swollen belly.

Sebastian carefully took his baby and let Ciel grip his arms again.

Sebastian didn’t even feel it when Ciel pressed her nails into his flesh while she delivered the afterbirth.

Sebastian was too preoccupied admiring his handsome new son.

—————————————————————-

A little while later, the birth was completely finished.

A bright new day dawned on the Phantomhive Manor as Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis became the Michaelis family.

Ciel had made it through.

She had been bathed, the bed had been changed, and the baby was now diapered and swaddled.

The midwife had left the room for a few moments to give the new little family some privacy.

Ciel laid in bed, her eyes heavy with exhaustion despite the bright glare of the sun.

In Ciel’s arms, the baby slept peacefully. He held his tiny, pink lips pursued together as his mother and father admired him.

“He’s beautiful.” Ciel said, lovingly tucking the blanket that held the baby boy closer to make him feel more secure.

“He’s rather large. No wonder my kitten had such a hard time.” Sebastian commented.

Ciel sighed. “The midwife said he weighs nearly nine pounds. He’ll be tall and strong, like his father.” 

Sebastian grinned proudly and kissed Ciel’s lips. “You’ve done well, my kitten~.”

“I’m exhausted, Sebastian.” Ciel admitted, her eyelids threatening to close.

“Shall I take him for awhile?” Sebastian asked, already reaching around the baby when he saw Ciel’s grasp weakening.

“Yes, that…...that’d be…….I just need to rest my eyes….” Ciel murmured.

Sebastian took the baby and as soon as Ciel knew her little boy was safely in his father’s arms, she fell into a deep, restorative sleep.

Sebastian smiled down at his mate and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sebastian stood in the hallway, gazing down at his healthy, sleeping baby boy. A proud smirk played across his lips.

His mate…….

His child……..

Sebastian knew he could only let Ciel sleep for an hour or so, then she would need to wake so the baby could nurse.

But until then……….

Sebastian went and knocked on Mr. Tanaka’s door.

Tanaka opened it and his eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping newborn. “Oh my…congratulations, Mr. Sebastian. It is good to see that the havoc of the past failed to eliminate the Phantomhive line.” 

Tanaka whispered as he spoke and Sebastian did as well, “Thank you, Mr. Tanaka. Would you mind calling the others down from their positions for just a moment? I think they should meet their newest young master.” 

Tanaka nodded and set off with a smile.

Sebastian cradled his son, marveling at the new life he and Ciel had made together.

He couldn’t wait to show his new baby boy off to everyone at the manor.

The baby snuffled quietly in his sleep and Sebastian smirked.

Who was he kidding?

Sebastian was so happy and so proud, he wanted to show his little one off to everyone in the world.

While Ciel’s breasts filled with milk as she slept in her bed, Sebastian’s heart filled with love, overcome with the urge to protect his mate and new baby.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed as he thought of Undertaker’s words.

Attack?

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

What did that feeble threat matter now?

There wasn’t an army on earth that could get past him.

Sebastian would keep Ciel and the baby safe at all costs.

Not because of the contract.

Because he loved them.

—————————————————————

While Sebastian stood in the hallway, beaming with pride that only a new father knows, a dark figure approached Ciel’s bed.

The figure gazed down on the sleeping, helpless bluenette for just a moment.

Then slowly, very slowly, a hand reached out and pulled back the covers on Ciel Phantomhive’s bed.....


	17. Chapter 17 - Games

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

While Tanaka gathered the servants from their various posts, Sebastian hummed a lullaby to his sleeping newborn son. The Phantomhive butler made himself comfortable in the wooden rocking chair by the parlor window.

For just a few moments, Sebastian was left alone with his baby in the tranquil quiet of the early morning.

Sebastian’s dark, tapered eyes softened as he lovingly watched his tiny boy sleep.

Sebastian took in every detail of the infant, from the baby’s downy tufts of raven-black hair to his plump little cheeks. 

Sebastian smiled when he realized that the baby’s small nose looked just like Ciel’s.

“I’m your father, little one. I’ll always watch over you, my dear boy.” Sebastian cooed softly.

As if he understood, the baby smiled softly in his sleep.

The sight melted Sebastian’s heart and he had to work very hard to wipe the large grin off his face when he heard the others shuffle down the hall amidst Mr. Tanaka urging the group to stay quiet and tread lightly.

Sebastian shook himself out of his reverent admiration of his baby and straightened his back. 

Sebastian greeted the others with a smile as the servants emerged into the parlor doorway.

Their faces all lit up in excited wonder when they saw Sebastian sitting in the chair, rocking a small, black-haired bundle. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet the newest and the smallest young master.” Sebastian whispered with a smile.

“Is it true, then? The little tyke’s really here?” Baldroy asked quietly.

Mey-Rin covered her mouth and gasped in awe when she saw the little one cradled in Sebastian’s arms.

“Oh wow! Ciel really had a baby!” Finny almost squealed, quieting his joy as much as he could.

“ ‘Can we come closer?’ Asks Emily.” Snake asked.

“Of course, just not too close, babies have weak immune systems.” Sebastian cautioned.

The kindness in Sebastian’s proud smile was deceiving.

Sebastian was a new father and while he couldn’t wait to show off his baby, Sebastian would happily rip anyone limb from limb if they attempted to hurt his little son.

Tanaka stepped forward but made sure to keep a distance of several feet, showing the others what was appropriate.

As if an invisible line had been drawn from Tanaka’s shoes across the carpet, the other servants also stepped forward, maintaining a safe and respectful distance.

Sebastian beamed as he watched the servants’ faces soften in adoration of the new baby.

“Oh, he’s lovely, he is! Look at the little dear!” Mey-Rin cooed in a whisper, clasping her hands together.

Snake just gazed silently with a small smile at the baby while one of his friends perched on his shoulder.

Even Baldroy grinned wider than he usually did.

“He’s so small!” Finny exclaimed in a hushed voice, his innocent eyes wide with wonder.

Finny had never seen such a new baby that closely before.

The redhead really was amazed that someone that tiny could be alive.

“Actually, for a newborn, he’s rather large.” Sebastian gently corrected Finny.

“Yeah, I’ll say. How big is he, Sebastian?” Baldroy asked, still looking at the baby.

“He’s nearly nine pounds.” Sebastian said proudly as the others made noises of exclamation.

“A chip off the old block then, eh? Strong dad, strong son.” Baldroy remarked.

Sebastian grinned.

Mey-Rin, the only woman in the house besides Ciel, saw the baby’s weight from a different perspective.

“Poor Ciel, is she doing alright?” Mey-Rin asked with a worried frown.

The smiles vanished from the other’s faces.

Suddenly, they all felt a bit guilty.

They had been so caught up in looking at the new baby that they hadn’t even asked about their original young master.

“She’s doing just fine.” Sebastian nodded. “I left her to rest in bed. I’m afraid my lady had quite a long night.” 

“What’s his name, Sebastian?” Finny asked, intrigued. His eyes hadn’t left the baby.

Sebastian frowned. “Ah, well, the young master and I didn’t have a chance to select a name yet. Though I trust we will do so when she wakes.”

“If there’s anything we can do to help, let us know.” Baldroy said with a nod.

“Of course.” Sebastian replied. “With the new addition to the household, everyone’s duties may change slightly, but for now, both of the young masters and I need you back at your posts.”

“About that, Sebastian…..” Baldroy began to ask. 

“Yes?” Sebastian asked. He began to shift in the chair, rocking slightly faster as the baby started to wake with an irritated whimper.

“What exactly are we looking out for? A group? A mob? Two or three blokes? What if Ciel receives another carriage full of visitors?” Baldroy asked. 

“WWWWAAAAAAA!” The baby shrieked as he became fully awake.

Sebastian heard the baby’s tiny tummy growl.

Time to go back to mommy.

All of the servants jumped at the little one’s piercing cry.

Sebastian remained unbothered, merely standing with his infant son and walking towards the hallway.

Sebastian turned to address everyone as the baby whimpered and fussed, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. “I know everyone’s had a long night, but if you can just hold your positions for another hour or so, I will relieve-“

“SEBASTIAN!”

This time, the servants and Sebastian all started as a bloodcurdling scream echoed down the hall.

The baby even quieted. His large, sapphire eyes widened in fear when he heard the noise.

Sebastian mirrored his son’s expression, turning quickly to race down the hall, clutching the baby tightly to his chest.

Sebastian’s heart pounded.

That scream came from…Ciel's room!

—————————————————————

Warm and soft……..

It was warm and soft……..

Ciel woke from her brief rest to feel something pleasant and comforting against her face and close to her body.

Slowly, Ciel’s sapphire eyes cracked open.

Grey………

Large…..

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed, wincing in pain as she sat up in bed and scrambled over to the edge.

What was it?!?

Was it one of them?!?

Had her husband and butler been so careless as to let someone waltz right into her room to kill her or take her hostage?!

Ciel’s heart raced in her chest and she swallowed dryly as she felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins.

Sebastian burst through Ciel’s door only mere seconds later with his eyes wide in apprehension and their screaming newborn held against his chest.

“WWWWWAAAAA!” The baby shrieked.

“I’m here, my darling! What’s the matter?! What’s wrong?! Is-“ Sebastian gasped before he stopped and looked at the scene in front of him.

Sebastian sighed deeply, placing a hand over his racing heart while he cradled their squalling infant.

A thousand nightmares had played through Sebastian’s mind on his trip down the hallway.

Had Ciel started to hemorrhage?

Was there another baby making a late arrival?

Was someone in Ciel’s room with a knife at her throat?

No.

There was no intruder.

There was no blood or emerging babies.

There was only a plush toy.

There on the bed, Ciel was wide-eyed and awake, hanging onto the edge.

Across from Ciel sat a toy rabbit.

It appeared that a large, stuffed funtom mascot had been placed beside the bluenette while she slept.

The mascot was correct, down to the grey fur and the black eyepatch.

“Young master, you nearly killed me.” Sebastian panted as he calmed down.

“WWWWAAAA!” The baby screamed.

Sebastian began to gently bounce his son while Ciel blurted out, “W-what is that thing?!! Who put that here?! Did you think it’d be amusing to give me such a fright?!?” Ciel spat.

“I didn’t put that beside you.” Sebastian said in his own defense. “I’ve been showing our little one to the other members of the household.” Sebastian explained over the baby’s cries.

“WWWWAAAAA!” Sebastian’s little son screeched as far tears rolled down his chubby little cheeks.

Ciel had slept for a few minutes but not nearly as long as she needed to.

The stress from the birth, the scare she had woken up to, and her baby’s screams along with the exhaustion were all overwhelming for the bluenette.

“Would you please get him to quiet down, Sebastian?!” Ciel shouted at her mate.

“WWWWAAAA!” The baby wailed, as if in defiance of his mother.

“I’m terribly sorry, kitten, but I’m afraid that’s your job. He’s hungry!” Sebastian called over the sound of their crying baby.

If it was possible, Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened even more.

Ciel didn’t know how to…...feed a baby.

————————————————————

A moment later, Sebastian had sat on the edge of the bed next to Ciel and placed the baby in her arms, unbuttoning her nightdress to expose her full breasts.

Sebastian resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight.

“I…..I don’t know how to do this, Sebastian.” Ciel stammered, looking down at her tiny son lying in her arms.

“Don’t worry, my dear, he’ll know what to do, turn him just a bit….” Sebastian instructed, bending Ciel’s arm closer to her chest as he helped the baby to lie so his face was right against Ciel’s breast.

The baby’s shrieks turned to hungry whimpers when he began to root. 

Ciel and Sebastian both watched their son’s tiny mouth open as he latched onto one of Ciel’s plump nipples.

Sebastian smiled but Ciel gasped in pain once the baby started to suckle.

The little one’s suction was strong and surprisingly forceful.

It felt less than pleasant on the bluenette’s sore breasts.

Ciel grimaced when she felt the abused muscles in her abdomen contract reflexively as the baby nursed.

No one told Ciel this was going to hurt too.

“Aaah! No! Get him to stop!” Ciel scowled, raising a hand, intending to pry the baby off.

Sebastian clasped Ciel’s hand in his before it reached their infant. “He’s hungry, my kitten. Let him eat his fill.”

“But it hurts!” Ciel protested, pouting at Sebastian.

Sebastian let her squeeze his hand through the pain.

“It’ll only be for a few moments. Look how happy he is. Don’t you want him to be cared for?” Sebastian asked, glancing down at the baby.

Ciel’s irritation eased when she listened to the happy little snuffles the baby made as he fed at her breast.

Sebastian was right, gradually, the pain eased.

The contractions became less sharp and Ciel got used to the sensation of nursing.

Ciel held her baby boy tightly and settled back against a couple of pillows after a few minutes.

The bluenette sighed.

Sebastian purred at them both.

Sebastian had never felt such a strange mixture of love, lust, and pride as he did when he watched his mate nurse his firstborn.

Ciel looked gorgeous. Her complexion was radiant and perfectly porcelain, her sapphire eyes were bright with the joy that only a new mother knows, and those beautiful orbs grew even softer as they stared directly into Sebastian’s heart once she returned his gaze.

Sebastian thought he may need to coach Ciel a bit more, but her instincts took over. When the baby emptied one breast, Ciel switched him to the other.

It made Sebastian very happy to see.

He grinned.

His mate would be a wonderful mother to their child.

Their children, one day~.

Sebastian paused for a moment and reflected.

How was that going to work here, though?

In this manor?

In this lifestyle?

The baby would grow each day.

Soon, he would be able to walk and play, to speak and act.

To think…..

To question….

Those conclusions troubled Sebastian.

Sebastian did not want his child to grow up with his mother posing as a man.

Sebastian did not want his son to think his father was just a humble butler.

That was incorrect.

That was not what Sebastian and Ciel had agreed on.

“We need to leave this place.” Sebastian said to Ciel, very solemnly.

“What are you talking about?” Ciel asked.

“Kitten, we have a child now. Do you want him to live here, to grow up here... where’s he’s always in danger? Isn’t his well-being more important than revenge?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked away for a moment.

“Our contract stands, Sebastian. I was to marry you and become your mate in exchange for you securing me the chance to avenge my fallen family. I will not leave this manor or this all-consuming masquerade until you hold up your terms of our agreement.” Ciel said quietly in her cold, stoic voice.

Sebastian recognized it as the tone that Ciel always used when she was demonstrating that a decision was final.

Sebastian scowled.

Why was his mate’s futile quest so important?

Revenge wasn’t going to bring her parents or her brother back.

Why didn’t Ciel want to just come back and live with him as his wife and mother their baby properly?

Sebastian wanted to take Ciel and the baby for walks in the park, to have people stop them and compliment their beautiful little family.

Sebastian wanted to entertain guests for dinner and let his own servants worry about the event planning while he visited with his friends, his mate, and their sons and daughters.

A part of Sebastian had thought, or wished, that once the little one actually arrived, Ciel’s cold heart may warm and she may…abandon her grim dream.

Sebastian frowned.

How foolish of him!

As the new parents sat in silence, staring in opposite directions, Sebastian realized that he had thought incorrectly.

Ciel had a point though.

Those were the conditions of their contract.

However much they loved each other now, revenge was the original reason Ciel had agreed to become his mate.

Ciel had already fulfilled her terms, Sebastian must fulfill his.

Sebastian nodded, resolute. “Very well, kitten. Then I shall pour myself into our investigations harder than ever. I don’t want our son to have any memories of……..” 

“Of the way our lives are now?” Ciel finished Sebastian’s sentence for him quietly.

“Yes.” Sebastian admitted. “I want to take you both home and be a father and a husband. I want you to be able to wear fine dresses and be the beautiful lady of my house.”

Ciel’s eyes were soft as she looked over at Sebastian with a sad smile. “I want that too, Sebastian. But I also want the baby to know his grandparents and his uncle. I want him to have memories of this place. Good, happy memories of fun visits with his grandmother and grandfather. Piggy-back rides with my brother in the gardens. But that can never be….” Ciel’s voice trailed off quietly and Sebastian saw silky tears start to roll down her soft cheeks.

Sebastian frowned at the tragedy of Ciel’s words.

“I would love to leave this manor and all the nightmares that come with it now, behind. But I can’t yet. I’ll never be able to sleep. I’ll never be able to rest, as long as those who ruined my family still walk this earth. I’ll also never enjoy a day without glancing over my shoulder, fearing they had found us at last, fearing they would burn…..” Ciel sniffed, raising her free hand to wipe her eyes. “Burn our home again and……”

Sebastian scooted closer and gently pulled Ciel and the baby protectively into his arms, kissing her forehead as the bluenette wept quietly. 

“There, there, my sweet kitten. You don’t have to be afraid, I’m here. We’re going to find them, and soon. Before our little one is out of his cradle, we’ll be away from here and onto our new lives.” Sebastian cooed reassuringly.

Ciel chuckled as the baby furrowed his brow and made a sound once he had finished eating, squirming in Ciel’s arms.

“What would you like to name him?” Sebastian asked, seeing the adoration in Ciel’s eyes.

“Vincent. I’d like to name him Vincent, after my father.” Ciel replied.

“Vincent Michaelis.” Sebastian said, looking down with loving eyes at his yawning son. “Elegant and strong, just like a proper gentleman should be.” Sebastian smiled as the baby nestled down against Ciel's plump, warm breasts and went back to sleep.

“Are you going to see what that thing is?” Ciel asked, looking over at the plush rabbit.

“Of course, kitten. Sorry, I had almost forgotten.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“So did I.” Ciel admitted.

Sebastian stood and kissed Ciel’s head before he walked over and carefully began to inspect the toy.

The plush rabbit was huge, nearly Ciel’s size.

The grey fur that covered the toy was soft and luxurious.

But where had it come from?

Sebastian looked over the object and spotted a small string tied around the rabbit’s left paw.

Sebastian lifted the paw of the toy and to his surprise, found a small note there, written on a scratch piece of paper.

Sebastian picked the note off of the rabbit and inspected it. 

“What does it say, Sebastian?” Ciel asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Sebastian replied. “This card has merely been stamped with the Phantomhive crest.”

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel.

The bluenette’s eyes were wide.

What…what did that mean?

Someone had slipped into the manor to deliver a custom made toy from Funtom with the Phantomhive crest as the only calling card?

Who could have left that?

Who even had such a stamp?

Ciel was the last living Phantomhive.

Well, next to her newborn son.

……...Wasn’t she?

———————————————————

“The child arrived safely?”

“Yes, indeed.” 

“And you delivered my gift?”

“Yes, indeed. Heh, heh~. Such a large rabbit for such a small baby.”

“I trust that my sister is alright.” The bluenette man stated, putting his hands against the slimy walls of Undertaker’s shop.

After years of recovery, Ciel’s twin brother was finally to the point where he could attempt to stand.

“Ciel and the little one are both doing wonderfully, dear uncle~!” Undertaker teased with a laugh.

The bluenette overestimated his strength. Almost immediately, his legs gave out from under him.

In one arabesque swoop, Undertaker grabbed him before he fell and injured himself, lowering him back down to lay in the coffin that served as his bed.

“Shall I take you to see the little one, then?” Undertaker asked, even though he knew that Ciel’s brother was still far too weak to travel.

“No, of course not. I shall not reveal myself to my sister until the time is right. Although I do deeply look forward to meeting the new generation of our endangered family line.” Ciel’s brother replied.

“I’ll leave you to rest, then.” Undertaker said, walking out of the side room that the bluenette occupied.

“Oh, and by the way,” Undertaker said, glancing back at Ciel’s brother before he left. “It’s a boy~.”

Before he fell back into a restful, healing sleep, Ciel’s brother felt his heart skip with pride and hope.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

The day was coming that the Phantomhive family would emerge stronger than ever.


	18. Chapter 18 - Charm and Changes

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Even though the mystery of the toy rabbit’s sender still hung in the air, the immediate focus in the Phantomhive household was Ciel’s recovery and caring for the newborn.

For someone so fragile, Ciel seemed to heal rather quickly from the birth.

Sebastian was a little nervous about whether or not Ciel’s maternal instincts would kick in, but watching his mate birth and nurse their baby had helped set Sebastian’s mind a little at ease.

It was the first night of Vincent’s life that really allayed any remaining qualms, though.

Ciel and Sebastian were peacefully sleeping together, snuggled beside each other.

Sebastian woke when he heard the baby crying.

He sat up in bed, standing to go over to the bassinet and tend the child when he stopped….

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Ciel was already sitting in the rocking chair, tending their crying son.

Sebastian smiled and purred happily. “I’m proud of you, my kitten~.” He said quietly in the darkness as he watched Ciel care for their baby boy.

“What did you expect, Sebastian? I am his mother, after all.” Ciel snapped.

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel’s attitude, kissing her head sweetly after he walked over.

Ciel’s demeanor was cold, yes, but Sebastian had underestimated how much the bluenette valued family. 

Family was very important to Ciel.

Family was very important to all of the Phantomhives, really……

—————————————————————

Vincent’s first day of life passed.

Then his second.

The midwife worked with Ciel and Sebastian, showing them the ins and outs of infant care.

The couple learned from both the midwife’s lessons and raw, hands-on experience about how to feed, change, dress, bathe, burp, and cuddle baby Vincent.

Sebastian still performed his duties as husband and butler, but he was also a very attentive father.

Any hour, if Vincent cried, Sebastian was there, either caring for his son or watching his mate see to their little one’s needs.

Ciel was indeed a good mother, surprisingly.

Maybe that was because she didn’t want her child to ever feel alone or burdensome, like she often had.

Maybe it was simply instinct.

Anyway, Ciel and the baby were rarely in separate places. The bluenette was by her son’s side every second, even in sleep, since Vincent’s bassinet lay directly beside Ciel and Sebastian’s bed.

As the days turned into weeks, Vincent grew from a newborn to a healthy, smiley, chubby-cheeked infant who cooed and laughed.

Ciel wrote Elizabeth secretly and the blonde came quickly to meet her newest cousin.

Elizabeth’s spastic fits of adoration over things that were pink and cute were nothing compared to the way she reacted when she met Ciel and   
Sebastian’s new baby.

Sweat broke out on the back of Sebastian’s neck and Ciel looked on nervously.

They were trying to be polite, but both Sebastian and Ciel were terrified that Lady Elizabeth was going to crush the child in her fit of excitement at how adorable the baby was.

Fortunately, that didn’t happen.

However, Lady Elizabeth did kindly bring several gifts for the new baby and volunteered to babysit the little one whenever Sebastian and Ciel needed.

Ciel didn’t realize that Elizabeth knew how to care for a baby, but she was grateful for the gesture, anyway.

Although, Ciel and Sebastian already had at least one designated babysitter. 

With Vincent’s arrival, the servants’ various responsibilities had shifted slightly.

Baldroy was in charge of more of the cooking and baking, since Sebastian needed the extra time to look after Ciel and the baby.

Finnian tended to both the inside and outside of the manor now and Mey-Rin had squealed in delight when she was informed that she would be the new nanny.

Of course, that was only when Sebastian and Ciel either wanted a moment of privacy or when they were both unable to tend Vincent themselves for whatever reason.

Sebastian was a bit wary of bestowing a job of such high importance on Mey-Rin, given her usual aptitude to bungle her chores, but Ciel had been confident in her decision to place Vincent in the maid’s temporary care when necessary.

Sebastian secretly watched from the doorway the first few times that Mey-Rin cared for the baby alone.

Sebastian’s eyes widened at what he saw.

He was both amazed and partially annoyed.

With baby Vincent in her care, Mey-Rin never once made even the slightest mistake. She looked after the sweet, sapphire-eyed little one as if he were her own flesh and blood.

Sebastian furrowed his brow in consternation.

Maybe it was simply that Mey-Rin liked her new assignment better but……..

If Mey-Rin could be that skilled and careful with Vincent, why couldn’t she manage to dust a bookcase unsupervised?!?!

That thought bothered Sebastian……

But……,,

Sebastian always sighed, reminding himself to be calm.

At least his tiny son was in good hands.

Ciel had chosen Vincent’s caregiver wisely.

—————————————————————

One evening, after Vincent had been put to bed, Sebastian knelt by the tub, washing his beautiful mate off and shampooing her lustrous bluenette hair.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel when she glanced over at him.

Sebastian had just finished washing Ciel’s neck and was working his way down her back.

Next, Sebastian washed Ciel’s arms but when he reached around to the front of her body, Ciel’s hand shot out, grabbing the soap.

“Thank you, Sebastian. I can manage on my own from here.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian frowned.

That had happened every night since Vincent’s birth…..

Since then, Sebastian had not seen the front of Ciel’s body, or the place between her legs, or her bottom, nothing……

Just her arms and back.

Ciel was hiding from him.

Ciel even made Sebastian turn away from her when she undressed for her nightly washing, and she made sure that she at least had her chemise on in the mornings when Sebastian helped her into her clothes for the day.

In Sebastian’s mind, whatever had changed, Ciel had no reason to be ashamed in front of him.

His gorgeous kitten~......

Ciel was Sebastian’s mate and whatever she looked like, whatever scars this world put on her, Ciel would always be beautiful to Sebastian.

Sebastian wondered though…...

Did Ciel know that?

Did she realize that Sebastian’s love for her went far deeper than flesh?

It had been long enough, it was time to find out.

Sebastian wanted to see his mate, to touch her, to hold her again…..

“Kitten…..” Sebastian whispered softly to Ciel as she sat in the bath. Sebastian trailed his warm fingers down Ciel’s cool upper arms while she was still turned away from him.

Ciel didn’t say anything in reply but she turned her head slightly towards Sebastian, indicating that she was listening.

“I’m your mate. I love you. I’m in love with you~. I want to see you. Why have you been hiding from me all this time?” Sebastian cooed, nipping Ciel’s earlobe gently.

Ciel struggled not to moan, shivering at the feeling of Sebastian’s teeth.

Vincent was several weeks old now.

That meant it had been several weeks since Ciel had felt Sebastian’s touch……..

Ciel did greatly miss that.

Staying away from Sebastian had been almost as hard as caring for the newborn.

And as much as Ciel wanted to hide forever, she knew that soon Sebastian would break her resolve and she would fall into her husband’s arms……

“I…well, some things are different now. I don’t want you to see…..” Ciel stammered, acting shy.

“But I do.” Sebastian blinked.

“Sebastian…….” Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian purred and nuzzled Ciel’s neck sweetly. “Please, kitten, will you show me?”

Sebastian’s voice was so smooth, so persuading.

Ciel pouted but gave him a curt nod.

Sebastian took the soap back from Ciel and reached around to the front of her body, beginning to wash his way down his wife’s chest, breasts, and abdomen without looking.

Soft…..

Warm……

Petite……….

Sebastian smiled.

His little kitten certainly felt the same.

And what a joy it was to be able to touch her again!

It was so painful to be kept apart from his mate in any way…...

Sebastian slid over to sit directly in front of Ciel while he finished washing her.

Sebastian’s eyes began to scan over his little wife.

He smirked as he felt a pang of lust make his member throb in his trousers at the sight of Ciel’s engorged breasts. Sebastian admired the way they hung so beautifully over Ciel’s narrow rib cage.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered down.

Ciel’s cheeks turned red and she squeezed her eyes shut, ashamed.

That was when Sebastian saw……

Right below Ciel’s navel were two silver stretch marks.

Only two.

Very faint.

They could only be seen in the light.

Sebastian chuckled at the mortified bluenette.

Was this what she had been so worried about?!

Sebastian purred curiously and reached out his hand while he raised Ciel to kneel instead of sit in the water.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian’s smooth, tapered finger gently stroked the velvet soft scars.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who still had her eyes shut.

Ciel was afraid that Sebastian would think her new flaws made her ugly, imperfect.

Sebastian sought to allay those worries.

Sebastian thought Ciel was beautiful and he thought those two stretch marks on her lower abdomen only made her more gorgeous.

They were tangible reminders of the son Ciel had borne for him, out of the love they shared as husband and wife.

With Ciel kneeling in the water, Sebastian leaned over and lovingly pressed his lips across each scar.

Ciel’s eyes opened in shock as Sebastian did, her wet hands came to lovingly hold his head.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel once he was finished.

“Thank you, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred, nuzzling his cheek against Ciel’s palm.

“You don’t find me hideous now?” Ciel asked with great concern.

“No.” Sebastian chuckled. “I think you’re more beautiful than ever. These are physical proof that you are my mate, that you belong to me~.” Sebastian said with a proud growl.

Ciel looked pleased.

Sebastian slowly raised until he was eye level with Ciel. He moved closer and Ciel instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two closed their eyes and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.

It may have still been too soon to go any farther, but Sebastian and Ciel were happy just to know that their son’s birth hadn’t weakened their bond.

Vincent’s arrival had only made their love stronger.

—————————————————————-

With that in mind, Sebastian grew more and more desperate each passing day to discover the culprits of the Phantomhive crimes.

He wanted Ciel to fulfill her foolish quest for revenge so that he could whisk his little family away and live in undisturbed peace.

But how was he supposed to do that?

Many nights, while Ciel and baby Vincent lay sleeping, Sebastian was up, reading over documents, books, and other clues trying to find any new lead possible on their investigation.

There were even some evenings where Sebastian had taken a carriage into London, unbeknownst to Ciel, and walked through the seediest parts of the city, questioning miscreant after miscreant.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

No new clues.

No new suspects.

No new leads.

Dead end after dead end…...

Sebastian began to feel as if he were losing his mind.

Sebastian feared that he, Ciel, and now their son, would be trapped living their false lives in the cold Phantomhive estate forever…...

Ciel would spend the rest of her life posing as her brother.

Sebastian would spend the rest of his days in false servitude.

As Vincent grew, he would be kept locked away and hidden from the world like a shameful secret.

Would that really be?

Were they doomed to stay…...forever?

No!

Surely not.

There had to be a way!

Sebastian had made a promise to Ciel, and a gentleman always kept his word.

Even if Sebastian had to turn to…...different methods……..to do such…...

When Sebastian had exhausted all of his others possible outlets, he made up his mind.

Oh no, he didn’t want to do it…….

No!

But Sebastian thought that this may be his only hope……

One night, after Ciel and baby Vincent were sound asleep, Sebastian put on his black trench coat and black top hat. Then, with Snake at the reins, Sebastian started off in one of the carriages for London.

They traveled for awhile, but instead of stopping at the opium dens or the shady, sleazy docks, Sebastian told Snake to keep driving.

They drove on until they reached a secret building that housed a very important organization.

Sebastian exited the carriage and entered the building.

Sebastian used the directory on the bottom floor to know which office he was going to…….

Up the stairs……

Down the hall………

Sebastian arrived outside the door and raised his hand, knocking sharply on the ebony wood.

Footsteps approached from the inside.

The door swung open……..

“Bassy?!?” A voice exclaimed, green eyes widening once they saw Sebastian.

Sebastian wanted to vomit at seeing Grell Sutcliff again, but instead, he put on his most charming smile. “Hello, Grell.” He said cordially.

“W….w ...why are you here?!? Have you come to see me?!?” Grell squealed.

The reaper apparently hadn’t heard about Ciel and the baby, or maybe he had, and just didn’t care, hoping that Sebastian had left his family and come to be with him instead.

“I have actually. I’m afraid that I’m in need of an urgent favor and only you can help me.” Sebastian said dramatically, layering on the charm to play on Grell’s emotions. 

“Oh, do come in!!!!” Grell shouted, yanking Sebastian into the room and slamming the door behind him.

In one smooth motion, Grell all but tossed Sebastian into a chair in front of a desk. 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in irritation before he could stop himself.

Grell quickly sat on the desk in front of Sebastian and crossed his legs alluringly, smiling down at Sebastian with his shark-like teeth. “Dear Bassy, whatever can I do to help a big, strong man like yourself?!” Grell asked enthusiastically, leering at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn’t want to think about what Grell was imagining them doing right then, so he tried to give Grell his most pitiful eyes, employing the Shinigami’s sympathy as he spoke. “I need to see the cinematic records of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, please.”

The red-headed reaper’s jaw dropped.

“You…….you what?!?” Grell exclaimed.

Sebastian cast Grell an even sadder, more desperate glance.

But would that be enough?

Would Grell help Sebastian…..or not?


	19. Chapter 19 - Red-Heads and Records

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian was still staring pleadingly at Grell when a wide, suspicious grin broke out over the red-head’s face.

“Hmmm…….it looks like you need my help pretty badly, eh, Bassy?” Grell asked, raising a brow at Sebastian.

“Oh, your assistance is of the utmost importance, I’m afraid.” Sebastian admitted through the most pitiful frown he could muster. 

“You know that accessing cinematic records is not something that’s supposed to happen. Those are for storage only. I’d be taking on a pretty big risk to even attempt such a thing.....” Grell said dramatically, crossing his arms and turning his face away.

Sebastian kept his frown but he really wanted to snarl instead.

Grell was going to make him beg for it, wasn’t he?

Well, if it meant that Sebastian got to take his wife and son away from all of the lies and dangers that Ciel’s world presented, Sebastian supposed that it was worth it.

“Please, Grell,” Sebastian said, taking his hands and clasping them together, keeping the pitiful look on his face. “I implore you, will you please show me the cinematic records of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive?”

A moment of silence paused while Grell took in the amusing sight of Sebastian beseeching him for help.

Sebastian silently, secretly vowed that one day he would make Grell regret forcing him to resort to such ridiculous lengths…….

“Why?” Grell asked with an amused chuckle.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Why?!!

It was a yes or no question!!!!

That stupid…….stupid……!!!!

Sebastian swallowed his rage and forced himself to stay calm, thinking of his mate and child at home.

They were depending on him….

On this…..

“I’m afraid it’s the only way I can assist my master.” Sebastian replied forlornly.

That was the truth.

Sebastian had combed all of London fruitlessly. 

He saw no other way than to make an attempt to see the memories of years and events gone by.

Another moment of silence passed while Grell grinned down at Sebastian.

“Well, alright, Bassy. I suppose I can risk my career for…….you~.” Grell agreed.

Sebastian’s frown quickly turned to a smile. “Oh, thank you, Grell, I’m most-“

“However,” Grell interrupted. “You owe me a favor, anytime, anywhere. Is that understood?” Grell asked.

Hm……

Hold on a minute…..

“My master will not be hurt?” Sebastian confirmed with narrowed eyes.

Sebastian wasn’t stupid enough to agree and then allow Grell to ask him to kill Ciel or something underhanded like that.

“No, Bassy, in fact no one will get hurt, how’s that? I have many more uses for you besides violence. I am a Shinigami, after all~.” Grell chuckled.

“Very well.” Sebastian agreed.

Grell grinned at Sebastian like he was a piece of meat being served for dinner.

Sebastian fought off a shiver as he thought about all of the repulsive things Grell could order him to do……..

“Very well, Bassy. Follow me.” Grell said with a laugh. “It’s a long walk down to the record chamber but that’ll just give us time to catch up!”

Sebastian smiled but on the inside he wanted to groan and roll his eyes.

I hope you know how much I love you, my kitten. Sebastian thought to himself as he thought about Ciel.

How Sebastian wished this was all over and he was at home with Ciel peacefully snuggled in his arms!

————————————————————

Slowly and stealthily, Grell led Sebastian out of his office, down a dark hallway, and towards the chamber where the cinematic records were kept. 

Once they arrived outside of a heavy metal door Grell took out a key, looked around nervously, and unlocked it.

It creaked open slowly, allowing them to step inside.

Grell has seen the room many times, so he walked on unbothered, but Sebastian looked around in awe.

Millions and millions of cinematic records were stacked up like rolls of film, all stored for safe-keeping in the bowels of the Shinigami headquarters.

Sebastian marveled at the sheer number…..

How many records were kept here?

Was it even possible to count?

Sebastian was so busy staring at the mind-numbing array that he almost walked right into Grell, who stood at the end of one row, retrieving what Sebastian assumed to be the very things he had asked to see.

“Yes, this is it.” Grell said, half to himself, half to Sebastian. “Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, collected December 14, 1885. Alright, let’s head to the viewing room.” 

Sebastian stayed silent, obediently following Grell into a dark room with some sort of a mechanical projector and a couple of black, tattered chairs.

Sebastian could think of many questions that he wanted to ask Grell, but he kept his mouth shut, using his better judgement…..it was enough to owe the red-headed reaper one favor, he didn’t need to tack on any more….

The first record that they viewed was Rachel Phanotmhive’s……

Slowly, the record of her life began to play on the projector screen.

Sebastian and Grell saw everything…..

From Rachel’s childhood, to her courtship with Vincent, all the way to the birth of Ciel and her brother.

Sebastian had to stifle a purr as he gazed at his darling mate when she was a baby.

Ciel was so small and adorable!

And she still was~.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Some things never changed……

Rachel’s record continued to play, up until the night that Ciel’s parents were murdered……

Sebastian watched the screen closely.

Rachel had just put the children to bed.

She was walking down the hallway……

Sebastian heard a loud THUMP!

And then the screen went black.

Sebastian was half-waiting for the next frame when Grell sighed and pulled the record off the projector. 

“Well, that’s the end of that one.” Grell mumbled.

While Grell switched over to Vincent’s record, Sebastian felt frustration swirl in his chest.

Oh dear…..

Rachel Phantomhive had not been helpful.

She had seen nothing when she was killed.

How useless….

How disappointing…..

Sebastian supposed she had been attacked from behind.

As much as he hated to think about it, Sebastian hoped that for Ciel’s sake, her father had a bit more interaction with his killer.

“Are you going to take all night?” Sebastian asked, impatient to see Vincent’s record as he glanced back at Grell.

“Give me a moment, please, Bassy. Sometimes these are hard to thread.” Grell whispered, focusing intently on feeding the record reel into the machine.

Finally, Vincent Phantomhive’s cinematic record began to play.

Sebastian saw his childhood, he watched as Ciel’s father fell in love with her mother…..

Then the twins were born…..

Sebastian perked up a bit when the record paused, lingering on one snowy, December night.

Vincent was walking down the hallway.

Glass shattered and a woman screamed.

Sebastian saw Vincent gasp, his eyes wide, as he called out, “Rachel!”

Footsteps ran down the hallway, and not just Vincent’s…..

No, Sebastian could tell that apparently, there had been much more than one or two assailants on the night that the former Earl Phantomhive and his wife met their doom.

“Rachel!” Vincent shouted in horror, finding his beloved wife dead in the hallway.

Sebastian frowned as he watched Ciel’s father, who appeared to have been a tall, dignified nobleman, sob like a baby as he held his murdered love tenderly in his arms.

Several younger screams, much higher-pitched, echoed down the hall.

Vincent must not have heard them over his own grieved whimpers, but Sebastian certainly did.

Sebastian swallowed a hard lump of anger in the back of his throat.

Maybe that was when they had taken them…..

Ciel and her brother.

Sebastian’s hand clenched into a fist.

His poor kitten……..

Vincent was still sobbing over his wife when more footsteps approached.

The former Earl Phantomhive looked up as three strange men came to stand directly in front of him.

“W-what have you done?!?” Vincent screamed, his face contorted in despair. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!!!!?”

“If you had kept your mouth shut, this never would have happened.” A dark-haired man spoke.

Sebastian didn’t recognize him, but he recognized the symbol on the pendant that the man wore around his neck.

The Phoenix Society………

The man on his right was silent, but the blonde on his left spoke, “We cannot allow the Phantomhive family to exist any further. You’ve shown yourself to be what your line truly is, dangerous dogs.”

Sebastian squinted closely……

His eyes widened in realization.

The blonde…….!

That was the Viscount Druitt speaking!

“You’ll all burn……..you’ll all burn in hell…..” Vincent murmured.

Sebastian watched as the first man who had spoken pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Vincent’s chest.

Vincent faced his death bravely, gritting his teeth in rage, staring at his murderer with a menacing scowl.

“Save a spot for us then, won’t you?” The man sneered.

Then he fired the gun, blasting a hole into Vincent’s chest.

Sebastian watched Vincent fall backwards, still holding onto Rachel, as the men quickly scurried away.

As Vincent lay there, taking his last breaths, Sebastian saw another man dressed in black step out of the shadows.

“Take……..” Vincent wheezed as the man stood in front of him. “Take care of my……..my children.”

“Don’t worry, my lord…..” A familiar voice said. “They’ll be in good hands.” 

Sebastian saw a flash of silver as a death scythe plunged into Vincent’s chest just as he drew his final breath.

Sebastian squinted his eyes, watching closely…..

There!

He saw it!

Just before the cinematic record cut off, Sebastian saw long, sweeping silver hair drift past the screen.

Sebastian blinked.

Only one Shinigami had hair like that….

Undertaker.

“Well, Bassy, looks like that’s all I’ve got to show you. Unless of course, I can interest you in something besides these dull records.” Grell purred lasciviously.

Sebastian was too busy thinking to respond for a moment.

Yes…….

This mission had been worth the price of a favor for Grell. Sebastian felt like he had many answers and many new leads to pursue, however……..

Every answer Sebastian had gained had spawned a thousand new questions.

“Thank you, Grell, that will be enough for tonight.” Sebastian replied formally, standing from his seat to indicate he was ready to leave.

“Bassy, you’re no fun at all! When I invoke my favor one day, I expect a little more enthusiasm!” Grell pouted, giving Sebastian a warning scowl.

“Yes, of course.” Sebastian nodded dismissively.

Sebastian was deep in thought as Grell led them back to his office.

Sebastian was still deep in thought as he left the building, boarded the carriage, and rode back to Phantomhive Manor.

Sebastian stared out of the carriage window as it drove down the path that led out of London and into the countryside.

So the Viscount Druitt was involved in the Phoenix Society?

Why had he taken part in the execution of the Phantomhives?

Was he one of the leaders?

What had Vincent done anyway to incur such wrath?

But the most pressing question weighed particularly heavy on Sebastian’s mind……..what on earth was that last bit with Undertaker about?

That simply made no sense at all.

—————————————————————

Not long after departing London, the carriage arrived back at Ciel’s estate.

Sebastian hadn’t been so happy to be home in a long time.

Maybe it was just strange that Ciel wasn’t with him, or maybe it was witnessing the trauma that she and her family had been through, but when Sebastian finally got out of the carriage and made it into the house, he hugged the sleeping bluenette tightly to his chest with a warm purr.

Ciel cooed in her sleep, smiling softly.

The bluenette hadn’t known that Sebastian ever left, but even in her sleep, she could feel the heat of his body, sense how close he was……..and it felt lovely.

Sebastian……

Sebastian let go of Ciel for a moment, changed out of his trench coat, removed his top hat, and prepared to lay down for a few hours until sunrise.

Before he did, Sebastian walked over and gently scooped his son up from his bassinet, letting the sleeping baby curl onto his chest.

Then, very carefully, Sebastian climbed into bed, propped himself up on the pillows and pulled Ciel into his arms.

The baby snoozed on the left side of Sebastian’s chest while Ciel snored gently on his right shoulder.

Sebastian held his wife and son tightly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Perhaps the best place to start was with Undertaker?

Or the Viscount…...again?

Sebastian’s brow furrowed in his sleep as shadowy nightmares threatened to take away the tranquility of his rest.

Ciel……..

Baby Vincent……

Sebastian knew then, even in his dreams, that there may be some value after all in his mate’s seemingly foolish quest for revenge.

The only way for Sebastian to make sure that his family didn’t meet the same end as Ciel’s was to put their enemies down.

Permanently.

Then Sebastian, his mate, and their baby could be free.


	20. Chapter 20 - Hello

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The following morning, Ciel woke up reluctantly.

It was difficult for the bluenette to rise when she heard her son wailing…..

As much as Ciel wanted to tend her baby, laying there, cuddled under the soft sheets in Sebasrian’s warm, strong arms felt so deliciously good.

But….

“WWWAAAA!” Vincent wailed incessantly.

Ciel grumbled as she got out of bed, picked her baby up, and sat in the rocking chair, nursing him.

Ciel scowled down at her tiny son.

Demanding little thing, wasn’t he?

Ciel’s scowl melted into a soft smile as she looked down into Vincent’s bright blue eyes.

Oh well...

He was troublesome sometimes, but he was cute.

Just like his father~.

Once Vincent had finished his breakfast, Ciel placed the baby in Mey-Rin’s temporary care so she could lie back down and cuddle with Sebastian for awhile.

Sebastian had woken a few moments prior, purring happily at his bride.

As Mey-Rin took the baby from Ciel and walked off to the nursery, Ciel closed the bedroom door and crawled back in beside of Sebastian.

Normally, Sebastian still rose before the sun and woke Ciel, but occasionally, the couple allowed themselves late mornings like this, filled with cuddles and kisses.

“Good morning, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred as Ciel made herself comfortable on his shoulder.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, laying her hand on his chest.

Sebastian began to gently comb his tapered fingers through Ciel’s bluenette hair.

“Did you sleep well?” Sebastian asked.

“I did. What about you?” Ciel replied.

“I’m afraid I did very little sleeping.” Sebastian explained with a chuckle. “But I did pick up an interesting bit of information last night. Several interesting bits, actually.” 

“Oh? Where?” Ciel asked, looking up at her husband.

Before Sebastian responded, his eyes went soft and his hand cupped Ciel’s face as if it were made of glass.

Sebastian let out a low purr as he gazed at Ciel, marveling at her, admiring her…….

So small………

So beautiful……

So frail……….

What would Sebastian do if he ever lost Ciel?

His beloved mate?

His adorable kitten?

“What is it?” Ciel asked Sebastian, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Sebastian kept purring while he sat up suddenly and scooped Ciel into a tight embrace, grasping her protectively and nuzzling into her neck as if it was the last time he would ever hold her.

Sebastian was possessive, yes.

Sebastian was affectionate, yes.

But this morning, it was almost like he was…..afraid of something?

Sebastian was a caring and tender lover but…..the way he was acting was almost making Ciel uneasy.

Truthfully, after watching the cinematic records last night, Sebastian was afraid.

He was afraid of losing Ciel.

“What’s up with you this morning?” Ciel asked incredulously when Sebastian finally loosened his hold after a long moment.

Sebastian pulled back and looked at his bride with a deep frown.

Ciel pouted, batting her long eyelashes as her sapphire eyes blinked in confusion.

Had something dreadful happened?

Was something terrible approaching?

“Kitten, listen to me. I have much to tell you this morning…” Sebastian began.

————————————————————

Sebastian explained the events of the previous night to Ciel.

He also mentioned Undertaker's warning the night Vincent had been born.

The bluenette didn’t criticize Sebastian’s decision to strike a bargain with Grell, instead, she just listened quietly to what her husband told her.

Sebastian related all that he had seen during his viewing of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive’s cinematic records.

It was when Sebastian began to talk about the details those records contained that he noticed a deep pout formed on Ciel’s lips and her eyes grew a little watery.

“I know this is hard to hear.” Sebastian said, giving Ciel a comforting squeeze. “But these are things you must know, my lady, if you will ever see your revenge.”

“I’m aware, Sebastian.” Ciel said quietly, dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her nightshirt. “Thank you.” 

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel spoke again. “Thank you for…...going there and…...doing that. I know that we have a contract, but you still did not have to…..” 

“I wanted to.” Sebastian whispered quickly. He leaned in and kissed Ciel’s head, holding her close in his arms as if he was trying to protect his mate from the world and everyone in it. “We have a contract, yes, and I will do anything in my ability to fulfill its terms, but Ciel……..” Sebastian spoke softly, gently lifting her chin up so his tapered eyes stared into the bluenette’s sapphire orbs. “I’d do anything for you, my sweet kitten~.”

Ciel’s sad gaze pierced Sebastian to his heart.

Ciel stared at her husband intently, drinking in his love and devotion.

It was true, Sebastian remained totally enamored with his little mate. 

With or without the contract, Ciel was Sebastian’s world.

Well, Ciel and their son.

The son that Ciel had borne for him out of love…..

The very thought made Sebastian smile widely. 

“What is it?” Ciel asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Forgive me, Kitten, I simply couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you look this morning.” Sebastian purred in his low, velvet voice.

Ciel laughed dryly, pretending to not care, but Sebastian watched her pale cheeks heat to a warm pink.

The bluenette always enjoyed Sebastian’s flirtations, even if only in secret.

Sebastian’s hands began to wander over Ciel’s curves and the bluenette’s sapphire eyes grew wide with anticipation.

“Tell me,” Sebastian cooed. “Would you mind terribly if breakfast was a bit late this morning, my kitten~?”

Sebastian’s hands dared to delve down over the crevice between Ciel’s cheeks, all the way to her womanhood.

Ciel had gained the midwife’s approval to resume her usual activities now since her body had healed, but it had been such a long time since Ciel had been touched right there…….like that ...the sensation made the bluenette’s mind hazy for a moment.

“Aah~! N-no, n-not at all.” Ciel gasped. The bluenette recovered her wits and rolled onto her back, allowing her husband to climb over top of her.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel hungrily, taking in the already half-lidded look in her eyes and her heaving, full chest.

Sebastian struggled not to groan.

Ciel wasn’t even naked yet and he was already fully aroused just by staring at her.

The little imp had the audacity to smirk up at him, cooing playfully, “As long as I get something sweet~, of course.”

Sebastian purred as he greedily crushed his lips against Ciel’s.

Ciel wanted Sebastian.

Sebastian needed Ciel.

It felt like forever for the two lovers since they had been able to come together in the most primal way and Sebastian found that every lick, every touch, every thrust drew a gasp or a groan from the bluenette.

Breakfast would be late, indeed, because Sebastian intended on taking his time.

Finally, Ciel was back in his arms and he tasted every inch of his delectable little kitten, pausing on her most sensitive areas to work her over, bringing her to the edge of climax, before pulling away, and plunging deep inside of her.

Ciel cried out loudly when Sebastian entered her, raking her nails down his back and bucking her hips, urging him on.

Soon, both of their breathing was labored and Sebastian’s growls grew even more husky while Ciel’s whimpers grew even more desperate.

“Sebastian!!!!” 

“Mmm~......kiiitttten~.....” 

Sebastian and Ciel both cried out as their peaks washed over them, binding them once more as husband and wife.

Ciel panted, flush with satisfaction, but Sebastian was worried he had been too rough.

Sebastian had tried to be gentle, but it had been awhile and he was concerned that he let himself get carried away by his own lust.

Sebastian looked down at his mate worriedly, but Ciel gave him an arrogant smirk, indicating that she had indeed, enjoyed their lovemaking quite nicely.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief.

He laid down beside Ciel and scooped her into his arms for another cuddle.

This time, though, the bluenette was not still.

In fact, she seemed to writhe against Sebastian.

As she did, Sebastian’s hands slid over her curves.

Ciel’s back was pressed against Sebastian’s chest. From Ciel’s teasing, Sebastian felt his member jerk to attention again and he dared to pinch one of her fat nipples.

Ciel whimpered and Sebastian’s eyes widened as he watched a pearly drop of milk wet his fingertips. 

Sebastian removed his hand and licked his fingers just as Ciel turned her eyes towards him.

Sebastian enjoyed the taste, but he already knew Ciel was delicious~.

The bluenette sucked in a breath as Sebastian held her gaze, licking his lips once his fingers were clean.

Ciel found the sight quite arousing.

And Ciel was certain they both had the same idea now…...

“Sebastian, let’s just…scratch breakfast and move onto brunch?” The bluenette asked, rubbing her bottom against her husband’s groin.

Sebastian’s breath hitched at the sensation, watching her curves bounce as she moved.

“Yes~.....my lady~...” Sebastian said with a dark chuckle before he dove down and latched onto one of Ciel’s milk-filled breasts.

“AAAAHHH~! SEBASTIAN~!”

The cry that came from his mate’s throat made Sebastian want to hiss……..

Brunch was optimistic.

The two would be accomplishing something if they happened to be finished by dinner~.

—————————————————————-

Over the next several weeks, Sebastian and Ciel enjoyed the pleasures of reconnecting with each other intimately.

Sebastian was careful to make it feel even more amazing for Ciel, going to great lengths to give her extra pleasure, as if he was thanking her for the pain she had endured.

Ciel happily ate all of the extra attention up. 

It restored her self-esteem greatly. 

Sebastian still wanted her.

Everyone but Ciel already knew that though~.

Sebastian was happy to lavish love onto his beautiful wife, and besides, Sebastian didn’t need to have multiple climaxes, he could almost reach his peak just from holding his beloved little mate in his strong arms.

In between their romantic romps, Sebastian and Ciel decided that the best way to reopen their investigation would be with Undertaker directly.

Sebastian planned to visit him alone.

Ciel refused, insisting she was coming along….

….And that she was bringing the baby, since she had never been apart from him, he would be safer with her and Sebastian, and Undertaker already knew about his existence.

According to Sebastian, it seemed that Undertaker knew a great deal…..

The little family prepared to go……..

Then a massive late winter snow storm hit, grounding them at the manor for quite some time.

The three prepared to go again…….

But Ciel came down with a dreadful cold and was bedridden for several weeks.

All the while, her twin was growing stronger.

So was baby Vincent.

Sebastian and Ciel’s little one had even started to clumsily toddle…..just a bit ...by the time Ciel was healthy and the weather was fair enough for them to journey to London together.

Of course, to undertake such an outing, they had to be disguised in public and they were.

Ciel wore a dress and a large bonnet, just like any other wife and mother.

Sebastian wore a regular suit, just like any other husband and father.

Baby Vincent cooed innocently, dressed like any other baby.

They were no longer Earl Phantomhive and Butler.

They were just a wealthy Victorian family out for a day in the city.

And so, with baby Vincent on Ciel’s lap and Sebastian smiling at them proudly, the family set out for London, to meet with Undertaker, and get some answers.

Baby Vincent stared out the window in awe at the passing surroundings as they began their journey.

This was his first time out of the manor.

Ciel gave Sebastian a nervous look but Sebastian just smiled at his mate reassuringly.

Sebastian hoped that soon, they could have many more family outings like this…….

Without dangers and without disguises.


	21. Chapter 21 - Visiting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The carriage pulled up in front of Undertaker’s shop.

Sebastian stepped out first, helping Ciel and Vincent down afterwards, seeing that his wife and child exited the carriage safely.

With baby Vincent in tow, Ciel and Sebastian approached Undertaker’s door.

Sebastian raised his hand and knocked as Vincent watched his father with wide eyes, putting his chubby little fist into his mouth. 

Sebastian and Ciel heard some shuffling from inside before footsteps approached. Then the door slowly creaked open and Undertaker peered out, grinning at them both, “Well, well, if it isn’t Earl Phantomhive, butler, and baby butler. Heh-heh!” Undertaker laughed.

The silver-haired Shinigami saw through their disguises instantly.

“Quiet, you…..” Ciel hissed.

Ciel didn’t need Undertaker to say “Phantomhive” so loudly. 

There was no way of knowing who might be listening on the street…….

“What brings you three here today? Do tell!” Undertaker grinned. 

Sebastian and Ciel both thought it was strange that Undertaker wasn’t inviting them in.

They usually always received an invitation into his shop….

Little did they know, but the last thing Undertaker wanted was for them to come in. 

Undertaker had strict instructions from Ciel’s twin to have no visitors for the time being, lest the twin be discovered. 

“We need to talk with you about something. We’re prepared to generously pay your fee.” Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes seriously at Undertaker.

It would be a small price...a laugh for their freedom.

That was a bargain.

Undertaker knew his orders, but his true nature was to be obstinate and rebellious…...fickle. 

He simply couldn’t help himself.

Undertaker was intrigued~.

“Very well, come in then, Earl and family~.” Undertaker said, standing to the side and allowing Sebastian, Ciel, and baby Vincent to enter his shop.

Undertaker’s establishment was not very big. It consisted of the main room and a small room he usually reserved for special projects in the back.

However, Undertaker’s current special project, Ciel’s twin brother, watched from that small, back room with wide sapphire eyes as his sister, his nephew, and whom he assumed to be Ciel’s husband, walked through the door.

What were they doing here?!?

If he was seen, the entire plan would be ruined!

Ciel’s twin felt his heart twist as he looked at his sister and her baby from the shadows.

How he wanted to go to Ciel and hug her, to meet his nephew and introduce himself to the baby……

But that couldn’t happen now.

The twin tore himself away from the door to the small room before he was seen.

The twin knew he needed to get it shut…...

However, to his dismay, Ciel’s twin realized that he couldn’t get the door closed completely without making a noticeable noise. 

He had no choice but to leave the door to the small room cracked open, with the bright light from a work lamp spilling out, creating an eerie glow.

Sebastian and Ciel didn’t notice as Undertaker showed them to two tattered seats, but baby Vincent did. He cooed at the bright light from the cracked door as Ciel held him in her arms. 

Vincent made a noise, as if he were trying to bring the light to Ciel’s attention, but she quieted the baby while Sebastian said to Undertaker, “We want you to tell us what you know about Rachel and Vincent Phantomhives’ deaths.” 

————————————————————-

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Undertaker replied innocently, raising his handless bell sleeves up as he shrugged.

“Please spare us your games.” Sebastian replied, giving Undertaker a shrewd smirk. “I’ve seen the cinematic records of the previous Earl Phantomhive and his wife.”

It was then that baby Vincent began to fuss and squirm, wanting to be out of Ciel’s grasp.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes narrowed in irritation. She sat her little one down at her feet, keeping the child close to her, or so she thought……….

Undertaker’s smile disappeared as he looked at Sebastian.

“Very well.” Undertaker said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. “Yes, butler, you’re right. I was there the night that Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive met their ends.”

“Did you kill them?” Ciel asked quickly, gritting her teeth.

“No, but I harvested your father’s soul.” Undertaker replied with a smile, as if the experience had been as pleasant as attending a carnival.

Sebastian started to say something but Ciel spoke too quickly, determined to hash this out right then and there. 

“Then who did?” Ciel spat.

————————————————————

While the three adults were engaged in their conversation, Vincent pouted on the floor at Ciel’s feet. 

Baby Vincent knew nothing of murders or butlers or Shinigami.

All Baby Vincent knew was that his mother and father seemed determined to stay for awhile in this dark, dull place……..and that light by the door at the back of the room was very interesting…..

Very interesting indeed~.

Little Vincent glanced up at Ciel. When he saw his mother’s head was turned and her eyes were no longer on him, the baby crawled away.

Standing on his shakey, chubby legs, Vincent began to slowly toddle over towards that captivating light from the doorway, just like a moth to the flame…..

—————————————————————

Ciel’s twin watched through the doorway in horror as his tiny nephew approached the very room that he was hiding in, threatening to expose him.

What could the twin do?!

If he closed the door, the noise would be heard and his sister would know that someone was there…..

If he let the baby come to the door and the little boy started to squeal…….

The twin’s time for a decision was cut short when the door gave a slight creak as baby Vincent leaned on it, peering inside the brightly lit room.

The room was grimy and grim like the rest of the shop.

Some caskets and tools sat around on the floor, while others were stacked up in piles, there was also a dusty picture or two on the wall….

That wasn’t what interested baby Vincent as he gazed around.

In the middle of the room, Ciel’s twin stared apprehensively at the baby and he was precisely what captured Vincent’s attention.

Wide Phantomhive sapphire eyes met wide Phantomhive sapphire eyes as uncle and nephew met for the first time.

Ciel’s twin didn’t speak, didn’t move, didn’t breathe……..hoping that maybe if he just stood there, the baby might lose interest.

Impossible.

Vincent was fascinated by this man who was tall like his father, but had his mother’s very special hair color.

Vincent decided he liked Ciel’s twin very much.

A wide smile broke out on Vincent’s tiny lips and he gave a quiet cry of joy as he stumbled forward, directly towards the twin, with his little, chubby arms up in the air.

The look on the baby’s face of complete trust, complete happiness, melted the twin’s heart.

Ciel’s twin let the joy of being reunited with family overcome him. He smiled and bent down, picking Vincent up and sitting him on his hip.

Vincent stayed quiet as if he knew that was the thing to do, but he smiled widely at the twin, his little sapphire eyes lighting up with wonder as he patted the twin’s face and gently touched his bluenette hair. 

“Hello.” The twin whispered very quietly, smiling as Vincent looked at him in awe. “It’s nice to meet you too~.”

Vincent waved his little arms happily and the twin felt a surge of panic, afraid the baby would squeal with excitement…...

His fears lessened when instead of squealing, Vincent yawned suddenly and rubbed his eyes with a chubby little hand.

The twin blinked as Vincent curled up on his chest and closed his eyes, deciding that instead of alerting his mother and father, he would take a nap.

The twin chuckled quietly under his breath and raised a gloved hand to gently pat baby Vincent’s back while he snoozed softly.

“One day soon, we won’t have to hide.” The twin whispered to Vincent while he slept. His sapphire gaze grew soft as he looked at the next generation of Phantomhive blood.

Outside, while Sebastian and Ciel spent an hour questioning Undertaker, Ciel’s twin looked on, listening to his sister’s voice, and holding his small nephew.

It was one of the best hours that Ciel’s twin had spent in a long time.

—————————————————————-

“Listen, we’ve already been through this before. As amusing as you both are, I can’t tell you anything! Heh-heh! Heh!” Undertaker chortled, finding it hilarious to withhold information from Ciel.

Sebastian and Ciel had been pressuring and pushing Undertaker to explain his role at Phantomhive manor the night that Ciel’s parents were murdered.

They had gone round and round in circles since Vincent had wandered away unnoticed.

All Undertaker would admit is that he had harvested Vincent’s soul but had not participated in the killings…...

Sebastian was quickly losing patience and Ciel was furious, the bluenette’s cheeks were flushed red from rage and her teeth were clenched together.

“Can you at least be bothered to tell us why?!?” Ciel thundered.

Ciel knew as well as Sebastian at this point, that trying to get information out of Undertaker was a losing battle.

If it had been anyone else, Sebastian could have simply physically forced Undertaker’s cooperation, but the silver-haired Shinigami was a worthy adversary.

And they had baby Vincent with them……..

Undertaker stopped cackling when Ciel asked that and he looked at her, drawing closer as he spoke. “I’ll tell you this, Earl Phantomhive~......I can’t tell you anything…...because of Earl Phantomhive! Ah hah ha! Heh! Heh! Heh!” 

The silver haired Shinigami was barely able to speak those words with a straight face before he lost himself in a fit of giggles, as if what he had said was the funniest thing anyone had ever heard.

Sebastian and Ciel frowned, exchanging a glance.

They certainly didn’t find it funny.

Undertaker’s words didn’t make any sense…..he couldn’t tell Ciel about her parents' deaths because of……...her father?

…..Or her son?

Who was he referring to?

What?

A few minutes before, Sebastian had humiliated himself, paying Undertaker’s fee by telling a ridiculous and obscene joke in the most ridiculous way. Sebastian was not pleased with what his currency had bought for them.

Ciel scowled in utter disgust as she watched Undertaker roll on the floor, laughing.

“Very well, Sebastian. Let’s be on our way.” The bluenette sniffed.

In the small back room, the twin’s eyes widened. 

He gave Vincent a gentle shake and as soon as the sleepy baby woke up, the twin sat his nephew down right outside of the door and gave him a little push, sending Vincent toddling back towards his parents.

Undertaker held a silver taloned finger in the air before Sebastian and Ciel stood. “Before you go, I do have something that can help.” 

Ciel’s scowl deepened. “Oh?”

“What would that be?” Sebastian asked.

Undertaker giggled quietly while he turned and dug through a small black box for a moment, pulling out two pieces of…..

“Here you are.” The Shinigami said with a smile, turning and placing one paper in Ciel’s hand and one in Sebastian’s. “Two tickets to the Campania voyage. Just because I can’t say anything doesn’t mean you can’t go and see for yourselves!” 

Sebastian and Ciel blinked at each other.

The ship they had heard about months ago?

Would the murderer or murderers be on that ship?

Or did the voyage have to do with the Phoenix Society?

“Will-“ Ciel began to ask, but Undertaker cut her off.

“The only thing I can tell you, Earl Phantomhive~, is that I will be on that voyage, and I will be very busy. Very busy, indeed~.” Undertaker said with a wicked grin.

“I see.” Ciel replied, her jaw firmly set.

“Thank you very much for your help.” Sebastian nodded in his usual formal tone, giving Undertaker a cordial smile. “We’d best be on our way now.” 

Sebastian stood and Ciel followed suit, picking Vincent up who by that time, had made his way back to plop down at his mother’s feet.

Ciel and Sebastian never even knew that Vincent had left, let alone that he had visited his uncle, who was still thought to be dead.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and they left Undertaker’s shop.

Neither had any idea that her twin brother had been watching them the whole time.

As soon as the door closed and Undertaker heard the carriage pull away, he called out to Ciel’s twin. “They’re gone now~. I think it’s safe.”

The twin did not leave the room, fearing that his sister may return for some unforeseen reason.

“It will be only safe when Druitt and the other scoundrels lie in their graves. I should be angry with you for disobeying me and letting them in…..” The twin’s cold voice called.

Undertaker grinned in the direction of his voice, as if he were daring the twin to get mad….

“...But I’m actually grateful that you did. My nephew and I shared some lovely time together. I hope I can see him again in a couple of weeks.” The twin finished.

“On the Campania, sir?” Undertaker chuckled.

The twin’s voice came from the back room in a tone so low and dangerous, that it was almost a growl.“On the ship or at the manor, it doesn’t matter to me. As long as my enemies are dead and my family is safe.”


	22. Chapter 22 - Bad Kitten

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Vincent is coming with us, Sebastian.” Ciel said defiantly as she sat on the bed.

Hours ago, the Phantomhive-Michaelis family had arrived back at the manor from their visit to Undertaker.

Since dinner, Ciel and Sebastian had been having a bit of a row about whether or not their young son would be accompanying them on the Campania voyage.

“He’ll be in far more danger aboard the ship than he will if he stays behind.” Sebastian retorted, standing beside Ciel as he brushed her short hair.

Normally, Sebastian allowed Ciel to have the final say without dispute.

The fakes lives they currently led were only so Sebastian could fulfill his share of their contract and bring Ciel her revenge. 

Since the bluenette was still waiting for that to happen, Ciel dictated what they did and when until that day came.

However, since Ciel had already fulfilled her terms of the contract, which was being a mate for Sebastian and providing him with a family, Sebastian found himself with a new set of responsibilities.

And a new reason to question the bluenette’s decisions…….

Baby Vincent.

As a father, Sebastian prioritized his son’s safety far above Ciel’s bloodlust.

Naturally…….

“Listen, kitten,” Sebastian reasoned as he sat the hair brush down and knelt in front of his beautiful mate. “Why don’t we leave Finny, Snake, and Pluto to guard the manor while we’re away? Baldroy and Mey-Rin can pose as a married couple and take Vincent as their assumed son into a secluded, humble cabin in the countryside.”

“What if someone attacks while we’re gone? My son will be a sitting duck!” Ciel scowled.

“As for the manor, those three are perfectly capable of defending the estate on their own. As for our son, you know what an excellent nanny Mey-Rin is, she loves Vincent as if he were her own. Baldroy and her will defend him with their very lives.” Sebastian replied with a solemn frown.

Sebastian silently hoped that it would never come down to that.

Of course Sebastian didn’t want Vincent in danger, that’s why he didn’t want to bring him on the ship with Shinigamis and the Phoenix Society that tried to rid the earth of Phantomhive blood.

Why wasn’t Ciel listening?

“What if their lives aren’t enough?” Ciel snapped, scowling down at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Sometimes his little mate could be quite troublesome.

Beautiful, yes, but stubborn.

Oh well~.

Ciel was worth it. 

Sebastian took his gloved hand off of his face and looked intently into Ciel’s sapphire eyes. “What if our lives aren’t enough? You heard Undertaker say that he was going to be “very busy” on the voyage. We can only speculate about the dangers that could await us on our journey.” 

“I’m not afraid.” Ciel said haughtily. “You’ll protect us.”

Sebastian’s tapered eyes narrowed as he looked at her closely.

Sometimes Ciel was too arrogant for her own good. 

“I can’t be everywhere at once, my lady.” Sebastian reminded Ciel. “You and Vincent may become separated. I would prefer not to be faced with a situation where I have to make a dreadful choice.”

Ciel bristled a bit at the seriousness of Sebastian’s tone.

The bluenette knew that he was referring to choosing either her or their baby to live.

“Well, of course I would want you to chose our son.” Ciel snipped, although she spoke more quietly.

Sebastian noticed.

So close…….

Sebastian knew he was so close to getting his wife to agree….

Just a little more…...

Sebastian tried not to lose his patience. 

As calm and refined as Sebastian was, and as much as he loved Ciel, there were still times that was a difficult task….

“Yes, but if Vincent stays behind, that situation won’t occur.” Sebastian said logically. “I can protect you and we can return home together.”

“If Vincent stays behind, someone could murder him here and we wouldn’t even know it until we reach America!” Ciel countered.

“In a private cabin with a former military officer and a highly skilled sniper, I find that possibility much less likely. You forget that no one but Elizabeth and Undertaker outside of this household knows that he even exists.” Sebastian added.

Ciel was silent then, eyeing Sebastian closely.

That was a good sign, but that didn’t mean she had given up yet, either.

“Suppose the ship goes down and everyone aboard dies, including us.” Sebastian said to Ciel, breaking the silence. “Will you condemn our little one to death?”

Ciel’s scowl turned into a pout.

As much as the bluenette didn’t want to admit, Sebastian was making some good points.

Her baby……..

The only blood-related family she had left.

Could Ciel watch the last Pahmtomhive die? The one that she had worked so hard to bring into the world?

No……

Ciel couldn’t bear that.

Those people, those evil people had taken her parents and her brother, but they wouldn’t take her son.

The bluenette’s scowl returned when she realized she had no choice but to agree with Sebastian’s plan.

Ciel absolutely hated to lose.

“No.” Ciel answered finally, a hint of defeat in her voice.

“Ah... I’m glad you can see the reason in those words, my lady.” Sebastian said with a nod and a grin.

The cocky smirk on Sebastian’s face made Ciel want to rescind her acquiescence.

“.....But I would prefer to know that Vincent’s with us.” Ciel pressed. “Then at least, if harm comes to him, we can do something to stop it.” 

Ciel raised a brow.

What would Sebastian say to that?

“And if he sickens and needs a doctor’s care? Or even a hospital?” Sebastian questioned seriously. “A child his age can fall ill very easily and his mother is quite frail…..he may be predisposed to have a weaker immune system than most.”

“Frail?!” Ciel gasped, her eyes narrowing. The bluenette was greatly offended by her husband’s words. “After everything this world has put me through, I’m still here, Sebastian! I’m still alive! I can hardly think a ‘frail’ person would have survived all of that! Let alone, go on to lead a normal, happy life.” Ciel huffed.

Oops.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel’s slip of the tongue.

The bluenette tried to always maintain her cold demeanor, scowling and frowning at the world, but between Sebastian, baby Vincent, and the love and company of the other servants, the bluenette did indeed……..experience happiness.

Whether she showed it outwardly or not…..

“Your life is happy?” Sebastian asked with a purr.

“Never mind that, Sebastian.” Ciel said quickly, crossing her arms and looking away..

Sebastian’s smirk deepened as a bright red blush of embarrassment spread across Ciel’s cheeks.

“May I tell you something, my lady?” Sebastian asked his wife.

“What is it, Sebastian?” Ciel asked with a sigh, looking back over at him.

“I have a happy life too.” Sebastian said with a purr. He took Ciel’s hand and raised it to his lips, giving it a gentle, loving kiss.

The soft look in Sebastian’s eyes melted Ciel’s cold heart and she groaned in frustration.

Sebastian was right, she knew it.

But Ciel did so hate to lose…..

However, in the interest of what was most precious to her in the world, the bluenette supposed that she could put aside her pride.

Just this once……….

“Very well.” Ciel hissed in irritation. “Vincent will stay behind.”

It was over.

Ciel gave in to Sebastian.

A broad, pleased smile broke out on Sebastian’s face as he replied, “Excellent, my lady~. I shall make arrangements immediately.”

Ciel pouted as Sebastian stood and left the room to make a few plans before going to bed.

Ciel walked into the adjacent nursery and looked down on Vincent while he slept.

“Is this what it will be like, then? One day when it’s just us three?” Ciel asked, whispering quietly to her sleeping baby.

The bluenette frowned as she thought...

Ciel would fulfill her terms of the contract, yes.

Once this was all over and her revenge was complete, she and Vincent would go and live with Sebastian and leave all of this behind.

Ciel would continue to be Sebastian’s mate and devote her body, her soul, and her entire life to loving him.

Ciel would mother Vincent and any other children that she and Sebastian conceived.

Ciel would be the lady of the house and do her best to run a proper and respectable household, one that would make her own mother proud if she was alive to witness it.

But….

Ciel scowled as she thought.

But, Sebastian was certifiably insane if he thought that Ciel would let him win every argument!

Those terms were not disclosed in their agreement.

—————————————————————

A short while later, the bluenette had climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers.

Ciel had grown tired of waiting for Sebastian to return.

She was just starting to doze off when she felt her husband slide in behind her, hearing Sebastian purr while he wrapped his arms around her slender torso.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel cooed softly.

Sebastian smiled in the darkness and began to nip at Ciel’s neck.

To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel cried out in pain and immediately pushed him away.

“Kitten, what’s the matter?!” Sebastian asked, a little frightened that perhaps Ciel was ill.

“Do be careful!” Ciel said with a gasp, putting a hand over the place on her throat that Sebastian’s lips had just touched. “Frail people such as myself can not be handled so roughly. Our very skin may collapse if you touch us too firmly.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

Was his mate attempting to mock him?

“I want a kiss.” Sebastian stated very firmly.

As sleepy as she was, Sebastian had felt Ciel’s heart race a moment ago when he started touching her and kissing the sensitive spot on her throat. 

Sebastian knew that his little kitten wanted him too……

“I'm terribly sorry, Sebastian,” Ciel stated with a sigh. “But I have such a weak immune system, I don’t think your lips should touch mine.” 

Sebastian blinked at Ciel.

Was she serious?

With this bit?

Ah...no, he understood.

Sebastian supposed Ciel was still in a foul mood about losing their argument earlier.

Normally, Ciel was a good sport, but every once in a while, the bluenette did forget her manners and would lose less than gracefully.

When Sebastian saw Ciel smirk at him in the darkness, he knew that his bride was trying to play him for a fool.

“Minx~.” Sebastian growled, pouncing on Ciel and pulling her into his arms. Sebastian found the bluenette all too eager to splay herself open underneath him, giving Sebastian complete access to taste her and touch her exactly as he wanted.

Ciel’s breath came faster and faster, her gasps turning to excited cries as Sebastian began to gently stroke her womanhood with one hand while his fingers and tongue pinched, nipped, and sucked her sensitive skin.

“Se…..Sebastian……” Ciel gasped as Sebastian pulled his hand away and kissed lovingly from her heart down to her abdomen.

“Bad kittens need to be disciplined, my lady. You’ve been rather naughty today, don’t you think? You’ve given me no choice but to punish you~.” Sebastian purred, keeping his voice soft and smooth, like black velvet.

Ciel let out a low, desperate moan as Sebastian kept his eyes locked onto hers while he drove his tongue from the base of her womanhood all the way to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top.

“Se-Sebastian!!!” Ciel cried as her lover closed his eyes and took that whole bundle between his lips, sucking greedily.

Sebastian felt Ciel ripple in his mouth and it made his manhood stretch even farther, cruelly constrained in his trousers.

Sebastian took a breath and attempted to calm himself, even while his mouth drove Ciel wild on the bed. The bluenette wrapped her legs around Sebastian’s face and tugged on his hair while he devoured her at her core.

As erotic a sight as his mate in the throes of pleasure was, Sebastian knew it would be awhile before he got his own release.

Bad kittens did need to be disciplined, after all~.

And Ciel had been very naughty, indeed~.


	23. Chapter 23 - Inquisitive

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Preparations were made for the voyage, although it was still some months away.

The Phantomhive servants went about their usual business, tending to their chores. 

Sebastian continued to serve as the family butler, while caring for his secret family behind closed doors.

Fortunately, visitors besides Lady Elizabeth were few and far between now.

Yes, that was fortunate indeed.

Ciel carried on her work, posing as the fake Earl Phantomhive, continuing her and Sebastian’s investigation efforts, and mothering their only son, Vincent.

Vincent, ah, Vincent……

With each passing day, little Vincent grew more and more. He was still a baby. His steps were still awkward and unsure, but his personality was starting to be more apparent, and he was quickly becoming everyone’s favorite Phantomhive.

Smiley and friendly, Vincent was always cheerful and ready to play. The baby boy was always ready to hug whomever was holding him and he was very observant. Vincent was a quiet child, silently watching everyone and everything. Vincent was very interested in anything and everything that was happening around him.

Sebastian was certain that once Vincent began to talk, he would be full of questions.

One day, Ciel made a comment that Vincent hadn’t spoken yet. Sebastian replied that was because their son was too busy listening.

One afternoon, Ciel sat with Vincent on her lap as she signed a document from the Queen. 

Vincent was glued to every word his mother’s hand scrawled onto the page, even though he couldn’t read.

Ciel stopped writing and scowled down at her son.

Vincent turned his head and blinked his large, sapphire eyes up at his mother, silently asking her why she had paused.

Ciel’s scowl melted into a smile as she chuckled and resumed her work.

Vincent blinked and turned his attention back to Ciel’s writing.

Maybe Sebastian was right.

Their son certainly was inquisitive.

—————————————————————

As the time for the voyage drew near, Phantomhive manor bustled with activity.

Sebastian and Ciel were packing for their trip, while Snake, Finny, Tanaka, and Pluto kept going over security plans and strategies to keep the estate safe.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin has been a bit awkward around each other since Sebastian informed them they would be sharing a very small, very cozy cabin together for a time, acting as husband and wife, mother and father to Vincent.

Mey-Rin blushed one afternoon as Baldroy looked over at her, thinking hard about something.

Baldroy quickly turned his head and chewed on his toothpick a little harder.

But once Mey-Rin hurriedly raced down the hall, Baldroy smiled.

Maybe this would be rather…...fun.

Elizabeth arrived at Phantomhive manor a week before departure, coming along under the guise that Ciel was taking her on a luxury cruise as her fiancé.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Though, secretly, it made Elizabeth very sad that Ciel’s twin was not there to do just that.

Who knew……

The two of them may have fallen deeply in love, just like Sebastian and Ciel, had the other Phantomhive lived.

Elizabeth smiled but her heart burned with jealousy when she caught Sebastian stealing a kiss from his bride, or saw Vincent reaching for his mother.

Elizabeth would like to be someone’s wife and mother.

One day……..

But she would never begrudge Ciel, even if that day never came.

In the evenings, as Elizabeth sat beside Ciel in the parlor after dinner, she saw the pain and the fear in the bluenette’s eyes as she kissed her sleeping baby boy.

The night before the voyage, Elizabeth was walking to her room when she heard a soft murmur. The blonde stopped and looking through a keyhole, spied Ciel pulling Vincent as closely to her as she possibly could without crushing him, whispering words of a mother’s love, as if it would be the last time she ever saw him.

It made Elizabeth’s usual cheery smile melt into a frown.

What on earth did her cousin expect to find on this ship?

Did Ciel not expect to make it back?

Elizabeth silently turned and finished walking to her room.

For Vincent’s sake, the blonde certainly hoped Ciel and Sebastian survived whatever danger they expected to encounter.

————————————————————

Early the next morning, the carriages were packed and loaded as soon as the sun rose.

Ciel and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to everyone while Sebastian tended to a few last minute details.

One of them was Vincent.

Sebastian purred as he held his darling boy in his gloved hands, kneeling and placing him down in the velvet-lined, wicker baby basket that Mey-Rin and Baldroy has been given to transport him in.

It couldn’t be too grand, of course, they were posing as a poor couple.

“Your mother and I will be back before you know it, my son.” Sebastian cooed to Vincent as he waved his chubby little arms and legs at his Daddy. 

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he let Vincent clutch his fingers. “We’ll think of you everyday. Please be on your best behavior for Baldroy and Mey-Rin, give them no trouble.”

Vincent looked at Sebastian curiously and Sebastian forced himself to pull the small shade down over the basket.

Sebastian frowned, feeling empty.

Slowly, Sebastian stood and walked away with a sigh.

Leaving his small son behind was harder than he expected it to be.

But it was for the best, Vincent would be safest here.

Far away from Ciel’s hunt for blood and those that may still be hunting her.

—————————————————————

Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth started off on their journey.

They arrived at the docks and boarded the ship.

Of course they all had separate quarters.

Sebastian smirked while he unpacked.

That had never stopped him from sneaking into Ciel’s room before……and it most certainly wouldn’t now.

In fact, later that afternoon, just before dinner, Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel’s bed while he exchanged a heated kiss with his little mate.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel whispered into their kiss.

Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s lips.

“Nngh ...Sebastian…” Ciel persisted.

Sebastian pulled back just a couple of inches and looked into Ciel’s eyes. “Hmm?”

“We have to stop. It’s almost time for dinner.” Ciel sighed, her sapphire eyes half-lidded.

She was just as disappointed as Sebastian was, but that didn’t stop her from chuckling at the profound frown on his face.

“But, kitten…..” Sebastian sighed.

“We’ll have time later, after everyone’s asleep.” Ciel reassured him. “But we can't afford to arouse suspicion our first few hours aboard.”

“You’re right, young master.” Sebastian nodded.

Although his frown stayed…….

Unfortunately, Ciel was right, being caught would be an unimaginable disaster.

“Can you go and grab a blanket for my legs, Sebastian? Elizabeth said the meal would be in the dining room and I’m afraid it will be chilly there.” Ciel asked.

“Of course.” Sebastian said as he stood. Sebastian walked into the adjoining luggage room of Ciel’s spacious suite. Then he opened up the linen basket that they had brought aboard and lifted it up onto a table.

He scowled at its weight. That was strange…….

It hadn’t been this heavy earlier.

Sebastian peered down inside and his eyes widened at what he saw.

—————————————————————

While Sebastian and Ciel sat out on their voyage, Mey-Rin and Baldroy began their own journey to the quaint cabin in the woods.

The ride there was mostly silent.

Occasionally, they made awkward small talk with each other.

The wicker basket that held baby Vincent was sitting at Mey-Rin’s feet, allowing the little one to nap undisturbed.

After they arrived at the cabin, Baldroy helped Mey-Rin out of the carriage and carried the bags inside. While Baldroy got the luggage into the cabin, Mey-Rin walked around to the other side of the carriage, and went to take the baby out as carefully as she could.

Baldroy had just sat the bags down when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the ear-piercing screech of absolute horror that tore from the usually timid maid’s throat.

“BALDROY! BALDROY!” Mey-Rin screamed.

Baldroy was out of the house and racing towards the carriage in an instant as he shouted back, “What?! What is it?! What are ya hollerin’ about, woman?!”

Mey-Rin turned to look at Baldroy and took her glasses off, her face completely disfigured by fear and despair.

“The baby’s gone!!!!” Mey-Rin wailed.

“What?!” Baldroy roared with wide eyes.

For a split second, terror ripped through Baldroy’s veins. He was half afraid that some illness or unforeseen medical problem had befallen the youngest Phantomhive during the journey and poor baby Vincent was truly…...gone.

Baldroy dashed up to the carriage and pushed Mey-Rin aside.

His jaw dropped as he gazed at the empty baby basket sitting on the carriage floor.

“Where could the little lad have gone?! Mr. Sebastian placed him there himself!” Baldroy thundered.

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Mey-Rin sobbed, putting her hands up to her face. “How awful! Oh, what shall we do?! What shall we do?!” 

“Quit your sniveling, woman!” Baldroy said gruffly, although he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the distraught maid. “He can’t have gone far!”

Baldroy had once led many men into battle, he knew how to stay strong for others.

Although, silently, he wanted to weep with Mey-Rin.

Whether baby Vincent had gone far or not, he was loved by everyone, including the Phantomhive cook and maid. He had been placed in their care trustingly by his parents, their employers. Their family. 

Mey-Rin and Baldroy tried to console each other before they began their frantic search.

Both of them bore the guilt of losing sweet baby Vincent.

—————————————————————

But they shouldn’t have because they didn’t lose baby Vincent.

Baby Vincent had lost them. 

Before Ciel and Sebastian departed, Vincent frowned at being left behind in the baby basket. He looked over at the linen basket beside him and recognized one of his blankets that Ciel was taking with them for a memento. 

It was soft.

Vincent wanted to touch it.

In his quest to feel his blanket, Vincent had crawled out of his basket, grabbed his blanket, and accidentally tumbled into the linen basket bound for the ship.

Now, aboard the Campania, looking up at his shocked father, Vincent threw his arms up with a gleeful smile as if to show Sebastian what a clever boy he was for sneaking aboard.

Sebastian’s eyes instantly narrowed.

No, no, this couldn’t be!

He and Ciel wouldn’t be able to do what they needed to with the baby here and how on earth would he keep his wife and his son safe?!

“No, Vincent.” Sebastian glowered at his son.

The baby’s smile fell into a sad frown at his father’s anger.

“That is a very bad boy indeed. Did your mother and I not tell you to stay back with the others?” Sebastian scowled as he lifted the baby up out of the basket.

Big, wet tears pooled in Vincent’s eyes and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian did not feel guilty, Vincent had disobeyed.

Discipline was best started early, that’s the way Sebastian had been raised…...it wouldn’t hurt Vincent to learn respect and obedience.

But Vincent started to sniffle, rubbing his eyes as tears began to pour down his fat cheeks. The baby began to sob quietly, until he opened his mouth and cried bitterly, his little heart broken that Sebastian was so disappointed with him. 

“WA! WAA! WAA!”

Oh dear…...

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he started to bounce his son gently, “Quiet, my smallest master. If your mother hears you, we’ll both be…….”

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel gasped from the doorway, staring with wide, shocked, and angry eyes at her husband holding the child he had so vehemently pressured her to leave behind. “What in the world is he doing here?!?!”

Vincent stopped crying and cooed at his mother, sensing she was angry at his father instead of him. His tears gave way to laughter and he put his little fist in his mouth as he grinned up at Sebastian.

Sebastian laid a hand on Vincent’s small back and smiled nervously at Ciel, “I’m afraid we have a small stowaway, young master~.”


	24. Chapter 24 - Creature

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Did you or did you not insist that he stay behind?!?” Ciel roared angrily at Sebastian.

Seeing their baby, who was supposed to be in the care of the servants, here in Sebastian’s arms made Ciel want to scream with rage.

Sebastian began to feel sweat bead on the back of his neck. “Yes, kitten, I did, however—“

“How dare you make me feel guilty for wanting to take him along and then go behind my back like this!” Ciel snarled through gritted teeth.

“Aaah!” Vincent cried, waving his arms.

Baby Vincent was trying to tell his mother to calm down. 

It had been funny at first, but little Vincent didn’t want his mother to be this angry with his father.

It wasn’t funny anymore.

Ciel quieted for a moment but her signature scowl was still on her face. The bluenette’s cold gaze warmed a bit as her eyes flickered over to her baby.

Vincent cooed at Ciel. He reached out and Ciel stepped forward, taking her baby out of Sebastian’s arms.

“Believe me, young master, this was not my choice. I placed our little one in the baby basket for Baldroy and Mey-Rin to take to the cabin. I haven’t the slightest idea how he ended up here...” Sebastian said with a frown.

Vincent cracked a gleeful smile at his parents and Sebastian scowled. “...However, I think he might.”

Ciel eyed the laundry basket beside Sebastian. “You think he crawled inside?”

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s possible.”

Ciel made an irritated noise as Vincent began to happily play with the lace jabot on her shirt. “Well, he’s going to make it impossible to get anything done on this voyage!”

While they talked in the side room, the front door to Ciel’s suite opened and a familiar, cheerful voice range out. “CCIIIEEELL! Are you ready yet?! It’s nearly time for dinner!” 

Elizabeth had arrived.

Ciel and Sebastian immediately exchanged a look.

Sebastian smiled.

Ciel smirked.

“Yes, I’m nearly ready!” Ciel called out. “I’m afraid I’m going to need your help though, Elizabeth!”

“Oh? With what?” Elizabeth replied happily as she walked through the sitting area, across the bedroom, and towards the entrance to the side room.

“Oh my!!!!” Elizabeth gasped when she saw Ciel holding the baby.

Ciel shrugged in irritation as Vincent gave Elizabeth a warm smile. “I’m going to need a babysitter, I’m afraid.” 

—————————————————————

Yes, all was not lost yet.

Elizabeth had no real business on the ship, she was simply Ciel’s escort so the presence of the Phantomhive Earl wouldn’t seem purposeless.

That would make her an excellent choice for a nanny.

And Elizabeth had brought her own servant, Paula!

Between Elizabeth and Paula, Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't have to worry about child care.

Sebastian stayed in Ciel’s cabin with Vincent while Ciel and Elizabeth went to dinner.

Servants were not allowed in the formal dining room, so Sebastian was not missed.

A plate would be sent to the room for him later and he would ask for seconds that could secretly be mashed and fed to the baby.

It would be alright.

Ciel made meaningless small talk with Elizabeth and the others at their table. Meanwhile, in the Phantomhive suite, Sebastian tried to wrangle Vincent as he ran excitedly here and there, enjoying the exploration of his new and very interesting surroundings. 

By the time dinner was over for everyone, Ciel and Elizabeth returned to their cabins.

Elizabeth sat waiting with Paula while Sebastian and Ciel slipped out of the suite, knocked on Elizabeth’s door, and stealthily placed the sleeping baby in her care unseen.

They couldn’t leave Vincent alone nor allow him to be discovered, but they also couldn’t allow Ciel to be seen slipping into Elizabeth’s cabin so late in the evening.

What would people say?

“Take good care of him, we’ll be back later.” Ciel whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded to Ciel and once baby Vincent was cuddled discreetly in her arms, she quickly closed the door. 

Ciel and Sebastian turned and walked down the hallway.

“What are we looking for, young master?” Sebastian asked, glancing over at his mate.

Ciel was practically charging down the corridor and from her deliberate, furious pace, Sebastian was certain that she had a plan.

“Anything out of the ordinary.” Ciel mumbled.

“Ah.” Sebastian nodded.

So, she had no plan after all……..

It was quite late and most of the passengers were already either asleep or at least retired for the night, but it was odd that every once in a while when they turned a corner, they kept seeing a single person filing down the hall, all headed in the same direction.

Sebastian and Ciel silently began to follow along behind them, ending up in a queue outside of a large room, close to the bottom decks of the ship.

A man in black stood at the door. Ciel and Sebastian couldn’t hear what he was saying but they noticed that he asked each person a question and then they did the most ridiculous pose shouting “PHOENIX!” loudly.

Sebastian blinked.

Ciel scowled.

A few minutes passed and they were getting closer to the head of the line.

Sebastian bent and whispered in Ciel’s ear, “I believe that’s the price of entry, young master~.”

Ciel narrowed her eyes at her secret husband. “I will not do something so stupid. I refuse.” 

“We won’t get in………” Sebastian tsked.

Ciel scowled.

Soon, it was their turn. 

Sebastian and Ciel faced the man in black who looked at them both and said, “Password?”

This was it. 

They had to do it or forget learning the secrets of what lay beyond the door……

Sebastian was determined to get some answers. 

Even if Ciel refused to do the pose, maybe he could buy himself entry and see what was going on.

But Sebastian was very surprised at what happened next…

“PHOENIX!”

The cry was twice as loud.

In perfect unison, as if they had rehearsed it a dozen times, Sebastian and Ciel both performed the price of entry perfectly, striking the right pose and yelling the password very clearly.

The man in black nodded in approval and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. 

Ciel looked both mortified and enraged.

Sebastian glanced over at her with a smile, struggling not to break out in a fit of laughter.

He had just seen out of the corner of his eye, but…..

Wasn’t his little mate adorable?!

“That was quite amusing, kitten~.” Sebastian purred under his breath so that only Ciel could hear him as they swept into the dark, crowded room.

“Shut up, Sebastian.” Ciel said sheepishly.

Sebastian chuckled, ignoring the urge to nuzzle Ciel, and forcing himself to focus.

Once Sebastian got over his amusement, his eyes narrowed to slits as he looked around.

This room wasn’t grand at all, in fact, it was rather plain.

It was also filled with some of the richest and some of the seediest people in London’s society. They all murmured amongst themselves but no one really made eye contact.

Sebastian noticed a few things that Ciel probably couldn’t see from her height.

Viscount Druitt was in the room.

So were a few others that Sebastian and Ciel had…..dealt with…..previously.

An older man stood in the corner that Sebastian recognized.

He had aged, but not too terribly much, no it was him alright. The one who had stood in front of the original Vincent Phantomhive while he died.

The one who killed him.

Sebastian grinned.

That was interesting indeed.

Ciel’s revenge may be closer than it seemed~.

He couldn’t be sure of it, but Sebastian thought he saw a black shadow pass quickly through the back of the room. The top of the shadow looked suspiciously similar to Undertaker’s hat.

“Do you see anything?” Ciel asked.

All the petite bluenette could view was shoulders and tailcoats.

Sebastian bent down and began to reply. “Oh yes, young master. I see—-“ 

“Welcome to the Aurora Society!” A loud voice thundered from the front of the room.

Sebastian silenced himself and looked up while Ciel strained to watch.

There was a coffin at the front of the room. After the man who had spoken introduced himself as Rian Stoker and made a grand speech, he walked over to the casket and opened it up, naming the woman who lay within and introducing her grieving family.

Through the gaps in people, Ciel could see.

Barely…..

Her eyes narrowed.

Sebastian looked a little wary.

What was this?

—————————————————————

While Mr. Stoker began to make yet another speech, hidden in the shadows of the room, Ciel’s twin sat on a large wooden box, watching what was happening. 

The stitches on the corpse in the casket matched the stitches that now covered his own body.

“Now at last then, Margaret Connor, everyone can see what’s it's like for us.” Ciel’s twin whispered quietly.

“Hehehehe!” Undertaker giggled quietly behind him.

“I’ll be able to go home and be accepted, to have a life worth living again? After this?” Ciel’s twin asked, turning to look at the cackling Shinigami.

Undertaker grinned. “Your words, not mine~.”

—————————————————————-

Once Rian Stoker was finished with his speech, there was a sort of commotion and Sebastian and Ciel couldn’t tell exactly what was going on.

Then there was silence.

A noise…….

No, a growl……..

Everyone gasped as the dead woman in the coffin began to make horrible, throaty noises and she sat up, climbing out of her own casket.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Sebastian looked stunned.

The woman staggered around, blindfolded, as her grieving parents cried with joy at seeing her walk again.

Her mother opened her arms to embrace her daughter.

But instead of receiving her mother’s love, the dead woman attacked her mother like an animal, to the horror of everyone in the room.

For a single, terrible second, people were just too shocked to run and too afraid to scream.

Although they were still in the public eye, Sebastian forgot himself and instinctively grabbed hold of Ciel’s wrist and pulled her behind him.

Disguise or not, Sebastian would protect his beloved bride until the very end.

“What is that thing, Sebastian?!” Ciel shouted as people began to flee the room while the rampaging corpse sought a new victim.

“I don’t know, young master! Stay behind me!” Sebastian shouted.

“Sebastian, kill that thing!” Ciel screamed as cries of horror filled the room.

“Yes, my lord!” Sebastian yelled as he leapt into the air, launching himself at the monster in front of them.

Whatever this thing was, Sebastian had the vile feeling that there may be more………..

As if the villains already aboard the ship weren’t enough of a threat...those that had killed Vincent Phantomhive would certainly love to wipe out his daughter and grandson if they had the chance.

Sebastian landed and plunged a knife directly into the creature’s heart.

The creature looked confused, then it reached out its arms to Sebastian, with the knife still stuck in its chest.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

How on earth was he supposed to kill this thing?!

More importantly, how was he was going to get his family off of this ship alive?!?


	25. Chapter 25 - Experiments

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

WWHHIIRRR!

Sebastian was still gaping in horror at the creature, the knife still plunged into its chest, when a horrible whirring sound came out of nowhere and shattered the corpse’s head grotesquely.

Ciel’s face twisted in disgust.

Sebastian blinked as Ronald Knox appeared in front of him, holding his bloodied lawn mower.

“It’s the head. You have to destroy the head on these things, that’ll stop’em!.” Ronald said cooly, cleaning off the blades of his death scythe.

Ciel and Sebastian both recognized Ronald Knox as a Shinigami.

But……..

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked Ronald incredulously.

Ciel was still too stunned and horrified to speak.

“I could ask you the same.” Ronald said casually, wiping a spot of blood off of his glasses. “I’m here on official business. Something simply isn’t right, as you can clearly see. We’ve had several cinematic records that have been…tampered with…..back at headquarters.” 

Sebastian felt the hairs on his neck bristle. 

Was the Shinigami referring to the favor that Grell had done for him?

No, surely not.

Grell hadn’t harmed any records, he had merely let Sebastian view them.

“Are there any more of these things?” Sebastian asked Ronald, glancing over at the mangled body of the deranged corpse.

Ronald shrugged. “I know exactly as much as you do right now, but I’m willing to bet on it. Best to keep a sharp lookout, I’d say. Now if you two excuse me, I’ve got a bit of a job to do here and I’m not sure how it’s going to get done.” 

Shinigamis normally retrieved cinematic records, they didn’t try to repair them. This was going to be a bit of a puzzle for Ronald.

Sebastian nodded curtly and walking over, he grabbed Ciel and ushered her quickly out of the room, down the hall, and back towards her suite.

“Sebastian! What was that thing?!” Ciel asked as Sebastian practically dragged her along.

Ciel’s body felt like lead, as if her feet were frozen to the floor.

“I don’t know, young master. But I do sincerely hope that there are no more.” Sebastian said seriously.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes and Sebastian glanced down at her protectively.

Yes, Sebastian did indeed hope that corpse was the only one of those things on the ship.

Between ravenous creatures and their baby, how were he and Ciel supposed to get anything done?!

—————————————————————

“What on earth was that?!” Ciel’s twin snapped at Undertaker in rage as they quickly fled the scene.

“I’m not sure, sir. That’s the truth! Hehehe!” Undertaker laughed as if it were all a great joke to him.

Ciel’s brother reached out and grabbed Undertaker, stopping him in his tracks as they made their way through the dark hallway, down into the bowels of the ship.

A rat scurried past Ciel’s twin’s feet as he spoke, “You guaranteed that she would be like me! You guaranteed they would all be like me…..”

Undertaker’s usual, gleeful smile turned into a scowl of irritation.

Undertaker shook himself free of the twin’s grasp and addressed him with an unusual sharpness in his voice, “My dear boy, if it was guaranteed to work, then I wouldn’t call them experiments, would I? Count yourself lucky and shut your mouth. You don’t want to wake the others now, do you?” 

Ciel’s twin scowled in anger but he quieted. The bluenette man narrowed his eyes and followed behind as Undertaker began to walk down the hall again.

“Why did it work on me?” Ciel’s twin asked as they went.

“If I knew that, do you think Ronald would have needed his scythe back there?” Undertaker asked.

Ciel’s twin’s scowl faded into a deep frown of despair.

This wasn’t going according to plan.

This wasn’t what Undertaker had promised.

But, Ciel’s brother supposed it was better than being dead.

Maybe he could still find a way to be reintroduced to society and to Ciel.

Another way.

They finally arrived at the large cargo hold in the bottom of the ship and Ciel’s brother turned to look at all of the rows and rows of coffins that were stored there.

Inside each was a person who was supposed to be as successful as him, Undertaker’s “experiments”.

The evening had gone nightmarishly wrong.

Ciel’s twin exhaled at the sheer amount of just how many “experiments” Undertaker and Mr. Stoker had brought aboard.

The bluenette man knew that Undertaker would try again to revive at least one during the voyage.

Hopefully just one, if things went as awry as they had a few moments ago.

But Ciel’s twin sincerely hoped that even if they couldn’t be exactly like him, the rest of Undertaker’s “experiments” would turn out better than poor Margaret Connor.  
—————————————————————-

Ciel pounded on Elizabeth’s door once they made it back to her room.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Elizabeth called as she raced to answer the knocking.

The blonde opened the door and her brow furrowed with worry at the bloodstains on Sebastian’s coat and shirt and the horrified look on Ciel’s face.

Thankfully, the blood was from the corpse, but Elizabeth didn’t know that.

“What on earth happened?” Elizabeth asked with a frown as Ciel instantly pulled Vincent, who was still sleeping, from the blonde’s arms and held him close.

“Thank you, Lizzie. We’re fine, please don’t worry. I’ll explain everything tomorrow. No matter what, do not leave your room.” Ciel said firmly, with a deadly seriousness that almost scared Elizabeth.

“Ciel…..” Elizabeth started to say, but Ciel slammed the door shut for her.

“Young master, please try to calm yourself.” Sebastian said as Ciel quickly walked over to her door and made her way inside discreetly with her husband and son.

Ciel held her tongue until Sebastian closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Calm myself? Calm myself?! Did you not see that thing, Sebastian?!” Ciel asked in a hushed whisper as she walked over and laid Vincent down in the linen basket, using it as a makeshift bassinet.

“Of course I did, kitten, but fretting isn’t going to change anything.” Sebastian said with a sigh as he watched his tiny son sleep.

A small smile rested on Vincent’s plump little lips.

The baby was so blissfully unaware of the danger that encircled him…..

Ciel was close to panicking, between Vincent’s unexpected appearance and that horrible creature, the stress of the day was apparently really bothering the exhausted bluenette.“What if there are more of those things?! What if one of them grabbed Vincent?! What if——-!”

Sebastian silenced Ciel’s frantic musings by pulling her close and kissing her lips with his own, deeply and slowly.

Ciel gave a small whimper and relaxed against Sebastian, putting her delicate hands on his chest.

Once Ciel stilled and relaxed, Sebastian pulled away and looked down into Ciel’s eyes lovingly. “Calm yourself, my kitten. I will defend you and Vincent with everything I have. You have nothing to fear as long as I am by your side, do you understand?”

Ciel pouted up at Sebastian.

Sebastian purred softly at Ciel as she nodded.

Sebastian smiled. “Excellent, young master. Let’s get you ready for bed then, shall we? You need your rest.” 

Ciel nodded again and Sebastian helped Ciel clean up. 

The warm water of the bath and Sebastian’s loving hands kneading her skin melted the tension from Ciel’s brow, leaving her feeling soothed and protected.

Sebastian tucked Ciel in, just as he did every night, but with Vincent in such close proximity, they had to be especially quiet.

Ciel expected Sebastian to leave once he finished and she was resting in her bed, but instead, he blew out the candles, slipped his coat, vest, shirt, and shoes off, and slid in behind Ciel underneath the covers.

Sebastian purred as he pulled his adorable little mate to his bare chest, nipping quietly at her slender shoulder.

Ciel was so petite that there was a bone at the top of her shoulder, just beside the most sensitive spot on her neck, that always caught Sebastian’s interest.

Sebastian enjoyed nibbling on it very much and whenever he did, it sent bolts of excitement racing through Ciel’s body.

“I believe the butler’s quarters are down the hall.” Ciel sniffed quietly as they lay under the covers together in the dark room.

Outside, they could hear the gentle, calming noise of the water as the ship sailed on…..

“Mmm~.” Sebastian purred, “Well, my bride, the next time I see the butler, I shall surely let him know~.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried as his hands began to wander down over her silky curves, his fingers pausing to brush her most sensitive areas.

Ciel could already feel Sebastian’s arousal and though she squealed, she purposely pushed her bottom against it, daring Sebastian to take her.

Sebastian grinned and placed a hand over Ciel’s mouth.

“Quiet, my little kitten~.” Sebastian purred, crawling over top of Ciel. He looked down into her blue eyes that were growing hazy with lust. 

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel scowled and writhed against him, annoyed. 

She didn’t want to be silenced, she wanted Sebastian to touch her more. 

His fingers felt like warm velvet…...

Sebastian purred again and moved his hand away from Ciel’s mouth, trailing it down to squeeze her breast and tickle her navel as his fingers dipped lower still. 

Ciel’s lips fell open and she gasped as her husband’s fingers brushed against her womanhood. 

Sebastian smirked as he leaned in for a kiss, “You’re going to wake the baby~.”

————————————————————

The next few days of the voyage were rather uneventful.

Sebastian was by Ciel’s side, posing as the faithful butler.

Ciel escorted Elizabeth to events and meals on the ship, posing as the faithful fiancé.

Vincent stayed hidden under either Paula, Elizabeth, or Ciel and Sebastian’s care, depending on the time of day.

Sebastian and Ciel continued their investigation efforts, but they had to move slowly.

The ship was crowded and it was hard to conduct any kind of search without having to deal with someone bustling by.

Sebastian grew very annoyed. 

If only he could find those men they had seen at the Aurora Society again!

Ciel could finally have her revenge and this could be over!

But finding those scoundrels was like looking for a needle in a haystack….

Indeed, between the baby and the passengers, Sebastian and Ciel found it was difficult to investigate and also difficult to make love.

Sneaking into a storage room, being silent in the night while Vincent slept, Sebastian and Ciel managed to scrape a few fleeting moments here and there to express their passion for each other.

Being so stealthy and sly was both exciting and exhausting, but it worked.

Sebastian didn’t care if he had to make love to Ciel in their bed at home or in the third class passenger’s lavatory, which he did one afternoon, as long as Sebastian got to take his little mate into his arms, he was satisfied~.

—————————————————————

Several days into the voyage, Ciel and Sebastian were finishing their rounds for the night, looking for anything out of place.

Elizabeth had gone back to her room earlier, claiming she wasn’t feeling well, but really, she just wanted to help Paula with Vincent.

Sebastian pulled on Ciel’s arm suddenly and the bluenette looked over. 

Sebastian and Ciel both watched silently as Mr. Stoker walked quickly down the hall across from them and disappeared down a dark stairwell that led to the cargo hold.

Ciel nodded at Sebastian and they followed the man silently. 

Quietly making their way down the steps, Sebastian and Ciel looked on as Mr. Stoker approached Undertaker who stood in a corner of the cargo hold with ten open, filled caskets.

Ciel’s twin watched from a perch he had taken in the shadows, wanting to stay hidden just in case anyone came by.

“You’re positive you have it right this time?” Mr. Stoker asked Undertaker incredulously.

“No, but I’m more positive than I was last time. Hehehehe!” Undertaker laughed.

“I’m glad we’re doing this here, then. I won't allow you to make me look like a fool again.” Mr. Stoker remarked as he took something out of his pocket and pressed it.

“I made you look like a fool? Haha! You’re the doctor.” Undertaker said sarcastically.

Sebastian and Ciel watched with wide eyes as slowly, all ten of the corpses in the coffins rose.

Horrible gurgling sounds came from the back of their throats.

Incapable of speech or thought, they staggered blindly, reaching out and snapping at Mr. Stoker, who screamed in terror until Undertaker cut through three of their heads with his death scythe, which was laying behind him.

“Oh dear, these are no good, either.” Undertaker said with a disappointed sigh.

Five of the creatures stumbled towards the steps.

“Get ready, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian clutched his cutlery inside his coat, waiting for the right moment to strike.

It seemed they would have to make their presence known after all.

However, in his panic, the device that Mr. Stoker had pressed to wake those ten corpses had fallen to the floor.

The impact had pressed the button on the device for an extended period of time, until Mr. Stoker finally noticed, reached down, and picked it up.

Rumble, rumble, rumble

“Oh my…….” Mr. Stoker gasped in a hushed whisper as he looked up.

Undertaker blinked and looked around.

In the shadows, Ciel’s twin grit his teeth.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried as Sebastian destroyed the first corpse.

While Sebastian prepared to take down the second corpse that was advancing quickly, Sebastian felt his stomach drop as he noticed what was happening.

That wasn’t cargo, stacked up in quantities too numerous to count in the shadows of the ship’s hold…..

Those were all coffins……..

Full coffins…….

Each one probably held one of those creatures and that device had probably just woken every last one….

“Sebastian!” Ciel screamed in panic as the second corpse nearly grabbed Sebastian, but he was too fast, sending its destroyed body flying off of the stairs.

Mr. Stoker and Undertaker heard the noise and turned to look at Ciel and Sebastian on the steps.

“Ah, it seems we have company~. Hehehe!” Undertaker laughed.

“Don’t worry, young master!” Sebastian shouted, preparing to attack the next advancing corpse. “I’ll be by your side to the end!”

Sebastian glanced over at his terrified mate and met her gaze for just a second as he called reassuringly, “I will protect you!”


	26. Mate 26 - Calvary

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Sorry for the late update this week!  
—————————————————————

“Sebastian! Stop them!” Ciel screamed in a panic.

The bluenette’s fear was unnecessary.

Though the creatures gurgled and lunged for him, Sebastian was too fast.

He easily annihilated the last few of the ten creatures that Mr. Stoker had awoken.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried once the job was done.

Unfortunately though, there were others.

Many, many others…...

Sebastian looked over at Ciel.

“Stop them all!” Ciel said with a commanding scowl.

Sometimes she demanded too much of her secret husband.

Sebastian looked around at all of the trembling coffins, stacked in rows and rows around the cargo hold.

For once, Ciel had just given him an order that he wasn’t positive he could carry out.

As the quivering coffins began to roll off of their compartments one by one and the creatures began to emerge, Sebastian narrowed his eyes and grabbed his silverware.

Whether Sebastian was successful in his attempts or not, his contract with Ciel still stood.

Besides, a butler that couldn’t do this much wasn’t worth his salt, right?

Sebastian advanced quickly and destroyed creature after creature, spinning, cutting, hacking, slicing…..

“Call them off! Call them off!” Ciel screamed at Mr. Stoker, who was frantically fiddling with his smashed device.

“I’m trying! I think it’s broken!” Mr. Stoker shouted back at Ciel, completely panic-stricken.

Undertaker just stood and laughed, eventually turning to slowly disappear into the shadows.

Ciel’s eyes widened.

“He’s getting away!” Ciel shouted to Sebastian.

“I’m a bit busy right now, young master!” Sebastian shouted, spinning around to knock out several creatures at once after they surrounded him.

It seemed that for every one creature that Sebastian destroyed, there were five more to take its place.

Ciel grit her teeth and ran down the steps, chasing after Undertaker.

But the bluenette was too late, by the time she made it to the shadows of the cargo hold, the only thing she found was hordes and hordes of those horrible things, all reaching for her, hungering for her……

Ciel put her hand on her pistol that she carried in her coat pocket.

Ciel slowly lifted her gun.

The creatures leered at her.

Just as they had leered at her…….

Ciel froze, hypnotized by fear, haunted by trauma. 

As Ciel gazed into the unseeing, unforgiving eyes of those creatures, all Ciel saw were the glossy eyes of her tormentors from those terrible days spent in the cage…….

One creature grew impatient and it came too close.

It reached out…..

It’s nails grazed Ciel’s skin……..

Just as it lunged to bite, a hand wrapped around Ciel’s waist and pulled her into the air, out of harm’s way just in time.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried, shaken out of her trance.

Sebastian landed neatly on top of a large wooden box that was close to the ceiling with Ciel safely in his grasp.

“There’s too many of them, Bocchan.” Sebastian said with a grim seriousness that sent chills down Ciel’s spine.

“What about Vincent?” Ciel asked.

A moment of silence passed between Sebastian and Ciel. 

They had no choice.

Wordlessly, they resumed their mission.

Ciel faced the creatures and aimed her pistol.

As Ciel fired shot after shot, stopping the creatures that she could from her new position, Sebastian leapt back down into the crowd and began to take them down one by one.

If only they had some help, things would be much easier.

Meanwhile, from his perch in the shadows, Ciel’s twin had been watching in horror as the events unfolded before him.

Forget revealing himself if he must! 

He had to find a way to be useful!

Just as he braced to rush out and help Sebastian, the twin’s gaze went from Sebastian and Ciel to the steps leading up to the ship.

The twin’s eyes widened.

The creatures!

There were too many!

Some of them were wandering up the steps!

They’d be loose on the ship!

They’d……..!

The twin quickly scurried into the darkness, using the shadowy secret passages that only he and Undertaker knew.

The twin could reach the main decks faster this way.

The twin’s eyes narrowed as he picked up his pace.

He wasn’t stupid, after all, he had been in the care the most shrewd Shinigami.

Undertaker knew a great deal and the twin was privy to all that information.

The twin knew who was on the ship…….

Sebastian may be able to protect his sister.

But what about his fiancé and his nephew?!

—————————————————————

Chaos ensued as the creatures burst forth from the cold steps that led to the cargo hold.

With terrifying gurgles and unnatural growls, the blood-thirsty experiments began to run amuck, devouring everyone in their way.

Their rotting feet marred the elegant velvet carpet.

Their gore-stained fingers drew grotesque lines on the walls of the luxury liner as they crept their way along.

What had been a peaceful and rather enjoyable evening turned into a macabre nightmare as screams of unimaginable pain and fear echoed down the halls and half-consumed bodies were left abandoned in the open.

But Lady Elizabeth and Paula had no idea.

They had spent the entire time playing with baby Vincent while Ciel and Sebastian went out for their investigations.

“Jingle! Jingle!” Paula said with a bright smile, shaking the bells in front of Vincent, who laughed happily and reached for the shiny, metal balls.

The creatures finally made it to their hallway.

A woman screamed outside the door and Elizabeth and Paula both exchanged a glance.

“What was that?” Elizabeth asked as she stood up.

“Maybe someone’s in trouble.” Paula shrugged.

Vincent put his finger in his mouth and looked back and forth between them, sensing something wasn’t right.

Thump, Thump, Thump!

There was a very firm, very repetitive knocking on the door, but the scream was silenced.

“Maybe that’s Ciel.” Elizabeth said, a little warily.

Paula began to get an unexplainable but very uneasy feeling as she watched her mistress reach for the doorknob. “Lady Elizabeth, maybe we should——-“

“AAAAGGGHHH!” Elizabeth screeched in horror.

It wasn’t Ciel at her door.

It wasn’t her twin either.

No, after an unfortunate woman had fallen victim to the crowd, the creatures had slapped themselves against Elizabeth’s door, smelling the living from the outside.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened in shock and terror as several of the bloodied monsters rushed at her blindly, grabbing and snapping.

It was a good thing that Elizabeth had been so carefully trained.

A normal, unremarkable noblewoman would have died that minute.

But Elizabeth was quite a remarkable noblewoman.

Gathering her wits even in the midst of the dreadful shock, Elizabeth retrieved her sword and immediately began to slice through the creatures.

The chest, the waist, the arms…….

Nothing worked until Elizabeth accidentally hit one in the head.

Down it fell………

The head!

One by one, Elizabeth hacked through the heads of the creatures.

Elizabeth’s aim was impeccable, her strokes skillful and strong, everything was going great until she was interrupted by a scream.

Behind her, Paula had reached to grab Vincent, but one of the creatures had gotten past Elizabeth and tripped Paula, causing her to fall and hit her head on an end table, knocking her unconscious.

Elizabeth turned with wide eyes as Vincent screeched in fear.

The blonde quickly dove down and held the baby to her chest with one hand, swinging her sword left and right with the other.

But there were so many creatures!

And they kept filing in the room!

Was there no end to them?!?

Elizabeth stood protectively over Paula while Vincent bawled into her dress.

If only she could use her other arm and take up another sword!

Maybe then they’d have a chance!

It was no good…..

Elizabeth’s sword got stuck in a particularly tight eye socket and the creature fell backward, ripping her weapon from her hand.

Elizabeth clutched the baby to her chest tighter and put her head against his, turning him away from the crowd.

Any concern she had for herself was gone as she thought about baby Vincent.

I’m sorry, Ciel. Elizabeth thought. You’ve fought so hard to save the Phantomhive name. I couldn’t even save your little one.

The closest creature let out a wild growl and Elizabeth closed her eyes, waiting for the grab, the bite…….

CLANG!

No grab.

No bite.

Elizabeth dared to open her eyes and Vincent clutched her dress warily as he did the same.

The blonde saw the back of a bluenette in a pantsuit. The bluenette was holding a sword very confidently. At the bluenette’s feet, lay the bodies of the defeated creatures, cut down in mid-attack,

“Ciel!” Elizabeth cried happily.

Vincent didn’t move.

The baby knew that bluenette wasn’t his mother……..

Elizabeth looked a little closer at the person standing in front of her. 

Her green eyes narrowed.

“Ciel?” Elizabeth asked slowly.

Ciel, Vincent’s mother, was not skilled at all in swordsmanship.

Vincent’s mother struggled to hold a sword correctly, let alone single-handedly defeat a group of advancing enemies.

That was when Elizabeth noticed that the bluenette in front of her wasn’t wearing heels to look taller.

And this person's shoulders were just a bit too square…….

The hand that gripped the sword a little too masculine….

“Stay back, Elizabeth. I shall take care of them myself.” The bluenette spoke firmly.

Distinguished and sure, noble and haughty…..

But…..

That was a man’s voice!

Vincent laughed.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Did that mean that somehow…..some way…..

“Ciel?” Elizabeth asked in shock.

The blonde reached a shaky hand out towards the bluenette’s shoulder.

If she could just see his face……

If Elizabeth could just have that proof……

But before Elizabeth got to touch her bluenette rescuer, the ship swerved suddenly in a violent motion as a horrible, grating noise roared across the vessel, vibrating the walls.

The bluenette in front of Lady Elizabeth froze at the sudden cacophony.

“What was that?” Elizabeth asked.

“Stay where it’s safe, Lizzie.” The bluenette commanded before he dashed off and out of the room as more creatures approached, cutting them down this time before they even crossed the threshold to Elizabeth’s cabin.

“Wait!” Elizabeth called after the heroic figure.

Vincent blinked his large eyes and cooed while Elizabeth frowned, watching the bluenette fight his way out of the doorway, trying to clear the corridor.

“Ciel!” Elizabeth called.

A few moments later, the ship began to tilt in a strange way, but everything fell silent and Elizabeth dared to poke her head into the hallway.

Piles of mangled corpses lay on the floor, silenced by the mysterious bluenette.

Elizabeth frowned when she realized he was nowhere to be seen.

Vincent looked confused.

Elizabeth sighed and clutched the baby to her chest with a heavy, but hopeful, heart.

Even though Elizabeth hadn’t actually seen his face, she knew the truth.

It wasn’t Sebastian’s Ciel that had saved her, Vincent, and Paula.

It was Lady Elizabeth’s Ciel, her fiancé and the rightful Earl of Phantomhive.

But wherever did he go?!

————————————————————

The hallway that led to Elizabeth’s cabin wasn’t the only place the creatures had infiltrated.

Room after room, hall after hall, they continued to swarm the ship.

It was when they claimed perhaps their most important victims though, that things became more complicated.

Breaking into the brig, the creatures managed to devour the captain, the first mate, and the rest of the most qualified crew men.

With no left to steer the ship, the wheel bumped this way and that as the creatures trudged past it.

The luxury liner swerved off course……

Into the uncharted parts of the dark ocean……

Full steam ahead it went into the deep night wildly, until it crashed into an iceberg. Somehow, the ship managed to avoid a head-on collision with the obstacle, but nonetheless, the jagged edges of ice cut a fatal scrape across the bottom of the boat.

It was a violent jolt, a devastating hit.

The terrible grating noise and earthquake-like shake was not only heard and felt by Elizabeth, Vincent, and the bluenette, but everyone aboard the Campania that was still alive.

Even Ciel and Sebastian stumbled against the sudden impact, down in the cargo hold.

Mr. Stoker had fled the room long ago, unable to repair his device.

Sebastian finally managed to take down the last corpse just as Ciel called down to him, “What on earth was that?!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and watched the last hideous creature crumple lifeless at his feet before he made his way back to Ciel and scooped her into his arms.

Water began to pour into the cargo hold and Sebastian eyed it warily as Ciel clutched onto him. “I don’t know, young master. But it looks as if it’s time for us to take our leave.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried as Sebastian leapt into the air with her, dodging through the mounds of the creatures’ bodies towards the exit.

“Don’t worry, young master. I fully intend to find Undertaker and the Viscount, but we haven’t got much time. Hold on tightly, for I shall have to run very fast.” Sebastian reassured Ciel.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel breathed, feeling a flutter of excitement.

Undertaker…..

Druitt……

Could it be that her revenge was this close?

As Sebastian ran up the stairs that took them out of the cargo hold, Ciel’s eyes widened at the alarming deluge of water that flooded the cargo hold.

Would they have time for revenge before the ship went under?


	27. Chapter 27 - Sebastian

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel raced out of the cargo hold and onto the ship.

As Sebastian ran with Ciel in his arms, the hallway itself began to shift and turn.

“What’s going on?!” Ciel shouted as Sebastian leapt over the piles of obliterated corpses.

“It seems as though the ship is sinking, young master!” Sebastian called over another loud, horrible grating noise. “We should collect Vincent and get to a lifeboat!” 

“No!” Ciel cried.

Sebastian glanced down at his mate.

Ciel wore a determined scowl. “We’ve never been this close before! I would trust Elizabeth with my life and I certainly trust her with my son! Onward, Sebastian! Bring me my revenge and then your contract terms will be fulfilled!”

Sebastian had thought it would be best to get Vincent and give up the search, but Ciel’s words made him think differently.

How many times would they come so close only to fall so short? 

No, Sebastian had enough.

This would end tonight.

Then once they made it back home, they would be going not to Phantomhive manor, but to Sebastian’s home, and he would have his happy family and never have to hear anymore about revenge or the Phoenix organization or any of the other dealings in Ciel’s dark world.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian changed directions and pursued the faint trail of formaldehyde that Undertaker’s boots seemed to always leave behind.

Elizabeth and Vincent had plenty of time to get on a lifeboat.

This was the first opportunity Sebastian had gotten to bring Ciel her revenge.

—————————————————————

On Elizabeth’s cabin, the blonde tried not to gag from the smell of all the dead, rotting bodies around her while she figured out a way to transport the still-unconscious Paula and baby Vincent to safety.

Moments ago, water had begun rushing down the hallway and trickling into the luxurious cabin.

Elizabeth knew she had to work fast.

But how?!

Carrying Vincent in one arm, she only had a single hand to drag Paula with, and so far, Elizabeth’s attempts to wake the woman were unsuccessful.

Water continued to flood the room while Elizabeth searched her mind for a plan.

Elizabeth tried tying Paula to her waist with a rope and letting Paula lean against her.

That didn’t work.

Elizabeth tried to hoist Paula over her shoulder.

That didn’t work well either, the unbalanced weight nearly toppled Elizabeth over instantly.

By the time that the water reached Elizabeth’s knees, she had managed to sit Paula and Vincent on the bed.

What to do?!

What to do?!

The water surged suddenly and just as Elizabeth reached out to grab Vincent, it swept the blonde off of her feet and smashed her head into the bedpost.

Elizabeth cried out in pain at the blow, putting a hand to her face.

The room went in and out of focus while Elizabeth forced herself to sit up, out of the water.

They didn’t have much time…….

Elizabeth’s stomach turned with nausea as her head throbbed.

She had to stay awake……

Dazed and confused, Elizabeth managed to crawl onto the bed and lay down beside Vincent. 

The baby frowned as Elizabeth’s green eyes slowly blinked closed. Elizabeth slipped off to sleep, falling victim to the all-consuming pain in her head. 

Vincent whimpered as the water rose higher in the room, looking desperately at his unconscious caregivers.

The baby was frightened.

Now what was he going to do?!

Just as he started to wail, Vincent heard footsteps splashing through the water outside of the room.

The baby blinked his large sapphire eyes and turned to look.

“AAAhhh!” Vincent squealed happily as his uncle appeared in the door way.

The twin had slaughtered the remaining zombies and since that threat had been eliminated, his primary concern was making sure that Elizabeth and Vincent got off the ship safely.

“Hello, little one.” The twin said in a low, smooth voice to Vincent, glancing over to the bed, he noted that Paula and Elizabeth were both injured.

The twin grit his teeth.

Right…,..

It was best to get started then……

The twin started stripping the bed sheets off and tying them together.

This would be difficult, but possible.

The twin worked hastily and slung Vincent on his back, earning a giggle from the baby boy who was comfortably situated in his makeshift harness.

Moving as fast as possible, the twin gathered Elizabeth and her maid into his arms and though it was a struggle with the water now past his knees, began the long journey to the upper deck.

Lifeboat.

He had to get everyone to a lifeboat.

While Sebastian’s Ciel was foolishly seeking revenge for the dead members of the Phantomhive family, on the same ship, her brother was attempting to save the living ones.

—————————————————————

Sebastian tracked Undertaker all the way to the abandoned grand foyer of the Campania.

Undertaker wasn’t running.

No, he was calmly standing at the center of the stairs.

Once they arrived, Sebastian sat Ciel down and as small as she was, the bluenette boldly stepped forward and confronted the Shinigami.

“You! Undertaker! Where’s Stoker? Where’s Druitt?! I know those that I seek are aboard this ship! They follow you! Tell me where they are this instant!” Ciel demanded with a scowl.

Undertaker was holding his death scythe, running his long talons over its top with a quiet giggle as he replied, “Why, dear Earl, I have no idea where the others are now~. Though, judging by how busy my peers are, I’d say they’re probably all dead or dying at this point~. My! This is an exciting voyage, is it not?! Hehehehe!” 

“I know it was you!” Ciel spat. “I know you made those…..those….things!” 

“Indeed, it was!” Undertaker laughed. “I created them all, my precious darlings! I call them my ‘bizarre dolls’, you see, but they are a bit off! They don’t really mean any harm, they’re just looking for a bite! Hehehehe!” 

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a look of pure disgust. To twist death and life in an attempt to reanimate people without their consent was grotesque to say the least.

Even for a Shinigami, to commit acts that macabre was crossing a line.

“We’ve had enough of your games.” Sebastian interrupted. “Tell my master the locations of those we seek so we may finish our business here and see to our own rescue.” 

Undertaker raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

For some reason, Sebastian’s words seemed to irritate the silver-haired reaper.

Undertaker’s eyes narrowed. “Need I remind you, butler, I can do whatever I please whenever it pleases me. I am a Shinigami, after all. I was here before both of you, and I will be here long after both of you are gone.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in return, he didn’t take kindly to threats. “Excuse me, sir, but as a servant of the Phantomhive family, if you are unwilling to obey my master, I’m afraid in this circumstance, that I must force you to do so.” 

Undertaker leaned on his death scythe and grinned. “Eh?” He asked slowly.

A moment of tense silence passed.

Ciel was fearful of Sebastian going into battle against Undertaker.

You could never tell what Undertaker was going to do………..or what tricks he was going to pull…...

“Well, if that's the case,” Undertaker said, raising a hand up, he pulled back his long, silver hair to reveal himself for the first time.

Handsome, well-kept physique, piercing eyes, Sebastian and Ciel were both stunned at how dapper Undertaker was underneath all of his usual tattered, ragged robes.

“Then I’m afraid I’ll just have to take your master! HEHEHEHE!” Undertaker screeched maniacally as he grabbed Ciel up in an instant, scooping her out of Sebastian’s reach and jumping to the large crystal chandelier with her.

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel cried in horror as she watched herself being dragged farther and farther away from the protective arms of her husband.

“CIELL!” Sebastian screeched back, his eyes wide in absolute terror that the unhinged reaper had Ciel in his grasp.

Then came the worst moment of Ciel’s life since her parents’ murder…….

Sebastian leapt heroically into the air to grab Ciel.

He reached out a gloved hand.

Ciel reached back.

Sebastian……

Sebastian……..

Sebastian was going to save her.

Sebastian was going to pull her back into his embrace.

Sebastian saw the fear in his mate’s eyes as he drew closer and closer.

Ciel saw the same fear in Sebastian’s eyes.

But neither of them had expected Undertaker to take his death scythe and swing……...

Just before their fingertips touched, Undertaker’s scythe plunged into Sebastian’s body with a devastating hit, sending blood flying everywhere and wrenching a cry of pure agony from his throat.

“AAAAGGHHHH!”

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed as Sebastian’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell away, his gloved hand slipping out of her grasp.

With a brutal thud, Sebastian hit the floor, and Ciel bit down hard on Undertaker’s arm, threatening to bite through his flesh before he released her and she tumbled down the stairs, rushing to Sebastian’s side.

Undertaker laughed and laughed as if it were all a great joke to him.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel gasped breathlessly, moving a strand of raven-black hair out of his face. “Sebastian……”

Sebastian was still breathing. 

Barely.

Sebastian heard Ciel, but he couldn’t respond. 

His dark, tapered eyes just flickered over to look at his mate’s face for what he thought may be the last time.

“Sebastian, we’re going to be alright.” Ciel said hurriedly, although tears welled in her eyes as she watched her husband’s blood pour onto the carpet.

Behind her, Ciel heard Undertaker hop down from the chandelier and step closer towards them.

“Leave us alone!” Ciel screamed, moving to shield Sebastian with her own body.

If Undertaker was going to finish the job, he’d have to kill her first.

Undertaker laughed at Ciel but he quieted when a voice rang out from the upper staircase.

“Bassy, darrrrrlll…………! Oh! Oh dear! What on earth happened to my darling Bassy?!?” 

Ciel turned.

She smiled bitterly.

On the staircase stood Grell Sutcliff. 

For once, his appearance was fortunate. 

If anyone could help Ciel save Sebastian, if anyone would, it was Grell.

“Sebastian is injured very badly!” Ciel cried to Grell, who scowled in anger.

Ciel continued to speak while tears of sympathy welled in the red-headed reaper’ eyes, “Undertakers determined to kill him! Help me, Grell!”

“I certainly don’t take orders from you, brat!” Grell hissed at Ciel, but then he turned his rage-stricken face to Undertaker, “However, no one makes Bassy bleed but me!” 

With a great crash, Grell fired up his chainsaw and came at Undertaker like a raging, flame-red tornado of death.

Undertaker found it amusing and traded blows with the red-headed reaper as water continued to flood the ship.

While the reapers were distracted, Ciel helped Sebastian up and leaned him across her slender shoulders.

Together, they hobbled outside onto the deck.

“Hold on, Sebastian,” Ciel coached as Sebastian groaned in pain. “Just hold on.”

————————————————————

The twin had just gotten Paula and Elizabeth loaded onto a lifeboat, one that fortunately had several nurses in it, when he saw a rescue ship approaching on the horizon.

Thank goodness.

The nurses fussed over the two injured ladies and the twin was happy to see that they were receiving some sort of medical attention. 

Both Elizabeth and Paula needed to speak with a doctor, and they would see one soon, but in the meantime, though, what should be done with Vincent?

The twin couldn’t reveal himself in public just yet and he couldn’t leave the baby with two unconscious guardians, anyone could snatch him up.

The twin himself refused a lifeboat, leaving it for others since he knew that Undertaker had separate provisions prepared in case something like this happened.

The twin looked at Vincent on his back and gave his nephew a small smile, “Well, little one, it looks like you’re coming with me for now.” 

Vincent cooed softly.

It wasn’t that the baby minded traveling with his uncle, but little Vincent couldn’t stop wondering……

Where had mother and father gone?

—————————————————————

Ciel had managed to find an abandoned lifeboat just before it was swept away by the water. 

She helped Sebastian inside of it and climbed in next to him.

Now, as they waited in the cold ocean air for the rescue ship to come close enough, Sebastian lay across the life boat seats, coughing dryly with his teeth chattering from pain.

Ciel’s eyes were soft as she gently stroked his hair. “I’ve never seen you like this before, Sebastian.” 

That was true, Ciel hadn’t, and it terrified her.

“I’m…..sorry ...Forgive ...me...I’ll be…..alright…..kitten.” Sebastian groaned.

Ciel frowned and applied more pressure to his wound when Sebastian arched his back, causing more blood to ooze.

“You did well today. When we get home, I want you to rest, alright?” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian smiled softly at Ciel. “Young master, please stop…...to hear...such praise from you….”

Ciel saw Sebastian’s eyelids flutter and she bent down, kissing his lips sweetly. 

“Rest, alright? I love you.” The bluenette whispered.

If those were the last words Sebastian got to hear, Ciel wanted them to be sweet words.

Comforting words.

The bluenette felt tears of defeat roll down her cheeks as Sebastian closed his eyes.

Resting, that’s all Sebastian was doing, just resting, Ciel told herself.

Following orders like he always did.

He wasn’t dying…...

Sebastian was a good butler.

Sebastian was a good husband.

Sebastian was a good father.

When the rescue ship got close enough, Ciel began to scream as loudly and as desperately as she could for a doctor to come quickly.

Ciel didn’t know what had happened to the guilty ones she had been chasing, she didn’t know what had happened to Elizabeth or her baby, but Ciel did know that if something happened to Sebastian, she would have no more desire to live.

Ciel glanced down at her husband’s bloody, pale face and her heart wrenched in her chest.

Ciel couldn’t survive without Sebastian.


	28. Chapter 28 - Missed Connections

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The rescue ship arrived.

Elizabeth and Paula were taken immediately to the ship’s infirmary.

A doctor was called out to the lifeboat that held Sebastian and Ciel.

Using his assistants and his medical expertise, the physician was able to stabilize Sebastian and bring him aboard the ship.

Sebastian was then taken into surgery while Ciel waited outside.

The bluenette sat on the bench and tapped her fingers nervously while she waited on an update about her husband’s condition.

After what felt like an eternity, the ship’s doctor finally emerged from the room. 

“Are you Ciel Phantomhive?” The physician asked the bluenette.

“I am.” Ciel answered confidently with a nod.

“Your butler, Sebastian, is resting now. I was able to stop the bleeding and bind the wound. Fortunately, the blow he suffered missed his vital organs. He’ll need rest, but in time, he should recover. Please mind that his stitches stay clean until his wound is healed.” The doctor instructed, “It was indeed a nasty gash, though! How did you say it happened again?”

“A bad fall….. when the ship was sinking.” Ciel said quickly, managing to remember the lie she had told the doctor earlier.

What was she supposed to say?

The truth?

That Sebastian had been wounded by a death scythe from a Shinigami?

Ha!

They’d have sent her straight to Bedlam.

“May I see him, doctor?” Ciel asked.

“If you’re quiet. He’s sleeping now. Don’t wake him.” The physician ordered.

“I understand.” Ciel nodded.

The doctor gestured towards the door and Ciel hurried through it.

The bluenette’s icy heart broke when she saw Sebastian lying there, bandaged and battered on the makeshift operating table.

Tears glittered in Ciel’s eyes as she silently walked over and cradled Sebastian’s face tenderly, careful not to rouse him from his sleep.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel breathed.

In all of their time together, it was always Ciel who was injured, ill, or in danger.

Sebastian……

Not Sebastian.

This had simply been too close.

—————————————————————

“I have no idea why he’s here.” Undertaker scoffed, gesturing to baby Vincent.

The silver-haired reaper sat beside the twin as their small grey boat bobbed up and down on the frigid water.

The baby put his chubby hand in his mouth and looked from Undertaker to his uncle as the twin spoke, “Basically, he’s here because of you, isn’t he? If those things hadn’t gotten loose, I wouldn’t have been placed into such a compromising predicament.”

Undertaker stood up with a chuckle and began to row the boat with his death scythe. “Whatever you say, sir~. I’m afraid my shop isn’t equipped for little ones, though. At least, not ones that are still moving! Hehehe!” 

The twin exchanged a look with Vincent and replied, “That won’t be necessary. I intend to return him to my sister as soon as we arrive back in London.” 

Undertaker cast Vincent a mischievous grin, “Ah~. So you’ve decided to finally reveal the truth?” 

“After this voyage, I think it’s best if I rearrange my plans. These foolish pursuits are too much of a burden for my dear sister. It's time the rightful heir to the house of Phantomhive wore the ring of our grandfathers.” The twin said stoically as Vincent curiously touched the wool of his uncle’s suit.

“Whatever you say, sir~. Whatever you say~. But it’s going to take some time for us to get back to London traveling this route! Hehehehehe!” Undertaker laughed.

Slowly, their small, grey boat sailed into the black mist that hung over the ocean in the early morning light.

—————————————————————-

Days turned to weeks after the doomed voyage of the Campania. 

With the grey, bleak haze that early winter brought, a period of unprecedented mourning set in on Phantomhive manor and it resonated with each member of the house.

When they arrived back at home, Sebastian was still bandaged.

Ciel was scowling.

Both of them had barely exchanged a word on the carriage ride from London.

What words were there to say? 

While Sebastian laid in the surgery recovering, Ciel had frantically but discreetly searched the rescue ship and all those aboard from hull to stern………looking for her baby.

In vain…..

Little Vincent had been lost somewhere between the creatures and the iceberg.

Or so, everyone thought……

What evidence did they have to suggest otherwise?

Elizabeth had fallen onto her knees and clutched Ciel, weeping bitterly and begging her cousin to forgive her for her negligence.

Elizabeth had said nothing about her dapper rescuer, thinking that had all been a hallucination she had experienced during her time unconscious.

Ciel saw that Elizabeth’s eye was still bandaged and her face was still swollen from the injuries she sustained on the ship.

Ciel showed Elizabeth mercy.

Ciel didn’t blame Elizabeth for Vincent’s death.

Ciel didn’t know who to blame, or what to feel.

And it seemed that neither did Sebastian.

Sebastian’s recovery went well and he continued to heal quickly, but that didn’t matter to him.

His son was gone.

Their son was gone.

Sebastian and Ciel went through their daily routines and tasks mechanically.

In the evenings, instead of making love, Sebastian and Ciel would just cling to each other.

Sebastian would bury his face in Ciel’s shoulder and hold her firmly in his arms.

Ciel would wind her fingers in Sebastian’s hair and cuddle him tightly.

Wordlessly, they would lie there, enduring the shattering depths of grief together until sleep temporarily released them from their mutual agony. 

The servants mourned the baby as if he was their own.

Tanaka and Finny were deeply saddened and wore frowns wherever they went, day and night.

Snake sulked more than usual and all of his scaly friends even laid their heads low.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin had been so relieved to come home, so hopeful to see Vincent alive and well……..

When they learned that the baby had been lost at sea, Mey-Rin let out an ear-piercing wail and collapsed at the tragic news.

Baldroy caught her with tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

“Blimey…..” The Phantomhive cook hissed through gritted teeth as he held Mey-Rin while she sobbed. “Blimey……” 

—————————————————————

The bleak period continued as the days droned by.

Ciel scowled as she approached Sebastian’s office one evening.

Sebastian had been there scribbling out some figures for Funtom since dinner.

It was late.

It was time for bed.

Ciel was annoyed that Sebastian seemed to have lost track of time.

That wasn’t like him.

Finding Sebastian’s door open, Ciel walked through it and spoke, “Sebastian, I need you to help me get ready for bed.” 

Sebastian looked up from the book he was writing in, holding his quill pen in his hand as he replied, “Very well, young master. I shall be there in a moment.” 

Ciel’s scowl deepened.

No…….

Sebastian would come and do it now! 

How dare he say otherwise!

Did Sebastian not hear her just give him an order?!?

“Sebastian, I need my rest.” Ciel insisted, folding her arms.

“I said that I shall be there in a moment.” Sebastian replied indignantly, scribbling another figure down with his pen.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Lately Sebastian had become somewhat withdrawn.

Sebastian was still affectionate towards his mate, still attentive, but since they lost Vincent, he had been a bit…..sullen…..?

Morose?

Angry?

Ciel wasn’t sure.

Sebastian had been very quiet recently and that made it more of a challenge.

If Sebastian didn’t say, it was difficult to tell what he was thinking.

Even after all the time they’d spent together, sometimes Ciel had trouble reading Sebastian’s thoughts that he hid behind his pleasant smile and perfectly formal tone of voice.

Ciel determined that while Sebastian sat there, ignoring her, this was a good time to start talking again.

After a moment of silence, Ciel spoke once more, “I’m pregnant again.” 

Sebastian’s quill stopped moving.

He glanced up from his book.

The expression on Sebastian’s face made Ciel stagger backwards.

Ciel had never seen Sebastian look at her like that before.

What did that mean?

Was he angry?

Was he hopeful?

Disappointed?

“Oh.” Sebastian said after a few seconds.

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Oh?!!

That was all he had to say?!

Instead of going back to work, Sebastian did stand from his desk.

Silently, he escorted Ciel to her room and carefully washed her, groomed her, and tucked her into bed.

As Sebastian reached across Ciel to put the candle out, Ciel caught him by his tie and pressed her lips against his quickly.

She just wanted to know that Sebastian was there with her…….

That she wasn’t alone in the darkness……..

Her answer came.

Sebastian clutched Ciel gently and lovingly returned her kiss.

Tender…….

Possessive…,.

Bittersweet but reassuring, nonetheless.

I still love you, that was what Sebastian communicated and it was what Ciel wanted to know.

Ciel needed to know.

As Sebastian and Ciel shared their kiss, Sebastian lifted his fingers off of Ciel’s waist to hold her chin in a grip that was so tight, it almost hurt.

Ciel was a little startled when she felt Sebastian’s hand start to shake.

Sebastian pulled away after a moment, and in the glow of the candelabra he held, Ciel saw it.

The bluenette knew she saw it.

Tears….

“Are you crying, Sebastian?” Ciel asked furrowing her brow in concern.

Why won’t you just talk to me?! The bluenette wanted to scream.

“I do not cry.” Sebastian replied stoically as he stood and made his way hastily to Ciel’s door.

“Sebastian……I-” Ciel called to him before he left.

“-Goodnight, kitten.” Sebastian interrupted as he opened the door and promptly closed it shut.

Ciel sat on her bed in the darkness with a frown.

That was somewhat successful, she supposed.

Ciel laid down to sleep and closed her eyes.

At least, Sebastian had finally called her “kitten” again.

—————————————————————

As Sebastian made his way down the hall, a deep frown creased his handsome face.

A single drop of wetness splattered onto his glove.

How could he have shown Ciel?

Sebastian had to be strong for his precious kitten.

She needed him now more than ever.

When Sebastian made it back to his office, he sat down and pulled off his damp glove with his teeth.

Sebastian looked down at his wedding ring.

It wasn’t that Sebastian was angry about another child coming.

Sebastian would happily, lovingly accept all of the little ones that Ciel was kind enough to bear him.

…... he just hadn’t processed losing the first one yet.

Losing…………

Losing.

Sebastian glared into the candlelight.

Vincent’s smiling face flashed through his mind.

No more.

No more losing!

No more games.

Slamming his palms down on his desk, Sebastian stood from his chair and left the room, making his way determinedly towards the library.

Enough was enough.

Sebastian could not stand to lose anymore.

—————————————————————-

Morning came and Ciel woke.

Groggily, she looked over at the clock.

Nearly ten! 

And Sebastian hadn’t woken her yet?!!

Ciel realized that everyone dealt with grief in their own way, but this was unacceptable!

They still had a contract after all!

Throwing the covers off, Ciel stormed over and pulled a robe around herself.

Tying it tightly, the bluenette barged out of her room and marched down the hallway in search of Sebastian.

This insolence had to end!

When Ciel made it downstairs, she heard a noise in the library and promptly made her way towards the room.

In the library, Ciel found Sebastian, holding some books he had just picked up off of a shelf.

How strange….

“Were you going to let me sleep forever?” Ciel snapped, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I was going to wake you shortly, I know you need your rest.” Sebastian said simply.

Nonsense.

Sebastian had no issue waking her on time when she carried Vincent.

Sebastian turned and placed the books he held into a large box nearby.

That was when Ciel noticed……

Several library shelves now stood empty.

Large boxes were stacked beside them, tightly sealed shut.

Packed.

“What is all this? What are you doing?” Ciel asked Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

“We’re leaving, kitten.” Sebastian replied calmly.

“I beg your pardon?” Ciel gasped as if Sebastian had just slapped her in the face.

“The others and I are packing up your belongings. We will leave this house as soon as possible. Please try to prepare yourself.” Sebastian explained. 

Rage shot through Ciel’s veins.

“And you think as the butler you get to make a decision like this?!” Ciel fumed.

“No.” Sebastian frowned. “I think as a husband I have a duty to protect my wife and child, a duty that I should have performed properly in the first place.” Sebastian said solemnly.

“Have you even slept?! Or have you been doing this all night?” Ciel raged. 

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ciel.

Then he spoke, “Every time I close my eyes, I imagine his bones breaking. When I dream, I only see him sinking father and farther into the sea, out of my reach.”

The look in Sebastian’s eyes made Ciel’s heart ache.

Sebastian’s gaze was so cutting, so severe.

The look of someone tormented…..

“I haven’t slept for a long time, kitten.” Sebastian said. “I failed to save Vincent from your greed, but I will save our next child.” 

“We have a contract, Sebastian!” Ciel insisted.

“We do, indeed. However, I believe it’s for the best if I’m the one giving orders from now on.” Sebastian said, raising a brow at the bluenette. “It’s the only way I can protect what is most precious to me.”

“What are you talking about?” Ciel sniffed.

“You are to be my mate and bear my children. I am to help you get your revenge. Unfortunately, your way of accomplishing those goals doesn’t work, so from now on, we’re going to try things my way.” Sebastian said very matter-of-factly.

Ciel’s mouth fell open.

Was Sebastian…….

Did Sebastian blame her for what happened?!

“It is not my fault what happened to him! He wasn’t supposed to be there! There was no need for him to be on that ship!” Ciel hissed.

“There was no need for us to be there, either.” Sebastian replied, “You both could have sat here in this house and waited for me to bring your enemies to you for your disposal. We’ve spent enough time chasing ghosts. Because of our foolishness, our firstborn son is among them now.” 

Sebastian’s words rang true and that’s what made them so hard to hear. 

“You think my quest for revenge is foolish?” Ciel spat. “You have no idea what I’ve lost, Sebastian!” 

Sebastian gave Ciel a horrible, humbling look.

The kind of look that makes someone instantly regret everything they said…..

The kind of look that makes them feel an inch tall………

“I think the most important question now, kitten, is how much more are you willing to lose?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel swallowed hard as thick, fat tears of angry, white-hot grief and frustration began to pour down her cheeks.

“So that’s it, then?! We’re leaving?! If I refuse, will you leave me, Sebastian?!” Ciel asked, her chest heaving.

Suddenly, Ciel discovered it had become very hard to breathe.

Even in his sorrow, Sebastian’s tapered, amber eyes softened as he looked at Ciel, his sweet little kitten.

He chuckled at Ciel’s silly words.

Leave her?

Never.

Sebastian still cherished his adorable bluenette, not even death could change that.

No matter what tragedy befell them, Sebastian would remain in love with Ciel, bound to his mate unconditionally.

“I will never leave your side, kitten. You are my mate for now and forever.” Sebastian said genuinely. “Even if your crown rots away, and your throne crumbles, I will remain by your side until the very end, my beautiful kitten~.” 

A tear slipped from Ciel’s eyes at Sebastian’s words.

Sebastian’s face grew more serious though as he added, “But, I will not allow anymore of my children to be sacrificed for your unbounding pride. You are correct, young master, our contract still stands. As such, I shall perform my duty as a father and a husband to protect what is mine.”

The tone of voice Sebastian used was smooth as velvet but firm as steel.

Sebastian made it abundantly clear to Ciel that there was no room for negotiation to his terms.

Not this time.


	29. Chapter 29 - Bearing Gifts

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Thank heaven. I was beginning to think my nephew would have children of his own before we made it back.” The twin quipped as the carriage bumped down the road.

Baby Vincent was on his lap, looking out the window curiously.

The alternative route that Undertaker had chosen seemed to keep them away from England for an eternity.

Finally, though, the trio had made landfall on British shores. 

Only a few hours ago, they had at last boarded a carriage and departed for Phantomhive Manor.

Today would be the day that the twin revealed himself to his sister.

It would also be the day that Vincent was reunited with his grieving parents.

“We could have just gotten on the rescue ship with everyone else, sir~.” Undertaker smirked, sitting across from the bluenette.

“And spur my enemies to attack while my family is most vulnerable? Absolutely not.” The twin huffed.

“Hehehe~. Grand Phantomhive Manor couldn’t save your father. What makes you think it can save you?” Undertaker grinned.

“The house is the same, yes, but I have a better weapon than father.” The twin said confidently.

Vincent cooed at his uncle.

“Indeed, sir.” Undertaker chuckled. A wicked smile spread across his lips as he spoke. “We Shinigami are quite powerful, indeed~.”

—————————————————————

Just as the twin’s carriage was driving towards Phantomhive manor, Ciel’s carriage was headed in the opposite direction, away from the estate.

With Snake at the reins, Sebastian and Ciel set off for London to purchase some needed supplies for their journey.

The other servants stayed behind, packing the rest of the manor and preparing for departure.

As they rode along, Ciel glanced over at Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced back at his little mate.

With a low purr, Sebastian leaned down and gave Ciel a sweet kiss.

At one point on the road, the two carriages passed each other, coming side by side for a fleeting moment.

If only Ciel and Sebastian hadn’t been kissing, they would have seen little Vincent waving at them happily from the opposite carriage’s window.

In the twin’s carriage, Vincent let out a squeal of joy.

How nice it was to see mother and father again!

—————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian made it to London around the same time that Undertaker and the twin pulled into the drive at Phantomhive manor.

Once the carriage came to a complete stop, the twin stepped out and peered closely at the reconstruction of his former home.

A small smile formed on the bluenette’s lips.

“Well done.” The twin chuckled under his breath.

Vincent smiled at his uncle’s happiness.

Ciel’s brother admired the attention to detail that had been paid to each and every stone of the house’s opulent exterior.

Even though the original doomed mansion had burned to the ground, everything had been painstakingly rebuilt exactly as the twin remembered.

In fact, it looked as if the fire had never happened in the first place.

For a second, the twin dared to imagine what it would be like if tragedy hadn’t melted his family apart….

“I believe that dear Earl and butler are gone~.” Undertaker said, shrewdly.

The silver-haired Shinigami could feel it.

Sebastian and Ciel were not home.

Ciel’s brother looked around and listened.

There were still horses in the stable.

Flames that were visibly burning in the fireplaces he could glimpse through the windows.

His sister would be returning soon.

“That’s alright,” The twin said, walking towards the front door as he held Vincent, “We’ll wait inside.”

Undertaker smirked as their shoes clicked along the stone path.

Wasn’t this going to be a surprise for Earl and butler today?!

—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel visited the necessary shops, purchased their items, and waited quietly while the carriage was packed.

To Sebastian, it seemed to take forever.

To Ciel, the time passed like a few seconds.

On the ride back, Ciel looked out the window and Sebastian frowned.

His poor little mate~.

Gently, Sebastian moved his hands and lifted Cie, sitting his wife on his lap in a silent show of affection.

Sebastian held Ciel close as they rode along and Ciel wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sebastian couldn’t wait to leave Phantomhive manor.

Unlike Ciel, Sebastian hadn’t been raised there.

No, Sebastian was anxious to return to his home and start his life with Ciel, one without revenge and blood and red-haired Shinigamis….

Especially with the loss of Vincent, and the very real threat that Ciel’s enemies may have survived the sinking of the Campania, Sebastian was anxious to take Ciel and their unborn little one as far away as possible.

Ciel, on the other hand, was morose.

Ciel knew that according to her contract with Sebastian, the day would arrive when she would have to leave Phantomhive manor.

The bluenette just didn’t realize that day would come this soon.

Phantomhive manor was Ciel’s home. 

Despite the traumas that the house had seen, it was still where Ciel and her lost brother had been born.

It was where her first baby had been born…..

Ciel couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.

The bluenette squeezed Sebastian a little tighter.

Sebastian gave Ciel a gentle nuzzle in return.

Recently, at times, it was difficult to imagine living at all.

The morning grew quite foggy and Snake had to drive the horses very slowly to avoid running off of the road. 

The journey home from London should have taken a short amount of time but ended up lasting a couple of hours.

Eventually, though, Sebastian and Ciel’s carriage pulled into the driveway.

Sebastian stepped out first and then helped his beautiful bluenette down.

“That’s odd. We must have a visitor.” Sebastian remarked, seeing the carriage that Undertaker and the twin had arrived in parked by the stables.

“Who?” Ciel asked with narrowed eyes.

Ciel didn’t recognize that carriage at all…..

It wasn’t Elizabeth’s.

Or Prince Soma’s.

Or anyone else’s that came to mind……

“I don’t know, kitten. Let's find out.” Sebastian said, putting a hand gently on Ciel’s back and ushering her along.

Sebastian mentally braced himself for what or who they might find in the house.

Surely an enemy wouldn’t have parked right outside the front door and made it past all the servants?

Sebastian scowled.

He wasn’t really in the mood to fight today.

But Sebastian would freely give his life to save Ciel’s.

Sebastian had meant what he said when he told his mate that he would not lose again……..

—————————————————————

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside the house.

The dim light of the gloomy day streamed in through the windows by the foyer.

Sebastian noticed that he didn’t hear any conversation coming from the parlor……

That was a bad sign.

Instantly suspicious, Sebastian reached in his coat and placed his hand over his silverware.

Ciel stepped in behind him and peered around cautiously.

Slowly, Sebastian and Ciel took small steps across the foyer, anxiously scanning their surroundings from side to side, preparing for an assailant to jump out at any moment.

Ciel felt a wave of anxiety creep over her.

Who had driven that carriage?

What did they want?

Where where they now?

Where——

Ciel and Sebastian both heard a noise come from the staircase and they whirled around.

Sebastian pulled a knife from his coat and gripped it in his hand, ready to throw it at will.

Ciel had no weapon but she nearly had a heart attack when her sapphire eyes wandered up.

“AAAAHHH!” A very happy voice cried.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Ciel’s sapphire orbs nearly bulged out of her face.

“VINCENT!” Ciel and Sebastian both cried in unison.

There, at the top of the staircase was baby Vincent, alive, well, and happy as always, waving to his parents.

Vincent was all they saw.

Vincent was all they heard.

Incomprehensible relief washed over both Sebastian and Ciel, bathing their weary hearts in a cathartic tonic.

Their son was alive!

Vincent was alright! 

This soul-crushing period of grief was at an end now!

Ciel and Sebastian both started to dash up the steps towards the baby, their empty arms aching to hold their son again……..

But then….

It was Ciel who saw it first.

There was someone holding Vincent.

Someone…….

Ciel’s steps faltered out of pure shock.

Oh…...

The bluenette’s racing heart skipped a beat as her hand shot out to grip the stair bannister with white knuckles.

Sebastian was right behind Ciel and he caught his mate by her waist, saving her from rolling backwards and possibly harming their second child that rested inside of her.

“Kitten, what is——“ Sebastian started to speak but then he looked up and saw it too.

Sebastian blinked in surprise.

“Oh my g—,” Ciel breathed. 

Her hands began to tremble as she dared to ask. “Is it…...is it really you, brother?” 

The last word left Ciel’s lips in a breathless whisper, as if she did not want to say it too loudly, lest the vision before her disappear from sight.

“That’s right, dear sister. It is I, the other Ciel Phantomhive. The rightful Earl and heir to this estate. I come bearing a gift.” Ciel’s twin chuckled, bouncing Vincent on his hip with a smile.

The baby giggled.

Sebastian didn’t know what to say.

Although it wasn’t his presumed-dead sibling that returned, Sebastian felt a surge of joy and not just at seeing his son again.

Ciel’s brother was back?

This could be great! 

Now he could take all this revenge nonsense on and Sebastian could still ride off with Ciel into their new life.

On the other hand, the arrival of this new and unexpected pawn may throw a wrench into all of Sebastian’s plans……..

Ciel slowly found the courage to resume her advance. 

Sebastian let Ciel go and she staggered up the steps in awe and disbelief that her brother and son, both grieved as dead, were now standing before her smiling, in good health.

Ciel reached the top of the stairs and touched Vincent’s face lovingly, kissing the baby’s forehead, then Ciel turned to her twin.

The bluenette put both of her shaking palms on either side of her brother’s cheeks.

Sebastian frowned as he heard quiet sobs start to shake Ciel’s shoulders.

Crying.

Sebastian’s icy bluenette was weeping tears of joy.

Ciel’s brother gave her a smile in return and though he was stoic enough not to weep, Sebastian witnessed the bittersweet warmth and sadness in his eyes.

The twin was overjoyed to be home and reunited with his sister, but it was still bittersweet when he thought of all of the years they had lost.

All the pain they had suffered separately.

Sebastian gently lifted his son out of the twin’s arms and Ciel rushed into them, embracing her brother as if she were afraid a sudden force may steal him away.

Vincent hugged his father’s neck and Sebastian purred happily, nuzzling the top of his baby boy’s black-haired head.

How good it felt to have his child back!

Ciel felt the same, but her mind was reeling.

“I don’t understand…” Ciel whispered through her forceful sobs. “How is this possible?”

“After Lizzie and her maid were rendered senseless, I took the lad with me. I’m sorry it’s been so long. We were forced to go another route and I’m afraid it was quite scenic. We came as quickly as we could.” The twin explained, patting Ciel’s back.

“But……” Ciel stammered, pressing on.

That made sense about Vincent.

Still, how on earth…….

Ciel pulled back and looked her brother in the face incredulously, “How are you here?”

The twin opened his mouth to speak but a wicked cackle cut him off.

“Hehehehehehehehe~!” The heinous laughter rang out as Undertaker stepped from the shadows.

Sebastian grabbed his knife again and held Vincent protectively to the side.

Undertaker saw Sebastian take a defensive stance.

The silver-haired Shinigami yawned, “Oh, please, butler, I’m not here to slice you up again, or the little one.” Then he turned his bright green eyes on Ciel, “But now you see, Earl~,” Undertaker nodded at her twin with a wild smirk. “Not all of my experiments have failed! Hehhehehehehehehehe!” Undertaker cackled.

Sebastian clutched Vincent close to him.

The baby put his fist in his mouth, looking at his father inquisitively, trying to read Sebastian’s reaction. 

Ciel looked at her brother more closely.

That was when she noticed some of the tiny black stitches along the seams of his flesh. 

Here and there……..

Everywhere.

Ciel put a hand up to her mouth.

Was Undertaker telling her that her brother was one of those…..those…...things?


	30. Chapter 30 - Shut up, Sebastian

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian took Vincent for a bath and a nap while Ciel walked to the parlor with her brother.

Undertaker trailed behind both of the bluenettes.

“Would you like some tea?” Ciel asked after she sat down across from her twin.

“I’d love some, thank you.” Ciel’s twin replied with a smile.

Ciel smiled back for once.

In Sebastian’s absence, Ciel was so overjoyed to have tea with her brother again that she poured it herself, handing her twin his cup before she took her own.

Across the room, Undertaker leaned against a bookcase beside the windows, watching and listening silently.

Ciel and her twin chatted for the rest of the day and the evening about everything and nothing, catching up with each other after so many painfully long years apart. 

The twin didn’t have much to say and he remained a bit vague, but Ciel told him of her marriage to Sebastian and how proud she was of Vincent.

Ciel also told her twin that her next child was on the way, about how Funtom was doing, certain world events that he may or may not have heard of……...

Gradually though, their joyous and nostalgic banter took a deeper turn and they delved into more sensitive but necessary subjects.

“I’m at a loss for words.” Ciel confessed to her brother.

Where should she start?

What should she ask first?

As undignified as it sounded, all Ciel wanted to do was fling herself around her twin’s neck and sob for hours.

“I missed you too, sister.” Ciel’s twin replied with a warm smile. “But I’m sure you’re positively bursting with questions.” 

“I am.” Ciel nodded. 

“Then let me begin at the beginning.” The twin smiled, then his expression turned serious. “Unlike you, I was not sold into a trafficking ring when mother and father were murdered. My fate was quite different.”

Ciel listened silently.

“I was killed. Well, they tried to kill me, at least. When I was an inch away from death, lying there, gasping out my last breaths, a silver-haired man whom you know as Undertaker appeared.” The twin explained.

Ciel immediately looked over at the silver-haired Shinigami.

From his stance at the bookcase, Undertaker grinned at Ciel but stayed silent.

He would let the boy do the talking, for the moment, anyway~.

“Undertaker picked me up and managed to keep me alive. I was in a very delicate state for a long time, but after years of rehabilitation, one day I was finally strong enough to walk again. Slowly, I was able to return to most of my usual activities. Now, I am strong enough to come here today and resume my rightful place as the heir to the Earlship of Phantomhive.” The twin explained to Ciel. 

A pout formed on Ciel’s lips.

As lovely as their reunion was, Ciel was beginning to see a few problems with the situation of her brother returning……..

“So…..you never wrote me? Through all these years? All this time that I’ve grieved you the same as mother and father?” Ciel asked her twin after a moment. As she spoke, bit of her usual icy tone crept into her voice, mingling with disappointment and accusation.

“Believe me, my sister, it was far too dangerous. Should our enemies have found out that I, the true heir, survived, they would have stopped at nothing to destroy us both.” The twin nodded.

“Undertaker.” Ciel called over to the grinning Shinigami. “Why did you save my brother?” 

“I have my reasons, Earl~. Or should I say, faux Earl? Hehehe!” Undertaker snickered.

“It looks like you’re packing to go somewhere.” The twin commented on the empty shelves and full boxes that sat around the room.

Ciel explained quickly, “Oh…Sebastian felt that we should leave the manor, for safety reasons after the events of the voyage…..but now that you’re here…..”

“Probably for the best, then.” The twin nodded stiffly. “Leave the ring to me and I shall announce myself soon to the world.”

Ciel looked at her brother like he had just struck her with his fist.

“Do you not want my help?” Ciel asked incredulously. “Please, brother, I’m not the same weak link I was when we were children. I’ve done all this, everything, all these years. I’ve kept this manor and the face of Phantomhive going. Let me be of use to you.”

The twin blinked, “What do I need help with, dear sister? I’ve been groomed to inherit the Earlship since the day of our birth. Mother and Father selected a husband for you and though yours is not whom they intended, you have fulfilled their wish. Our parents would be proud.”

“Fulfilled their wish? Groomed?” Ciel repeated in shock.

Ciel’s signature scowl crept onto her face and she glowered at her brother.

Her twin looked surprised, the haughtiness falling away from his face.

“I’ve spent the last ten years rebuilding this house and this family literally from the ground up! I was caged and beaten like an animal and all the while I promised myself and you and mother and father that somehow, someway, I would bring back the name of Phantomhive from its fallen glory! I’m the one that sold myself into a marriage! I sacrificed my very life for you! For them! I’m the one that’s been put into danger over and over again! My very child was ripped from my arms! And now you, who’s done nothing but lurk in the shadows for a decade think that you’re going to waltz in and take everything that I’ve worked for away from me?!” Ciel roared in rage.

Even Undertaker’s eyes were wide at the venomous fury that spewed from Ciel’s lips.

He didn’t think the little Earl had it in her.

Ciel’s twin stared at her in disbelief.

He didn’t know what to say, stammering as he spoke. “S-Sister, I …….”

“Save it, brother! I refuse to walk away from this house because I’m the one who built it!” Ciel roared in defiance.

Before another word passed between the two siblings, Ciel turned on her heel and charged out of the room, grinding her teeth as she marched to her bedroom with tears of anger in her sapphire eyes. 

Back in the parlor, Ciel’s twin sighed and put a hand to his face.

“Well! That went very nicely, eh, sir? Hehehehe!” Undertaker cackled mockingly, walking over to the bluenette.

“Hush, you.” The true Earl said tiredly. “This is a shock for her, she just needs time to consider everything.”

Undertaker saw the twin’s hands trembling and he smirked. “Maybe you need some time yourself~.”

“My body is still not as strong as I hoped it would be.” The twin admitted as Undertaker helped him to his feet. “I am quite exhausted after today’s events. Now I know what my sister felt like when she was forced to stay inside and watch me play through a window while she struggled with asthma.” 

“Your strength will return in time~. Stop pushing yourself so hard.” Undertaker said, raising a hand to twirl the twin in front of him as delicately as if the bluenette were a rag doll.

“That’s what you said years ago…..” The twin murmured before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Undertaker caught him before he fell to the floor and looked at the bluenette fondly, in the way that a child looks at their favorite toy. 

Undertaker spoke softly, telling the twin while he slept, “You really must not push yourself, sir. I simply cannot afford to lose any more Phantomhives~.”

————————————————————

Rage, hurt, love, fear, sadness…………..

Ciel’s teeth were chattering with the emotions that swirled in her icy heart as she barged through her bedroom door.

“Ah, kitten~.” Sebastian smiled at her happily when she walked in. 

Sebastian held Vincent on his lap, who mirrored his father’s happy smile. “We missed you~. Vincent and I have had a wonderful day playing with the servants and eating some rather delicious smashed peas.” Sebastian smiled.

“Give me my son!” Ciel snapped.

Sebastian and Vincent blinked at each other, but Sebastian handed Vincent over to Ciel without a fuss.

Ciel took her baby and looked deeply into his big, sapphire eyes.

Vincent returned his mother’s stare curiously.

Vincent cooed softly to Ciel as she walked into his nursery, and laid him down in his crib, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Sebastian followed Ciel and leaned in the doorway as he spoke. “Actually, I thought he might sleep with us tonight, considering the recent-“

“Shut up, Sebastian.” Ciel hissed dangerously.

Sebastian frowned.

After a moment, the Phantomhive butler dared to ask, “Young master, what is the matter?”

What had he done to upset Ciel so?

Vincent watched as Ciel walked over and grabbed hold of Sebastian by his tie.

The petite blunette drug Sebastian out of Vincent’s room and closed the door.

“My lord?” Sebastian blinked before Ciel pushed him against the wall and pulled him by his tie to be eye level with her.

Ciel smashed her lips against Sebastian’s, clutching onto his tie for dear life and sharply biting his lip as she pulled away.

“I said, shut up, Sebastian.” Ciel hissed against his lips. “You may be my husband, but I am still the Earl. Do you understand?! And you are still my butler! How dare you try to take over without my command! You’re supposed to be following my orders! Do you hear me?! I’m not going to be pushed around like a ...a horse ... or a…a pile of old clothes! You don’t make the rules and neither does my brother! I’m the one in charge!” Ciel snarled boldly at Sebastian.

At first, Sebastian was struggling not to chuckle at being threatened by his own mate who happened to be more than a foot shorter than him, but then he saw what was really going on……..

Ciel spat the words out furiously but tears welled in her eyes.

Sebastian and Ciel’s bond was very deep, very intimate….

Sebastian knew what his mate needed.

Calmly, Sebastian removed Ciel’s delicate hand from his tie.

He walked over to the bed and removed his suit, his gloves, his vest, his shirt, his shoes, his socks,his trousers, even his undergarments and then he put his hands behind himself, displaying his body and his manhood before his little bride.

“You’re right, kitten. You are in charge. Please, give me any order you like. I’m just aching to satisfy you~. A butler that can’t do that much isn’t worth his salt~.”

Ciel’s angry, sad sapphire eyes lit up at Sebastian’s amorous invitation.

Sebastian’s voice was so low and seductive and his body was perfect, chiseled in all the right places, his manhood proudly waiting for her.

Ciel spoke, not taking her eyes off of Sebastian’s form while she approached the bed, “Take me, Sebastian. Take me until I forget everything that’s happened tonight. Take me until I forget my name…..”

Sebastian replied with a low chuckle, pulling Ciel into his arms as he purred, “Yes, my lord~.”


	31. Chapter 31 - No Guarantees

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel collapsed on top of Sebastian’s sweaty chest.

Slowly, Sebastian raised his trembling arms to possessively wrap around the quivering bluenette.

The only sound in the room was Sebastian and Ciel gasping for air, panting against each other.

“Kitten,” Sebastian rasped, taking a hand off of Ciel for a moment to wipe his brow. “That was amazing~.”

Ciel laid a hand on Sebastian and let out a happy sigh.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he glanced down at his mate.

With a satisfied purr, Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel’s short, bluenette hair. 

“I needed you.” Ciel admitted quietly after a moment.

Sebastian smirked.

It was always a small victory for Sebastian whenever Ciel acknowledged something like that.

“And I am here by your side as always, young master~.” Sebastian cooed.

Exhausted as she was, Ciel found the strength to raise herself up and look into Sebastian’s eyes while she lay on his chest. “Forever?”

“Forever and a day after that.” Sebastian grinned, giving Ciel a sweet kiss.

Ciel closed her eyes and happily returned her husband’s affection.

Making love to Sebastian hadn’t remedied any of Ciel’s problems….

…..But it was certainly quite a stress release~.

Besides, even after all Sebastian and Ciel had been through together, it was always good to remind each other of their love.

When their kiss ended, Sebastian raised a brow and whispered against Ciel’s lips, “Am I correct in assuming then, young master, that your chat with your brother didn’t go as expected?”

Ciel’s soft expression vanished instantly.

The usual iciness returned to the bluenette’s eyes and her pleasant smile melted into a dark scowl.

Ciel gathered as much of her dignity as she could and rolled off of Sebastian, wrapping herself in the sheets.

Ciel turned her back to her husband while she coldly commanded in her normal, haughty tone, “Shut up, Sebastian.”

Sebastian chuckled and rolled onto his side behind Ciel, unbothered.

Sebastian spooned the little bluenette close to him and purred into Ciel’s ear before they fell asleep, “I love you too, kitten~.”

—————————————————————

The following morning, a new day dawned on Phantomhive manor.

It was a day full of tension and ripe with hope.

Sebastian rose early as usual, giving Ciel a gentle kiss on her cheek without waking her.

He purred as the bluenette cooed in her sleep, pursing her pink, plump lips even as she lay slumbering.

Sebastian dressed and went to the kitchen.

It was unclear as to what they would be doing next, but regardless, breakfast needed to be served.

Sebastian baked a fresh batch of chocolate scones.

Sebastian cooked some bacon.

Sebastian selected the tea for the day.

Just as Sebastian was loading the breakfast cart, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bluenette standing in the doorway, watching him.

Ah, Ciel had woken early?

She must be hungry.

“Young master?” Sebastian purred, turning to look at the doorway.

“I’m afraid not.” Ciel’s twin replied from where he stood, mirroring his sister’s scowl.

Sebastian blinked at the twin in surprise.

Oh dear…...

Ciel’s brother certainly was an early riser. 

Sebastian’s beloved kitten was almost never up until he woke her.

And even then it was difficult to rouse her sometimes……

“You are the one called Sebastian, correct? My sister’s husband?” The twin asked.

“I am, indeed.” The Phantomhive butler replied, assuming a very formal tone. “May I be of help to you, sir?” 

“I request to speak with you alone, Sebastian, before my sister leaves her bed this morning.” The twin nodded. He glanced over at the breakfast cart with a frown. “But I see you’re busy now.” 

“That’s quite alright.” Sebastian said, covering the plates on the breakfast cart with silver dishes to keep the food warm. “Please, say what’s on your mind.”

“I regret to inform you that the conversation I had with my sister yesterday did not go as planned.” The twin stated.

Sebastian forced himself not to smirk.

Yes, Ciel had already made that abundantly clear~.

“Ah.” Sebastian replied.

The twin went on, “She refuses to see reason. Her mind is clouded by the pain of our past and even though I have come to relieve her of her burden, she will not listen! I’m not certain if she doesn’t want to see the truth, or, if she’s so committed to her cause and still deeply grieving what once was of our family, that it’s left her with a closed mind.”

Sebastian was silent for a moment while he considered the twin’s words.

Sebastian had immediately assumed Ciel’s twin would be a threat, but was it possible he could be an…..ally?

Ciel’s twin frowned impatiently at Sebastian.

“So, then, sir…what is it that you want of me?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“I want you to pursue your original plan.” The twin replied. “I want you to take my sister as far away from this estate as possible. I lost my family once, I cannot bear that agony a second time.”

“Do you not desire to remain in her company?” Sebastian asked with a sad frown. “Reunited after all these years, why do you not prefer that my master stays here with you?”

“Because the undertaking I plan to begin shortly will put everyone in this house in grave danger. I do not desire it to be so, but I’m afraid that there is no other way.” The twin replied seriously.

“You will seek out those that murdered your parents like my master has attempted to do?” Sebastian asked, intrigued.

Heh.

Like sister, like brother…….

“No.” The twin explained. “I will bring the enemies of the Phantomhive family here and dispose of them. I have no desire to chase ghosts. If those that I strike down were connected to the murders of my parents, then that will make it all the sweeter, but I do not crave revenge. No, I only seek to secure a safe future for those of us that are still above ground.”

“I see.” Sebastian nodded.

“So ...will you do it, then?” The twin asked, his sapphire blue eyes gleaming intently at Sebastian.

“It is not a question of if I will do it, sir.” Sebastian replied. “It is a question of whether she will do it or not… Right now, your sister is refusing to leave this house, and in my humble opinion, I can understand her reasoning. As her butler, I cannot force her hand. I’m afraid your sister is quite headstrong and in her delicate condition, I do not wish to upset her.”

“Can you not offer to take her on holiday?” The twin asked, growing desperate. “And then once it’s safe again, you can all return?”

“I can offer, yes.” Sebastian replied, taking the handle and pushing Ciel’s breakfast cart out of the room.

Sebastian looked over at the twin as he passed. “But I cannot, under any circumstances, guarantee my master’s agreeance.”

The twin grit his teeth in irritation.

“I thought you were her husband?! Just tell her that you’re going!” The twin called angrily down the hallway as Sebastian began his morning journey towards Ciel’s room.

Sebastian replied without turning around, his voice low and smooth, “I am, but for now, I remain simply a butler. As such, I must respect my master’s wishes. After all, a butler that can't do that much isn’t worth his salt~.”

————————————————————

Ciel had actually gotten up a short while earlier to tend Vincent. 

The bluenette was completely unaware that Sebastian and her brother were speaking privately in the kitchen.

Once the baby was changed and dressed, Ciel climbed back into bed and put Vincent on her lap just as a knock came at her door.

“Come in, Sebastian.” The bluenette called.

It was just a formality, Sebastian knocking at the door....

He knew he could enter whenever he pleased.

“Good morning, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred once he had brought the breakfast cart in the room and closed the door. “And good morning, my son.” He added, patting the fluffy, black hair on Vincent’s head.

Vincent squealed at his father in delight.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel replied with a heavy sigh while he uncovered the dishes.

Sebastian served Ciel her breakfast and tea.

While Ciel held Vincent on her lap and ate, Sebastian fed the baby some applesauce.

“Your brother spoke with me this morning.” Sebastian said abruptly.

Sebastian had nothing to hide from his little mate.

Ciel’s eyes widened. “He ...what?!”

“He approached me in the kitchen and we had a pleasant chat.” Sebastian nodded.

Vincent cooed.

“About what?” Ciel huffed, her wide eyes narrowing as she scowled.

“A great many things, actually. I believe he didn’t mean the words as they came out yesterday. You see, he has requested I take you on holiday while he…...conducts some business…..then once it’s safe again, he would very much like for us to return to the manor.”

Ciel scowled at Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned at the bluenette.

“Think of our children, kitten.” Sebastian implored Ciel. “For once, it would be nice if you thought of them.”

“This is my home, Sebastian! He expects me to just abandon it once he shows up?!” Ciel snapped.

Vincent whimpered at his mother’s anger.

Sebastian replied calmly. “No, kitten, he expects that me whisking you and Vincent off somewhere will prevent any further spilling of Phantomhive blood. Your brother didn’t say it directly, but I’m fairly certain he has a deal worked out with Undertaker, if not other Shinigamis.” 

“What kind of deal?” Ciel asked curiously.

“That, I am not certain of. However, I am certain that there will be quite a few dangerous situations arising here very shortly.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel’s frown slipped into a pout.

Sebastian looked at her.

Ciel turned her head away.

“We could at least go until the new baby arrives, bocchan. Somewhere warm and lovely. The French coast? An Italian villa?” Sebastian asked softly.

“I don’t want to go.” Ciel replied stubbornly.

Ciel’s brow was knit together but her voice was quiet.

“Will you at least consider it? For me?” Sebastian asked. Vincent laughed and Sebastian’s eyes flickered over to the baby as he added. “For our son?”

Ciel looked at Sebastian, then at Vincent.

Sebastian reached out and laid a hand over Ciel’s flat belly for the little one that couldn’t be seen yet but was very much already a part of their family.

Vincent cracked a happy, innocent smile at his mother.

“Very well, Sebastian.” Ciel replied with a defeated sigh. “I shall consider it.”

Sebastian purred softly.

Ciel’s eyes wandered back over to him suspiciously. “But no guarantees, alright?”

Sebastian knelt at Ciel’s bedside and bowed his head, placing a hand across his chest as he answered, “Yes, my lord~.”


	32. Chapter 32 - Decisions

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

After breakfast and his chat with Ciel, Sebastian returned the cart to the kitchen.

Ciel sent for Mey-Rin and handed Vincent off to the maid for a little while.

The bluenette needed a moment to think.

Once Ciel was alone in her room, she sat down in the chair across from the bed.

It was a still, silent morning.

The only noise came from a bird who chirped cheerfully outside of Ciel’s window.

Thoughts and questions, worries and reasons all swirled through Ciel’s mind, flying through her brain in one nauseating, unending barrage.

Completely overcome and wrapped in the luxury of total privacy, the bluenette lifted a hand and clamped it over her mouth as tears slowly rolled down her face.

Ciel’s delicate fingers smashed against her cheeks as she crushed her hand against her lips while she sobbed into the silent void of her room.

It was lovely, this release.

Even as Ciel’s weeping became so forceful that her shoulders shook violently from her sobs and she gasped for air against her own hand, the bluenette admired how freeing it felt.

Ciel had lost so much in her life.

Now, she had gained more than she thought she ever would.

A loving husband……

Children……

Faithful friends……

Her long-mourned brother…….

A few of Ciel’s tears were leftovers, they should have been shed years ago, while others were fresh and newly formed.

Because the real, unanswerable question that Ciel struggled with was….. what to do now?

—————————————————————

While Ciel considered her options, her brother treated himself to a private tour of the manor.

In contrast to the scowl he had given Sebastian earlier, the twin wore a bright smile as he wandered through the halls.

The twin took in each and every detail of the house, even down to the pictures on the walls and the paint in every room. 

There was no arrogance in his expression, just joy.

The twin had to admit, his sister had done a brilliant job with the reconstruction of their burned home.

Each book in the library and its exact location was even perfectly replicated.

The twin’s heart began to soften as he looked at the family portraits that lined the halls.

He paused by one of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive.

The twin frowned.

Perhaps he had been too brash with his sister.

The years had made his heart grow colder and his patience grow shorter.

Had he lost himself and forgotten who he was speaking to?

The twin made his way to his parent’s old room, the room that Ciel had claimed for her own so many years ago now.

The twin knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Ciel called quietly, quickly wiping away the evidence of her weeping.

The twin opened the door and entered the room and Ciel cleared her throat in surprise.

She had been expecting Sebastian…..

“Ah, brother, it’s you.” Ciel sniffed.

Ciel noticed that her twin’s eyes were softer as he spoke to her, “All I want is for our family to be safe, sister.”

The twin walked over and sat beside Ciel in the chair across from her. 

“That’s all I want, too.” Ciel said with a frown and a nod.

A knock came at the door and both bluenettes looked up.

“Come in.” Ciel called again.

The door opened a second time and then it was Sebastian who stepped into the room.

Sebastian looked from Ciel to her brother as he spoke, “Young master, I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt, but Lady Elizabeth has dropped in for a visit. She’s managed to wrestle the baby away from Mey-Rin and I’m afraid she’s currently squeezing Vincent quite tightly.”

Ciel sighed and started to stand up. “Very well, Sebastian. I shall-“

“-No.” The twin interrupted. He rose before Ciel and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Please, let me have a moment alone with Lizzie.”

Ciel pouted but she nodded at her brother, giving him permission.

Technically, the two were still engaged and Ciel felt that Elizabeth had a right to a private reunion with her lost fiancé.

For a few moments, anyway……….

Ciel’s twin strode confidently towards the door and followed Sebastian out into the hallway as they made their way towards the parlor.

Ciel didn’t need Sebastian coaxing her or her brother trying to coerce her.

Ciel could make her choices on her own, just like she had since the death of her parents.

But it was true for Ciel then, just as it usually is, that the best decision was the hardest one to make.

—————————————————————

Sebastian entered the parlor first with a smug grin on his lips.

Vincent was flailing wildly in Lizzie’s grasp while the blonde hugged him tightly over and over.

Elizabeth was so overjoyed to see Vincent alive that she disregarded his protests, rubbing his chubby cheek against her own while she cried to him, “I’m sorry, my poor dear! I’m so terribly sorry!”

Sebastian cleared his throat when he realized that Elizabeth was so focused on the baby she hadn’t noticed he was standing there.

“Oh! Sebastian!” Elizabeth gasped as she looked over and saw the Phantomhive butler. “Where is Ciel? Is she not feeling well? Please let me see her! I have to apologize!”

Elizabeth’s grip on Vincent loosened and the baby looked relieved.

“Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth, but my master requests you greet someone else first.” Sebastian said mysteriously.

Lady Elizabeth blinked.

Sebastian stepped back with a low, formal bow and Ciel’s twin entered the room.

Vincent blinked at his uncle but Elizabeth’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

“Y ...y…YOU!” Elizabeth all but screamed, looking at her betrothed whom she had presumed to be dead for a decade.

The twin said nothing at first, he just gazed at Elizabeth.

She had grown up to be a beautiful woman, but, Ciel’s brother had always thought Elizabeth was beautiful.

While the blonde had always been concerned with being cute, her fiancé had always admired her for her beauty and her sophistication.

The twin was glad to see Elizabeth again.

“Hello, Lizzie.” The twin said with a small smile after a moment of silence passed between them.

“I knew ...I knew it was you…..I knew it was you on that ship……” Elizabeth faltered, shakily rising to her feet as she sat Vincent down safely on the sofa.

“It’s good to see that you’re still gorgeous, Lizzie.” The twin said with another small smile, although this time, his smile was tinged with sadness.

“I’ve missed you so much!!” Elizabeth cried, wet tears of sadness and joy starting to flow from her eyes.

The twin opened up his arms and Elizabeth ran right into them, laying her head against his chest as she wept into his suit.

The twin was careful not to show it, but Elizabeth nearly knocked him down.

No, the twin couldn’t let Elizabeth see…..

He was the head of the household now, and as such, he would have to feign strength if he did not have it.

“I missed you too.” The twin whispered reassuringly, gently patting Elizabeth’s back with his hands.

Sebastian smiled cordially at the couple and collected his son from the sofa before he left the room and gave them a moment to speak privately.

Vincent cooed to his father while they walked down the hallway.

Sebastian glanced down at Vincent and spoke to the baby, “Don’t worry, my small son. Your mother will make the right choice.” 

—————————————————————

Ciel composed her thoughts and left her room, wandering the manor in search of Sebastian or her brother.

She had just made it to the parlor when she heard a sound………

Weeping.

Ciel froze in the hallway.

High-pitched weeping……

But who…….?

Ciel quietly peered into the room and her eyes widened at what she saw. 

In the parlor, Ciel’s twin was holding Elizabeth in his arms on the parlor sofa, allowing her to weep on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to cry, Lizzie. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere this time.” The twin reassured his fiancé as he patted her back gently.

“I know, it’s just…all these years, I thought I’d…..lost you!” Lizzie gasped through her sobs.

Ciel backed away from the room. 

Her brow furrowed and a frown appeared on her face as she retraced her steps down the hallway.

Perhaps her brother was right.

Perhaps the house did belong to him, the true Earl Phantomhive, and Elizabeth, the woman who should have already become his wife.

Ciel scowled.

It should have been her brother, all these years.

This was wrong.

This was all wrong.

“Young master?” A voice called out from behind Ciel.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped as she whirled around.

Ciel’s sad, sapphire eyes met her husband’s amber orbs, looking deep into his stare.

Ciel saw Vincent asleep on Sebastian’s chest and it made her heart ache.

Her husband and her son, the only two things about Ciel’s life that were as they should be.

Ciel held her chin high, speaking in her icy, noble tone as she informed Sebastian, “I’ve made my choice.”


	33. Chapter 33 - Too late?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Let’s go, Sebastian.” Ciel commanded with a quiet resignation in her voice as they stood in the hallway.

Sebastian blinked. 

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

Had his little mate actually decided to……..?

“It's best if we just…...move on…..for awhile, anyway.” Ciel morosely admitted.

The bluenette turned and walked down the hallway towards her room, with a sullenness like she had been sentenced to a terrible fate.

Vincent looked at Sebastian and Sebastian frowned at his son in concern.

“Oh dear, I was hoping your mother would say that, just not in that way.” Sebastian said with a sigh as he carried Vincent back into the kitchen.

Sebastian sat the baby in his high chair while he began to cut some fruit for lunch.

Vincent whimpered at his father, seeing Sebastian’s frown and sensing his distress.

Why was mother unhappy?

—————————————————————

Later in the evening, once Elizabeth had gone home, Ciel went to bed early and Sebastian went to find her twin.

“It is done.” Sebastian nodded to Ciel’s brother.

“You convinced her to go?” The twin asked hopefully.

“No, she decided that on her own.” Sebastian said stoically.

“Ah, I see. Excellent, then. I’ll write you as soon as it’s safe, don’t worry.” The twin said nonchalantly.

Sebastian frowned at the bluenette.

The bluenette frowned back.

There was an accusatory gleam in Sebastian’s stare that made the twin uncomfortable.

“You are my brother-in-law, not just a butler. If there’s something on your mind, please speak freely.” The twin generously invited Sebastian.

“I fear leaving this house will break her.” Sebastian explained.

Of course, Sebastian was the one to suggest they move in the first place.

However, the forlorn, defeated frown of misery on Ciel’s face when he had tucked her into bed a few moments earlier made Sebastian rethink his idea.

“This estate is Ciel’s home, sir. It’s her life. As much as I would love to take my master to my own home and build a world with her there, I am not sure that she is strong enough to leave this house.” Sebastian said sadly.

The twin swallowed thickly.

Secretly, the twin was not quite sure that he was strong enough to defend the house.

Undertaker was whimsical and fickle and if his loyalty wavered for a second, then all would be lost.

The twin may be able to take down a few zombies, but he couldn’t stand against a small army of scoundrels and evil masterminds who wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb.

Not without some help……

….But that didn’t mean he would allow his sister and her little family to be placed into harm’s way either.

No, the twin’s answer was firm.

Ciel needed to leave.

“Then my sister and I both face our separate challenges.” The twin nodded at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked away in disappointment.

He was half-hoping that the twin would invite Ciel to stay.

But no, it seemed that each bluenette held an equally icy heart under their ribs.

“I see. Goodnight then, sir.” Sebastian said quietly.

The twin opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, Sebastian had already left the room.

The twin frowned in the candlelight.

What was he supposed to do?

Stand by and watch as his last remaining family was slaughtered?

The twin raised a hand to his eye and shuddered as the memory of discovering his murdered parents flashed through his mind.

No, not this time.

This time, even if he was killed and the house was burned to ash once more, then at least Ciel could be free.

The house of Phantomhive, or at least it’s bloodline, would live on.

—————————————————————

That night, Sebastian finished his duties and climbed into bed with Ciel.

He smiled to himself.

One day soon, Sebastian would wake and be known to everyone as Ciel’s husband instead of her servant.

Ciel would wear proper dresses and finally, they could live as a normal family.

Ciel had declined to go to an exotic locale.

Sebastian was relieved.

That meant that he would finally get to bring Ciel home, to his home, of course.

Ciel pouted while Sebastian let out a deep purr and scooped her into his arms, nuzzling her lovingly and giving her ear a gentle nibble.

“What are you on about?” Ciel huffed, coldly turning away from Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked.

He had felt Ciel shiver under his attention, but his little mate could sometimes be a sore loser.

Agreeing to Sebastian’s terms was a defeat to the bluenette.

“I just wanted to thank you, kitten.” Sebastian purred, gently trailing his fingertips up and down Ciel’s slender back. “For making the best decision for our family.” 

“Yes, well, it’s the best decision for my family too. As much as I despise having to…...to……” Ciel’s voice shook with sadness and rage at the thought that in a few days, she would depart from Phantomhive manor, and go to a strange place to live for an indefinite period of time.

“We will return, kitten. You have my word~.” Sebastian cooed, sliding his hand around Ciel’s waist. “I promise, our new residence will be to your liking and if it’s not, I’ll build an entire replica of this house just for you~.”

That idea seemed to appeal Ciel and she turned her head so that she and Sebastian were eye to eye. “A replica? Just for me?”

“Every brick, every stroke of paint exactly identical. I’ll do anything to make you happy, my sweet kitten~.”

Ciel blinked at Sebastian but she did not resist when he leaned in and placed a deep, loving kiss on her pink lips.

Sebastian was quick to trap the little bluenette with his tongue, letting his hands explore her body while soft whimpers escaped her throat.

Ciel wanted to be right……

Ciel wanted revenge…….

But it didn’t matter whether they lived in Ciel’s home or Sebastian’s really……...as long as Sebastian stayed beside her, that was all Ciel truly needed.

—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel planned to depart very soon, letting the servants finish all the packing.

On the eve of their journey, Ciel and her brother decided to indulge themselves.

For one day, they would put aside all of the ugliness and all of the sorrow of the past so they could spend time together as a family.

Lizzie arrived at Phantomhive manor, and she along with Ciel, the twin, baby Vincent, and Sebastian passed the hours of that wonderful afternoon chatting and eating, strolling through the grounds, playing parlor games…….

….Visiting and socializing just as they would have…....

…….If things had gone properly and the previous Earl and his wife hadn’t been brutally murdered.

Ciel remained as icy and dignified as ever, but Sebastian saw the slight upward turn at the corner of her lips.

His wife was happy.

Ciel’s brother seemed to relish sitting in the parlor, surrounded by the company of his beautiful fiancé, his brother-in-law, and his loving sister while he bounced his nephew on his knee.

It was a perfect day, splendid and sublime.

But everyone was so busy enjoying themselves, they forgot to ask…….

Where had Undertaker gone?

—————————————————————

The silver-haired Shinigami had vanished on the night the twin returned.

Sebastian ordered the servants to keep a close watch, but they found no sign of him.

Ciel assumed her brother had sent Undertaker away.

The twin had no idea where Undertaker had gone or why.

As the sunlight faded on that perfect day, Sebastian shared a joke with his mate and her loved ones, breaking the parlor into amused laughter and happy smiles. 

Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Snake all worked together to finish the last of the packing.

Tanaka enjoyed a cup of tea in his room.

After years of close vigilance, no one’s eyes rested on the security of the manor.

And that night was the one night in over ten years that someone needed to be watching…..

Under the cloak of darkness, several mahogany carriages quietly rolled towards Phantomhive manor with a deadly stealth.

Those riding inside the carriages spoke in quiet voices to one another. 

“We’ll skin him alive. This time I’m going to stand there all night if I have to, but I’m going to watch that house burn.” A man hissed through gnashed teeth.

The one who spoke was the same dark-haired man which had fired the shot that killed Vincent Phantomhive.

“You’re positive he’s there? That it’s really him?” Another voice asked in the dark cabin of the carriage.

The moonlight fell across the speaker’s face as the carriage passed by some trees.

The Viscount Druitt……..

“Oh, I’m more than positive, it was me that returned him, after all! Hehehehe!” 

A wicked cackle fell from Undertaker’s lips as the dark-haired man slid away from him on the carriage seat, narrowing his eyes in disgust at the odd Shinigami.

Closer and closer the carriages crept, louder and louder the laughter grew in the parlor…………..

As the carriages silently parked outside the manor and the assailants began to disembark, one thing was certain……..

It would be the last night of house Phantomhive.


	34. Chapter 34 - A New Game

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

It was the shattering of glass that interrupted the happy laughter in the parlor…..

That sound wiped the smiles off of everyone’s faces……..

Sebastian and the twin scowled.

Elizabeth and baby Vincent blinked.

But Ciel narrowed her eyes.

The female bluenette felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she immediately looked over at Sebastian and asked, “What was that?”

The noise was far more invasive than Mey-Rin accidentally knocking over a piece of crystal or dropping a vase.

No, that intrusive sound was no accident……

Ciel felt her entire body tighten with rage, fear, and anxiety as the next sound came.

Everyone stood still and listened for a split second…..

Footsteps……

Determined, confident footsteps were tramping down the hall……..

The twin and Ciel glanced at each other for a moment.

Ciel looked afraid but her brother looked ready.

“My goodness,” The twin commented with a chuckle, “They’ve already come.”

—————————————————————

While the Phantomhive family sat in the parlor stunned by the noise, the dark-haired man and the Viscount Druitt along with the others in their motley entourage finished smashing their unwelcome way into Phantomhive Manor.

One second Undertaker was with them, and then suddenly, the dark-haired man noticed that the silver-haired Shinigami was nowhere to be seen….

Perhaps he’d been called away on business?

The dark-haired man snorted and turned back to his march.

It didn’t matter.

They didn’t need the strange man’s help.

No, the dark-haired man and his dangerous crew could handle tonight’s task all on their own.

Undertaker was fickle and volatile anyway, it was best to go on without him.

The dark-haired man pulled out a rusty knife from his vest pocket as he walked along.

The Viscount Druitt had a pistol inside of his spotless white coat, but for the moment, he left it where it was carried.

No, they wouldn’t need Undertaker’s assistance tonight.

The grim group marched down the hallways, breaking away from each other like rings of smoke in the shadows of the dark manor to search the rooms, looking for the true Phantomhive heir and any of his relatives.

The best way to insure that vermin never came back was to exterminate them all.

Not one could go free, they had been too careless years ago, too cocky.

And now, because of their negligence, they had to come back to finish the job…….

The dark-haired man scowled as they found room after room vacant and dark.

Where were they?!?

The previous doomed Earl hadn’t been hard to find…..although he hadn’t been expecting to meet his demise either, so he had no reason to hide.

“What do we do?” One of the thugs in the group asked in a hushed voice behind the Viscount Druitt once they had searched nearly the entire manor.

“That weird silver-haired fellow lied to us! Maybe they’ve gone?” Another suggested.

“Shall we come back later?” A third asked. 

The dark-haired man sneered as he happened to glance over, down by the bottom of the stairs.

He could see the faint glow of the parlor fireplace spilling out into the hallway.

The man scowled at his crew. “Shut up, all of you. They’re down there, you idiots! Follow my lead and remember, leave the Phantomhives alive. Those are just for me~.” He finished speaking with an evil smirk on his face.

Motioning forward, the dark-haired man, the Viscount Druitt, and their unsavory assistants began to descend the staircase, moving quickly to prey on the last of the Phantomhive line…

—————————————————————

“Sebastian…..” Ciel stammered, reaching her hand out blindly.

The bluenette was too shocked to say anything else.

Ciel didn’t know what to do or how to feel.

Were those responsible for the deaths of her parents really brazen enough to come bursting right through the window?

“I’m here, young master. I’m right beside you, there’s nothing to worry about.” Sebastian reassured Ciel quickly while he took Vincent from the twin and held his son close.

No, Sebastian could deal with the intruders, but how? 

What to do?

Where to send Ciel and Vincent to keep them out of the way?

“I’ll handle this. Take the ladies and the child to safety.” The twin said valiantly, rising to his feet with a steely calm in his sapphire eyes.

“Forgive me,but I cannot allow the one my master treasures to perish. Allow me to stay and assist.” Sebastian offered the twin cordially, then he turned to Ciel, “Come, young master, Lady Elizabeth, I’ll take you to Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Do not worry about us, there’s no need to——“

“—We won’t worry about you because we’re not going anywhere!” Ciel snapped at Sebastian, crossing her arms with a scowl.

Elizabeth was less direct about it but she too shied away from Sebastian’s hand and said eloquently, “Sebastian, if my fiancé and my cousin needs my help, then I’d like to stay where I am. Judging from the footsteps, there’s a lot of…..them.”

Sebastian frowned at the blonde, “Very well, Lady Elizabeth. I shall not force you.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Elizabeth smiled.

The twin was secretly glad.

In his still feeble body, he wouldn’t be able to stand against a crowd of much larger, much heavier enemies for long.

Elizabeth’s impeccable skills with a sword would come in handy……

But Ciel……..

The twin narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Ciel frowned at her brother and reached out, taking Vincent from Sebastian’s arms.

While Sebastian passed his firstborn to his little mate, he bent down close to her ear and whispered, “What are you doing, young master? You and the little ones belong to me, let me take you all where it’s safe. Remember our contract, kitten…..”

Ciel scowled as she whispered back, “Get Vincent to the servants but leave me where I stand. I believe it’s time you remembered our contract, Sebastian. My revenge is closer now than it has ever been and you want me to hide?”

Sebastian cast Ciel a look and Ciel scowled back at him.

Without another word, Sebastian took the baby from Ciel and left the room, moving swiftly down the shadowy hallway in the opposite direction of the footsteps to carry his son to the servants where he would be out of harm’s way.

Sebastian grit his teeth in irritation.

Why did Ciel never listen to reason?!

Back in the parlor, everyone began to take their places, including Ciel, who did so with a frown.

If Sebastian thought that after all this time, all this searching, Ciel would just cower away from the enemies of the Phantomhive family, he was wrong.

Ciel fumed angrily as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer to the parlor.

No, finally, Ciel’s revenge was so close she could taste it.

…...And she was not going to back down now.

—————————————————————

The scoundrels marched boldly into the parlor with their weapons clutched in hand, ready to strike.

Ready to kill…….

Seeking to destroy……..

Their surprise was immeasurable when they found the warm, opulent room empty.

“Where are they?!” The dark-haired man hissed to the Viscount Druitt.

“They couldn’t have gone far, the fire’s still going.” The Viscount shrugged.

Several of the ruffians behind them began to voice their disdain until the dark-haired man whirled around and hushed them.

The dark-haired man’s face reddened as he hissed ragefully. “Shut it, all of you! Do you want them to hear us and know that we’re—“

While the assailants were busy arguing with each other, none of them noticed the flurry of movement behind them until they heard the heavy, wooden doors to the parlor slide closed and click shut with a profound lock.

CLICK!

The dark-haired man’s eyes widened.

Viscount Druitt looked concerned.

Behind them, the men’s eyes narrowed.

The doors had closed and locked but no one stood beside them……

“Good evening, gentlemen.” A formal, stoic voice greeted them from the other side of the room.

The group of miscreants whirled back around and their facial expressions all changed into looks of shock as Ciel’s twin stepped calmly in front of the fireplace.

“Did you want to see me?” The Phantomhive heir asked with a polite, formal smile.

“We’re going to rip you to pieces, boy! Even if we die trying, for the good of the Phoenix Society, tonight, the house of Phantomhive will end!” The dark-haired man declared with a hateful snarl.

The dark-haired man started the attack, lunging at the twin.

The Viscount Druitt and the others followed closely behind him.

But the twin just stood still and smiled.

His father may have lost the battle, but he had come to win the war.

This time the twin wasn’t afraid, because this time, the house of Phantomhive would stand victorious.


	35. Chapter 35 - Epiphany

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

WWHIIIZZZZZ!

Just as the hoard of assassins came racing towards the twin, they suddenly all fell hard against the floor with a resounding thud.

The twin raised an eyebrow and kicked the single row of steel wire with his shoe that had been cleverly strung a few inches above the ground moments before the attackers had entered.

“I’m not certain this will even be a fight.” The twin scoffed as the group of would-be murderers groaned and tried to recover themselves from the brutal slam against the wooden boards. “I didn’t even raise a finger, yet, somehow, all of you are already lying at my feet.”

The dark-haired man certainly seemed to be the most determined of the group and so, it did not surprise the twin when that hateful man was the first one to stagger back to his feet.

“Your arrogance will sign your death certificate. Stupid boy! Did you learn nothing from your father?!” The dark-haired man asked as he spat a great blob of blood and saliva sloppily in the twin’s direction. 

The twin easily dodged the badly aimed attack, dusting his shoulder off as he spoke, “I suppose I did actually learn quite a bit from my father, now that you ask. However, I’d have learned much more from him if you hadn’t, you know, murdered him in traitorous cold blood.”

“Traitorous cold blood?!” The dark-haired man repeated with a joyless laugh. “If your father would have had things his way, everyone here and half of the aristocracy would have been slaughtered! We had to put an end to our enemy before he ended us and that’s just what we’ve come back to do! Don’t think for a minute that there’s anyway we’ll let you or that ugly sister of yours live!”

“I do not know what my father was involved in, exactly.” The twin said calmly. “And please refrain from insulting my sister.”

That first statement was the truth.

Ciel had not yet confided in her brother if she had discovered anything about Vincent’s secret dealings over the years or not.

So the male bluenette didn’t really know the intricate inner workings of his father’s involvement with the people in front of him.

“But that doesn’t matter to me, now.” The twin went on. “I do not seek revenge like my sister. Had you not been so foolish to come here, perhaps I would have left you all alone. However, I certainly cannot allow you to harm me or my family in any way.”

The dark-haired man stared at the twin menacingly, as if the boy’s very words made his blood boil with rage.

Behind the dark-haired man, the Viscount Druitt and their rugged crew clumsily rose to their feet

“Before anyone gets hurt, I will ask you all nicely to leave. Leave this house. Also, leave my family and myself alone, forever.” The twin commanded with a sugary, gracious smile, “Should you choose to stay, and reject my offer, I’m afraid I cannot guarantee anyone’s safety.”

“Enough of your games, Phantomhive! Lie down and meet your fate like your father did! Just like the dog that you are!” The dark-haired man spat.

The twin couldn’t help but grin when he noticed that the sudden, violent fall to the floor directly on his face had broken the dark-haired man’s nose.

The twin did not usually wish to hurt people, but the individuals in front of him would stop at nothing to destroy him and his sister.

And the baby…..

And Elizabeth…..

“I don’t think I will.” The twin said, giving the dark-haired man an arrogant smirk. “In fact, I don’t think either of us will.” 

As soon as the twin spoke those words, Ciel stepped from her hiding place and walked over to stand beside her brother.

The female bluenette crossed her arms.

The dark-haired man just grit his teeth. “Good! Now that you’re both here, you’ve saved us all the trouble of chasing down the whelp! This time things won’t be so easy for you, girly! Not this time! I’ll see that you’re sold in the sleaziest brothel to the filthiest men on the planet! I’ll have you sent so far away that the people there will never even have heard of England! You’ll never see home again! It’ll be a fate worse than death! I won’t make it easy on you this time!”

Ciel was quiet while the man taunted her.

A part of her wanted to burst out in maniacal laughter.

Easy?

This cruel, monster of a man in front of her thought that things had been……..easy?

He thought it was easy to be kept in a cage like an animal?

He thought it was easy for Ciel to sell herself into a marriage with a stranger so she could claw her way back to the top and try to rebuild some sort of a life?

Easy.

Ciel had never thought it was going to be easy and it had never been……..easy.

Perhaps that’s why the bluenette and her brother would survive the final fight and all of their foes would perish…..

Because neither of them ever took the easy way back home.

Ciel stayed silent, thinking and reflecting for several tense moments before she finally looked up.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes met the eyes of the dark-haired man and she saw how full of hatred his gaze was.

It was when Ciel noticed the dark-haired man bracing himself to attack again that she finally spoke, “Nothing’s been easy for me since the first night you all entered our home and destroyed the world that we knew. But you’re right, things won’t be as easy this time. Not for you.” 

Sebastian and Elizabeth were perched stealthily atop the parlor bookcases, crouching and ready to launch a counter attack.

The man charged at the Phantomhive twins.

The Viscount Druitt and the band of ruffians followed closely behind.

Sebastian and Elizabeth both lunged.

Elizabeth drew her sword…..

Sebastian quickly pulled out his silverware.

Ciel steeled herself, feeling her heart race….

The twin pulled out his own sword from its hiding place right behind him……….

Everyone prepared to do battle but a wicked cackling laugh broke through the air and the room went dark for just a moment.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!”

Ciel and her brother could no longer see their attackers.

Sebastian and Elizabeth couldn’t see their targets.

And the assailants……..

Well, the assailants saw nothing else at all.

—————————————————————

Ciel and her brother both prepared themselves to fight tooth and nail.

Both of the former Earl’s children were ready to defend their homes and their lives to the death.

Sebastian was ready to sacrifice himself to save his small family.

Lizzie had resigned herself to the fact that her fiancé may never think she was cute ever again.

But none of those things happened.

Everyone heard a sound that was instant and swift……

It happened so fast they were barely even aware of it and yet it carried with it an otherworldly consciousness, as if everyone instantly realized the suddenness and the permanence of it.

It was death.

In the blink of an eye, the dark-haired man, the Viscount Druitt, and every member of their band of renegade soldiers met their doom when Undertaker’s silver death-scythe went swinging through the air.

Ciel and her brother were hypnotized by the grotesque sight.

It was truly something awful to see that level of macabre destruction carried out so quickly.

Ciel looked as if she would collapse and her brother reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ciel pushed it away.

“That was……..that was supposed to be me.” Ciel murmured in shock, looking at her murdered enemies who laid on the floor.

Elizabeth and Sebastian landed on their feet, skillfully dodging the mess.

“Young master?” Sebastian called over to Ciel, concerned.

The look on his wife’s face was unreadable.

Was she…..angry?

Sad?

Relieved?

“That was supposed to be me.” Ciel repeated. “I’m the one that sought revenge. I’m the one that was supposed to punish…..those who…..wronged us…..” Ciel said very slowly and quietly as if she were in a trance.

Ah, Sebastian thought, She’s just disappointed.

“HEHEHEHEHE!”

That hideous, cackling laugh was heard again as Undertaker walked into the middle of the floor, standing amongst the bodies of those he had just cut down.

Everyone was so shocked by what had happened that the grim scene had almost made them forget that Undertaker was still there.

“Forgive me, faux Earl Phantomhive~. Hehe!” Undertaker giggled, stamping his foot down on a corpse’s chest just like a hunter would on his prized kill. “But I just simply can’t stand to lose any more Phantomhives! Hehehehe!”


	36. Chapter 36 - Cathartic

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Once the shock of the situation began to momentarily fade, everyone turned their eyes onto Ciel.

The female bluenette was unnaturally pale in the face, even more pallid than usual.

Ciel’s hands trembled and her eyes were wide as she stared straight ahead blindly.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

Ciel took a shaky step.

Then another, then another…….slowly making her way out of the room.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked again, following Ciel carefully.

The twin narrowed his eyes in concern and trailed after Sebastian.

Ciel didn’t realize that some of the carnage had spilled too close…..

Every step the bluenette took left a bloody footprint on the pristine carpet.

Or maybe it was just that Ciel no longer cared……

Ciel staggered out into the foyer and opened the heavy front door with a trembling hand.

With Sebastian and the twin still following her, Ciel walked out into the driveway and turned her glazed over sapphire eyes upwards towards the manor.

Sebastian and the twin stopped at the front steps and watched Ciel.

What was she doing?

Their eyes widened when Ciel put her hands to her face and began to scream.

Over and over, wild, wailing, desperate, agonized screams tore from the bluenette’s throat as she clawed at her face and neck.

Fat, hot tears formed in Ciel’s eyes and her screams were eventually silenced by sobs.

Sebastian stood wide-eyed and confused.

This was not how he expected his little mate to react…..

But the twin knew his sister very well, even after spending so much time apart.

Once Ciel’s heart wrenching cries died down into cathartic sobs, the twin walked out to where Ciel stood and put his arm around her.

Ciel sagged against her brother as he held her close and muttered, “It’s alright, sister. It’s over now…….it’s all over.”

Sebastian frowned as he watched the two bluenettes. 

From inside the house, Sebastian could hear the others shuffling in and out of the parlor, discussing the best way to clean up the macabre scene.

Sebastian let out a sigh.

Yes, it was over, Ciel’s long quest for revenge.

Now his bride would be faced with the truly difficult part………..

Letting go of the past so that she could move forward.

—————————————————————

The clean up efforts were perhaps more cumbersome than the entire years-long search for the proper targets.

It took nearly everyone to perform the grim job.

Sebastian would have spear-headed the movement, but he was too busy tending to his master.

Since Sebastian and the bluenettes had walked back into the house after Ciel had relieved her emotions, she had not let go of him.

Ciel was shaking and whimpering and clutching onto Sebastian with her arms around his neck like her life depended on it.

Ciel trembled so badly that Sebastian pressed his hands down on her back gently but firmly, trying to soothe her.

“Kitten, I need you to calm down, please.” Sebastian whispered in a low, velvety voice as he gently stroked Ciel’s back.

By that time, Sebastian had taken Ciel to their bedroom and he held her close on the bed with the door shut for a moment of privacy.

Sebastian thought that it may do Ciel good to get away from the parlor……

“You’re getting so worked up, I’m afraid you’re going to harm the little one.” Sebastian frowned pleadingly at Ciel.

Ciel turned her face away from Sebastian and laid her head down in the crook of his neck.

Sebastian’s frown deepened when he felt the collar of his shirt grow wet from Ciel’s tears.

It was then that it occurred to Sebastian that maybe crying, or even screaming, was what Ciel needed to do.

After devoting half of her life to the idea that she would one day avenge her fallen ancestors, and then seeing that dream both fulfilled and stripped away at the same time was probably pretty traumatic for Ciel.

Perhaps it was best then if Sebastian just honored the first promise that he had made Ciel and simply stayed loyally at her side.

Sebastian wound one arm around Ciel and continued to stroke her back soothingly with his free hand.

“It’s alright, kitten. I’m here. You’re safe. We’re safe. It’s over now.” Sebastian repeated those words to Ciel in his low, deep voice over and over again as if the repetition would help reality sink in for the bluenette.

Ciel wept and wept, but she listened.

Maybe things still didn’t completely make sense in Ciel’s whirling mind, but she did comprehend the most important thing……

Sebastian was there.

Sebastian was there beside her, just like he always was, and just like he always would be.

—————————————————————

Eventually, Ciel cried herself into a lull and she dozed against Sebastian.

Sebastian was content to hold his little mate in his arms, not wanting to get up and wake her especially after her more than difficult evening.

A knock came at the door.

Sebastian looked up.

Pressing a hand over Ciel’s ear, he called as softly as he could, “Come in.”

The door opened and the twin walked inside the room, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his pants looked a bit…..dirty.

“I take it the others needed help?” Sebastian asked the male bluenette.

“I’m afraid the clean up efforts became…...more intense than we originally anticipated.” The twin nodded, then he looked at his sleeping sister, “How’s she doing?”

“She’s exhausted herself.” Sebastian explained. The twin noticed the love in Sebastian’s eyes as he glanced down at Ciel with a gentle purr. “But I think in time, she’ll be alright, if she isn’t angry with me.”

“Why would she be angry with you?” The twin blinked.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered back towards the twin.

Normally, Sebastian would not say anything else, but given the circumstances, Sebastian didn’t see what it hurt to discuss the matter now…..

“When we first met, your sister agreed to marry me in exchange for my promise to bring her the revenge she so desperately desired.” Sebastian explained. He let out a mirthless chuckle as he added, “I suppose I’ve……..failed.”

Ooh…….

That was a not statement that Sebastian was used to making, nor was it one that he was fond of admitting.

The twin frowned in thought for a moment.

At length, Ciel’s brother spoke, “Hang on, now, I wouldn’t say that. You helped my sister reclaim her status and rebuild this estate….the estate that’s brought me here, which brought those rapscallions to us, which Undertaker then——“

“DISPATCHED!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!” A hideous, familiar cackle rang out.

Sebastian scowled as Undertaker entered the room, clamping his hand over Ciel’s ear so she wouldn’t wake from the noise.

“Keep your voice down.” Sebastian glared irritatedly at Undertaker.

“Sorry, butler!” The silver-haired Shinigami shrugged. “It’s just my nature, you know! And after such a riveting evening! How can you expect me to be quiet when I’ve had so much fun?!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Undertaker, as if he were thinking very hard before he declared, “You are unhinged.”

Undertaker gave Sebastian another shrug and added, “If faux Earl is angry, then let her be angry with me! Or maybe you…..” Undertaker said, raising an eyebrow at the twin.

The twin scowled at the Shinigami but nodded in agreement. “Yes, I will take my sister’s wrath if I must. Tonight went well, all because of my plan.”

“Plan?” Sebastian blinked.

The twin decided that since his brother-in-law had been honest with him, he would return the favor.

Besides, they were technically family now, right?

“Undertaker and I have had a standing agreement for years.” The twin explained. “When I grew strong enough to return to my home, Undertaker would use his connections and bring the enemies of Phantomhive house here. Then he would do my bidding and “dispatch” them all so that I and my progeny can finally live in peace.”

Sebastian began to look very angry before the twin added, “However, I intended that to happen after you had already taken my sister to safety, Sebastian.” The twin glared at Undertaker as he explained, “The scoundrels were not supposed to be brought her so soon.” 

“I work on a tight schedule! HEHE!” Undertaker laughed.

Sebastian looked back and forth between the two.

Undertaker and Ciel’s twin brother.

It was a most unlikely alliance, indeed.

“Do you…...work for the house of Phantomhive?” Sebastian asked Undertaker.

“No, Butler, I don’t work for anyone. I either want to help or I don’t, you know I have a fee that has to be paid.” Undertaker said, walking towards the door.

Before he left, the silver-haired Shinigami turned back to Sebastian and moved his hair aside so Sebastian could see his glistening green eyes as he spoke, “It’s just that the house of Phantomhive has already paid my fee for generations to come~. HEHEHE!”

Undertaker disappeared into the hallway and Sebastian was left with Ciel still sleeping in his arms and her brother staring at them both.

The twin blinked at Sebastian with a frown very similar to Ciel’s and asked. “So……..what do we do now?”


End file.
